


The Sun Never Sets

by GreyWolfGhost



Series: Sun Never Sets Twilight Saga [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, British Character, British Slang, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childhood, Family, Family Feels, Forks Washington, Gen, High School, Immortality, Immortals, Middle School, OC, Scotland, Scottish Character, Twilight References, Vampire Family, Vampires, Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 140,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfGhost/pseuds/GreyWolfGhost
Summary: The Twilight series told from the perspective of the youngest member of the Cullen family (OC) This is part of a series that covers all four books and has several prequels which will be uploaded in addition to this story. Christian was saved and changed by Carlisle during the London Blitz. As the youngest in the family, Chris brings a different perspective to the events in the Twilight Saga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote that I was able to complete so I'm incredibly proud of it. As the story progresses many parts will be pulled directly from the actual series including quotes and settings, this was unavoidable so I apologize.

                                                                    

 

Pain…that was all I could feel, all I could concentrate on…it wasn’t pain like I fell and scraped some skin off my knees, this pain was deeper. It was inside of me and rushing through my body; a burning pain that made me wish for anything to make it stop, including death. I had been warned of course, but nothing could have prepared me or convinced me of the pain included in this.I had agreed to this, I wanted to live…but as my body continued to suffer through the burning pain, I really began to contemplate my decision, but as Dr. Cullen explained…once the process began, there was little chance of stopping it and since the venom had been in my system for nearly a day, there was no stopping the inedible; my body was preparing to die preparing to leave who I was behind making way for who…for what I was about to become.

I could feel the fire making a move towards my heart, preparing to envelop my source of life as a human being…once there my heart would cease to beat and I would become one of them.

Distracted by the thought of my heart no longer serving it’s given function, I neglected to concentrate…to block the sudden burning sensation that now chose to attack my entire body, and I couldn’t help myself…I screamed and cried… shedding my last tears I would ever shed as the pain finally reached my still beating heart.

I ignored the hand I felt holding my shoulder and the one holding my hand as the owners of both respectively, tried to comfort me, the hand on my shoulder gave a gently reassuring squeeze and whispered something to me, something I could not hear, my ears were filled with the thumping of my heart.

Even if I could have heard him it did not work…no words or physical gestures would distract me from my…my heart…it was beating faster as it tried to ward off the venom, which continued to attack the frail organ, until I began to feel it weaken, as I finally closed my eyes and tried to numb my body by concentrating…

Concentrating on a quote my favorite actor always said… nothing is permanent in this wicked world… not even our troubles…Oh Mr. Chaplin…I hope you’re right…

The beating coincided with my thoughts…each beat growing weaker… more difficult to hear…to feel…and I prayed…prayed that the quote and Dr. Cullen were both ri-

***

“Mr. Cullen…Mr. Cullen?” Quickly I shook my head, throwing that memory from my conscious, before glancing up at my history teacher Mr. Jones. My classmates giggled and whispered among themselves, mainly calling me a freak, creepy…

“What a retard,” I heard Anthony Dessmond, star basketball player of the eighth grade mutter to his co-star Craig who sat behind me…yep that was a new one…but these were typical phrases coming from my uncreative, immature classmates.

Craig kicked the leg of my desk, on purpose I’m not sure, but I glanced behind me so sharply that he went pale for a second, my classmates may think I’m a freak, but it’s impossible to deny that I can’t make their blood run cold just by glaring at them; an obvious advantage in being what I am.

The class had been going so slow my short attention span had taken over and thrown me back into a memory that I really did not care to relive.

“Mr. Cullen, I have been calling you for a few minutes now, I trust you have rejoined the world of the living?”

'In a manner of speaking,' I thought to myself though, 'it really depends on your definition of living.'

More giggling from the kids around me floated up, the girls more so than the guys and I wondered for a moment how long he had been calling me and if he wasn’t exaggerating when he said a few minutes.

“Yes sir, sorry, won’t happen again” at least I hoped it wouldn’t…the last time I spaced out during class I had gotten detention, something Carlisle could only roll his eyes about when he got the phone call from the school.

That had been a very long ride home from school when he picked me up after the detention on his way home from the hospital where he works.

“Well now that I finally have your full attention, perhaps you could tell me what was referred to as Blitzkrieg during the Second World War?”

A quiet frustrated groan escaped me, but luckily no one heard it not even those closest to me.

“It was a Nazi military tactic carried out by the German Luftwaffe, it translates into Lightening War. Bomb cities and towns repeatedly in strategic locations before a country’s air troops could mobilize, it was designed to weaken the city’s defenses so Nazi ground troops could move at the same time, it worked in Poland, it also worked at Dunkirk drove the allies out across the channel, it’s the reason Paris and therefore France fell in June of 1940.”

The words spilled out of my mouth like I was reading from the textbook, but I had no desire to put any enthusiasm into my answer,

“Correct,” Mr. Jones paused, not seeming to care just how robotic my answer had sounded; or the fact that I had given more information than he had been teaching us. Mr. Jones pulled down a map of Europe, pointing specifically to Great Britain. I couldn’t help, but roll my eyes, remember exactly why I had spaced out in the first place, its not that I don’t enjoy history, quite the contrary, I love learning about the past, but I prefer events that had happened before I was born, things I couldn’t possibly remember. “Now who can tell me when the Nazi’s began this Lightening War against Great Britain?”  
Yep, that was exactly why I had spaced out. If anyone knew anything about the Blitz it was someone who experienced it firsthand…meaning myself.

I was twelve years old when Germany invaded Poland and peace negotiations between Germany and Great Britain became useless. Germany was continuing to invade country after country and it became clear that it was only a matter of time before all of Europe was in danger. I can remember listening on the wireless to Mr. Chamberlain’s declaration of war on Germany.

My younger cousins were visiting and I really don’t think they understood what was going on, and to be fair I didn’t fully understand it all either, I understood enough that it was serious. I could see the serious expressions on my parents and relatives and the sharp reprimand of my uncle when my youngest cousin begged him to pick her up.

Even back then I was good at profiling people and environments. Everyone’s wireless was tuned to the broadcast. I could hear my neighbors listening as well, the words echoing through each open window and door.

Nearly a full year later when I was thirteen years old the bombing known as the Blitz started in September 1940. It really began on September 7th with minimal bombing around central London, but it really got going into full swing a week or so later.

Two months later on October 14th, a month short of my fourteenth birthday; I was minding my own business walking home one evening from school when the air raid siren screamed.  
I remember being frozen with fear for the first ten seconds, before realizing that I had to find cover. The Germans had been bombing us all day, it was unusual for a daytime raid, but the long pauses in between gave us all a renewed sense of hope that the worst was over. It wasn’t.

Diving under a bench, I thought I would be safe, after all, that was what we were told in school, find anything solid and duck underneath, better be buried alive than crushed while standing in the open, if you are buried, you can be protected until someone digs you out.

What I hadn’t noticed was the bomb-ridden building behind the bench was already preparing to collapse, a few more bombs further away shook the ground just enough that the bloody thing fell on top of my pathetic shelter, burying me alive, but not before nearly crushing me as well.

Diving under that bench had been one of my last actions as a normal human being and had sealed my fate.

I glanced around at my classmates, before looking at the clock, none of them seemed to have the answer and I wasn’t about to answer. Remembering what directly led to my becoming what I am is not exactly my fondest memory and I wished I had opted to stay home from school today to avoid the lesson.

“Wasn’t it September?” Sara Mitchen who sat next to me guessed, Mr. Jones smiled gratefully that she had spoken up and nodded

“Exactly, it was September, and it continued well into May 1941, when Hitler turned his attention to Russia continuing with what would become known as-”  
“Operation Barbarossa” I muttered under my breath as Mr. Jones said:

“-Operation Barbarossa, leaving London nearly destroyed, the worst of the bombing occurred on December the 29th 1940. When a stream of bombs hit London after a number of fire starting bombs fell around the famous St. Paul’s Cathedral, which the Nazi’s deemed as Londoner's symbol of hope and determination. The fires would light up the area surrounding the church and Hitler hoped it would keep the firefighters too busy to defend the cathedral.”

“What happened to it?” Nick Holmer asked

“Londoners banded together and protected it from the fires and the bombs, from the time the bombing began in the early evening and ended early the next morning, hundreds upon hundreds of firefighters and ordinary citizens fought to put out the flames, and they succeeded. An interesting note everyone, after the fires had been started and a number of bombs had been dropped, Nazi planes headed back to the mainland to refuel and some armature pilots were on their way back to London to try their hand at destroying St. Paul’s, but due to weather conditions they could not make the flight, giving London a chance to recover.” Mr. Jones paused and hit the map with a pointer pointing out each country in turn “but unlike Poland, Denmark, Belgium, Norway, Belorussia, and even Great Britain’s closest ally France, and other countries who eventually submitted to the Nazi’s relentless attacks, Great Britain refused to acknowledge defeat and remained strong throughout the remainder of the war. Also unlike those previously mentioned countries, Great Britain was never once occupied by Nazi troops; it remained Nazi free completely, much in part to Prime Minister Churchill’s strong leadership.”

“Way’ta go mates” I mumbled solely to myself, pride dripping off of each word. It made me smile a little, knowing that nearly being wiped off the map hadn’t dampened my homeland’s desire to fight Hitler and his Nazis and get revenge for the thousands of lives lost during the Blitz.

No matter how many times I hear that fact, it still makes me smile with pride, but that part of the Blitz also sent a twinge of sadness down my spine…my father had been killed that night, he was one of the hundreds of soldiers and medics, tending to wounded firefighters and citizens surrounding the cathedral and he was one of many that lost their lives that December night.

Up at the front of the room, Mr. Jones continued his lecture, though I’m really not sure how many exactly were listening to him at this point.

“Aided of course with the appearance of American GI’s after the bombing of Pearl Harbor when?”

Again I looked around at my classmates, most of them were half asleep, some were paying attention, but the rest were scribbling in their notebooks. I must have been really out of it if Mr. Jones had noticed my lack of attention, but hadn’t noticed my classmates.

But then again, over the past few months, I’ve gotten the impression that Mr. Jones doesn’t like me…I think it has something to do with my always being able to answer him, even if I don’t appear to be paying attention, and the fact that despite my lack of participation in class, my test and quiz scores in his class are always in the top percentile.

I glanced up at the clock again, and grinned victoriously as the second hand crept closer to 3:25, but frowned as I was hit with the realization that Mr. Jones wasn’t going to let us go without someone answering his question.

The bell rang loudly and out in the hall the sound of other students pouring out of their classrooms filled the corridors.

Most of my classmates stood up as well, normally I was one of the first ones out of the room, but knowing Mr. Jones’s plans I just piled my book and notebook on top of one another and waited.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat and shook his head at the class, gesturing for everyone to sit; a chorus of groans and complaints rose from everyone.

“Oh come on Mr. Jones I’m gonna miss my bus,”

“I have basketball practice; if I’m late I hafta do suicides!”

“This isn't fair!”

“Answer my question and all will go free,” Mr. Jones replied sitting at his desk, “I have all day.”

Normally I don’t answer questions in class unless I get called on. But if I didn’t get out of here, I would be walking home, well technically running…

Mr. Speed Demon, AKA my brother Edward promised me when we moved to Forks two years ago and I started school at the middle school and not the high school with him and the rest of our siblings, he promised that he’d always wait at least thirty seconds for me to come out and then he’d take off.

I’m really not sure if he was kidding when he said this, but I wouldn’t put ANYTHING past him, especially if one of my other brothers goaded him into something, and it is not something I’m willing to test.  
The high school gets out a full ten minutes ‘fore we do, but Edward usually has the courtesy to wait the 10 minutes for me to get out, knowing full well I would be out barley forty seconds after the bell rang.

But as the seconds ticked by, I could feel myself getting antsy, at least to the point where I finally couldn’t take just sitting there waiting for someone to answer. I’ve never been good at sitting still…  
“Early Sunday morning of December 7th, 1941,” I muttered loud enough for Mr. Jones to hear me, the class looked at me then at him, hoping for their own sake that my random answer was correct and I kept the frown on my face, that day brought back memories of being terrified and feelings of being less than safe.

“Well Mr. Cullen, you do pay attention, who would’ve guessed.” Mr. Jones replied nodding “I want chapter six read and notes taken for homework, we’re discussing the attack on Pearl Harbor tomorrow so come prepared, because when I say discuss, I mean all of you… so I expect full participation… dismissed.”

I was already out the door by the time he finished the word dismissed, beating all of my classmates out to their lockers.

Luckily, mine was right outside Mr. Jones’s classroom, since he had ended up being my homeroom teacher that year.

Quickly I grabbed my backpack and sweatshirt and threw the books I needed into the bag, before rushing out of the building to the front of the school.

***

Edward’s Volvo was nowhere in sight, though I wasn’t exactly sure if that was a positive sign or not, it either meant I had beaten him to the sidewalk and had to just wait for him to show up or he had already shown up and upon not seeing me had driven off.

I’d give ‘em two minutes then I was heading home without the ride, I’m fast, easily the second fastest in the family after Edward.

Though, now that I thought about it, I knew that none of them would intentionally leave me behind, Emmett might stop the car then start to drive off just to tease me, but it was all in good fun and eventually he’d stop and let me into the car, it was just typical older brother picking on younger brother stuff and I give it right back to him so we’re even. Emmett looks out for me, all of them do; we’re a family and take care of each other.

My brothers Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and my sisters Alice and Rosalie go to the high school here in Forks, but being the youngest, I attend the middle school…eighth-grade middle school to be specific, not really a fun experience since I was all by myself, least they had each other to hang out with.

To top it off I’ve graduated from middle school a few times now, so everything starts to get repetitive after a while. I personally cannot wait for this school year to finally be over, ‘cause next year I’ll be in high school and at least get to hang out at lunch with Alice and Edward, ‘stead of by myself like I do now, maybe I can convince a teacher to move me up in a class or two, take a senior level class.  
But I have gotten used to this, the younger we start out in a place the longer we can stay there, so I’ve never complained about the elementary and middle school thing, you know, facing the school years without my siblings, ‘cause I know I’ll join them eventually.

My first day at school for the 1949-1950 school year (after being turned into a vampire, nine years nearly ten previous) Carlisle didn’t take any chances and set me up as a freshman in high school, which meant we had to move on sooner than normal, but he wanted Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie to be with me, just in case.

As you might have guessed, I’m not related to any of these people, they are my adopted siblings, adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. There are six of us “kids” and one of the reasons we have chosen to stay with the Cullen family and be adopted into the family is because our shared dietary preference, the other reason is just because no matter what we do or have done, we know we’re always welcome under the Cullen’s roof.

Carlisle always tries to see the good in everyone, he makes a great dad, even though physically he’s only a few years older than most of them, minus me, but even with that, we all respect him as if he is our father, because technically he is at least in one sense of the word, four of us, five if you include his wife Esme, were changed into vampires by Carlisle, our lives saved from death’s door by a doctor who offered us an alternative to the grim reaper.

Going by physical age alone…Esme is the oldest in the family at twenty-six, next comes Carlisle at twenty-three then Jasper and Emmett just three years behind him at twenty. Alice comes after them at nineteen (we think), then Rosalie at eighteen and Edward at seventeen…then there’s me, the youngest at fourteen (I was almost fourteen when I was changed so I usually refer to myself as such, the problem is I don’t look older than twelve.

I was “twelve” when we moved to Forks two years ago, and as far as everyone in school believes I turned fourteen last month, and as far as the Volturi, our equivalent to a royal family and some of the oldest of our kind I have personally met…anyways as far as they are concerned, I may look twelve, but technically, emotionally and mentally I was fourteen when I was changed…not twelve and not thirteen, Carlisle is always willing to add on a few years just because I was pretty mature for my age and still am, that’s in part to the world I lived in.

During the war, it was difficult to stay a child, not that I wanted to. If it had been up to me I would have quit school and joined up in the war…but I had my mother to think about and look after, with my father off as a medic on the front, I was the man of the house, a role I did not take lightly and if fate didn’t choose the way she did, only two years I would have lied about my age and enlisted.

Another reason to stay with Carlisle and Esme…even if it is a real minor reason and probably the least significant, especially to me; is as I said the fact that Carlisle is the one responsible for five of the total eight members of our family, being what we are.

Some people would see that as us saying ‘you did this to us, now you're stuck with us,’ kinda deal, but trust me when I say, it’s not like that at all…

Carlisle saved each of us, whether it be from death, like Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and I, or saving us by offering an alternative to the typical vampire diet, a place to call home and a chance to live at least somewhat normal lives, like Jasper and Alice.

We’d be dead or be your typical vampires if it wasn’t for him and I couldn’t be more grateful to him. That is what I mean by he’s our father, in pretty much every sense of the word.

Sighing, I pulled my iPod out of my jeans pocket and slipped my earphones on. Having superhuman senses, hearing included, means blocking out the boring chatter of my schoolmates around me is tough; considering the volume on my iPod only goes so high.

Thought it really could be worse, at least I can’t read minds like Edward can….I shuddered at that thought, no thank you.

So even with Metallica’s Sandman blasting through the earpieces, I could still hear everyone else as they also waited to be picked up, the two buses had come and gone, leaving the few brave souls huddled around the main entrance, while their wimpy counterparts stayed warm in the lobby.

The middle school only has about 200, maybe 220 students top with three grade levels, sixth grade, seventh, and eighth; while the high school has roughly 350ish.

My class is extremely small, even for a tiny town like Forks, if everyone graduates, my class (and true I won't be one of them) my class with only have about 37 maybe 38 in the Forks High School graduating class of 2009.

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced over at three girls from a couple of my classes; all three were staring at me, but quickly looked away when I looked back at them.

Like everyone else in my family, we usually make people nervous, I never encourage this notion, but then again I also didn’t do anything to put an end to it, just isn’t worth it.  
“He’s so creepy,” Janet, one of the girls noted.

I tried to turn the iPod up louder to block them out, but like I said, the volume only goes so high and I could hear the crackling of my headphones, maybe it was time to invest in some noise canceling headphones, see if they do any better.

“The whole family kinda is.” Sara from my history class spoke up, “My sister has some classes with his brothers and sisters, over at the high school; and she says they’re all like the walking dead.”  
I raised my eyebrow and muffled a snicker…walking dead…yeah like I haven’t heard THAT one before and I wondered if Sara had see ANY vampire movies.

We Cullens look much better than any of those vampires, we can actually pass as normal humans for the most part. I mean look at Count Orlak from Nosferatu, he was bald, had these huge buck teeth fang thing going on, and moved so slow a snail could’ve beaten him in a race.

Now he was the walking dead…we don’t look like that nor do we act like that, ok so we’re incredibly pale…but that is probably the ONLY likeness we have to your typical movie vampire, well at least the old school movies, y’know excluding anything after 1945.

But then again, being seen as creepy or just odd is much better then people starting to figure out the truth, figuring out the truth usually results in us moving, quickly.

“Yea they are,” Janet agreed with Sara, nodding.

“She said they stick to themselves, eat lunch together no one else ever sits with them. I mean his older brother is soooo hot, but…” Sara’s voice trailed off, before rerouting the subject “There’s six of them all together, he’s the youngest. But they all act like him, y’know completely in their own world.” She paused “I mean you should’ve seen him in history, completely spaced out, Mr. Jones called his name like four times before he finally looked up, but he still knew the answer like he had been paying attention the whole time.”

“I heard that they’re all together,” Janet whispered, her voice reaching a pitch that teetered on squeaking, I like to refer to it as her chipmunk impression.  
“what do you mean?”

“Four of his siblings are couples…”

“Ew!”

“They’re not really related, but yeah uh, Rosalie and the big guy Emmett and then the other two I can't remember their names,”

“Alice I think, and Joe?”

“Jasper, that was it” Janet replied “yeah their all together. There’s one other brother Edward…whose definitely hunky” She huffed in my direction “then there’s…that.”

“He is kind of cute,” Marie, Janet’s quiet friend who is in a lot of my classes admitted, “I love his eyes…their like…like looking out at the sea on a foggy day.”

Again I rolled my eyes, I’ve got these pale blue eyes, completely different from my family.

Everyone in our family has golden almost topaz colored eyes, except yours truly, according to Carlisle I am the only one he has ever seen in his 300 some odd years as a vampire with this eye color and actually, I’m the only one the Volturi have seen as well so that’s saying something.

The yellow is due to the fact that we do not feed on human blood if we did our eyes would be red almost burgundy. But like I said, some reason I’ve got blue. When I was human, my eyes were brown.  
As with all newborn vampires, my eyes stayed red as my own blood supply dwindled, they remained red for about ten months, and slowly the red began to fade… everyone in the family has told me that the tiniest hint of blue began to show amongst the red and bam the red was completely faded away and the current blue emerged.

Upon first meeting me, a lot of people assume because the paleness (or apparently fogginess) in my eyes, that I am blind or at least nearly blind which of course I’m not, but that gives you a good idea just how milky blue my eyes are (or foggy blue if your Marie.)

But, because we tend to go with whatever people think, I’ve got glasses to put on if anyone asks, I usually keep them in a case in my bag, not that I need them, the lenses aren’t even real. But people automatically assume I’m nearly blind because of my eye color.

Carlisle picked up a set of frames for me to wear, but the deal was, I wear them when Carlisle says so and anytime I feel it’s necessary, but usually I just pretend that I’ve got contacts in and tell people as such and usually don’t wear the things, people already think I’m weird… the last thing I need is geeky to be added to their assumptions.

As with the rest of my family and the yellow, the blue goes away when I haven’t hunted, the more thirsty I become like the rest of them, the darker my eyes become, reaching a point where they become almost black, which they have started to do, I noticed this morning as we were leaving for school that the blue was darkening quickly.

“Yeah, but have you ever seen his brother? The guy is huge, he does not look like a senior; they are so creepy!” Janet exclaimed, bringing my attention back to the girls’ conversation, though I’m not really sure why I was listening, maybe out of curiosity and maybe out of boredom.

“They are not creepy,” Marie replied, “Chris is just quiet, I think he’s sweet, just a little shy, and he is cute!”

I glanced over at Marie quickly and she smiled shyly, but I was curious to hear Janet and Sara’s replies. Sara looked at Marie with surprise, and even a tad envious that shy Marie had been the first to admit something that Sara didn’t dare.

Janet however, looked angry even disgusted at Marie’s confession.

“Sure, if you like freaks, Marie” Janet said sharply, not even trying to hide her disgust in regards to what Marie had just admitted “the whole family is weird, they give me the creeps. I don’t like them one bit. I wish they would just go back to whatever cave they crawled out of before moving here, no one wants them here.”

I couldn’t help growling a little, the Cullen’s are my family. My real family died long ago, my father in 1940 shortly after my own “death” and my mother not long afterward in 1941.

Since Carlisle changed me in 1940, I have known no other family and to be honest, I’ve wanted no other family and no other life than the one I have with the Cullen family.

Carlisle is my father, just as Esme is my mother and I usually get defensive when it comes to anyone talking bad about any of my family or about them in general.

Most times I’m just curious, it’s Edward and I’s job to keep tabs on people and if they may be figuring us out, so normally it’s just that kind of curiosity, but when people cross the line, like Janet was doing, my temper tries to get the better of me.

I clenched my fists up tightly, hidden in the pouch of my hoodie and growled softly under my breath.

Careful Chris, your temper is trying to control you…it’s just words…calm down, find something else to focus on. My conscience warned, surprisingly, or maybe not so much… my conscience sounded a lot like Carlisle.

Quickly, I tapped the skip button on my iPod changing songs; Linkin’ Park’s Numb blared through the phones, not that it helped to block the girls out, but the change in sounds calmed me down a bit.

“I’ve met Dr. Cullen; he was the doctor who reset my arm when I broke it last year. He’s really nice. He made me feel better about the whole thing. I was so scared, I really hate hospitals, but he made me feel so much better helping me understand that there was nothing to be afraid of he explained everything that he was going to do and made sure I was ok with it before he reset my arm.”

I glanced up at Marie again; she looked over at me as she talked about Carlisle, and gave me a nervous smile which I reluctantly returned, my mouth giving her a quick courteous grin.

“Well, maybe Dr. Cullen is normal, but the rest of the family gives me the creeps, and HE is no exception,” Janet replied flatly, nodding her head violently my direction.

I tried to think for a moment, I don’t think Janet has EVER called me by name. On the rare occurrences, she has spoken to me, usually telling me to get out of her way or talking about me when she knows I may hear her, I am That, It, He, Him, or my personal favorite Erhm. I’m not entirely sure what kind of title Ehrm is or if it’s a type of American style adjective that I as a Brit seem unable to comprehend even though I’ve lived in the states for sixty-five years, but needless to say it amuses me to no end. I’m really not sure what I did to her, but that girl really does not like me.

I think it frustrates her to no end that she has never once gotten a reaction out of me in regards to her comments and ‘high and mighty, I am better than you’ attitude that I have been on the receiving end of, for going on three years now.

I often wonder why a caring person like Marie is friends with Janet. I’m nearly eighty years old and there are still so many things I don’t understand about girls, even after having Rosalie as a sister for nearly sixty-five of those and Alice for fifty-five of them.

Marie, however, wasn’t finished with defending my family, she crossed her arms and looked at Janet defiantly, I’m not sure, but I think my acknowledging her with a grin gave her a boost of confidence.

“Look, Janet, I think Dr. Cullen and his wife are sweet people. My mom said that they adopted Christian and his brothers and sisters to give them all a better home. Adopting six kids when you are as young as Dr. And Mrs. Cullen are, is a brave and loving thing to do. And it isn’t like they adopted a whole family; none of the kids are related except for the Hale twins.”

“Marie, like I said, Dr. Cullen and his wife may be the Saints of Forks. But their kids are just weird, they are freaks, plain and simple.” Janet shot back.

“Can we like change subjects,” Sara interrupted “did you guys hear that Chief Swan’s daughter moved back?”

“No way,” Janet exclaimed.

Now the conversation was turning boring. The whole bloody town knew about the return of Chief Swan’s daughter and I wondered for a moment if Janet the Princess of Gossip, daughter of the Queen had been living in a box to not hear the gossip about that. Heck, I don’t talk to people and I knew about it!

Off in the distance, I could see a familiar car speeding towards the school, it slowed down as it entered the student pick up area, but it wasn’t Edward’s Volvo, instead it was Emmett’s jeep wrangler, coming from the opposite direction of the high school, it was coming from the direction we took to go home.

I glanced at my watch. Given how fast Edward drove, he had probably gotten home before Jones even thought about saying the word: dismissed.

But something felt wrong about Edward not picking me up, I can’t read minds like he can, but I’m not an idiot, something had happened to him at school to make him drive right by the middle school, in turn, make Emmett come back and get me. Edward has never forgotten to pick me up, ever…

Sighing, I knew I could just force Emmett to tell me, he plays the protective big brother really well and would tell me whatever I want to know, and I also felt a bit of relief wash over me, knowing that he had come back to get me.

 

                                                         


	2. Chapter 2

I started walking out into the lot to meet the red wrangler when I felt a twitch in the back of my head; followed by a feeling, telling me to look to my left, I did so and saw what I was being warned about:  
…a football…being tossed between two sixth graders over a long distance…I could see it, one of them was going to take a running start, his pal throws the ball, it would spiraling over his outstretched hands, and it would be heading right towards Janet’s head, directly in the line of fire.

                                                                               

 

Sighing with annoyance, I moved closer to the trio, pretending that I was just moving closer to the curb.

Just like I figured, a chance to regard me as something not worthy of standing near her Janet moved away from me. After looking at her with surprise, Sara also shifted, pulling on Marie’s jacket so she reluctantly followed her friends.

That was good, least they wouldn’t get hit with the ball that was coming, Janet, I think it would be funny to see her get nailed if only to see if the amount of hair spray she uses can act as a helmet, but I’d feel bad if it happened to Marie or even Sara, when I could’ve prevented it.

Slipping my iPod back into my pocket I turned and focused on the football coming through the air,

“Look out!” the kid who threw the ball yelled when he realized that his buddy was nowhere near the ball’s intended target.

I was now standing exactly where Janet had been, so I reached up and snatched the ball from midair.

The kid who had missed the ball came running up to me

“Hey man sorry about that sweet catch though.”

“No problem” I replied and tossed the ball back to him, just as Emmett pulled the jeep up against the curb.

Like I said, I can’t read minds like Edward can, but I have my own little…er…gift I guess. I can see things right before they happen when the events are already in motion and there’s no stopping them.  
My sister Alice, can see events in nearly the same way I can…but like I said, I can’t stop or even change mine; when I saw that football, the kid was already in the motions to throw it, just like his friend was already in the motion to miss it entirely.

With Alice, the events can be changed, because people can change their minds and therefore change the future. Her events are both soon to happen and further in the future to happen.  
With me, however…I can see the events that happen moments before they actually do by profiling the situation, mapping out exactly what will happen depending on each move made. If I have a feeling about something I tend to trust that feeling, that hunch, make an educated guess if you will, it all ties into my profiling, and it works on people as well as situations and environments.

I just need to look at a person for a moment or two and I can learn a crap load of information about them; personality, what kind of person they are, what they have done or will do, and what kind of reaction they would have to different situations, not by reading their minds like Edward, just by reading their body language, their behavior.

It’s basic profiling. Humans as a species have been doing it for thousands upon thousands of years, most times they weren’t even aware of it, even today most aren’t aware that they are profiling their peers, it’s just second nature, it’s like breathing.

When I was human I was pretty good at predicting things, my real father hated to play chess against me because I was good at seeing his future moves, reading his body language always told me what kind of move he would make and I found out at an early age that if I applied to that everyday life I could see moves in real life and read people just as well. I was also good at seeing details, things that a lot of people tend to overlook or just simply not notice.

I was not psychic, just extremely observant and detail oriented which was amplified when I became a vampire, allowing me to become extremely hyper-observant and actually extended to reading environments as well as living beings around me. Hence reading the environment around me and knowing that a football would be thrown and it would go over it’s intended target.

Alice is the one whose visions are more reliable, even if the events may change. I’m just good at reading body language and my surroundings.

There’s a portion of the FBI called BAU, what they do on a daily basis is virtually what I can do with my environment and those around me, I profile them, reading everything and formality a conclusion about it, all of this ties in together allowing me to predict to an extent future events.

Though Carlisle is extremely encouraging with my gift, I really don’t see it as anything special, if everyone look just a little bit closer at their surroundings, they’d virtually see the same things I do, but he and Alice deny this is true.

Of course, knowing about something before it actually happens, does give one the advantage to change the end result when that one wants to, such as preventing someone from getting hit in the head with a speeding football.

But to be completely honest, The only reason I stopped Janet from getting hit in the head is that I’ve heard her whine before, she’s got this ear-piercing screech that goes right through me.

I was really not in a big hurry to hear it so soon after gym this morning when a kid in my class had the nerve to hit her with the kickball during an out of control, no one’s safe, fend for yourself, pull out the white flag, this is war, deranged game of dodge ball.

Janet is by no means shy and quiet like Marie or even Sara, she lets you know exactly what is on her mind and what she thinks of someone and is not afraid to share, even if that sharing is screeching at someone for hitting her with a ball.

She has no problem hurting the feelings of another, she sees nothing wrong with it, if it keeps her popular and away from being scrutinized herself. Janet is probably the easiest person to read I have ever met, I can basically predict everything she will do and she has yet to disappoint me.

And what I’ve profiled I know what that reason she’s so nasty is; it’s because she doesn’t want her peers to discover her own weaknesses.

Janet has a learning disability, her mind has problems processing numbers and even some words, it’s like a mild form of dyslexia, only geared towards math, it’s her own Achilles heel and she does everything in her power to keep the outside world from knowing her dark secret of imperfection.

The school doesn’t even know how severe it is, because Janet has worked so hard to hide it and I’ll admit she’s done a decent job of doing so, problem is, the way she has kept it secret so well for so long is that she gets through by cheating and being smart about it.

Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, that might be why she doesn’t like me, about two weeks into the new school year when we first moved back to Forks three years ago, our math teacher decided to give us a review test, just to see what everyone remembered from fifth grade and see exactly what I had been taught by my previous school in Alaska.

Janet’s last name is Davis, therefore, she sat behind me in all of our classes. She tried to copy my answers and got pissed when I not only made it difficult for her to see my paper, but finished it pretty quickly so she didn’t really get a chance to look over my shoulder anyways. The same thing happened the next week when the teacher handed back our tests and I had a 100%.

Janet decided right away I was the perfect candidate to cheat off of and apparently took offense that I could finish the tests before our classmates so she never had the chance to copy my answers, which left two kids on either side of her who were lucky to pull out 70s. With her needing to maintain her perfect record, 70s would not do.

But she quickly learned that I would not give her the chance to cheat off of me and since I’m apparently the only one in the world who won’t give in to her cheating it’s a major reason to hate me.

She still tries to cheat off of me in the few classes we have together and I still don’t give her the chance to even try.

Since I make her miserable by not allowing her to cheat, she tries to make my life miserable by talking about me, making fun of me, and just being generally nasty to me and it really bothers her that none of it bugs me.

I just turned seventy-nine last month and I’m a vampire, I really don’t care about middle school popularity contests and immaturity.

In a couple years, maybe even less than that, my family will pack up and move from Forks and I’ll be just a memory.

That thought vanished, as I could feel all the kids staring at the jeep and me as I reached for the door…most of them were used to me being picked up in the Volvo, which many called “a sweet ride”, and most of them have seen the Mercedes Carlisle drives, and the Beemer Rosalie drives and some of the other cars we own, but I think this is the first time they’ve seen the jeep.

Emmett’s jeep isn’t as fancy as the Volvo, but what it lacks in style it makes up for in sheer power, no one messes with the Jeep Wrangler.

It’s built for off-roadin’ and could squish Edward’s Volvo flat, not to mention…you need a stepladder to get into the thing or a running start… due to the enormous tires its really high off the ground, just adding to the muscle look of it, Emmett customized it himself and I helped him a bit.

My sister’s car is my next project…add some torque to that BMW and we’re talking some real power, but…yeah….I’m dreaming on that one…no one touches that car except Rosalie herself and I can only fix it with strict Rosalie supervision.

But, they were also probably staring at Emmett too, Emmett can be really intimidating, because he’s really tall and has the body of a linebacker, so his reputation for being intimidating has drifted from the high school to the middle school, it’s also part of the reason no one messes with me…or (Janet aside) says stuff directly to my face.

They all know that Emmett Cullen is my older brother, not that I’d go running to him anyways, I can take care of myself perfectly fine.

But, as Emmett has reminded me, there’s nothing wrong with playing on preexisting fears and he uses it to his full advantage, especially when it comes to me, since my first time through school as a vampire began with nearly getting shoved into a locker by the schools resident bully, Emmett became very over protective.

It wasn’t his fault, but he took full responsibility, basically Carlisle insisted that at least one of my siblings be with me at all times, not only was it my first time back in school in ten years, it was my first time through an American high school and first extremely close contact with humans since becoming a vampire, Carlisle was taking no chances. Emmett was walking out of our class with me when the teacher stopped him, before I had realized he wasn’t behind me it was to late I was in the hall getting swept up in the migration. I was confronted by the bully who classically demanded my lunch money and when I refused to give into his taunts and threats he tried to shove me into a locker. It didn’t end well, at least not for him. I was able to push him back, resulting in him nearly getting trampled and causing a domino effect in the hall way, from my stand point it was hilarious, from Emmett’s perspective, not at first, later he and I joked about it, but his first thought was getting me out of that situation.

So since then, Emmett has no problem with other students fearing him, he finds it amusing and continues to use that as a way to protect me and it works, kids in both schools are terrified of Emmett Cullen, even the elementary school kids talk about him in fear.

Though if they really knew Emmett, they’d realize he’s not the one in my family to really fear, he’s a complete goofball and is rarely serious.

It’s Jasper they really should fear, but no one really does. Everyone feels bad for him, because he always looks like he’s in pain.

What they don’t realize is that he is in pain, he’s in pain from the smell of their blood calling to him and him trying desperately to ignore the fire in his throat from it. But humans are idiots when it when it comes to sympathizing for others and usually ignore their very useful primeval instincts.

Emmett pushed the door open for me and I tossed my bag inside, I was about to climb in when I felt someone coming up behind me, without turning around I knew it was Marie.

“Chris,” she said softly, “that was a great catch, you should try out for the football team next year at the high school; maybe we’d actually score some touchdowns and win some games. My dad’s the head coach; I could put a good word in for you, I mean…I’m trying out too.” She finished smiling gently, letting me know she was completely serious.  
Emmett began snickering and tapping the steering wheel with his hands as he snickered, and after shooting him a poisonous glare I turned back to her,

“Yeah maybe” I replied sliding into the passenger seat “see ya.” I managed to stutter, before shutting the door as Emmett sped off.

By the time Emmett was out of the lot and going north on Spartan Ave. he had hit 60. I sighed with relief and leaned into the seat and running my hands through my hair and watched the speedometer quickly slide past 65 and hit 90 within seconds of hitting Route 101, taking us quickly away from town.

“So…new girlfriend?” Emmett asked as serious as possible, but I could still see the grin plastered on his face.

“Shuddup,” I shot back, putting my hands behind my head and leaning against the seat. “she thinks I’m cute!” I exclaimed after a few seconds of silence, watching the trees fly by in blurs.

“Right now that’s probably the least of your problems,” Emmett replied,

“Yeah that reminds me. You guys forgot about me didn’t you?” for a few seconds Emmett didn’t reply, the look on his face was as serious as I had ever really seen it, as I said Emmett does not do serious very often and it can be nerve-racking on the rare occasions when he does. “Something happened didn’t it?” Emmett nodded “is that something going to constitute us moving?” I winced, waiting for the answer, but he shook his head and I couldn’t help but sigh with relief. “So are we gonna play twenty questions or are you actually going to tell me what’s going on?”

Now it was Emmett’s turn to sigh as he pulled onto our driveway, hidden by ferns and nearly invisible.

“Edward’s going to Alaska for a few days; he went to the hospital to tell Carlisle.” Now my eyes went wide, Alaska…why was he randomly going to Alaska?

I rubbed my temple; Alaska has another family of Vampires that live like us Cullens, strictly animal blood, no human.

The Denali Clan is great and it’s always great to see them they are more like our cousins than our friends.

We visit with them from time to time and they come to visit us, we’re always welcome up there and vice versa.

I like going up to Alaska because it is beautiful up there and the game is apparently a lot smarter than Olympia Mountain range animals, making them more of a challenge to track and therefore more fun…at least for me.

But for Edward to be going up there by himself in the middle of a school week was random and odd and only pushed my curiosity that something had happened to him at school today.

“Is he ok?” I asked quietly, concern was taking over my curiosity. Emmett parked the jeep and sent a grin my way

“Don’t worry about it kid, he’ll be fine in a couple of days, just needed to get away, like a vacation.” He paused and smacked the back of my head “if you want to know details ask Alice ok?”

“K” I replied and slid out of the jeep and gathered up my backpack from the floor. Emmett shut the driver side door and I did the same with the passenger side. We made our way towards the front of the house, bypassing the door in the garage that connects through the kitchen. Trudging through the snow that had gathered around the walkway, I glanced back at the garage, might be a good night to work on my ATV, of course after my homework, Esme would probably make sure of it ‘fore I did anything fun or recreational, she’s very scrupulous about keeping our lives somewhat normal and the former school teacher in her wants schoolwork taken care of first thing. “Hey Emmett?” he turned from the steps and looked down at me.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming to get me,”

Now he grinned

“Anytime, there was no way I could leave you behind to be mobbed by rabid junior high school girls it would be cruel and I don’t think Esme and Carlisle would be happy with me. God knows how you would survive such a traumatic event. I think that little red-haired girl was ready to grab you and throw you over her shoulder…” Reaching down I picked up a chunk of snow and ice and flung it at him, not expecting it, though he really should have, he growled at me and shook the snow from his hair. “You just wait kid, just wait.” He paused “I thought British kids were supposed to be well mannered. Where’d they go wrong with you?”

I rolled my eyes and spread my arms out gesturing to myself

“Hello…for the last time, I’m Scottish for cryin’ out loud! Completely different breed; we Scots are raised wild. Not to mention I’ve enough of you American’s influence that all form of manners has died out.” I exclaimed, laughing a little “just wait till the Denali girls get their claws into you for that. You can only avoid them for so long! I mean you’ve been avoiding them for what a decade, news flash Em, they’ve noticed.”

Emmett chose not to answer that one, but I could hear him chuckling, as he headed inside and as I followed.

I felt a twinge of thirst from lack of blood, I wondered for a moment if I could convince him or Jasper to go hunting.

Normally I avoid my brother’s type of hunt. My own methods are well, less thrilling, at least according to Jasper and Emmett.

Apparently, there is no excitement in simply tracking an animal and convincing that all is good, right before you kill it. I hate the idea of being a predator, chasing down some poor deer or whatnot, fear being the last emotion it will ever experience, it’s fear being the only thing I can sense.

But for the first time in a while, I kinda wanted to go hunting with my brothers, not tracking, real hunting, a chance to actually be a predator something that doesn’t happen very often.

First, though, I’d have to see what kind of mood the others were in. Emmett had been a bad mood last night ‘cause he had gotten his butt kicked during a wrestling match with Jasper, which made me wonder as I entered the house if a rematch had been scheduled and if either one of them would be in the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                          

 

Esme was waiting for us in the living room as Emmett and I entered the house, she had a worried look on her face, which softened as we walked in.

Alice had apparently filled her in on what was going on with Edward so now her total focus was on the fact that I had been left behind.

She came over and hugged me tightly. She worries about me to much, not that I don't appreciate it, believe me, I do.

I was really close to my real mother, especially when my father joined up as a medic it was just the two of us, my greatest resentment with this whole thing was leaving my mother, but I knew, either way, I would be leaving her, either way saying goodbye was impossible and either way, she would be forced to mourn her son.

Same thing that Esme was forced to do when she lost her own son a few days after he was born, which is one of the reasons why Esme is so protective of all of us.

When I first met her, Esme had been cautious around me, I think she was trying not to frighten me. She was careful not to move too quickly around me and went as slowly as possible to gain my trust.

She didn't give herself any physical contact with me for quite a while, she desperately wanted to hug and comfort me but was worried about frightening me and I was desperate to be hugged and comforted, but couldn't figure out to ask.

I mean, after being turned into a vampire how does one ask to be hugged and comforted. Does it sound ridiculous right? Well, it did back then too, maybe even more so than today.

Looking back now, her actions remind me of someone trying to help an injured or abused animal, the first thing that has to happen to prove to the animal that you're not a threat in any way.

And now that I think about it, my body language probably showed just that, fear and mistrust, like a wounded animal.

Forget my body language. I WAS a wounded animal, after all, I had only been a vampire for less than two weeks and up until that point had only been around Carlisle and Edward, and suddenly I was thrown into a house with three stranger vampires, plus Edward and one of them was talking about finally having some fresh blood in the house…two guesses who THAT was.

Everything was happening way too fast for me; from nearly dying to be turned into a vampire, a creature I thought existed only in movie and story form like Nosferatu or Dracula.

To drinking the blood of a rabbit after I had sworn that no blood of any form would ever pass my lips.

To watching Carlisle give my goodbye to my own mother who I could not speak to, who I would never see again; to finally being whisked out of London to the United States and into a house full of strangers, with all these new senses screaming at me as my body scrambled to understand and catch up with everything that had happened and would happen.

On top of all that I was also fighting my body's strong desire for blood. A thirst that was extremely powerful and demanding and very painful, I was still a newborn vampire and even my strong will against blood wasn't strong enough to overpower the strength inhabited within the instincts of a newborn.

I wanted human blood…though I was controlling it well; I was still kept on a pretty short leash until the threat of being a newborn vampire passed, heck the only time I was allowed out of the house was to hunt and that was with the others.

Not to mention, with being so confined and guarded I was edgy, insanely edgy. Every little noise had me on high alert. I was constantly expecting sirens to call and be forced to take cover.

The first couple of loud explosions and whatnot (usually from miles away and usually just miners blasting or trees being cut down, but noises we could easily hear) that had me jumping up anxiously in fear and had Emmett beside himself with laughter; until he realized that I truly expected Germans to bombard Harlequin with a blitzkrieg (even more so after the Japanese virtually destroyed Pearl Harbour and I and the rest of the family realized just how close the war had come).

I must have looked scared, I don't really remember how I felt when I first met Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, fear was probably just one of many emotions I was feeling.

When Carlisle returned from Europe and explained my past, especially about my mother to Esme, being cautious around me for my own sake, went out the window. Coincidently, right after he told her, I discovered that the house was near a mine and that they regularly blasted inside.

I'll admit it, I freaked out, but Esme didn't hesitate to hold me and assure me that I was safe. I think it was then the protectiveness really kicked in and it has been that way since.

And once Emmett realized I was actually afraid, he stopped laughing and turned to being the protective big brother, trying to keep me occupied the best he could (one of Emmett's ideas of distraction was sports, and it was then I had my first introduction to baseball, a game I've gotten pretty good at, but I'd still like to take Emmett on in a game of cricket and whoop him.)

Nearly ten months made both Carlisle and Esme more comfortable with allowing me away from the house and around humans, still under supervision that is, the bloodlust for human had slowly passed and my eye color had begun to change rapidly, but those ten months were nearly unbearable. Considering I was given the taste of the outside world my first Christmas with the Cullens when Carlisle and Esme took me to midnight mass, but even that was a huge risk, I was a newborn vampire who had only been that way for a month or so.

I was terrified of the monster that wanted to be released and I was also getting antsy about being cooped up and basically leashed when outside. I knew it was for my safety and the safety of others, but it got old real fast, I don't do well with being stuck somewhere.

Though I miss and always will miss my real mother, Esme is also my mother, and I could never imagine denying her love or pushing her away in any sense.

"Thank you, Emmett, for going back for him," Esme said softly.

Emmett gave a nod

"Anytime," he replied, before looking over at me "just don't make it a habit kid, or I'll start charging you gas money,"

"I'll just take it out of your repair bill, next time you bust the transmission in the jeep taking it over that what it was not intended for. Need I remind you that while it is a jeep, it is NOT a tank!"

We exchanged a goofy glare and he headed up the stairs to the room he shares with Rosalie

"so Christian, how was school?"

I couldn't help but grin, as Esme let me out of her hug and led me over to the sofa; like I said she worries about me way too much and is extremely protective. It comes with the territory of being the youngest or as Edward and Emmett constantly remind me "the baby" of the family.

She's also the only one who calls me by my full name on a regular basis. She rarely calls me Chris, but then again she's the only one (aside from Alice and Carlisle) who gets away with calling me, Christian.

I think the only time Carlisle has called me Christian at least recently was when I got detention back in September, he usually only calls me it when he's serious about something.

"School was good," I replied "teachers overdid it with the homework" I gestured to my bulging backpack at my feet, "would not have been fun running home with that suitcase," I finished laughing, Esme leaned over and kissed the top of my head "and don't forget you and Carlisle have that wonderful parent-teacher conference next month." I finished with a grin, that was another reason to look forward to High School, no more parent-teacher conferences.

Esme nodded

"I wrote it on the calendar," she replied winking "I certainly hope there won't be any negative comments Christian."

I thought it over

"Naw, just from Mr. Jones."

She sighed but was going to ignore that one, at least for now, she knows my history teacher and I do not get along.

There are two Parent/Teacher meetings a year, one in October so parents can meet the teachers and the second one in February is like a progress report. Esme and Carlisle got the impression in October that Mr. Jones doesn't like me.

"By the way, your little friends have been making a racket all day, when was the last time you cleaned their cage?"

"Saturday morning," I answered, thinking back

"Well, you need to go visit with them. Rosalie is not very pleased with them. To be honest Christian, it sounded as if they were staging a revolt in your room."

I nodded "K"

Esme kissed my head again before I stood up and headed up the stairs towards my own room, on the third floor, a way down the hall from Esme and Carlisle's room… but just before Edward's.

Though he has the best view in the whole house, mine isn't half bad either, with a partial view of the river, but a great view of the mountains. Originally, it was one big room, it took up nearly the entire south wing of the house on the third floor. Problem was, both Edward and I were calling claim on the room, my room was supposed to be the refurbished loft, but it was the view that caught my attention.

So to satisfy both of us, Carlisle worked out a comprise; put up a wall, readjust the glass window that we were already building around that side of the house, and bingo two new rooms where once there was one. It helps to have a mother who is amazing at architecture and can rebuild or fix any kind of real estate no matter the condition and turn a death trap into a spectacular home. (that's not to say that our Forks house was a deathtrap when we moved back here, but it wasn't as big and spacious as it is now, it was, after all, just a little farmhouse originally.)

Edward has the bigger room and technically the best view, but I got my mountains and that was all that really mattered to me.

It was one of the rare times Edward and I have ever argued, we usually get along better than that and staring at his closed door, knowing that he was on his way to Alaska worried me. Maybe it was time to get the details from Alice, but a loud squeak from inside my room distracted me for a moment.

I pushed my door open, threw my bag to the floor, and flipped my light switch on, brightening my small room; small in comparison to the other rooms in the house, but perfect size for me and my stuff, I don't need a lot of space I never have even when I was young, even when I was human, which is why Carlisle had no reservations about turning one room into two and giving me the smaller of the two.

Against the windows was a built-in window seat, perfect for lying on with my iPod and watching the moon rise over the mountains.

Next to the window, was my desk, lined with books and computer games, encasing my desktop computer and my small notebook computer, it was perfect for sitting with my feet up on the desk, keyboard in my lap, playing one of my many computer games, (it also had plenty of room to spread my books out to do my homework when I finally decided to work on it.)

On the opposite side of the room, situated next to one another was my bookcase, filled with my overflowing collection of books and my large collection movies, next to that sat my CD/Radio/iPod dock, with my speakers attached in the four corners of my room…also attaching to the speakers, and fixed on the wall just across from the window was a 42 inch TV, hooked to a DVD player.

Across from that, next to the large window is a small cloth recliner. And next to the door stood a wooden table upon which sat a large wire cage.

 

                                                                                       

I grinned wide and walked over to the cage. Smelling my presence in the room, two heads poked up from the bottom of the cage.

My buddies, my pet rats, Charlie and Chaplin; Charlie is a black rat with spots of white and brown splotched all over his body and black eyes (if you want a good image, he looks like a cow, at least markings wise), he's also the larger of the two.

Chaplin is mostly white with red eyes, he has two black spots on his back and one very noticeable black line across his nose, reminding me of Charlie Chaplin, who was my favorite actor when I was, well a kid.

I opened the cage and both rats happily climbed out and ran up my arms, before resting on my shoulders. Well Chaplin did, Charlie dove into the hood of my sweatshirt curled up and went to sleep, that rat's favorite activity in the world is sleeping and eating.

"Goofball," I replied as I checked their cage, just as I suspected it was pretty clean, they're fairly clean rats and rarely do I have to clean their cage more than once every other week.

I'd probably have to clean it by next weekend, but their cage was clean, they had plenty of food, water…and…ok so the salt wheel was nearly gone; Chaplin loves salt wheels and usually goes through it pretty quick.

But he wasn't going to die from lack of salt, but it could definitely explain the racket Esme had mentioned, when Chaplin doesn't get his way, he throws a rat equivalent to a tantrum, basically banging his water bottle against the cage, and squeaking loudly.

As if to make amends for his behavior, Chaplin sniffed the outer edge of my ear, his whiskers twitching against my skin, I looked over at him and his red eyes stared back, he stood up on his hind legs and put his front paws on my nose, all this as if he was saying 'don't be mad, I was bored…you were gone for hours and hours. I'm sorry.'

I'll never understand why animals trust me. When humans instinctively try to stay away from us, and most animals do the same, around me animals seem comforted. It makes hunting a lot easier believe me, but it's also why a vampire has two pet rats, it sounds really ridiculous as I am constantly reminded by Jasper and Emmett on a daily basis.

When I was a kid, I wanted to be a veterinarian or at least work with animals. Though I don't think I really knew what a veterinarian was back then.

If I could have I would have had every animal known to man in my house (something my mother would not have allowed, in fact, if she saw Charlie and Chaplin she'd probably throw a fit, she hated rodents of any kind) and since having a dog or a cat is not really practical in this house, especially since we could move at any time, something cage-able and more importantly portable was my next option.

Rosalie nearly bit my head off (not literally) when I suggested a snake, she wasn't all that thrilled about the rats either, but I told her it was either going to be one snake or two rats, and I think she went with the lesser of two evils, least in her mind and avoids my room at all cost.

Carlisle thinks that my love of animals as a kid may explain my strong connection with animals now and Esme thinks that my wanting a pet of some sort was my way of trying to hang onto that what was lost when Carlisle changed me, what was left my childhood, my human childhood.

Being stuck at fourteen forever has it's advantages, but there are quite a few drawbacks, unlike my siblings, my chances to be able to venture out on my own are extremely slim and very unlikely, I'll be lucky to reach sophomore year of high school let alone graduate before people realize that I haven't changed physically since meeting me in 6h grade when we "moved" to Forks.

Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, all of them have graduated, a couple of times over, heck Edward holds two medical degrees, something that because of my physical age I will probably never be able to do. I lucked out with the two Bachelor degrees I do have, and the online masters I'm working on at the moment.

The chances are also very slim of my finding someone like Carlisle found Esme, Alice found Jasper, or Rose found Emmett.

Finding our kind frozen at my age is a very rare thing, I've personally have only met two who were pretty close to at least my physical age, Jane and her brother Alec of the Volturi, not exactly the two I want to be buddied up with, best mates with Alec and boyfriend to Jane, she's evil, pure and simple, and the scary thing is she loves me, just after meeting me one time, on the two times I have revisited Volterra, just to stay on Aro's good side, it has grown increasingly tough to leave because Jane literally throws a fit and it has only gotten worse. I haven't been back to Italy in thirty years because of that. I want to find my soul mate and marry her, don't get me wrong, but Jane is NOT my soul mate if anything she's my stalker...

But that's the dilemma, seventy-nine years old, sixty-five years as a vampire and only one girl my age so far, I think I'll keep holding out. Finding my match has been the goal of Esme, my sisters, and the Denali girls; they just haven't been successful.

Though that stuff bugs me, it's not something I stress over, especially the finding someone part, it will happen, I just have to be patient. All of it is just something I'm learning to get over and just take things the way they are.

I was just fixing the water-bottle when I heard a knock at my door, at the new noise, Charlie poked his nose out of my hood ready to investigate and Chaplin stood on hind legs sniffing the air, but when he recognized the scent, he joined Charlie in my hood, adding more weight to my already heavy hood.

Charlie is by no means small, he's the size of a guinea pig with a tail, so him plus Chaplin equal hood weighed down.

"Yeah?" I called, the door slowly opened and Jasper poked his head in, grinning like a jack-o-lantern "hey, what's up?"

"Ah Dr. Doolittle, made it home ok?" I growled a little; that would be the other downside to being good with animals; it earned me a nickname courtesy of Emmett, Dr. Doolittle. Him and Jasper are the only two that call me that, but it doesn't change the fact I don't appreciate it.

"What do you want Jasper," unable to push the annoyance out of my voice, he knows I hate being called Dr. Doolittle.

He softened his grin; unlike Emmett, Jasper knows when he's pushing too far and will stop; being able to manipulate the emotions of those around him gives him that advantage, but this time he wasn't trying to calm my annoyance, he was grinning his apology, like he couldn't help the Dr. Doolittle comments.

I felt the weight in my hood shift and one of the guys, presumably Charlie, the braver of the two; poke his head out over my shoulder.

Neither one of the rats, particularly enjoy my brothers' company, especially not Chaplin, all three of my brothers terrify him.

Chaplin however, loves Alice and on the rare occurrence they get loose from my room, nine times out of ten I find them in Alice's room or with Alice, riding contently on her shoulder, but apparently the one they both love is Rosalie…they love to climb out of my hood when I'm around Rosalie to say hi.

Oh yeah, she loves those experiences and has reached the point where she makes me swear that I had no rats on my person before she will talk to me at home.

An example of this: she has never once called them by name. Whenever she is referring to them or yelling at me about them, she calls them Bubonic and Plague; and I gave up a long time ago trying to explain the real source of the black death to her, or trying to correct her by telling her their real names, she knows both fore-mentioned items, she just doesn't care.

Jasper reached out to my shoulder and held one finger to Charlie; I could feel his whiskers twitching madly and could hear his heart pounding so loud that it was purring in my ear, almost mocking me…enticing me…

I had learned to block out this sound, especially around the rats. The feeling that came with the sound, the sound of the heart pumping blood through the body, ignoring that sound was something I felt I needed to perfect before I would allow myself a pet so I wouldn't be faced with the instinct to drink from them.

I had done pretty well, but I could feel the instinct welling up inside, it happened every now and then, 'pecially when I haven't gone hunting in a while.

Being smaller than the others, I've got a shorter time frame 'tween hunting. I went hunting with Carlisle just about five or six days ago, with my small size and my choice of weaker prey that's a long time for my body.

This doesn't mean my will is weaker. Actually, quite the contrary, compared to Jasper, Emmett and even Edward, but especially to Jasper, I'm immune, unlike my brothers I have never tasted human blood.

I still get what I just call hunger pains when I haven't hunted for a while and there have been a few times where the call of blood was really strong for me, but I'm better at resisting the urge to act on my instincts, especially when it comes to humans. And the couple of times I nearly gave in…I had my family there to stop me.

Animals aren't exactly the meal of choice for us, it's the lifestyle that we have chosen, but when you're really thirsty, nearly anything can be enticing.

I closed my eyes and focused on blocking out the sound, filling my ears with Black Sabbath's Iron Man and the famous beat that went with it.

I felt Charlie's whisker twitch against my skin as Jasper's finger reached him, I waited for the rat to dive back into my hood, but he didn't. He sat there and let Jasper pet him, I was proud of Charlie.

The pair of them had reached a new step in accepting one another, an ongoing process (then again, Jasper probably hadAlice's scent all over him making Charlie curious but I'll take what I can get).

"You ok Chris?"

I opened one eye then the other; I knew Jasper could see the thirst in my eyes, just like I could see his own willpower weakening in his own eyes.

Constantly being around humans is tough for Jasper since he was turned in a different lifestyle so to speak from the rest of us and for a while lived the lifestyle of a typical vampire, feeding on humans whenever it was convenient.

As much as I as admire Edward, Jasper doesn't realize just how much I look up to him as well.

I connected with Edward because I knew him first, he protected me and looked out for me and even gave in to my pleading to see my mother one last time though he knew it was dangerous and since Emmett kind of terrified me for a while when I first met him, I kept myself close to Edward…clinging to my new big brother you might say.

After Pearl Harbor was attacked, Emmett really took up looking out for me so I had the two of them.

ThenAliceand Jasper joined the family. I was kind of nervous around both of them for a while, Alice just because she shows up on our front step asking where her and Jasper's room was and Jasper made me nervous because I could read the war on his face and on his body language. I knew what he had seen and what he was trying to hide from the family.

I could see his past all over him and though I didn't know much about the Southern Wars, at least not very much, I knew Jasper had been a part of something he was ashamed of and something that made him dangerous.

It took a while for a trust to be formed and it was only once I found out that we shared similar abilities and confronted him privately about what I had managed to profile on him, we began to trust each other slowly, and actually Jasper trusted me quicker than he did Edward I just wasn't all that quick to trust him…

Trust is an issue with me, to begin with, I'm cautious in that regards and refuse to allow myself to trust someone and also to get close enough to them TO trust them. It takes time with me, heck it took Esme nearly eight years before I'd actually call her mum.

It wasn't until Edward instigated Jasper to the point where he actually attacked Edward and pinned him to a wall I saw another side of Jasper, a side that I hadn't expected to see.

He showed enough restraint not to kill my obnoxious brother and I was able to get more from that situation than I had gotten off of Jasper in the few weeks he and Alice had been with us.

I think it was about then I truly started to trust Jasper, especially since Edward insisted that Jasper was dangerous and could not be trusted, especially aroundAlice.

And when I tried to convince Edward otherwise, he proclaimed I was being an idiot and that Jasper couldn't be profiled properly because he was unstable.

I think that was the first time Edward and I ever truly argued with each other and moved to the not speaking stage and I know he felt betrayed that I defended Jasper over him, but I didn't care then, and to this day I am not sorry for betraying him at that moment.

But Jasper, I mean just for what he's been through and to change all that even though it clearly is painful for him to ignore all the humans around us, he would do anything to keep Alice happy, even if it's not an easy thing and that right there is enough to admire.

Not to mention, he and I are the only ones in my family who experienced war first hand, while we were still human that is.

The first World War may have been raging during Edward's human life and he may have been getting close to the draft, but the US wasn't being bombed to pieces and it was perfectly safe and in fact from what I've read it was prospering quite well by being an ally to both Great Britain and her allies and to Germany and her allies.

Edward's only true experience with war is through Jasper and I's memories, him with the American Civil War and me with the bombing of London during the Blitz. And as awful and destructive as the Blitz was (both in death tolls and physical/emotional damage), I've learned enough from Jasper and from my history books to know what I lived through was nothing compared to the horrors on the front lines that Jasper faced so in that respect Jasper experienced much more war than I did.

But even so we do have that in common, on top of our abilities to alter emotions (him with humans and vampires and me with animals) Jasper and I share that connection.

"Chris?" Jasper repeated his darkening golden eyes full of concern.

I nodded my answer and carefully I lifted Charlie from my shoulder and slipped him back into his cage.

Unfortunately I couldn't reach Chaplin, usually he comes out on his own when he knows he's going back into his house (going in means he gets a treat before I shut the door) but he wasn't moving from my hood either he was really scared or really content and since I didn't sense fear with him, the latter is more probable.

"Um…help?" I asked Jasper nodding towards my hood.

Jasper rolled his eyes

"He bites me you're in trouble,"

I shook my head

"He won't,"

We both know the reason…both rats understand that biting anyone in this house means there is a strong chance of getting bit back, not that their sharp teeth could do any damage to our skin anyways.

"Better not"

I felt Jasper reach into my hood and extract the shaking rat, he handed Chaplin to me and I slipped him into the cage, gave them their treats and shut the door.

"Thanks," I replied giving Jasper a grin, a silent way of letting him know I forgave him for the Doolittle comment.

"Alice wants to talk to you," he finally said.

I raised an eyebrow

"And she couldn't come up here to tell me that?" I asked confused, "it's not like she's afraid of Charlie and Chaplin." I paused, thinking things over. I remembered the LAST time Alice had sent Jasper to my room as a messenger, last weekend. I looked up at him suspiciously as I came to a conclusion, "oh…and if she thinks I'm going shopping with her again so I can act as pack mule or so she can buy me new clothes, she's got another thing coming!"

"No, she truly needs to talk to you and I also wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me, not far, in a little while."

I pulled off my hoodie and laid it neatly on my desk chair before looking back at him, I'd had a feeling that morning that Jasper would need to go hunting tonight. I could read it in his body language when we were heading out the door.

"Emmett too?" I asked casually.

Jasper shrugged

"Don't know I haven't asked him yet," I nodded "like I said in a little while, I know you wanted to work on the ATV first," I looked at him raising my eyebrow. "Alice," he simply said and I nodded thinking this over,

"yeah sure. I'll tell you what I'll even hunt…not track." Now Jasper laughed "what?"

"Right Chris…right…"

I grinned evilly

"Wanna bet?"

If there's one thing my brothers love and if there's one thing I can ALWAYS sucker them into it's a bet.

"Bet what exactly?"

I thought this over and nodded to myself

"I'll actually hunt if I take down the first critter you guys stop calling me Dr. Doolittle for a month if one of you take one down 'fore me. I'll suffer with the Doolittle thing for two months with no complaints."

Jasper folded his arms and looked at me with a slight smirk on his face

"One month versus two months?" he replied thinking this over "kid has anyone ever told you that you are really bad at negotiating?" I shrugged and grinned a little

"Once or twice…" Jasper chuckled a little "and I'm not talkin' squirrels or rabbits, a deer or bigger if I can find it."

"Well I can't vouch for Emmett, but on my honor, if you win this bet of yours, I won't call you Dr. Doolittle for two months how's that?"

I thought that over, definitely sounded better than my conditions, the only reason I said one-month' stead of two was 'cause I didn't think either one of them would handle two months of not calling me Dr. Doolittle, but maybe there was hope.

"Deal," I put my hand out and we shook on it.

"But first, go talk to Alice"

I nodded and reached back to the cage to grab Chaplin,

"K,"

"Uh…I'd leave the rodent." Jasper replied putting his hand on the cage door, we exchanged a look and exchanged a grin "Rosalie" we answered at the same time; carefully I re-latched the cage door and followed Jasper out of my room.

I heard a protesting squeak from one of the guys, I think they were sure I was going to see Rosalie and wanted to come like I said, they love her, even if the feeling isn't mutual.


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                                       

 

Down on the second floor, I followed Jasper to the room he and Alice share, well share is an opportune word…the room is all Alice, it's got her personality stamped all over it.

Jasper gave me a gentle shove, as he continued downstairs; I could hear the TV echoing from downstairs and knew that's where Jasper was headed.

I knocked on Alice's door gently.

"Come on in Christian," her gleeful voice sang from the room, I couldn't help the grin slide across my face like I said, her and Esme are the only two that call me Christian on a regular basis.

Alice loves my name, especially my full name Christian Aiden Callaghan; she likes how it sounds, especially when she first heard me say it, though I've lost a lot of my accent living here in the States, at the time Alice and Jasper joined our family in 1950, it was still going strong and Alice was positively giddy about every word that came out of my mouth, especially my name. She'd hover around me for days just to hear me speak; she thought my accent was adorable.

She spent weeks trying to learn what each part of my name meant, it was like a game for her and I just sat back and let her go to town nodding every time she got a fact right and grinning the entire time; when she discovered the internet? It was all over; well I learned stuff about my name and my family that I had never known as well, including the fact that my father was awarded Victoria Cross posthumously for his sacrifice during the war, the highest honor a citizen or even a soldier of the crown could receive; he had been killed doctoring wounded soldiers.

This information made me sad for his death and my mother's now double loss and proud of him at the same time, I already knew he had died shortly after the blitz began, on December 29th, dubbed by Brits as 'the Longest Night'. But learning about the honor that he had bestowed on his name back in 1940; took nearly thirty years and was only accomplished because of Alice's curiosity.

I also learned that my second youngest cousin, who was only a toddler when I last saw her, did go onto University only the second in our small family at the time to do so (my father being the first) and the first woman in our family, and had become one of the top doctors in the United Kingdom and helped my aunt and uncle and my other cousins continue to farm the land that our family had been taking care of for centuries.

Both feats that may not have been accomplished had it not been for Carlisle's help; Carlisle made sure that my wishes about my inheritance were upheld. Meaning, all the money went to my aunt and uncle in Scotland.

My death had never been proven because there was no body and my mother, the only one with the knowledge had taken it to her grave, not long after my father's death.

When she died, that was when I learned I had an inheritance, it was Carlisle who first learned that my mother had died and that I was to inherit everything, I'm not sure where he got the information, I never asked him and don't plan on ever asking.

The problem was, I could not collect the money until I was eighteen to sign it in person and since I was still listed as Missing in reports, I was still seen as sole beneficiary. And until my eighteenth birthday came, the money would remain in limbo at the bank, when and only when my birthday hit, could anyone collect, if I was not there to collect it on my eighteenth birthday it automatically went to next of kin, aka my aunt and uncle.

I knew that my family could not wait for an event that would never come at least technically, in reality, they would only have to wait four years, but even that was much too long, my aunt and uncle were in danger of losing the farm that my uncle and father had grown up on and the rest of the family still farmed, a farm and land that the Callaghan family has been taking cultivating and caring for going on four hundred years.

The war was taking its toll on the farm with food demands so high and limited expenses to keep the farm functioning, especially when it came time to purchase needed equipment and supplies, like seeds and feed for the few surviving animals.

That farm was their sole source of income and life, and there was no way I could allow them to lose it if I had the ability to prevent it.

So Carlisle and I, through a series of telegrams communicated with the bank in London who held not only the monetary inheritance but my father's drafted will, the deed to our house, things of that nature.

My parents were by no means rich…but my father WAS a doctor, with his own private practice and a practice at the local hospital.

To this day I am not sure how Carlisle was able to get my inheritance to my relatives, at least in the legal sense. He and Edward did it and I never asked, as long as the money went to my relatives to save the farm and put my cousins through school that was all that mattered to me.

What I do know is this: about a year after Carlisle changed me and I found out about my father's death, and my mother's shortly afterward, I learned of my inheritance, I knew I had to act…I had no desire to accept the money and I had no need of it, (though I did ask Carlisle and Esme first, making sure that they were ok with having me continue to live with them rent free, both laughed at that thought and promised me that money was the last thing on their minds and my staying with them and being happy were first). That was all I needed to hear and then asked if the money could go to my relatives.

Carlisle acted as my guardian, claiming that he had treated me after the Blitz attack in November and that my injuries had left me with complete amnesia, he also claimed that to continue to care for me he had brought me home to the United States where his wife quickly fell in love with me and insisted that they adopt me.

Now, you're probably thinking this is kind of farfetched. How could something like that go down and no one question it, no one, for one thing, question the disappearance of a 13-year-old kid.

To you, this all sounds pretty improbable, but you need to remember this was 1940, during a war a war that nearly every country on the planet was involved in to some extent, a lot of people were lost, both in the physical sense and in the paperwork sense.

It was a regular thing for kids my age and especially younger to be shipped to designated safe zones during the war. At first, it was just sending London kids into the country, get us out of the city and away from the danger, but then it became clear the country itself was in danger and it wasn't just the country life that would protect us.

British colonies such as the Virgin Islands, Jamaica, populated parts of Canada, and even Australia and the United States had hundreds of British kids enter their borders to escape the war.

President Roosevelt may have had his hands tied when it came to aiding the British Isle, but American citizens welcomed hundreds of British and Scottish kids to stay.

Normally these kids were shipped out with documentation, but the government was in such a hurry to get us kids out of the danger areas that many kids left the country without documentation of where they were going or who would be collecting them, especially as the bombing grew more intense and more frequent, with the death tally rising.

So an American doctor fostering a British kid during the war wouldn't be that unusual and well, after the war, some of the kids unfortunately never returned to the UK.

Usually, because they had lost their entire family during the Blitz and their foster families were all they had, or they were like Carlisle was claiming was my case, the foster family couldn't stand the thought of sending the child back, especially at finding out both parents were dead or MIA.

Britain lost a lot of my generation during the years 1940 and 1945, between the Blitz killing us off, us lying about our ages to join the service and getting killed in combat…and us relocating and never returning…

Carlisle also claimed that it was only recently that I had begun to remember the events in London and had just learned about my parent's untimely demise.

Part of this was true at least the 'learning that both my parents were dead' part and the lawyer in charge of my father's will did not argue with Carlisle, who informed the lawyer that I had no desire to accept the inheritance given the fact I had been adopted by the doctor who had treated me and Carlisle (being that doctor) had accepted all responsibility for my wellbeing, finically included and that I wanted the money to go to those who needed it more; meaning my aunt and uncle.

The only insistence that the lawyer had was that someone needed to come to London to sign the drafted documents in person.

Since the war was in full swing and since I was still technically a newborn vampire, Carlisle didn't think my going was the best idea, in fact, to put it bluntly, he put his foot down and made me promise I would not follow him this time, Edward and Emmett made sure of this, though I swore I wouldn't.

London held nothing for me now, with my parents now gone, it wasn't even home, it was just a place I had once lived and nearly died.

So he traveled to London for the paperwork, bringing with him forged documents to provide proof of my adoption and continued medical care.

Since the money wasn't going to Carlisle but was going to legitimate Callaghan relatives; the lawyer saw no problem with the transaction. He did inquire however to my lack of presence and Carlisle explained that returning to London so soon after the break of amnesia would not have been beneficial to my recovery and would have been more devastating to my currently delicate mind.

I laughed at the words when Carlisle returned home and explained in detail the events from the lawyer.

To prove my contentment and happiness in my new found life, Carlisle produced a photo he had taken before he left, a photograph of Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I standing in front of our house. With that proof, the lawyer placed his signature beside Carlisle's and it was done.

I just wish I could have seen my uncle and aunt when the lawyer hand-delivered the will to them.

They were proud people and never accepted handouts, but this wasn't a handout and I knew they would have no choice but to accept it, after all…it rightfully belonged to them anyways.

Carlisle also retrieved a few items from my house, photos of my mother and father and my grandfather's pocket watch. Things I had not asked him to collect, but he felt I should have.

About eight years later, Carlisle and I returned to the UK and from a distance, I was able to see the good my money had done.

The farm was beautiful and spread for miles, the equipment my uncle had long desired to purchase was in full use and the whole family looked so happy, and I knew I had made the right decision.

Locals couldn't help but brag to anyone who would listen about the prosperity of Callaghan Farm, and the value it had brought to our small village and how the survival of the farm allowed for the survival of the village.

I had been sad to leave the village I had played in and loved as a small child, but knowing how much good my family was doing filled the empty space I felt and really allowed me to leave my human life as Christian Callaghan behind and turn to my vampire life I had as Christian Cullen.

Quickly I shook my head, clearing the memories away, I really do have a short attention span, and I really am distracted by anything. The only problem is, my distraction leads to memories of my past.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I gently pushed the door open and slipped inside, Alice bounded over to me and hugged me tight; now she's two maybe three inches shorter than me, but when she gets going there's no stopping her, her hug nearly lifted me off the floor, I've called her the Energizer Hug Bunny on more than one occasion and she loves it.

"Jasper said you wanted to see me?" I managed to gasp out between laughs,

"Emmett got you ok?" I nodded as she let me go and I slid to the floor, where she joined me. "How did things go with the football?" she asked me casually.

I rolled my eyes again, of course, Alice would have seen the whole thing long 'fore I did, but she also would have had no idea if I would stop the ball once I saw it coming in my own mind, at least without knowing me well enough.

"Caught it," I replied, "Her Majesty Janet Davis goes without a concussion for another day." I grinned "and the people rejoiced, for her subjects go another day with their eardrums intact" I finished imitating Monty Python. I paused and changed my dopey grin for a more serious stare "Alice, what happened with Edward, is he ok? Emmett said I should ask you."

She nodded and smiled at me gently, before explaining as much as she knew about what had occurred over at the high school.

When she finished I could only stare in disbelief, aside from Carlisle, Edward is one of the more resilient members of our family when it comes to giving in to our strong desire for human blood. To have this much of an impact on Edward, it says a lot about Chief Swan's daughter.

I've met Chief Swan personally a few times, after all in a town as small as Forks, it's nearly impossible to go into town and NOT run into someone you know.

The one time I met him outside of town was his catching me without a helmet on my old ATV, I wasn't even going that fast. Granted I was on the main road, but I was heading towards the woods, anyways to make a long story short he gave me a long lecture about the dangers of ATVs and even more so, not wearing a helmet while riding one.

He was nice about the whole thing and pretty reasonable, but he did promise me that if he caught me without a helmet again, he'd not only lock up my ATV indefinitely but talk to my father as well about locking up my other toys until I was a little older.

Just him taking my ATV was enough incentive to wear the stupid helmet; but we Cullen kids have a reputation for being well behaved mature teenagers who keep to themselves, and the last thing I needed to do was cause trouble and be pegged as the Cullen bad boy by the Forks police department, that and I'm really not sure how Carlisle would've reacted to not only bailing my ATV out but getting a phone call from Chief Swan about the whole thing.

But for Chief Swan's daughter impacting Edward so severely that he nearly went on a killing rampage just to get to her made me curious about her and…even…a little frightened.

Not that I'd ever tell anyone that, I'd never hear the end of it, I'd just have to figure out how to block it from my mind so Edward didn't read it when he came home.

"Christian?" Alice said softly, putting a hand on my arm

"Sorry, I was thinking…" I paused "Alice, can you see…I mean do you know when he's coming back can you see that?"

She smiled and played with my hair a bit, spiking it up before pushing it back down flat, tucking strands of my bangs behind my ears.

"A couple of days maybe a week, no more than that," I nodded "he'll be ok Chris, don't worry so much."

I was wearing my emotions and I knew it, it's not something I like and try to avoid at all costs, but I worry 'bout all my family and am close to all of them.

The fact that none of us are related hasn't meant anything to me since being adopted into the family; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are my brothers and Rosalie and Alice are my sisters and having even one of them missing from the picture even if I know where they are, always make me nervous.

Alice knows this better than anyone in fact aside from Edward, Esme, and Carlisle she's the only one who knows just how panicky and nervous I get when it concerns the family. Jasper senses my emotions, but he doesn't know the reason behind the emotions. Though I'm sure he can guess.

"I know, but it's tough to ignore the worrying, it's like one of the rats when they're throwing a tantrum. Ignoring is nearly impossible"

Alice grinned, she loves the guys and they her, she looked over my shoulders where they are usually double perched one on each shoulder.

"Speaking of where are my boys? I was hoping you'd bring them for a visit."

"In my room, they're on Rosalie's hit list apparently; Jasper didn't think it was such a good idea to bring them out."

Alice nodded

"They were making quite a racket when we got home… we could hear them the minute we walked in the door"

"The tension…they sensed it," I explained, it was the only explanation I could come up with for their behavior, they must have been really having a fit if even Alice who loves them was commenting on the noise. "I'll go grab them."

Quickly, I jumped up and bolted to my room, returning moments later with Chaplin in my arms.

Charlie was to busy with food to be concerned with a chance to see Alice, food is always a top priority with Charlie it takes precedence over everything, not to mention Chaplin loves Alice.

Just as I entered the room with him safely tucked in my arms, he started sniffing the air and immediately caught Alice's scent. He wiggled out of my arm and went kamikaze rat on me. He jumped out of my arms and into hers, which luckily she expected, catching him before he would have hit the floor.

"Chappy!" she said happily, he sniffed her arm as he ran up it to her shoulder, where (a sure sign that he was happy and content) he curled up and went to sleep.

I rolled my eyes; my rats never cease to amaze me. Alice played with Chaplin's tail a bit before looking up at me; I retook my seat on the floor sitting Indian style and looked back at her,

"What?" I asked grinning

"Do you have time for a quick game of chess before you go hunting?"

I raised my eyebrow Jasper had said I would have time to work on the ATV 'fore we went hunting. Then I remembered when he told me this…he hadn't asked Emmett to go.

"Hunting's coming 'fore ATV isn't it?"

She nodded

"Emmett will want to go sooner than later," I pushed my bangs back and nodded, I could work on the ATV later, it wasn't a priority. I grinned, kind of like homework. When you don't sleep, you have a lot of time on your hands to do stuff humans never can find time to do. "And he will be all for your bet."

My grin grew larger

"Do I win said bet?" I asked hopefully.

I was more curious than anything, I don't like using Alice as a fortune teller, but she didn't seem to mind, she leaned forward and tapped my nose

"Not telling," she replied even though I could see it on her face, she knew the outcome, but she wasn't going to give me any more than that. She reached behind her and pulled out a chess set and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, it's nearly impossible to play against her, her and Edward and win. He knows what move your gonna make the minute you do and she can see what move you'll make five moves ahead. I think I've beaten Edward once though I think he let me win and I have yet to beat Alice. I looked at the set warily and she gave me a sad look, begging me to play. "Please Christian… please? You and Edward are the only ones who will play against me on a regular basis, please?"

"One game" I replied, inching closer to the board, hoping at least once to beat her, or at least last more than eight moves, which is my current record.

Two minutes later, I was in check, her rook had an eye on my king; carefully my knight swooped in and took the rook out, but her queen replaced it taking out my only remaining knight my biggest threat on the board, leaving me with two pawns (both of which had no chance of making it to the other side of the board) one Bishop (the only remnants of my decrepit army), and my king.

I scanned the board carefully trying desperately to visualize each move and the counter that would follow.

I've always been good at seeing moves on a chess board, especially a few moves in advance, in my mind I can see my piece move then my opponents move, then my own and then theirs again, this is partially how my ability works even outside the chess board, with real people and real situations.

But playing against Alice and using that ability doesn't really work so I tried to focus on the move at hand.

I had two moves available; I could move my king out of harm's way, and just wait for the queen to slide down the board and corner me or I could sacrifice my bishop and continue to delay the indelible but at least give my pawn the chance to make it to the other side.

I sighed…I had already beaten my record, as much as I hate admitting defeat. I could see this game going nowhere except to my own demise.

Slowly I looked over the board once more than looked up at Alice's expectant face, before tapping my king to its side, accepting defeat.

"You did much better this time Chris," Alice noted patting my shoulder, she never gloats about her victories even though each one was well deserved. I had gotten my butt whipped fair and square.

Maybe later I'd play against Jasper, he loves chess and does play a strong game, it's just easier to win against him than it is Alice, but since Jasper has military background, he puts up a strong offence, he's tough to beat, but unlike Alice and Edward, he's NOT impossible.

"Thanks," I replied

"You better head downstairs, Jasper is ready to go," I looked over at her shoulder where Chaplin was still sleeping, "I'll put him back in his cage for you."

I nodded and stood up

"Thanks, Alice." I grinned and reached down "good game sis," I said.

Gracefully Alice stood up taking my hand to pull herself up, and kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Excellent try little bro," she replied, she gave a half grin "but, you better go no-"

"Dr. Doolittle, hurry it up, will ya? While we're still young," Emmett's voice called from the living room telling me exactly what Alice had been about to tell me, I growled a little.

"Remember Chris, you haven't won that bet yet,"

"Don't remind me." I replied, softening my expression "wait, does that mean I do win it?" Alice blinked at me innocently, refusing to answer. "Fine," I said smiling at her "be that way."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and I did it back before we both chuckled at the other's immaturity.

"Chris, hurry up! We're leaving without you!" Emmett repeated.

I rolled my eyes and headed out of Alice's room

"All right, All right, I'm bloody coming already!" I yelled back, heading to the living room.

"Christian. LANGUAGE!" Esme called from somewhere in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                                 

 

I knelt down on the ground and put my hand into the cold dirt feeling the vibrations as a group of deer four or five of them, cautiously made their way southward, if they continued this path they would run right by me.

As quietly as possible, I slipped my sneakers off so my bare feet sank into the thick mud, my shoes were caked in mud and would make way to much noise.

I'd get them after I'd hunted, for the hunt itself, I was better off barefoot, plus if I had to chase the deer, I would move faster barefoot.

Of course, my brothers had to pick the area with the deepest mud puddles they could find on our way to the herd from where we parked the jeep.

I could see Jasper about ten yards from my position and about ten from him crouched Emmett. Obviously, they knew the same thing about the deer that I did; Jasper looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up, which I slowly returned.

I turned my hat backward and returned my hand back to the ground, the deer had changed their direction; Emmett seemed to notice the change too because he took off.

Jasper looked back at me and bolted after him; I slowly stood up and grinned victoriously, Emmett's a great hunter; in fact, he's probably the best in our family if not one of the best in the world. But there is one thing that I know that he doesn't, just by sensing the animals own emotions, at night, deer don't like going north. They will but only for a short time they'd rather go south, don't ask me why I just know it's true, why is another story, one that I have never questioned.

By chasing after them, Emmett was driving them back…back to the north; eventually, they would change directions and return back to the south.

It was a risk…waiting like this…with Jasper and Emmett chasing the herd they had a better shot of taking down the first one 'fore I even caught the deer's scent, but it was a calculated risk, one that I had to try, it was the only way I could avoid feeling the deer's fear for an extended period of time, a long chase would mean a long time of the fear and impending death the deer felt and would definitely make me change my mind.

I felt a vibration echo through my feet and I knelt down again…Emmett and Jasper may have the herd's scent, but one doe had rerouted her path. She was headed my way, going the direction the herd had originally intended.

I could hear her coming through the forest, galloping at full speed, but still graceful and quiet with her movements, but not so quiet that she escaped my strong hearing; I felt her movements slow as she entered the small clearing I also felt her alarm and uncertainty, she wasn't ready to give into flat-out panic yet, but it was building.

From my advantage I could see her slow from a gallop to a trot as she gazed around, her ears nervously twitching, searching for any sounds, familiar or otherwise.

                                                                              

Quietly I crept closer.

I had promised Jasper that I wouldn't calmly take the animal down, that I would actually hunt it, but I hadn't promised I wouldn't stalk.

I could feel my body preparing itself; my mouth filled with my venom like saliva and my throat tightened a bit.

My body knew it only had to wait a few more seconds for the warm blood to enter my mouth, quenching the thirst that had begun to reach an unbearable point, especially knowing relief was so close.

With one quick second to calm my tense body, I crouched lower to the ground, preparing to become the predator that I usually kept strongly caged while hunting.

The doe turned her head, she sensed something… something unfamiliar and I wondered what she was thinking.

I could feel her fear, but I could not tell what she was thinking, did she know that her life was about to come to a violent end? Was that where her fear was coming from? Or was the fear just of the unknown.

This is why I hate hunting like this. To me, hunting animals is just as bad as hunting humans, suddenly the animals have the same emotions as a human would, the same fear and silent begging not the be slaughtered.

I literally have to force myself to remember that hunting is human nature. Once man had grasped the concept of weapons he became a predator a real threat to the other animals he shared the world with, instead of being the weaker species he became the dominant one. Humans have been hunting for thousands of years.

I had eaten meat when I was human and was very fond of it (when we could get it that is) and this shouldn't be any different than going out with a rifle and bringing home dinner to feed a family, but to me it is different, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, they have fun with this, they enjoy it.

Heck, Emmett's favorite animal is grizzly bears and he purposely seeks them out to er… well, play with his food, ticking it off to the point that it attacks as he goes into a wrestling match with it in a life or death struggle that he will inevitably win before he drains the creature of its blood.

And as someone who has also tasted bear blood multiple times. I'll be the first to admit next to moose, bear especially Grizzly Bear has a pretty decent taste and is my favorite after moose of course.

But being a hunter, to actually take down an animal to feast from, is tougher for me to follow through with I often find myself fighting my instincts, because added to those instincts is the very real feeling of an animal's emotions which I begin to empathize with and actually mimic to an extent. I have to force myself to remember that it's survival and that humans are by nature omnivores.

This was how Carlisle explained the alternative way of living when he changed me. He explained his own thought process when he became a vampire and it made perfect sense to me, it still does, thankfully though, there is just no written law saying I have to enjoy what I do.

Of course, when he explained all of this, it was before we discovered my ability to sense an animal's emotions and alter them.

It takes a lot of willpower for me go through with taking a life, even though I know what could happen if I don't regularly feed on animal blood and when it comes down to it, I'd rather hunt animals than hunt humans, becoming the bloodthirsty monster I see in movie portrayals of us.

True, a life is a life, and no I don't believe that a human life is more important than an animal's, to me all life is precious and needs to be preserved, but by us hunting deer and other animals, even the predators, I guess we're protecting those around us, animal and human alike.

Without blood from one animal to keep our willpower strong, more lives could easily be lost whether it be human or animal.

With that thought on my mind, I grinned a little, allowing myself to slip into predator mode and perhaps even enjoy it.

The deer suddenly stood erect, she had spotted me or caught my scent…which I'm not sure, but she took off like a rocket, and instinctively I followed her.

She was quick, but her fear and confusion slowed her down and within seconds of the chase beginning, I took her down.

 

                                                                      

The ride home was silent…at least from Emmett. Jasper couldn't stop shaking his head and muttering to himself, while I sat in the back of the jeep arms crossed, unable to keep the smug look off my face.

Seconds after I took the doe down, Jasper and Emmett each had their own kills, but it made no difference, I had won the bet and they knew it. Jasper knew it the minute my emotions shifted from sickened and reluctant to victorious and content.

As we pulled down the driveway towards the house the silence had been going on for a good ten minutes and I wondered if I should even bother following them into the house, or just go straight to the side garage, with my building thirst now quenched I could easily concentrate on the ATV and give my brothers a cool off period.

As Emmett pulled the jeep into the garage, I noticed Edward's Volvo and for a quick second I felt relieved that maybe he was home, but my shoulders fell again when I realized that the Volvo was parked where Carlisle usually parks his Mercedes.

Edward must've switched cars with Carlisle at the hospital, it made sense, the Volvo's tank had been hovering above half full this morning, no way he'd make it to Alaska on that and Carlisle always keeps the Mercedes nearly full. He volunteers his medical services to hospitals and small clinics around our area of Washington and having a full tank made it easier to get up and go when he's called.

Emmett parked the jeep next to the Volvo and slid out. Jasper did the same, before opening my door I nodded thanks as I hopped out.

As we trudged out of the garage towards the house I looked from Jasper to Emmett waiting for a response.

When we neared the house, both turned to face me and I couldn't help but wince. I wasn't sure if I had really hurt their pride. Emmett considers himself a pro hunter, he was as a human too or so he's told me, and I wasn't sure if losing a bet on hunting to his little brother was going to be a downside to me, he doesn't really hold grudges, but he does take things personally when it comes to getting beat because he is VERY competitive.

In fact, I think he was still testy about Jasper whooping him the other night, heck he still hadn't forgotten the home run I hit back in 1946 off of his so-called unbeatable can't hit off of it curveball.

But to my surprise, both Jasper and Emmett were grinning, pride written on their faces; Emmett reached over and hit my shoulder hard.

"Excellent job Chris, never knew you had it in you, I was beginning to doubt you were a real vampire at all!" he exclaimed.

I studied his face, trying to see any hint of sarcasm, but to my surprise, Emmett was completely serious, well serious about the 'never knowing I had it in me' part. I slowly returned his grin as they ushered me into the house.

"That was great," Jasper replied as he opened the door "seriously, you need to admit you had fun with that,"

"I'll think about, it, ask me tomorrow" I replied dropping my still mud-caked sneakers out the door onto the porch.

The last thing I needed to do was track mud into the house, all over the very white carpet, that kind of offense can bring on the wrath of Esme.

We walked through the house towards the TV, where Esme was watching the news, no one else was in sight. She looked up when we entered an expectant look on her face.

"We need to crown a new Lord of the Hunt," Emmett announced, still grinning, his arm slung around my shoulders "may I present, Master Hunter: Sir Christian Aiden Callaghan Cullen,"

"Sir?" I exclaimed, "What, I've been knighted now!"

I suddenly had the image of Emmett dressed as the Queen, in full Elizabethan garb, knighting me at Westminster Abby and I started to snicker trying desperately to hold my laughter back I'd have to wait till Edward got home to tell him, then find out if telling Emmett would be a good idea, but Edward would love that one.

I swear if my body still could, my face and ears would have been red from embarrassment, but I couldn't help but grin, this kind of pride from Emmett was not something I was used to, so it was definitely not something I had come to expect on a regular basis.

Everyone in the family knows my feelings on hunting so I think tonight's rare occurrence, not only shocked Emmett and Jasper but the others as well.

Suddenly Emmett reached over and lifted me up slinging me under his arm. He carried me from the front hall and lifted me high over the back of the couch, before gently dropping me on the couch feet first next to Esme.

I lowered myself to a squat and grinned sheepishly at her; she shook her head at Emmett, but she was smiling at all of us just the same. We definitely amuse our mother, Emmett and I particularly.

"Evening, ma'am," I said doing my best to pull off a cowboy Texan accent and failing miserably (at least according to the snickers coming from Jasper).

"Oh brother," Emmett muttered.

I tipped my hat to Esme, just as I had seen western cowboys do when I was a kid in London going to the cinema to see movies from Hollywood.

My friends and I were fascinated by the American cowboy, most kids my age were. We'd spend hours imitating and acting out the scenes from the films, like Warner Baxter when he played the Cisco Kid or John Wayne…he was probably our favorite.

To us, that was America and that was what all Americans did, it was just a day after day of riding horses, wrangling bad guys and fighting bad Indians and smoking peace pipes with good ones.

Even when I got older and learned more about America, I still had that image in the back of mind. It wasn't until I became a vampire and was brought to live in America that I received an eye-opening experience.

"Figured I'd drop into this here waterin' hole an' rest my achin' feet for a spell after I jus' wet my whistle, iffen that suits you all right, I'll be outta your hair in a jiffy."

Esme chuckled, as she leaned over and kissed my forehead. She tilted my head back gently, looking into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Much better," she replied with a nod. Ok, so Esme had noticed that my eyes were getting darker, I really didn't think they had been noticeable, but then again I don't spend my life in front of a mirror gazing at my reflection, I had just briefly noticed the dark this morning walking past the mirror in the hallway. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded.

"Definitely, mum" I replied.

I grinned at her and she pushed my hair around fixing it so my bangs were laying flat, I'm really not sure why Alice, Rosalie, and Esme always have the desire to play with my hair, the Denali girls do it too.

Esme looked over at Jasper and Emmett, just as Alice appeared on the stairs, she was grinning wide.

Seeing her grin, Emmett and Jasper exchanged a defeated look before looking back at Esme and me,

"Ah man…" Jasper groaned softly, shaking his head as I grinned victoriously, pumping my fists in the air.

I stood up and leaned against the back of the couch, staring my brothers down, giving them a goofy look as if to challenge them, not one to be taken seriously, but one to rub in my victory.

"That's right," Alice sang "no Dr. Doolittle comments for two months!"

"Two months?" Emmett exclaimed, apparently Jasper had neglected to fill him in on the time frame of said bet and he was managing to glare at both Jasper and myself.

Before things could really escalate though, Esme spoke up; she stood up and turned to look at the four of us with the look of a mother breaking up an argument, the look in her eyes said 'I am speaking do not interrupt me.'

Esme rarely enforces her mothering role outside of loving us and wanting to make sure each of us is happy, but when she finds the need to be authoritative we all know to listen.

"I think there needs to be some ground rules with this bet," she paused and looked at Emmett and Jasper, though her words were more directed towards Emmett since it would be him who would have the most trouble keeping up his end of the deal. "Rule one, for every Dr. Doolittle comment, whether Christian is around to hear it or not, for every Dr. Doolittle comment I, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, or Alice hear, said out-loud" she specified just in case Edward being able to hear thoughts and his side of the matter was questioned. "Whoever says it will give Christian ten dollars towards the parts he needs for his bike and or ATV and will help him work on them."

The last part of the condition wasn't really tough for them to follow, working on any of the vehicles we have is a good way to pass the time and both Emmett and Jasper are more than willing to work on them with me, especially the bike and the ATV, but parting with the money to buy the various parts I needed was the real catch in Esme's plot.

It would definitely make my brothers think twice before calling me Dr. Doolittle, at least I hoped.

"Fine," Emmett agreed, crossing his arms, his expression softened a little, but I could see the wheels turning in his head, two months was going to be a long time and not calling me Dr. Doolittle for those two months was not going to be easy for him.

But I was surprised when Esme turned to me; apparently, I had a condition in this as well as my brothers.

"Rule two. Christian, tonight you may gloat your victory, but I do not want you egging your brothers into calling you Dr. Doolittle, understood?" it was not a suggestion; this was a direct order from the mum.

Though I'm not the type to gloat…finally beating my brothers in a bet was a rare occurrence one that definitely deserved to be gloated upon.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied

"If you do, this bet becomes void." I nodded, but another look from Esme, told all of us that she was not finished "and when the two months are up, that does not mean you two can go back into full swing with the Dr. Doolittle, I am asking the both of you to ease up on it. Understood?"

Emmett and Jasper both nodded.

I reached across the back of the couch extending my hand towards Emmett.

"Deal?" I said, keeping my face still, for a second or two Emmett didn't move, but then he smiled and took my hand as we shook on Esme's ground rules, probably with the same thought on our minds, keeping our end of the bargain.

"Deal," he replied.

With that out of the way, I turned to Esme for a second,

"Is dad home?" I asked, secretly inquiring about the Volvo. She nodded and I returned the nod. Emmett had drifted to the chair, quietly obtaining the remote from under Esme's nose and changing the news to the last remnants of a hockey game. "Would it be really rude for me to go to him and tell him?" I said barely above a whisper, not that Emmett couldn't hear me, but bragging wasn't in my nature and I really didn't want to be obnoxious.

Esme looked over at Emmett and shook her head,

"I think he will be more proud and happy for you than anything. Go. He wanted to speak with you when you returned home anyways."

I vaulted myself over the couch and darted towards the stairs, I brushed past Alice who ruffled my hair a bit as I passed.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                           

 

I paused at the door leading into Carlisle's office and tapped it gently, before pushing it open, not waiting for a response. I knew he was in there and he was probably reading. When he reads, he's in his own world; Edward and I have both come to the conclusion that we could have a game of full-contact football or rugby occurring in his office and Carlisle wouldn't notice.

Surprisingly, he looked up when I entered and smiled.

True a book was lying open on his massive desk, but apparently, he wasn't as absorbed in it as he usually can be.

"Hi dad," I said softly

"Chris," he said, "how are you?"

"Better now," I admitted.

It's funny, Carlisle doesn't have extra abilities like Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I do, but he has his own.

Like Esme, Carlisle can tell when each of us are reaching the ending point of our willpower, so he must've known mine was starting to falter.

I said it earlier and I'll say it again, Carlisle makes a great father in every sense of the word he really looks out for us like we are his children, we think of him and Esme as our parents and I know they think of us as their children and at times, it's like they both know us better than we even know ourselves.

"Excellent, I was hoping you would hunt tonight, you needed it." He paused and closed the book "Alice told me about the bet, I'm assuming you won?" he finished glancing at my jeans a slight grin sliding across his face.

I followed his gaze and groaned. Not only were they stained with dirt, but, I grimaced I could see blood on them, my eyes traveled from my jeans to my tee-shirt, where even more blood had stained the green shirt. Good thing this was an old shirt, one that Alice had been conniving to obtain to throw out.

She's such a fashion guru that she is appalled by my contentment in ripped jeans and old shirts as opposed to fresh off the runway styles.

"Yes sir," my grimace turned to a grin, "Two glorious months of no Dr. Doolittle!" I replied unable to keep my voice calm, the more times I say it the better it sounds, not to mention the more real it sounds.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said nodding "believe me, you are not the only one thankful for the coming reprise. I was going to step in shortly if Emmett didn't stop, every time he called Doctor I looked up and it was starting to get rather annoying." He finished with a grin, which I returned, both of us laughing at that, knowing very well how true it was.

Slowly my laughter subsided as I leaned against the wall and folded my arms across my chest.

"Carlisle… is Edward, all right? I mean… he's coming home, right? He's not going to stay in Alaska is he?"

Carlisle also stopped laughing; he stood up, walked over to me and patted my shoulders gently.

"He just needed to clear his head a little and what better place than Alaska?" he paused "If I remember correctly a certain someone in this family has on more than one occasion taken a stroll to the most northern part of the state to clear his head am I correct?"

I sighed and nodded, my father was right of course Alaska is a good place to clear one's head, but we each have our own spots to go to calm down, mine is just a little closer to home in a small fishing town called Neah Bay.

"Yeah, it is."

Now Carlisle looked at me with a serious look on his face

"I'm assuming Alice filled you in?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding.

"He'll be alright Chris. Tanya and the others will look after him, don't worry."

I sighed; I wish everyone would stop telling me not to worry, especially those who know I won't or can't for that matter.

"Like I told Alice, it's kind of difficult not to worry, I mean Edward is the last one I thought, would, would even think about…" I left that sentence unfinished and my shoulders slumped.

Carlisle knew where my words were headed and decided to try and take my mind off of what was going on. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully which told me he had something in mind.

"Well then, how's about a distraction?"

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously,

"Distraction," I repeated "what kind of distraction?"

Carlisle walked back to his desk and reached into a folder, pulling out a few photos, which he handed to me.

"The mechanical kind"

I stared at the first photo, it was a side view of a very beat up, very old car…but looking closer I could see the potential in the piece of junk, the body looked really familiar, it couldn't be a stang, no way…then I looked at the next photo, on the grill shining out from the dust, rot, and decay of the rest of the car was a silver symbol…of a horse.

 

                                                                                   

"Whoa, Carlisle…this…this is a Mustang!" I exclaimed. I flipped to the next picture which gave me a view of the back end "Aw man it's a '69 too!" 1968 was my favorite year for cars of both the 60s and the 70s; the 80s had some nice cars as did the 90s, but a '68 Mustang is my favorite of all cars produced that year and many of the years to follow, the Mustang took a turn for the worse from 1969 on through the 70s, the 1969 Mustang 429 Boss was the last of the great 'stangs until well…there really hasn't been a return since. I looked at the body more closely, it had once been a convertible that much was obvious, but there was definitely something I recognized about the body, I wouldn't know for sure until I got closer to it.

"I thought that would catch your interest," Carlisle said casually.

I could see he was trying to withhold his own grin, not at the prospect of the car, but at my enthusiasm towards it.

"Catch my interest? Are you kidding, dad this is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Hm Chris, I was expecting a little more enthusiasm with this," Carlisle pointed out, his voice lighthearted and amused.

I grinned and shrugged, before looking closer at the pictures, the car really was in rough shape. The Mustang symbol and the back end were the only ways to tell that it was a Mustang.

The roof's cloth was rotted away and would have to be removed and replaced and the doors looked like they were being held together by the rust, it had one tire that I could see, and I seriously wondered if it even had an engine.

But I could see past all the problems with it and saw a beautiful classic car and an amazing project in the works.

I looked up at Carlisle's expectant face, now he was smiling.

"Whose car?" I asked about my grin.

"Actually, it belongs to Dr. Snow at the hospital. He purchased it back in the 80s with every intention of restoring it, but never found the time he needed. It's been sitting in his driveway facing the elements and taking up space." Carlisle paused and sat down at his desk "he knows I am 'an avid car collector'" Carlisle said in quotes with a smile "and mentioned the Mustang. His other option if I do not want it is he has to junk it." My eyes went wide with shock, junk a classic? Heck no. "Chris it is in pretty bad shape, and if Dr. Snow can't do anything with it, getting what he can for even a bit of money is what he has to do, even if it means selling it to a junkyard."

"How much does he want for it!" I replied it would be cruel not to mention psychotic to allow a piece of history and marvel like a '69 Mustang be damned to the Forks junkyard. Considering how crappy the Mustangs of today look, as a licensed mechanic and an admirer of the Ford Mustang I could not allow it. Especially if my gut was right about what type of Mustang this was.

Carlisle chuckled as if he expected this reaction out of me, which is fair enough, he knows I love cars just as much as Rosalie and Edward do and he knows the Mustang is just one on my long list of favorite car models.

"Actually, he's willing to part with it for just a hundred dollars; a more than generous deal for a car that once fixed will be worth much more, as long as I promise to show him the final product. I think he feels with the amount of time and material that it will take to restore the car it will be worth letting it go for such a price. I assume between you and Rosalie a month maybe two will be plenty. But it would be wise to extend that time period before we show Dr. Snow, just to keep up appearances of course. What do you say, Christian? Interested?"

My grin was answer enough for my father, but I felt the need to voice my answer as well, this was going to be awesome.

"Heck yeah!"

Carlisle looked at his watch and stood up.

"I don't suppose you would want to take a ride over there and see it?"

"Could we?"

Carlisle nodded

"But first, wash up and change." He replied nodding towards my bloodstained clothes; I had completely forgotten about them with the mention of the car.

"Ok," I replied and darted out of his office to change my clothes and take a quick shower, to wash off any blood remnants, I could smell it all over myself.

On my way back upstairs from the shower second-floor shower, I stopped by Rosalie and Emmett's room. All of our bedrooms have a bathroom attached to them, but Esme is renovating my shower for some odd reason, why I have no idea. So I used the large bathroom on the second floor, sides I had to see if Rosalie wanted to come to check out the car. If anyone's better at cars than me, it's Rosalie.

Edward fancies newer cars 'cause their faster, and so does Rosalie, that and because of the attention she can get with them like with her Beemer, and I'm not saying that I don't appreciate speed or newer style for that matter, seriously my Kawasaki goes twice the intended speed and that's just coasting, at full throttle it goes at least 100 maybe 150, and the ATV about 65-75, I've never full opened the ATV up. But Rosalie and I appreciate classics, especially muscle cars.

But unless they can go from 0 to 100 in two seconds, Edward's not that interested in driving 'em, in fact, anything over five years old he calls ancient and slow.

Not to mention, Edward is not the mechanic he thinks he is, he honestly thinks that he can do anything that Rosalie and I can do. The last time he tried to change the spark plug on the Volvo (on his own when neither one of us were home mind you) he literally killed it, the whole car, it took Rosalie and me two days and four hundred dollars to revive the car.

Anyways, with the Mustang, Rosalie needs to take a look at it with me, to see exactly how much time and money is going to be going into it.

Either way all the time and money would be worth it, but an estimate is always good to have as is a second pair of car eyes. Especially since this isn't going to be MY project, but our project.

I knocked on the door gently; I could hear Emmett shouting at the game he was watching downstairs, so I knew that Rosalie was in her room, I could hear the sound of pages turning so she was probably reading, quiet time for my sister involved either books or cars.

"Yes?" she called from inside and I pushed the door open, grinning

"It's just me Rose,"

"Come in Chris"

Despite the dislike for my pets, Rosalie and I do get along very well, much better than her and Edward.

They tolerate each other; they aren't exactly close and have more of a sibling rivalry going on than any of us, even 'tween Emmett and me, Emmett and I just kind of goof around that we drive each other batty, in reality, we're really close. But with Edward and Rosalie, there's no goofing around, it's serious and it's real.

I've never understood why they're like that, I've never asked nor have I tried to read it off of them, it's their own private matter. Though I am curious and if either one of them would be willing to tell me I would willingly listen. Rosalie and I, on the other hand, work great together, especially when it comes to cars.

When we're in the garage working its smooth sailing, we never get in each other's way and can fix all of the cars our family owns in record time.

She helped me supe up the ATV when I first got it she's the reason it goes faster than it was originally intended to. We just disagree on tinkering with her BMW.

"Hi," I replied,

"Do you need help with the bike?" I shook my head, grinning wide. Unable to form the words, I simply handed her the pile of photos from Carlisle. It took her only a second to catch onto what I was excited about. "What year?"

"69," I replied "it's in rough shape," she nodded in agreement, but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Whose?"

"Dr. Snow, 'pparently he bought it back in the 80s but never got around to restoring it. He told Carlisle that if he didn't want it, he's gonna junk it."

Rosalie's face instantly contorted to the same horrified look I'd had and I had to laugh at that.

"How much is he selling it for?"

"One hundred, but he wants to see it when it's finished." I paused "Carlisle and I are going over there now to look at it," I grinned "coming?" Rosalie was on her feet before I even finished. She pulled on a jacket, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. Between laughs, I tried to pull her to a stop, "Ro…Rose…hold up…waaaait."

We were at the top of the stairs heading down them before she finally realized she was dragging me and I wasn't cooperating.

"What?" She finally said impatiently "what is the matter, Christian…"

I gestured to myself.

"Oh nothing, I'm just not quite sure going out like this in the middle of January is really appropriate attire. I pretty sure it's not normal at the very least. I mean, I don't care either way, I just don't think Carlisle will approve, goes against blending in right? …heck I don't think Esme will let me near the door."

She looked over at me and realized what I was talking about: my bare feet and my white sleeveless undershirt, not to mention I was holding up my baggy jeans with the hand not being used as a pull toy.

Rose laughed a little and nodded.

"Sorry,"

"No problem, gimme a second."

With that said, I bolted back to my room threw on a clean sweatshirt, put my belt and sneakers on and met her downstairs.

When I hit bottom, she eyed my hooded sweatshirt apprehensively.

"You don't have anyone in there do you?" she asked accusingly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nope left them in your room though, Chap insisted on a visit."

"You better be kidding Christian if you are, not so help me-" she started to say when Carlisle looked up from the TV,

"Ready?" he asked standing up. Carlisle reached into his pocket and extracted my glasses.

I groaned.

"Oh come on Carlisle, not the glasses…"

"Chris, you promised to wear them when I said so and I promised it would only be in times of absolute importance, this is one of those times. Dr. Snow specializes in optometry, and" Carlisle led me over to the hall mirror, and I instantly saw what he was talking about. Now that I had hunted, the dark blue was gone and back was the pale foggy blue that made me look blind, "he'll wonder how you can see without them, and wonder why you're not wearing them."

"Oh…right…" I slipped the stupid things on, but I wasn't going to complain, I understood Carlisle's reasoning and I did promise.

We made our way to the door and headed outside towards the garage. It felt odd climbing into the back seat of Edward's Volvo with Carlisle driving it 'stead of Edward, but everyone was right, I needed to stop worrying so much.

He'd be ok in a few days, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Irena would see to that, 'sides, when he got home he could see our latest project and complain about the "turtle" taking up space in our garage.

Turtle smurtle, give Rose and me two months to work on the 'stang and it would be ready to take on even the Aston in a race. We're car geniuses, heck we could make a Model T from 1901 take on the autobahn (maybe an exaggeration, but still)

In fact, as soon as he got home we'd plan a race 'tween the two cars, no guarantee it would beat the Aston but it could put up a decent fight.

Dr. Snow lives about an hour from us, which meant it took us just about 15 minutes to drive through town and reach his small farmhouse just outside of town, Carlisle is no speed demon like Edward, but he doesn't coast anywhere either.

I've met Dr. Snow on a few occasions at the hospital, he was the one who asked Carlisle about my eyes the first time he met me when we "first" moved to Forks three years ago; that was when Carlisle became insistent about the glasses when he felt it was necessary for me to wear them, especially around Dr. Snow.

He never struck me as a car guy, especially since the car he takes to work is this '97 Toyota Corolla that is constantly seen at the local garage in town, but as we pulled up the driveway and I spotted the car I was completely focused on it.

I was out the door before Carlisle even parked the Volvo, he was laughing as I darted over to the car to check it out.

"Bloody hell it's a Boss! It's a bloody 429 Boss!" I exclaimed diving at the car.

I had myself wedged underneath the front end of the car with my feet sticking out checking the underneath for rust damage when Dr. Snow came out of his house.

I could hear both doctors laughing and heard Rosalie moving around the car, before kneeling down and poking her head underneath the driver side, where she could see me.

"How do we look?" she asked her voice soft enough that only Carlisle and I could hear. "is it really a Boss?"

"It is, I can't believe Dr. Snow doesn't realize what he has here, a few thousand dollars into this thing and this car could be worth over $200,000."

"How does the chaise look, what are we looking at for damage?"

"Not bad actually, I was wrong, it has an engine, but we are going to have to take it out to clean everything up. But the chaise is in great shape, hardly needs any work. I wonder if it'll actually start, if it does that'll cut out a step or two. But either way, the engines gotta come out, might take some work though, everything's really rusted up there and I doubt DW-40 will do any damage might need to invent some stronger stuff just to de-rust the mounts."

"Do you want me to pop the hood?"

I shook my head

"No, it's not connected, wires been cut or chewed through…" I looked closer "nope its been chewed, wires are all frayed. We're going to have to pry it open by hand, and I'd rather do that at home, where we have the hooks and the lift." My nose twitched as I found the car's resident and culprit of the wire chewing, a really fat squirrel; "I think something's been living in here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh no reason, in particular, call it just a hunch," I replied, the squirrel's eyes went wide, his black ones staring into my blue. I could hear it's heart beating so fast it sounded like it was humming and I could feel it's mounting fear.

The squirrel and I stared at each other for a few seconds as he panicked and bolted out the other side of the car, darting past Rosalie's feet, making her jump back in fright.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie hissed with a slight squeak

"Fast Food," I whispered snickering.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Dinner on the run, or how 'bout a meal under the wheels?"

"Chris!"

"The critter that was living under here just got a speedy eviction notice and I don't think he was too pleased 'bout it. Careful, there's gonna be a vengeful squirrel running 'round Forks for a while and he's going to be out for Cullen."

I wiggled myself out from under the car and brushed off the dirt from my sweatshirt. Dr. Snow was talking with Carlisle, who gestured for Rosalie and me to come over.

"Chris, Rosalie you remember Dr. Snow," Carlisle said introducing us to Dr. Snow, "Alan you remember my youngest, Chris and my niece, Rosalie?"

He looked both of us over and I extended my hand which he shook.

Normally, I'm hesitant with shaking hands, our bodies are so cold that it's really unnatural and uncomfortable to people, but we were outside and I could see Dr. Snow's breath in the air so there was definitely a chill in the air; I shivered to keep up the effect.

"Good to see you kids' again," he replied, dropping my hand "Chris, do you want to go inside and get something hot to drink? Your hands are freezing. Mrs. Snow is inside, she'd be happy to get you a hot coco."

I raised my hands to my mouth and pretended to blow on them.

"No thank you, I'm good," Carlisle saw where this was going and patted my shoulder gently,

"Chris, go get my gloves out of the car and put them on, I do not need you coming down with anything."

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the Volvo and pulled out Carlisle's leather gloves. I said it earlier, in order to keep low-key we go with whatever people happen to believe, that and we try to blend in as much as possible, standing outside in the middle of January should constitute gloves and winter apparel.

"So," Dr. Snow said walking towards the 'Stang, "she's in bad shape, but just needs some time and effort put into restoring her. Both of which I don't have. A little TLC wouldn't hurt her either. I have all the original paperwork. Its only had two owners before me, the first one who bought it in 1969 and then the guy I bought it off of in the 80s."

I rubbed my chin and walked around the car, when I reached the back I sat back down on the ground and pulled myself underneath again, I needed to check the muffler and possibly see the gas tank.

I saw Dr. Snow's face in my head 'fore I went under so I wasn't surprised when I heard Carlisle and Rosalie chuckle a few seconds after because of his reaction.

"Chris is a little meticulous when it comes to cars," Carlisle explained

"Hey, Rose? Pass me the torch under the front seat of the Volvo."

I could hear more chuckling from Carlisle and Dr. Snow,

"Chris, you mean a flashlight?" Rosalie asked between laughs

"Yeah, that…" I replied as a flashlight was handed to me "Thank you." I joined their chucking at realizing what I had said, slipping back into my old British terms again, like my accent, I slip back into it every now and then especially when I'm excited or stressed 'bout something, though it doesn't happen very often, it always gets a good chuckle out of my family.

I shined the flashlight up into the crevices and every nook and cranny of the car's chaise. It really wasn't in bad shape, considering the condition it was exposed too.

"Sorry about this Carlisle, perhaps it would have been better if you came over during the day, you could really get a better look at it, really see what you are throwing money into." Dr. Snow was saying as I wiggled back out. "This thing is not going to be a cheap fix up, it's going to be costly and frankly it might be a waste of time." Rosalie and I exchanged a look on that sentence. I knew how much EXACTLY this was going to cost to restore, especially with only original parts. I don't want anything on this car to be refurbished with refurbished parts.

"Don't worry about it Alan, I trust you, and as I said, Chris and Rose are both very car-oriented, both of them know what they are getting themselves into," Carlisle replied, looking over at me.

My grin was answer enough; this car would be a challenge to fix up, but a fun challenge. Dr. Snow looked at my grin

"Well, Mr. Good-wrench what's your opinion?"

In the dark, and because of the glasses, Dr. Snow couldn't see me rolling my eyes, Mr. Good-wrench, that was just as bad as Dr. Doolittle, but I kept my mouth shut and kept the grin on my face.

"This is so cool," I turned to Carlisle; I already knew his answer, but also knew I had to play the part. "It could be a great project to work on."

"What do you think Chris? Have it finished by the time you're old enough to drive?" Dr. Snow asked.

Loooong before that, not that I'll be ever legal to drive technically I thought, either way. I am driving this sucker when it is finished.

I don't care if Jasper has to get me a fake permit or even a license and I have to give up ATV money to do so.

I mean, worse comes to worse I get Edward or Alice to drive with me to act as the licensed driver and as extra cop detector, but I nodded slowly, the wheels in my head turning out the possibilities.

"Heck yea, 'tween Rosalie and me, this won't take very long. A year and a half I get my permit and in two I can get my license." I looked over my shoulder at the car again "it's in decent shape and is a great project." To keep up the charade I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Come on dad, please?"

Carlisle rubbed his chin looking the car over, before looking at Rosalie and me, he had a look on his face that he was going to play the father role to it's fullest, though I think he was actually serious.

"Are you both ready to put the necessary time and money into this? I don't want this to end up taking up space in the garage, all right?"

Rose and I exchanged a look. I could see it; she was struggling to contain her excitement just like me, she just does a better job of it. Rosalie tries to go as cool and uninterested as possible, but I know my sister.

"Yes sir," we both said in unison.

"All right then," Carlisle turned to Dr. Snow, "looks like you are down a car, Alan,"

"Wonderful!" Dr. Snow exclaimed, "I've got the papers and a bill of sale all drawn up, come on inside you three, get out of this blasted cold and warm up."

I looked over at Carlisle for what to do; he inconspicuously nodded for us to follow him and Dr. Snow into the house. Rosalie did, but I stayed outside for a few seconds, staring at the car, I could not wait to get it home and tinker with it.

A twitching feeling in the back of my head distracted me from drooling over the car, seconds later, as I expected, Carlisle's voice called to me from the front door,

"Come on Christian, come inside. You can spend all your free time drooling over it when we get it home tomorrow."

I grinned and headed towards the house, he knows me way too well.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                    

 

"Edward is coming home tomorrow," Alice said casually. I nearly dropped the pile of clothes she had me carrying.

Nearly a week had passed since Edward had taken off to Alaska, not much had really changed in those few days, aside from Rosalie and I finally getting the roof off the Mustang.

We had been arguing on the best course of action to remove the roof safely without damaging the rest of the car, of course Emmett suggested just tearing it off, we were ignoring him on that suggestion, but I went for the less destructive method and removed it with the ascedalyne torch, though Rosalie's suggestion of metal cutters would've worked too, I wanted to play with the torch.

Today, however, there was no working on the car, I had been persuaded into going shopping with Alice and Rosalie; I'm still not quite sure how they got me to agree to go, a guy going clothes shopping with his sisters is not the image I want to portray, but it was either go with them or face the wrath of Jasper and Emmett.

As their husbands, I think THEY should be the ones playing pack mule, but both of them were hunting again Jasper has been really struggling lately and to be on the safe side, went hunting pretty much every couple of days.

Of course, there are no malls in Forks, the closest one with a decent selection is in Seattle, but even that one isn't elaborate enough to hold Alice and Rosalie's fashion attention, noooo, we actually drove to Minnesota to the Mall of America, the next best thing opposed to actually going to Paris for the weekend (which we have done by the way), of course waiting for a snowy, completely sunless day, predicted by Alice.

I have to admit, I was very open to the idea, the prospect of checking out the multiple video game and movie stores contained in the largest mall in the USA was beyond tempting and something I could not say no to, so I was actually excited about the trip, up until the clothing store.

"Is he all right?" I asked Alice, opening my eyes wide trying to give her my own version of a puppy dog look. "I mean, do you think he's all right?" Alice nodded and pretty much floated over to a full-length mirror, she picked up some clothes on a hanger and laid them gently on the growing pile, which was nearly over my head by this point. "Alice, Rose I think you guys have enough clothes!"

Both girls exchanged a sympathetic look and began to laugh at that comment. Groaning, I rolled my eyes,

"Silly Chris. I'm surprised you haven't learned yet." Rosalie called between laughs. She's right though, I should know better by now, just like I should've expected the image that popped into my head, me standing in the teen department, with Rosalie and Alice pulling out designer clothes for boys, preparing to make me try them on.

This was not a prediction it's what I had been forced to endure in the past and the image was coming back to haunt me. But I could profile on my sisters that it was going to happen again.

"Oh man. No, no, no come on!" I exclaimed "you guys said I was coming to help you carry the clothes. You never said anything about me trying on clothes!"

"We promised Esme that we'd bring you home with new clothes!" Rosalie retorted "and to make sure you wear them, she's throwing out any and all clothes that have holes in them!"

I groaned, but I knew Esme wouldn't do that to me, at least not without checking with me first on which ones were ok to go.

I'm not materialistic, but I do have some favorite shirts and jeans in my closet that I would hate to lose before their time when you don't have to worry about outgrowing clothes, I see nothing wrong with wearing clothes into the ground so to speak.

Alice looked over at me and shrugged gleefully, just by the look on my face she knew what I had just seen.

"It will be fun Christian!"

"Fun for who… exactly?"

"Chris, all of your clothes are either full of holes, ripped, or were out of style ten years ago, you need some variety and style in your life, especially if you would like to continue to be called my brother!" Rosalie finished.

"There is nothing wrong with my style! You guys are just Fashion Nazis" I huffed, "and 'sides I heard ripped jeans are coming back!" I paused and grinned, "and if we lived in Vatican City my clothes would be completely in style! And welcomed by all, 'pecially the Pope."

Alice looked at me laughing a bit, she knew what was coming, I could see it on her face.

"How do you figure that?" Rosalie asked a hint of caution in her tone.

"You said it yourself, they're holy!" I finished.

I heard Rosalie groan at that, well 'least Alice had found it funny, so I shrugged my reply. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall, completely out of boredom.

"Do not sit on that floor with my clothes Chris!" Rosalie exclaimed from inside the dressing room, "get up now!"

Quickly I stood up and leaned against the wall, she couldn't even see me; she was just making an educated guess that's what I was doing.

Twenty minutes later, my prediction came true, my arms were free of dresses and designer clothes, at least for women and teen girls, that group of 900-2,000 some-odd dollar between my sisters, purchases were in Rosalie's BMW, and believe me…anything under 5,000 is pretty cheap by Alice and Rosalie shopping standards.

Now my arms held shirts and jeans, none with a single rip or hole in sight.

"Rose what do you think of this top on him?"

I sighed, being the youngest really sucks sometimes, especially when you have two older sisters who love clothes and see you as their own personal mannequin, just because they know they can get away with it.

"Not the blue…the black, it will really bring out his eyes," Rosalie answered. She walked over to me and held up a black shirt against me, "I think this one is will do, I just hope we can find a time for him to wear them…where he doesn't have a choice, if we force him to wear them to school, he just changes when he gets out of our sight." Before I knew what was happening Rosalie took the small pile out of my arms and pushed me towards the dressing room. "Go try these on Chris" she gave me a stern look "you have thirty seconds! And I am being generous with thirty."

Yeah, locking myself in the dressing room doesn't work, I figured that out years ago. After I did that, one of them would actually stay in the dressing room with me to make sure I tried the clothes on, I am so glad we're over that and I have no desire to start it up again, at least they trust me enough to let me in go in by myself.

Inside the dressing room, I threw on the jeans, not wrangler or some other cheapie brand of jeans, oh no I was pulling on a pair of Ralph Lauren something or others, I glanced at the price tag of the jeans alone, knowing I was probably going to regret looking… $200.

"Are you guys bloody insane?" I could hear my accent returning quickly. On top of not being materialistic, I'm pretty money conscious. Even though money is not an issue in our family, Carlisle, Edward, and I keep tabs on our spending very meticulously. Unlike my sisters who at this point I was convinced had lost whatever had remained of their sanity. "We cannot spend that much money on a bloody pair of trousers!"

"10 seconds Chris!" was Rosalie's answer

"Rose, these things cost more than the Mustang did, they are not worth i-"

"5!" she paused and began counting down "4, 3, 2…"

Before she could hit one I pulled on the black shirt and pushed open the door. Alice was at my side instantly, fixing the collar and checking how the shirt looked on me.

"Un-tucked or tucked?" she asked Rose, who stood nearby studying me.

"Un-tucked," Was her reply "I think that looks great," she looked me over "I think new shoes are a good idea too,"

I raised my eyebrow

"New shoes?" I folded my arms across my chest "now, wait just a minute, there is nothing wrong with my sneakers!" Rose glared at me as she reached into the dressing room and pulled out my sneakers and held them up like they were a decaying animal. I shrugged "you said I lack style, those are in style," I reminded her pointing at the Vans label sprawled across the side of the sneakers. "Check 'em out, it's what most kids are wearing nowadays."

Rosalie made a face that told me vans were in style for skateboarders, but the real style was a more expensive brand. I just rolled my eyes, it's always better to pick my battles when it comes to fashion and my sisters.

"I saw a pair of Pumas downstairs; I think we should go there next," Rose said to Alice as if I hadn't spoken.

Alice nodded quickly "Oh, the white ones with the red stripe?"

"Do you think they have his size?"

"Yes of course!" Alice replied with certainty.

"Those will be so cute on him;" Rose exclaimed grabbing more shirts and jeans from the pile her and Alice had accumulated.

I narrowed my eyes at the phrase 'cute on him' those three words always make me nervous, especially in the same sentence, especially when my sisters say them.

"Cute? Ok, the last thing I want is a cute persona!" I grumbled.

But both girls continued as if I wasn't even there, chatting about matching outfits on me.

I sighed and returned to the dressing room, preparing for the next set of clothes to try on, knowing that the only reason this happens to me is because the two of them struggle to get Jasper and Emmett to agree to do something like this.

I try to fight them, but being the youngest, again you have to pick your battles and clothing shopping at the mall, is one of those battles you just wave the white flag.

If I give into this now, I don't get dragged to Paris for Fashion week and therefore shoved into the latest trends for teens.

Two hours and $1,000 later, we left the clothing store and made our way to MY idea of a good shopping day Best Buy.

Somehow we completely bypassed the shoe store, but if I know my sisters, we'd be there before the day was through and I'd be forced into some not made for the outdoors, going to get ruined in ninety seconds, way too bloody expensive "in style" sneakers.

Once in the store, we separated.

I personally made a beeline for the movies, but not before watching Rosalie head towards the car stereos for the 'stang and Alice towards the computers. We had promised each other to keep the Mustang as original as possible, but I was allowing the radio to be new as long as it looked period. I kept an eye on my sisters then bolted (at human speed) to the movies.

I'm kinda grounded from horror movies at the moment, per say Carlisle. Somehow Alice didn't see my reason for coming to the store.

Unlike my shop-alcoholic find the most stylish probably most expensive item in the store, sisters, I scope out deals and sales beforehand and find the best price for the items I want, like movies.

According to the Best Buy website, they were running a five dollar movie bin sale, certain titles tossed into a Wal-Mart like bargain bin all for five dollars, my kind of sale.

 

                                                                   

They had a list of possible titles and among those was House on Haunted Hill (the newer version) and Sleepy Hollow, two excellent movies. Also on that list was a title I didn't recognize, but found myself curious by the cover, entitled Lost Boys.

I researched it on the web and discovered it was a vampire flick from the eighties so I'm not entirely sure how I missed it back then. The plot itself, though it was somewhat ridicules sounded like it could be a good movie and I found myself wanting to watch it, especially after I saw the trailer. I love seeing how Hollywood portrays us and laughing at how ridicules it usually is.

I found the bin of movies sitting just outside the horror section…damn talk about enticing me.

I kept an eye out for my sisters and began my search; Rosalie would just roll her eyes in annoyance and probably go into the 'I'm not speaking to Chris because of the horrible movies he insists on watching' motif.

Alice however, would enforce Carlisle's rule, not to mention tell our father that grounding me had no effect on my determination to watch horror movies and stronger steps may need to be taken, like completely removing all movies from my life for an undetermined torturous length of time.

Within seconds of sifting through the overflowing bin, I found House On Haunted Hill, seconds later I found Sleepy Hallow, but Lost Boys was pretty elusive and it took nearly climbing into the bin to find it.

Turns out it was actually at the bottom of the bin, figures, but on the positive side I found a number of other movies: Signs, Men in Black, History of the World, the original Halloween, Stephan King's It and Christine (picked that one with Rosalie in mind and with the thought that MAYBE I'd get her to watch it with me, if only to prove to her that not all the movies I watch are mockeries of our kind and that there are scary things in the movies to contend with, such as an overly-jealous demonically possessed car out to kill all that gets in its way of a romance 'tween it and its driver).

Still keeping an eye on the girls, I quickly slipped my pile into a basket and even more quickly paid for them.

I had the movies paid for, in the car and was back in the store before either of them even knew I was gone.

Having my own credit card is a definite plus, saves me the effort of mooching money and getting caught.

I wandered back to the movies and continued my browsing, now that I had found the three movies I came in to get (and then some).

Luckily for me, the horror section and the action flicks are right next to each other in this Best Buy, so I had an excuse to be near the horror movies without arousing suspicion.

As I was scanning the different titles, one in the action section did catch my attention, a film about the British navy during the Napoleonic wars; Master and Commander: Far side of the world. It looked really interesting so I couldn't help, but add it to the pile…after all, that's my Nation's history.

By the time Rosalie came over to check on me, I had five new movies on top of the eleven already bought and in the car. I'm not one for shopping sprees, but I love movies and video games, and rarely allow myself a splurge, it is a once a year occurrence, rarely more than that, unless I find a great deal on movies or video games.

Speaking of the video games, that thought crept into my head as I finally left the movies and made my way two aisles over where the video games were situated.

Not to brag, but we have a pretty impressive game collection, supported by a few gaming consuls. But those systems are kept in the TV room so everyone has access to them (Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and myself mainly), so the gaming section Rosalie found me in was the computer games.

I scanned the titles, searching for one to catch my eye that I did not already have, after only a few seconds of scanning, one did; Age of Empire Age of Kings and Conquers special edition.

"What did you find Chris?" Rosalie asked coming up behind me,

"New computer game," I replied showing her the case, my eyes returning to the titles.

"You do realize you're a nerd, right?" was her reply. I made a face before a grin slid across my face. "What?"

"That radio you were looking at?" My grin widened "some guy just grabbed the last two and is heading towards the registers…quickly." I added.

Rosalie knows better than to doubt Alice and me. She quickly looked over at the car stereos, her sharp eyes scanning the crowd, I turned to watch, fully amused at what was about to occur.

A middle-aged guy had the two boxes in hand and was making his way towards the registers, just as I had profiled.

"Damnit!" Rosalie exclaimed 'those were perfect!" She let out a low growl, that only I could hear.

"Rose,' I started, trying to reassure her "the 'stang isn't remotely ready for a radio, heck it's barely ready for tires. I don't think a radio is a priority, plus I thought we decided on going old style? Y'know, keep it completely retrofitted?"

Her expression softened.

"I know, but I wanted one of those for my car. I was coming over to see if you could look it over and we could install it when we got home." She explained.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"Be right back," I told her, handing over my pile of movies and my new computer game. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my glasses. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I know if the role had been reversed, Rosalie would do this for me in a second, but she was going to owe me BIG time.

The guy was reading the box intently, so much so that nearly took out a heard of people gawking at the new plasmas.

He met up with a woman and was showing her the radios, she rolled her eyes and was shaking her head, good that could work in my favor. He was telling her in great detail about them when I finally reached them, having walked at normal human speed.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?"

The couple turned to face me and I could see the automatic pity in their faces…poor nearly blind kid said their expressions.

When people look at my eyes through the glasses, my eyes appear to be bigger and therefore the pale blue is more prominent. I can say what I want about the stupid things, but they do come in handy every once in a while.

"Yeah," was the guy's reply, he looked impatient and even a little annoyed at being stopped by some random kid.

"Sir," I said trying to be as polite as possible "those radios, well my sister and I were looking at them for our father for his birthday. We went to find our other sister so she could look too when we came back after finding her, you were walking away with them. I know this is rather strange coming from a complete stranger, but could I please have one of them. His birthday is tomorrow and we pooled all our money together to buy that particular radio."

At first, the couple was taken aback, the guy's face went from annoyed, to confused, and maybe even a little surprised at the random request.

Most humans are more preoccupied with us personally than to the fact we could be lying, it's one of our abilities to attract our prey.

But I could see the sympathy welling up in the woman's eyes. Edward is really good at using our charm and attraction to it's fullest, so I tried to do the same and it worked, with the woman that is.

"Ray," she finally said "do you really need both radios? What are you going to do with two of them?"

"Christmas present for Joe," he replied, she rolled her eyes again, this time I could see she was annoyed, not at me, but at her husband.

"It's January. Christmas is twelve months away!" She gently took one of the radios from his hand and handed it to me. "I hope your father has a very happy birthday." Ah man, guilt "it's nice to see such an honest young man doing something nice for others…Boy Scouts?"

Boy Scouts! Man, this woman's good…I'm a vampire damn it, being affected by or accepting guilt is NOT something that should happen, oi.

I looked the box over then back at Rosalie and Alice who had just joined her. Argh…I'd just run into another store, find the stupid thing, and buy it for Rosalie. This lady was as good as Esme.

"I appreciate that ma'am, but now that I'm looking closer, this is a different model than the one we actually came in to get. I am so sorry I bothered you." Now I really laid on the charm, hoping that I would just be a memory of a really polite kid who made a mistake.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. Her husband looked like a kid who was just told school was closed indefinitely, but she looked very skeptical.

Yes," I replied, changing the tone of my voice. Her look also changed, I was convincing her, either that or the charming was working, its times like this, this and no other, that I wish I could read minds, reading body language can only take a person so far. "Thank you very much, have a good day." I finished and handed the radio back to the husband, before rejoining my sisters, where Rosalie looked confused and Alice was smiling.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked as soon as I was within hissing distance.

Alice seemed to know, she reached over and hugged my shoulders, her own way of letting me know that not only had to see seen what was about to happen, but she also was proud of my decision.

"Rose," I started, taking back my movies and game "there's a Radio Shack on the third floor that has the same radio. It's a little more money then here, but I'll run up and get it."

Rosalie looked me over with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"She guilted you didn't she?" she finally replied, grinning sympathetically. When I didn't answer, my face alone confirmed her suspicions "Christian Cullen, guilt boy," I glared at her and she softened her grin before hugging me tightly. "Thank you for trying," was all she would say.

I looked over at Alice, wondering what was on her mind and why I suddenly had a twinge of something coming that I was not going to want to hear. She had that look in her eyes.

"You are a good brother," was all she said at first…ok that couldn't be the meaning of the twinge had to be something el- "and I really hope you are not growing attached to some of those movies you just bought and I do you hope you saved your receipt."

Ok, that would be it…

"Oh come on Alice, you're not gonna tell Carlisle, are you? I promise I won't bother you guys with the movies at all you'll never know when I'm watching them!"

"That's why you wanted to come here?" Rosalie exclaimed her look of annoyance quickly spreading across her face, a look I knew all to well. "Chris you are obsessed!"

"Addicted," I corrected dryly, using Carlisle's word for my interest in horror movies when he grounded me.

"Whatever you want to call it, isn't the truth bad enough without bringing movies into the scenario?"

I put my head down, Carlisle has never said it, but I know what Rosalie was implying, and I am surprised that Carlisle never brought it up, I think he hoped that I would reach the conclusion on my own. Just how much my movies affected Rosalie and the rest of the family, just not as much as her.

All of us have accepted our new lives, in stride of course…except for Emmett who apparently was on board with the idea immediately.

Rosalie, on the other hand, is the only one in the family who never fully accepted, in fact from what Edward's told me, she resented Carlisle for a long time for changing her.

By the time I joined the picture, she had forgiven him, but every now and then, her resentment resurfaces and lashes out at whoever is in the vicinity, this was one of those times.

I think the thought of me being so accepting of what I am to the point that I enjoy movies that technically mock us and almost always end with the vampire being staked, burnt to a crisp, completely dusted or otherwise obliterated.

Well it kind of upsets her, and believe me I do not ignore how much it upsets her, nor do I do it on purpose, and I certainly do not enjoy the movies because we are portrayed as an evil monster that deserves death.

I cant help it, I like the old movies, especially old monster movies. I saw Nosferatu with my dad when I was seven years old; going to the cinemas back then was a rare treat, especially with my father. It was the first movie I ever saw and left a strong imprint on me even all these years later.

But the other reason I can't help, it is a reason only Edward, Carlisle and Esme know, and Edward has been sworn to absolute secrecy, not that he would tell anyway.

Watching all these monster movies, especially the vampire ones, is MY way of coming to a certain level of acceptance in what I am, each of us has our own way of coping and that's mine.

I see characters like Dracula and know that though most of what is believed about us thanks to Hollywood is completely fictitious, the thought that my family and the Denali clan are the anomalies of our kind and that the rest of our kind is like Dracula (at least in the diet and solitude aspects of it) well it makes me feel a little less guilty when I go out and take down a deer to drain it of its blood.

Rosalie was still looking down at me and the look on her face told me that if she was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears and I really hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of the Dracula incident.

Back about two years ago, the original Dracula with Bella Lugosi was re-released on a special edition DVD, uncut, never before scenes that were removed from it's original release because it was considered too realistic for the time, extended scenes that were originally cut because of time constraints, background info on the story and the characters, background info on Bram Stroker and his influences for writing Dracula, an interactive CD-ROM special for the internet, and my main reason for spending the forty bucks on it, a special interview with the man himself Bella Lugosi.

I was sitting in my room, contently watching the movie, I had thought I had the house to myself.

Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out on a restoring job, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett had cut school to look at a new car for Rosalie (a trip I decided not to go on because of the movie) and Jasper and Alice were off hunting.

However, I wasn't completely alone, because Rosalie burst into my room, all excited about the BMW and fully prepared to drag me down to the garage to see it and help her remove the governor (a job no one else in the family can or will do).

So, there's nothing wrong with that scenario right? Wrong…I didn't mention WHEN in the course of the movie she came bursting into my room.

Let's just say it involves a certain scene when a certain female character is bitten by the Count, not the best time for anyone to walk in on, especially not Rosalie.

She threw a literal fit screaming and carrying on, so much to the point where I actually jumped out my window and made a dash for the mountains out of complete fear of my sister. I stayed out there for a good few hours before Edward hunted me down to get my side of the story.

That was honestly the FIRST time I was afraid of Rosalie and even of Emmett, wondering how'd he respond to my upsetting her. But Emmett was Emmett and his main concern was calming Rosalie down and not caring what had upset her.

Unbelievably, Carlisle wasn't angry with me, I mean technically I didn't do anything wrong, but I was sure he'd at least make me apologize to Rosalie, but he didn't.

To be perfectly honest though, I think I'd rather have had him mad at me, because I truly did feel bad about upsetting Rosalie, knowing how she truly feels about what we are.

I was so guilt-ridden, that I spent the rest of the night in the garage, completely blowing off Jasper and our video game rematch. I spent the whole night locating and carefully removing the governor on the new Beemer.

Not an easy task by any means, the newer and more high tech cars get, the harder it is to not only locate the stupid thing but also remove it safely.

Most governors are chips in the computer if your not careful you can ruin the entire system, permanently.

Hence why no one else in the family will do this, I've got the most confidence in the task and knock on wood I haven't killed a car yet, but it is a painstaking task.

I'd compare it to a game of reality operation, y'know that game with the guy laying on the table and with a pair of tweezers you've gotta remove these ridiculous items from his body.

Like butterflies in his stomach, funny bone, moronic puns like that, but if you touch the sides the game yells at you. Without the sound effect of the buzzing, removing the governor is the same way, one wrong move, and buzz…game over.

The BMW was no exception to this, each car manufacturer puts the governors in its own specific place, so the governor in the Mercedes was installed in a different spot than on the Aston or the Volvo or even the Beemer. Actually, now that I'm thinking of it, I don't even think the Aston HAD a governor

Luckily, I've got a computer out in the garage that is linked to all the brands of cars we own and more, it gives me detailed specifications on each car so I know exactly what I can poke around and what could potentially cause a problem.

It comes in handy when any of the cars need maintenance, 'stead of paying some mechanic in Forks to repair the cars and overcharge by hundreds of thousands of dollars, Rosalie and I simply bring up the cars schematics and bingo we can fix the car ourselves and even order parts we need directly from the dealerships and manufacturers.

We're technically a mechanic shop and have all the equipment that one would find in such a shop. Rose and I each even have a license as mechanics, which we renew and re-qualify for every couple of years to stay current.

The computer has both a touch screen and can be voice operated, it brings up 3-D images of the cars and I can simply touch the screen to zoom in or rotate the image to the exact spot I need. (like the computers in the house its reprogrammed to react to our much lower body temperatures).

With Emmett's jeep, he had me hunting around for the stupid governor for nearly ten hours, before he conveniently remembered that his jeep didn't HAVE a governor…I could've killed him on the spot.

But now, it looked like it was going to be a repeat of the Dracula movie, Rose looked ready to KILL and Alice was the only reason she hadn't.

"Rose…I'm sorry," I finally said, my voice so low that humans around us wouldn't hear. "I can't help it. I like them." Rosalie huffed her annoyance and I winced, as I shrugged, part of the reason I like them is because they remind just how easily I could become a blood-sucking monster attacking humans a random, but they also remind me that I have a choice and that's part of the appeal as well (and seriously…I do enjoy laughing at the stupidity of Hollywood in its portrayal of us).

Rosalie sighed her response to my apology. I could tell by the look in her eyes, she'd forgive me by the time we got home, but for now, I was better off keeping quiet.

"I'm going over to Borders," she stated monotone. Sure she was mad now, but a few new books in her hands and she'd calm down.

"Chris and I will run up to Radio Shack for the radio," Alice replied, her hand on my shoulder as if she was keeping me from wandering back to the movies. "Then we'll meet you at the café, in a half hour."

"Café? Er….why?" I asked before thinking.

Rosalie shot a glare my way.

"Think about it Christian…" she hissed. Oh yeah, …she was pissed, she only calls me Christian when she's mad and in the mindset to not speak to me. "It's the only place in that store you won't get distracted for hours on end." Now she turned to Alice, her expression softer, but I could still hear the sharp tone in her voice. "Do not let him out of your sight Alice; I don't want any more of that filth in my car."

"Hey," I hissed back. "For one thing, my movies are not filth and for another, there are plenty of places in a bookstore that I wouldn't be caught dead in, so I…"

The last sentence came out 'fore I even thought about it and I couldn't help but chuckle. I had the uncontrollable urge to laugh and despite the murderous glares coming my way from Rosalie the urge was hard to control and little laughs found their way.

Normally a sentence like that wouldn't seem funny to me. But, in this situation, just the fact it came out so randomly, well, I couldn't help it.

Finally, after a few seconds of my laughter, Rosalie threw her hands up and stormed off, and the tiny window of forgiveness I may have had closed, so she'd forgive me by tonight, maybe, if I was lucky.

"That was probably the dumbest thing you could have possibly said," Alice noted sympathetically as we headed to Radio Shack.

"Yeah," I said sighing "I know."

Actually, I was kind of glad Rosalie wanted to take a detour to the bookstore, for one thing, I enjoy reading and another…I kinda needed a book for class.

I'm in the only advanced English class offered in the middle school. History may be one of my favorite subjects, but English is my strongest, I mean I have a bachelors degree in English that I received back in the middle 50s.

Not to mention, my teacher is from Glasgow, which means we get along great. She is probably one of the first teachers in a long time that I felt was relatable, we're constantly discussing Great Britain and Scotland and what we miss or do not miss, I'm just careful to keep my answers vague without appearing so.

I haven't been back to the UK since Carlisle and I went just about fifty some-odd years ago so parts of Great Britain she tells me about (trying to get me to recall actually) is different from the Great Britain I remember or ever saw personally for that matter, but luckily, unlike the US, change comes to my homeland slowly and there are very few differentials in our memories.

But it's important to remember that the Great Britain of my childhood was in the midst of a war and the city I called home at the time was a skeleton of itself, ridden from night after night of bombing and the Great Britain I went home to visit was still recovering from the war, but had made great progress, so much so that only someone who had experienced the Blitz, left during it and returned eight years later would be able to see the significant improvement.

'Sides, when those in Forks ask questions about my origin, Carlisle tells them I was six years old when he and Esme took custody of me after my parents were killed in a car accident, where I was the only survivor, and therefore do not have many memories of England. Mrs. Brown was told the same thing at Parent-Teacher conferences when she asked Carlisle and Esme how I came to the US and why my memory is so scattered.

Unfortunately, being around her has reawakened my accent slightly, earning me more odd looks from my classmates.

But that's the ONLY downside. Mrs. Brown makes each boring day at Forks Junior High, bearable.

The thing I love about her class is that Mrs. Brown factors in typical material for an advanced eighth grade English class, but she throws in her own little twist to the lesson plan; stories and poems from or directly related to the British Isle.

Last week we finished up our coverage of Shakespeare with Macbeth and King Henry the Eighth, this week we're to start reading Angela's Ashes, a memoir written by Frank McCourt about his childhood in Limerick Ireland back in the middle 30s.

Since I grew up at about the same time, and Frank McCourt is only four years younger than I am, I was really looking forward to reading that particular book.

The way she runs her class is certain books we need to provide ourselves, two actually, one before winter break around late October early November and the other in January.

The Shakespeare material, of course, was readily available from the high school, and most of her other materials, all senior level English material is as well.

But Angela's Ashes would be a bit of a challenge. The main library in Forks only has one copy of it, the middle school library has a copy and so does the high school, so on Thursday she gave us the weekend to get our own copies, whether it be from one of the three places or our own copy.

I figured just going to the bookstore would be safer than fighting my seven classmates for one of the three books.

Anyways, my guilt over upsetting Rosalie quickly moved to the back of my mind the prospect of a bookstore invasion it was still there as a reminder but only vaguely so.

However, going to the bookstore was the good news, Alice making sure I didn't wander off, that would be the bad news.

She knew I had to get the book so she followed me over to the Irish History section without a word, and as I hovered over the British history then maneuvered to the World War Two section, she still didn't say a word, just patted my shoulder gently and to my surprise, left me to wander over to the poetry section, a section within full eyesight of the history section, ok so I wasn't completely unguarded. I looked over at Alice and wandered over to her,

"All set?" she asked "or did you want to go over to the to the car section," I grinned and nodded, "can I trust you to go over there by yourself? Get what you need and come to find me?"

I could see her motives, Alice was heading over to the art section. Since we cannot get to the mall every week, Alice and Rosalie have become very talented fashion designers, Alice especially. She uses her specially programmed computer at home to design clothes for Rosalie, Esme, and herself.

"I figured I'd run over there and buy a peace offering for Rosalie."

"You mean besides the radio?"

"Yes," she leaned over and kissed the top of my head

"like I said you are a good brother to us," she whapped the top of my head gently "you just need to use this more often."

I nodded and headed a few aisles over, hoping that I could find something that would smooth things over with Rosalie. ****

The ride home took a shorter time than going to the mall. Only 'cause Rosalie didn't let the speedometer drop below 180.

When we got home, after we stored our stuff, Rosalie stormed out to the garage. At first, I wasn't sure if it would be safe to follow her, she hadn't even mentioned the radio yet. But I knew I had to get it over with.

I picked up the wrapped package and the radio box and slowly walked out to the garage, Rosalie was at the computer pulling up the chaise of the 'stang.

"What do you want Christian?" she said, not even bothering to look up. My sharp eyes scanned the screen, taking in what Rosalie was looking at; she had the driveshaft, one of the only rust free parts of the car, laid out on the work table.

"I came to apol…to see if you wanted some help installing your radio?" I could see the wheels turning in her head if Emmett does not hold grudges, Rosalie DOES.

I laid the radio box on the table and then laid the wrapped book on the table next to it. She eyed both parcels, but I could see her eyes hovering on the wrapped one.

"What's that?"

"Peace offering?" I suggested, I nudged it gently with my pointer finger, sliding it across the bench. She shot a look and picked it up "a Chris was an idiot and should learn to think 'fore he speaks,' peace offering' another look before she carefully unwrapped the gift, I watched her mouth, not her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitched…she was fighting a smile. "I got it to show you something, something that's gonna make you happy." I gently took the book and laid it on the table. Flipping through the pages I quickly found what I was looking for.

A chapter dedicated to the 1969 Boss 429 Mustang, including a photo of a red convertible. I had been wrong on my first assumption of the picture, that wasn't a soft top that was nearly rotted through, that was the hard top that was completely rotted through. It had a large hole in the middle which was actually the size of a tire. Since discovering that we had been arguing on whether to make our Mustang a convertible or keep it a hard top by just re-welding the roof.

Rosalie was convinced though disappointed that it would be easier to just refit a roof of the same year and model and keep it a hard top, though I had insisted that making it a convertible was not only possible but would fit the cars original design.

"It's beautiful Chris,"

"And it's possible, I personally think the car will look better as a convertible, I mean, remember how great they looked when we first saw them? Remember that dealership in Rochester, the one that had a whole mess of them, and you and I wanted to buy one, but the guy was a real sleaze? And in the end, Edward let us know that he stole most of the 'stangs on his lot from people he had sold 'em too. The Boss was meant to be a convertible, you know it and I know it." I paused and pulled up the stool I kept under the table when I'm out in the garage for long periods. Using the touchscreen, I pulled up my email box.

"I forgot about that."

"I emailed a dealership that specializes in old Mustangs, mainly 'stangs no later than 1979, the owner told me that he carries the special hydraulics we need to make it a convertible that is exact for a Boss, and he's willing to throw in the cover for half price. He's a Boss collector and wants to see pictures of ours when we're through."

Rosalie looked at me, the smile finally bursting through,

"When did you do all that?"

"'round four this morning," I replied, grinning. "His main business is in Massachusetts so I had to call early to catch them on time, right when they opened at eight."

"Wait you said you emailed them, why did you call?"

I shrugged, a few seconds passed as Rosalie gave me an expectant look and my grin widened.

"You know me, I hate email…I emailed him just to find out if he did carry parts for a 1969 Boss, once I knew he did, I felt it would be more professional to get in contact with the dealership over the phone." I looked over my shoulder at the car "I think we've got a good dealer to work with for most of the parts we're gonna need. He also said to call him when we're ready to attach the hydraulics and he'll walk us through the installation if we'd like."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and sighed

"Don't think I am ready to forgive you for the comment at the mall,"

"Wouldn't know you if you did," I replied

"And I better not know when you're watching those stupid movies."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she sighed again. "And that clinking noise that your hearing under the Beemer, I think I can stop it if you'll let me."

Now Rosalie began laughing

"I hate it when you and Alice do that, you know that right?" she said between laughs

"I know…but 'least when I do it its only a few seconds 'fore it actually happens, and I'm not predicting exactly, it's not my fault you've got your thoughts written on your face." I paused and looked over at the Beemer "'sides, it was kinda hard to ignore the clinking the entire ride home. It was rather loud. 'Specially in the backseat. I think that's where the problem is, under the back seat." I rolled my eyes "man I hope it's not the shock mount again… do you realize how bad that's going to bloody bite."

I winced at the last two words, remembering how pissed she got with the caught dead in comment from earlier, but Rosalie just smiled and shook her head at me.

"I was talking about answering my question before I ask it," Rosalie explained

"Oops," was all I could say. I shrugged innocently, after all, she knows I can't help it, like Edward and Alice; I can't turn my ability off.

"Come on brat, I'll get the board for you," she grinned wide "and I'll get you a torch,"

"Cute Rose…very cute."


	8. Chapter 8

 

                                                                             

 

"So, how many were able to obtain the book?" my classmates and I all raised our books high. Mrs. Brown looked ecstatic "well then, how many began it?"

Cautiously, I glanced around at my classmates as five of the total eight of us raised their hands, and I did as well. I've discovered that hanging out with Mrs. Brown has earned me rumors as a potential teacher's pet material, I do not need that to be confirmed.

Also, there was no way I was going to admit that I finished the book on the way home from the mall.

I'm naturally a fast reader, even human I was; so finishing a book in about a half hour, during the two hours it took to get home is pretty normal for me.

But finishing the book before most of my classmates have even started it, is the least of my worries.

Despite sitting in my favorite class, I couldn't concentrate. While I sit in English, Edward is in Biology…with…her, the girl whose blood was strong enough to overpower my resilient brother and basically chased him away for nearly a week.

I had been contemplating over and over what kind of person this Bella Swan was… what made her blood so potently overpowering to Edward.

A part of me wanted to see her, to see if she was just an ordinary human or something more, but another part of me (one that I really had to keep from my family) another part of me was afraid of her, yeah, definitely had to keep that from everyone.

Me…afraid of a human…a human girl for that matter, I'd never hear the end of it, Chris Cullen, the world's first vampire to actually be afraid of a human, I could practically hear my brothers now.

Slowly my thoughts drifted away from myself, and back to Edward. I knew the others would keep him out of trouble, but I still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Mrs. Brown had noticed my lack of attention, but my being a very self-sufficient student worked in my favor and kept her from making a scene.

While she discussed the state of the world and more specifically Limerick, Ireland in the 30s, my eyes were on the clock, watching the second hand move slower than I had ever seen it and my mind was elsewhere, just down the street, where Forks High School stood.

I hadn't much of a chance to talk to Edward in great lengths. He came home this morning, just as we were getting ready to head out the door.

Of course, he drove everyone in the Volvo, so things were back to normal in that sense. But I desperately wanted to talk to him, to confirm that he was all right, he avoided eye-contact with all of us, but me especially.

He knows I look up to him and I could see the shame on his face and I couldn't stand it. I needed to speak to him alone, to get him to stop acting like he was weak and that I should be ashamed to call him my brother.

I let out a groan at the thoughts I knew were running through my brother's mind. At this point, I would do anything to avoid another silent ride home; a five-minute car ride can easily feel like two hours.

Not to mention, this morning I was kinda squished up in the front seat and spent the ride concentrating on not fidgeting.

As the smallest in the family, Alice and I usually share the front seat. The Volvo legally only seats five, so I either share with Alice in the front, or her and I squish into the back with Rosalie and Jasper, and Emmett being the tallest sits up front.

I sighed and thought my options over. I was not mentally ready for another quiet car ride…plus, I had a feeling that Edward was getting enough different thought thrown at him from the others, the last thing he needed was my thoughts thrown into the bunch, my concern, my curiosity.

I had called Alice before the high school had lunch and let her know there was a good possibility I was not riding home with them, I would either meet them home (leaving school early) or I'd stay after and run home.

She, of course, had foreseen that conversation and right away reassured me that Edward was doing fine and to stop worrying.

So I had two choices. Ditch or suffer through my next two classes, French…blah, then history.

I eyed the clock again, Esme would be home from her restoration appointment, she would gladly come to pick me up. I could feign an illness, right before French starts, I could pull it off; the flu would work.

Mrs. Molyneux, my French teacher she'd ask no questions if I asked to go to the nurse, she would believe that it must be bad if I was asking, sides, it wasn't like I struggled in her class, my French is as good as hers and she was born and raised in Paris and the fact that I was the only one in the class who could ask to go to the nurse in fluent French…that earned me brownie points right there.

Yes, the nurse would call Esme and then I would be home for at least an hour 'fore the others, give me a chance to chill myself out, maybe play a few games on the PS2 or the X-Box.

The only foreseeable problem with that scenario would be the nurse. From what I've heard, anyone who comes into her office automatically gets their temperature taken, a kid could have sprained his ankle in gym and she would still bring out the thermometer.

I let out another sigh, just hafta cross that bridge when it comes, and maybe I'd be lucky and she would take one look at me and be so distracted by my first appearance in her office she wouldn't bother.

I just had to last English and hope Mrs. Brown wouldn't keep me after to check on me, which unfortunately I could see she was planning on doing.

Luckily, fair warning gave me plenty of time to focus on the class or at least act like I was, it would work.

"Mrs. Brown?" Marie asked quietly "I read the first few chapters and I'm confused about something."

Marie and I RARELY speak in class, so Mrs. Brown just about floats around with glee when we ask a question or give our opinion about something. She knows when we do speak, it has to be something insightful and well worth paying attention too, something I find hilarious.

"Yes Marie?" she asked, her accent making the class smile.

It's amazing, I'm labeled as weird and get funny looks because of my fading Scottish accent (well, fading until I started class with Mrs. Brown that is), Mrs. Brown is loved and gets smiles because of it.

"Well, the McCourt's knew the conditions in Ireland were bad, worse than New York City…so why'd they agree to go back, I mean the parents at least had to know what was in store for them."

"Excellent question Marie, and an excellent observation." Mrs. Brown paused and pulled down a map of the world. "Why then, would a poor Irish family struggling, yet managing to survive the Great Depression, give what little they had here in the US, move to poverty-stricken Ireland to live in the squalor and sickness filled lanes? Anyone have any thoughts?"

I looked around at my classmates, bad sign, no one was speaking up, but then again I couldn't figure it out either and I had grown up in the same years she was talking about, not in the same conditions that the McCourt family faced, on that spectrum we came from two very different worlds.

Finally, Steve Harding raised his hand

"They didn't have a choice?" he guessed.

Mrs. Brown gave a nod and chuckled to herself for a moment.

"Actually my class, I have given you a question to which there is no answer." We all looked at each other, a little confused. "No one is sure why. Not even Francis McCourt himself. After all class, you need to remember that when the family moved to Ireland, he was just a wee lad of five. But there could have been many reasons. Perhaps the McCourts felt they had no other choice at the time. But we must remember the world that they were living in, it was a different era, a different world, back in 1935. Which is why, during the course of the book, we will take the time to look life back then, both here in America, and Ireland and even Great Britain, which you will see does play an important role in the McCourt's lives."

I suppressed a laugh. This would be fun. In 1935 I was nine years old. I remember all the movies I saw, the games I played with my friends, what I studied in school (maybe), what kind of food we ate, and somewhat about what was going on current event wise, though, I was only nine, the closest to knowing what was happening outside of Great Britain was through the cinemas.

"Will we study the war?" Patrick Donner asked, he's in my history class as well and that kid loves anything having to do with the military, so none of us were surprised that he asked about the war.

"Not extensively Patrick, we will cover just enough to understand how it affected life in Ireland. But a five-page essay is going to be included in the lesson. In that circumstance, everyone will be allowed to choose a topic that deals with the context of the book, but I will explain that more extensively later on because that will be a good portion of your grade for the book. For now, I do have an assignment that you need to begin as soon as possible. Do not put this off everyone, it will not work. But I do think you will enjoy this assignment, you will each write your own memoir. Now, I want details kiddies, ask your parents, your aunts, uncles, grandparents, any family member you can get, grill them for information about who you are, research your history. Write about your hopes, your dreams, what is important to you and important in your life."

I uttered a quiet groan. I'm pretty imaginative, but Carlisle and Esme are gonna hafta to help fill in the blanks on this one.

"How long is this going to be?" Jenna asked.

Mrs. Brown laughed

"Four pages," we stared at her in disbelief, Marie and I exchanged a look, both of us knowing there was no way she was serious, but Jenna, Kelly, and Sara looked extremely hopeful. "Honestly, I thought this was an advanced English class….four pages? Come on people, fifteen pages is the minimum and believe me, you will find that you cannot possible cover all you need to in just fifteen pages."

Paul raised his hand, but didn't wait to be called on,

"Mrs. Brown, we live in Forks how exciting could our story-"

"Memoir,"

"Our Memoir, exactly be? All of our sto-…memoirs, their gonna sound the same."

"Yeah," Sara replied "Chris is the only one whose going to have a different story, only one who would be so different that it'll be interesting to read."

I rolled my eyes.

"All of you will have different stories to tell, you are each different people with different pasts and different futures. That is what a memoir is, it learning about each other through the written word." Mrs. Brown surveyed the class, her eyes fell on Sara. "For instance, Sara, you moved to Forks correct?"

Sara nodded

"Yea, but Mrs. Brown I was four years old, I don't remember Maine."

"Aye, you may not, but I am willing to bet your parents do, your brother? Maybe talking to them will not only give you information, but perhaps trigger your memory." She looked at Marie "your ancestors were some of Fork's original residence correct?" Shy Marie nodded "tell us about that, about what it is like for you to be the descendent of some very important people to our little town. Do not hold back on this let your imaginations flow. Tell your story." Now she looked at me "all of you have different lives and live differently despite the common ground of the town you all share, play on your history that is a good place to start." She paused again, "learn from each other on this one, bounce ideas off each other. There are eight of you in this class, I'm sure you each can find at least one person who can inspire your creativity."

"When's it due?" Kelly asked

"The outline is due February 1st, also a short paragraph on your chosen topic for the five page essay will be due that day as well. But I will be handing out an outline and a guide sheet on Wednesday." She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote 'the McCourt Family. 1935. Main characters' on the left side of the board "leave a few pages in your notebooks. We will add characters as we continue through and as they are introduced. But first we will focus on 1935, when we first meet the family; Chris, who are the immediate members of the family whom we are introduced to in the first chapter?"

"The parents: Malachy and Angela McCourt, five year old Frank, four year old Malachy, the two year old twins Oliver and Eugene, and the newborn Margret, who only lasted a few weeks before she died."

"Excellent," Mrs. Brown wrote my answer on the board and the rest of us followed suit in our notebooks. I stole an uncontrolled glance at Marie's notebook, handwriting so tiny that even my sharp eyes had to squint a little to read what she had written. "Now," Mrs. Brown continued "let's look at the McCourt parents first, starting with Angela."

Forty-five minutes later, the bell finally rang, time for operation ditch to go into motion. As I gathered my book and notebook, I felt a twinge, just as Marie's pen fell to the floor, anticipating this, with my quick reflexes, I caught it 'fore it made it that far. She stared at me as I handed it to her.

"Tha…Thank you Chris," she stuttered.

"Welcome," I replied, sticking my own pen in my pocket and gathering my stuff in my arms.

"How much did you read?"

"A few chapters," I answered "you?"

"The same, I couldn't put it down, my mom actually had to tell me to go to turn off my light and go to sleep about 11 last night." She finished laughing a little.

I nodded.

"Mine too," I lied

"Chris, do you want to work on our memoirs together, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

I shrugged.

"Sure," I replied "I guess so."

"You know, Sara was right. Your memoir is going to be so much more interesting then everyone else's."

I shook my head

"How do you figure?" she didn't answer, instead she just looked at me expectantly "Marie, I was six years old when I was adopted. I barely remember what I had for dinner," I paused chuckling to myself "let alone what life was like when I was six. I mean how much do you remember when you were that age?"

Marie's face went sympathetic and she wasn't distracted by my laughter.

"You don't remember your real parents, at all?"

We were slowly walking up the aisles now, Mrs. Brown watching us, a large smile permanently plastered on her face.

This was the first time I had ever carried on a lengthy conversation with one of my classmates, not about school work that is.

Most people just avoid me, especially avoid talking to me, but Marie's never been like that, but this was more than I was used to, she's never pried into my past before.

"Not really" I answered her honestly "it's more like small things…random things actually."

"What was your mother like?"

My mother's face flashed in my mind, a face that over the years had begun to fade faster and faster, her voice and the perfume she always wore, they were the only strong memories I had of her, everything else was blurring together, I am so thankful that Carlisle recovered photographs of her and my father, from my old house when he went to London to push the will through to my aunt and uncle.

"I remember bits and pieces, nothing really solid, and it comes and go. Some things set it off and really remind me of them…like I remember my mother always wore the same kind of perfume, it was really strong….so when I smell something similar to it, I can remember more" I replied "Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen knew my parents well. Actually, they're my godparents." I lied "my dad and godfather studied medicine at the same university."

"The Cullens are your godparents?" Marie asked, obviously surprised

"Yea, so they don't let me forget what my parents were like and what kind of people they were. It was so long ago, that I really don't see the Cullen's as my adoptive family or even as just my god-parents…they ARE my family. I call them mum and dad just the same as you call your parents, it's always felt like they adopted me as a baby, y'know just starting life."

Marie put her hand on my arm, panic shot through me for a moment, wondering if she could feel my unnatural cold body temperature through my thick sweatshirt. But she didn't flinch or pull away, either she couldn't feel it, or she just didn't care.

"What do you remember about England? I've seen pictures, it is beautiful, I'd love to go there someday."

This I could answer and not worry 'bout sounding vague.

"Cold," I grinned "kind of like Fork's cold" I gestured outside, "but not as overcast so much, it was the kinda cold that went right through you but made you feel alive."

Another flash, my mother standing in our kitchen, a bowl of hot soup…creamy spinach soup, my favorite; a treat that became a rare commodity during the war.

Her soup could counter any cold day, she'd have it waiting for me, if it was a rainy cold afternoon of playing football with my pals, I'd come home, soaked and muddy, she always told me I'd catch my death, but that soup that soup always took care of the cold.

I quickly shook my head, throwing those memories from my mind, some memories I don't mind when they come back, but when they are about special details about my family, I'd rather be alone to remember them, to savor them, since my memories of my parents are fading faster with each passing decade.

"I should get to science." Marie said as we finally reached the door "can you meet after school today?"

I shook my head apologetically, as I felt a twinge of a coming announcement.

"Sorry Marie, I cant today. I-"

"Mrs. Brown?" Mrs. Klein, the secretary called through the loudspeaker. Mrs. Brown looked at us before walking over to the intercom and pressing button.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Brown, I realize that the bell has rung, but I was wondering if you by any chance still have Christian Cullen in your classroom."

Mrs. Brown looked at me, but I kept my face pressed in a confused look.

"Yes he's still here,"

"Good, would you let him know that his mother is here to pick him up, she's waiting here in the office; if you could write him a pass and send him down; please?"

I raised an eyebrow, before shaking my head. Alice must've called Esme and let her know that I wanted to come home early.

"He's on his way;" Mrs. Brown replied, she looked at me "let me write you out a pass Chris,"

I nodded my thanks and looked at Marie

"Why are you going home early?" Marie asked.

I shrugged

"Probably have an eye doctor's appointment mum forgot to tell me about." I replied.

Marie looked into my eyes and stared at them for a second or two. And I couldn't help thinking: man she really does like my eyes.

"Your eyes were really pale the other day, did you get new contacts? They seem darker today"

uh oh, busted

"It just looks that way, they're not" Mrs. Brown handed me the pass "thank you," I said to her "I better get down there, my mum doesn't like to be kept waiting." I headed towards the door then looked back at Marie "how about after school tomorrow? We can work on this thing then ok? Or even during study hall?" she nodded "thanks," I finished and headed to my locker to get my stuff. I owed Alice big time for this.

Down the hall at the office, I could see Esme standing there chatting with Mrs. Klein. Esme looked up when she heard my light footsteps, long before Mrs. Klein would've.

My mother smiled warmly when she saw me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry to spring this on you Chris, it completely slipped my mind that you had an optometrist appointment today, I thought it wasn't until next week." She lied, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a wink that no one else could have seen

"S'ok mum," my grin widened "Dad told me about it the other day, but I forgot."

"Looks like we are both busted."

Mrs. Klein smiled at both of us

"He is all signed out Mrs. Cullen, it was wonderful to talk to you, and do let me know if you're interested in that restoration I mentioned."

"I certainly will. And thank you for dismissing Christian on such short notice."

"Its not a problem, have a wonderful afternoon."

And with that, Esme put her arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the exit, as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Alice called you I'm assuming?" Esme nodded "um, when?"

"About an hour ago, right before she and the others went to lunch." I rolled my eyes "she let me know that you were thinking of coming home early or possibly staying after, she said something was bothering you, but would elaborate, though I know she knows." She paused "care to tell me what is bothering you?" I shrugged "Christian"

I sighed, it's nearly impossible to lie to Esme, she's got these motherly senses that clue her in when one of us is lying and I find it easier to just tell her the truth, at least most of the time.

"Edward,"

"Chris, are you still worrying? He's home now, things are going back to normal."

"It's more than that now," we stopped just outside the front doors, and she placed her hands on both my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye "the whole ride to school this morning, every time Edward looked my direction, he looked away, like…I dunno," I lowered my voice to a pitch that no human could hear "it was like he wanted me to be ashamed of him, like he had done something horrible, it was like because he went to Alaska and didn't give into what his mind wanted him to do, he was a weak, unworthy person. And I couldn't stand another silent ride home like the one to school this morning."

"Oh Christian,"

"This wasn't just me, I'm not overreacting or panicking. Alice saw it too, but the thing is…it wasn't all of us he was avoiding eye contact with, acting ashamed." I paused again "Mum, it felt like it was just me. He couldn't look me in the eye; he barley said two words to me."

Esme thought this over and guided me out the doors and towards the front parking-lot, a few steps from the curb, her arm never left my shoulders and I leaned closer to her as we walked.

"Sweetheart, can I ask what were you thinking about when Edward came home this morning?"

"How glad I was to see him, and how I just wanted to talk to him, to see how he was doing and find out if he's ok." I thought what I said over "you don't think, that he thinks I should be ashamed of him, do you? He didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't his fault so he has nothing to be ashamed of."

Esme tightened her hug on my shoulders

"Edward knows you look up to him Chris, but for some reason or another, he feels that at the moment he is unworthy of your admiration, and you are correct he did nothing to be ashamed of. But this is something you and he need to work out, Carlisle and I will help you if you need it, but I know you, you won't."

I fought a smile, which turned into a look of confusion as we stopped at the car. It was the Mercedes.

Unlike the rest of our family (Jasper and Alice included though neither of them have found the car that suits them yet) Esme has never shared our enthusiasm for custom built, supped up vehicles.

She was perfectly happy with an old Caddie that Carlisle bought her back in the early 90s (a car that despite Rosalie and I's best efforts, started up for the last time a year ago, ran for about thirty seconds and never started again.)

Up until that point, Esme refused to trade in the caddie for something newer, despite Carlisle's offers and Edward and I's constant pestering.

It wasn't until the stupid thing finally died, that she gave in, and allowed Carlisle to purchase her a 2004 Audi, which she loves as much (if not more) than the Caddie.

So I was really confused and very surprised to see the Mercedes, in place of the Audi sitting in the parking lot.

Esme pressed the button which automatically unlocked the doors, allowing me to slide into the seat.

As she opened her door and slid in, I nervously waited until she was settled then I finally had to ask.

"Er, so how come you have the 'cedes? Is everything ok with the Audi?" I asked wincing; the Audi and the Vanquish are the two most complicated cars we have in the garage. I could be working on it for days if something was wrong with the Audi, especially if it's engine related. No, forget days, we're talking weeks, months.

"Carlisle wanted you to take a look at the brakes in the Mercedes. I switched cars with him so you could submerge yourself in the garage while you contemplate what to say to Edward"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Ed…Edward wore out the brake pads?" That didn't sound right, most of the time I question whether my brother even knows where the brake pedal IS in a car, let alone what it's used for.

Esme shook her head laughing a bit,

"Chris, you know my feelings on cars; I am just relaying what I was told this morning, when Carlisle left for his shift." She replied smiling.

"Well, in that case may I drive?" I asked as innocently as possible. She thought this over, "pleeease mum?"

"On the way home from the hospital if you promise to keep it under 60," Esme started the car and we made our way to the main street, I chuckled a bit, ignoring the 'keep it under 60'.

"Hospital?"

"I left some of my paperwork in my car,"

"Can I run in and double check with Carlisle as to what he wants me to work on?"

"Of course, just make sure you wear your glasses." I groaned, but slipped the stupid things out of my pocket. "And do not wander the hospital, go straight to Carlisle' office, understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

Where on earth did she expect me to go…the blood bank? I stifled a snicker, but it slipped out anyways.

"I am serious Christian."

I stopped snickering and looked at Esme, sometimes I wonder if she really can read minds or if it's just that mother intuition. She smiled at me, even though she obviously had an idea as to what I was laughing at, but because she knew I wasn't serious, she returned the laughter.

I leaned into the thick leather seat, this was a great idea…and I had Alice to thank for it going smoothly, I'd have to find a way to return the favor.

About two hours later, the others came home. I was in the garage when I heard the Volvo pull up the driveway. I pushed myself out from under the Mercedes, and threw my sneaker at the inside door opener, it lifted open as Edward pulled the car into his spot of the garage.

Emmett and Rosalie were out first and Emmett gave me a goofy grin, he reached down and picked up my discarded sneaker, which he tossed to me as he and Rosalie walked over to me.

"Kid, seriously next time you feel like ditchin' let me know, I'll come with you, we'll hit Vegas,"

I grinned at Emmett,

"Oh yeah, land of the eternal sun, that'll go over real well. Just stick us on top of one of the casinos we'll be the latest light fixture." I shot back,

"Forget that, we take you into a casino we'll close the place, you would kill at blackjack" Emmett replied,

"Kill? What are you talking about, counting the cards? Emmett, I'm not sure, but I think that would be what's called illegal, and another thing, I don't think they let anyone under 21 onto the gambling floor and besides, what makes you think I can count cards anyways?"

Actually, I can count cards, but I wasn't going to let Emmett know that, it would not be a good thing.

Emmett contemplated that for a moment

"Well, what about poker, heck you'd be able to tell the whole tables hand just by lookin' at them, there isn't a poker face on earth that could fool you, think of the possibilities Chris, think about it."

"I am Emmett, and I'm thinking bad idea." He made a face contemplating some more this was one of those things he wasn't going to let go lightly and I found myself wondering for a moment, could the lights at Vegas reflect off our skin as the sun does…

Quickly I shook my head, no, don't even consider the details, the less interested in the insane idea I showed the less likely Emmett would be to actually go through with it.

Next out of the car was Jasper as he helped Alice from the car and she skipped over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks," I whispered as she kissed my head and skipped into the house

"What are you working on?" Rosalie asked, moving away from Emmett and the frozen snowball he had to have been holding onto since this morning, before the rain washed all the snow away after lunch.

He was grinning at Jasper, but I know him, he had already nailed Jazz, I was to be his target and I rolled my eyes knowing that he had been planning this assault since this morning, right after he got Jasper.

"Carlisle said the brake pad felt funny. I crawled underneath looks like it's just sand and salt wore the pad down, I've got the spares all ready to go if you want to help me throw them on later." I explained to Rosalie, "and Emmett, you hit me with that, and terrible things may happen to your jeep when you're not looking." His grin twitched "such as the adding of a governor and it wont be a normal governor, it'll be one that only lets you get to 30!"

"And if you do, terrible things may happen to all your helmets, no helmet, no ATV, unless you want to have your quad impounded by Chief Swa-"

Rosalie kicked him in the shin, hissing at him, and I shot him a look as well, as Edward looked over.

"Hey Edward" I quickly greeted him, hoping that Emmett's mention of ANYONE in the Swan family was completely missed by our brother, even though I know it wasn't.

He looked awful. The stress was written in his face and I hated seeing him like that. He had survived classes today, especially his class with her, but just barely.

"Hey," was his reply. I wiped the grease from my hands as I looked at my siblings, all of them but Edward drifted out of the garage towards the house, following Alice. Edward reached back into the Volvo, "here," he said, "you left this in the car," he handed me my Rammstein CD.

It's the most heavy metal based CD I own, the beat alone is incredibly forceful and even violent even if the words are not.

The group is from Germany so about 99% of the songs are sung in German, a violent and scary sounding language at the best of times, but in English, most of the words are pretty tame, compared to my Korn and Limp Bizket anyway.

"I was wondering where that had gone to, thanks for grabbing it." I put it into my stereo and pressed play, I like having music while I'm working, especially my heavy metal.

Suddenly, Rammstein's 'Sehnsucht,' song blasted from the speakers set up in different sections of the garage, which is completely wired for surround sound.

"Actually, I am glad you left it," Edward paused and leaned against the Volvo, "sometimes your violent music comes in handy."

I looked at him blinking; the only thing that Edward and I have ever disagreed about with no resolution to come is music.

Our taste in music is completely on opposite ends of the spectrum, especially when it comes to my heavy metal and his classical or my swing and his more classical. For him to say that my music had come in handy it made me curious as to why.

Sighing, I lifted myself onto the table and sat Indian style on the countertop, reading his body language was easier than ever, I mean I didn't even have to look past his face to understand just how much my brother was going through.

"It's bad huh?" I finally asked,

"Not as it was, but unfortunately its close enough." He sighed and glanced across the garage. "Do you want to go for a drive?"

"Seriously?" he nodded "sure, I guess so,"

He tossed me the keys and I couldn't help, but grin. I hoped off the counter and headed over to the Volvo.

To my surprise, Edward shook his head

"I was thinking something a little faster." I followed his gaze over to the Aston…the Vanquish, the fastest car in our garage.

"Are you sure?" The Vanquish rarely makes an appearance, just because it is very eye-catching. Most folks in town believe Carlisle is an avid car collector, but even the Vanquish might make some people suspicions. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, just put your foot on the gas and drive."

I nodded

"You might want to let Esme know we're just taking a drive, so she doesn't think you've taken off again and this time taken me with you. She's liable to panic again."

For the first time since he came home, Edward really smiled; he pushed me playfully and headed inside to tell our mother.

x-x-x-x

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkYhvHEC3d0


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                             

 

The Vanquish purred as I gunned the engine and shifted gears as we flew up Route 101. I wasn't sure exactly where we were heading, but at the moment I didn't care.

We had a full tank of gas and the open road and a car that could easily bypass 250 miles per hour, nearly hitting the 300 mark, and I wasn't even close to that yet.

(Rosalie and I did a little work on the horsepower when Edward first got the Aston, normally they don't go that fast, 204 is usually the top speed, but where's the fun in that?)

In the passenger seat, Edward stared out the window, we had been driving for just five minutes and not a word had passed between us.

I took a deep breath giving the Vanquish a little more gas as speedometer eased up to 150.

"So…how were Tanya and the others?" I asked, breaking the silence, at first Edward didn't say anything, but then he finally glanced over at me.

"Fine, they send their love. And Tanya would like to know when you are coming to visit. They miss you," I rolled my eyes "and Kate wanted me to tell you that they have seen a number of good size moose wandering near Denali that have your name on them."

Now I laughed and couldn't help licking my lips. True, animals aren't exactly appealing to us, but we each have our favorite prey. Edward seeks out mountain lions, while Emmett ironically enough hunts down grizzly bears.

I prefer moose; don't ask me why, I don't understand it, it's not the best taste in the world, but it's appetizing in its own way at least to me.

It's odd, but usually, our favorites are indicative to our hunting style, like Edward hunting resembles a mountain lion. Before you jump to conclusions, no, my enjoyment of moose does not mean I act like a moose when I hunt, actually, everyone in our family (even the Denali half of our family) all say that I hunt like a lone wolf, pack-less and with my own way of doing things.

Whether that's true has yet to be determined, wolves are my favorite animal in general. They are the one animal I refuse to hunt and begged my family to do the same, even though my admiration of wolves has made my brothers curious as to how tasty a wolf would be to me. That conversation came up once and I ignored them.

I have no desire to hunt a wolf, and all this was even before I learned about our treaty with the Quileute Indians down on La Push.

From what I've read about their own legends they are supposedly decedents of wolves and can actually shapeshift into them a very cool concept and I really wish I could learn more 'bout the legends first hand.

But in accordance to the treaty, we can't step foot on their lands, that's the biggest part of the treaty, so it sucks 'cause I've seen pictures of First Beach and it's amazing, and I'm sure the photos do not do it justice. The other part of the treaty is that we aren't allowed to bite any humans.

Of course, technically that part of the treaty had been broken about four years after it was established. Carlisle had changed me in 1940, the treaty had been made in 1936, of course, it had been a total selfless decision on Carlisle's part he had saved my life and I'm sure the treaty with a pack of shape-shifting Indians was the last thing on his mind. But it was better to keep it quiet just in case, though I really didn't foresee the wolf pack inviting us over to the reservation for tea and crumpets in the near-future.

A few more moments of silence passed, I wanted to ask Edward about what had happened, I knew he could read my mind and knew the question that was posed there.

"Edward-"

"Chris, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day, it was irresponsible of me and selfish of me, I shouldn't have left you behind. You're my little brother, I'm responsible for you."

I rolled my eyes, figures he was going to play the 'you're my little brother I'm responsible for you' card.

Ok, enough of this guilt thing…we're done.

"Edward, shut up for a second will you?" he raised an eyebrow; its really rare that I speak like to anyone, especially not someone in our family at least completely seriously. "Read my lips, better yet, read my mind! When you didn't pick me up last week, I wasn't angry with you. I was worried; you've never forgotten me before so the only thing I could think was that something horrible had happened." I paused and gave the Vanquish a bit more gas, "and when Alice explained to me what happened, I still wasn't ashamed of you as apparently you think I should be, I was worried, hell I was scared! I thought I had lost my brother, I thought you'd leave and never come back again. I may not be able to read minds but I read Esme's body language that first night, she was comparing it to when you took off to become a vigilante in the 20s, with her and Carlisle never knowing when or even if you were coming home! I was so scared I'd never see my brother again. Argh…you know what, words can lie, my mind cant, read my mind if you don't believe me."

I didn't say anything else. I let my mind tell Edward everything, even though I wasn't completely correct, a mind could lie, but to prove my point I didn't focus on one particular subject, just everything that had occurred since he took off.

His expression shifted from one of shame to one of surprise and I shook my head, he should know me better than that. We've been brothers for nearly sixty years.

"Chris," he started to say

"Edward, if you think I'm ashamed 'cause you took off, your wrong on so many levels, you didn't give in, you did what you had to to protect our family," I paused "we're still in Forks, and no ones the wiser."

He knows how much I look up to him, as close as I am to everyone in our family and as close, in particular, I am to Esme; Carlisle and Edward are the ones in the family who are everything that I want to be.

To have even the slightest bit of control that Carlisle has would be more than enough to truly deserve the right to consider myself his son.

Even though I've never taken human blood, if someone were to cut their arm open in front of me, I would still react to it, bloodthirsty and viciously even. And not to mention I have been faced with the desire for human blood, more times than I'd like to count.

So to even be able to ignore someone's blood like my father would make me feel worthy enough (in my mind) that I am his son.

My admiration for Edward is the same way, even though he's taken life and has tasted human blood, he has control, he's never gone on an innocent human killing spree, all of his past kills were evil beings with no remorse for their deeds. And even with that, that couldn't be counted as a killing spree and the whole incident with the Swan girl just proves how strong and in control he is.

All these thoughts were running through my mind so I knew that Edward could see them for himself, but I didn't care, he needed to understand that his going to Alaska to stop himself from killing the Swan girl had no effect on how much I look up to him.

A forced grin slid across his face, one which I returned, a second or two passed without a word before Edward began chuckling.

"So, what's this about no more Dr. Doolittle?"

He was changing the subject but remembering that I had been dying to tell him about the Emmett in Elizabethan garb thing. I didn't care 'bout him changing the subject as much as I normally would.

"Edward, you bloody missed it, Emmett and Jasper made a bet that when we went hunting I couldn't take down the first deer if I did they couldn't call me Dr. Doolittle for two months."

"Hey, congratulations, Emmett's face must have been priceless."

"Actually that wasn't even the best part!" I let my mind wander back to that night and the image that had popped in my mind when Emmett called me Sir.

Edward saw what I had and began laughing.

"I'm assuming you've kept this to yourself?"

"Uh, yeah, duh" I paused "I was waiting for you to get home to see if it would be safe to tell Emmett."

Edward thought this over

"The others yes, Emmett only if you are prepared for the consequences." He paused "which if I know you, will have no bearing on this." I grinned wide and shrugged. "So, you have to write a memoir for class?"

I made a face. I had been trying to block that assignment from my mind for the sheer purpose that I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yeah," I replied. "we're reading Angela's Ashes and Mrs. Brown wants each of us to write our own memoir. According to my classmates, mine is going to be the MOST interesting."

"Chris, need I remind you that you have a tremendous imagination? If anyone can make up a memoir it's you." He reached over and ruffled my hair "but I'll help you if you want, and I know Carlisle and Esme will as well, everyone will be more than willing to help."

 

                                                                            

We were on highway 113 at this point, which turns into 112 and runs along the bay, for a split second we were heading toward Port Angles, but at the last second, I turned left, heading toward Neah Bay.

After I came to live with the Cullens we stayed in Hoquiam for a couple of years, before moving north to a small fishing village called Neah Bay. I had loved the house because the loft looked out over the bay.

Of all the places we have lived since I joined the family, Neah Bay and Alaska have been my favorites at least for the view.

I pulled the car into a scenic overlook and parked it. I looked out the windshield at the bay below me, leaning contently on the steering wheel, before looking over at Edward who was laughing silently.

"You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head

"No," he replied. "I'm just curious, what is it about this place that appeals to you so much?" I sighed "we didn't live here very long a year at the most." He frowned as he tried to search my mind for the answer, but whatever answer was deep in my mind was confusing my brother either that or he just couldn't find it.

"I liked London Edward 'cause there was always something interesting going on, there was plenty of things to get into and plenty of friends to hang out with. But I hated the busyness of it, the crowdedness." I wrinkled my nose "the smell…there is no smell worse than the Thames, especially in the summer nothing can compare to that god-awful smell. Neah is like a small village in Scotland, very few people, quiet, clean, fresh. Like the one, I lived in 'fore my parents and I moved to London. I was only four, but I remember it clearly, like a feeling more than a physical memory."

He nodded though not completely understanding. Edward had grown up in busy Chicago; he had never known the opposite of such a city when he was human. He just knows what I am talking about from seeing my memories, my thoughts and he couldn't understand at least that part of my past.

"That reminds me," he quickly said reaching into his pocket "the girls sent you a gift." I raised an eyebrow. "Irina found it and all of them automatically thought of you."

He handed me a necklace, with a charm attached to it. It was a Celtic symbol, with three wolves chasing each other around it.

"Wooah," I exclaimed, "where'd they find this?"

"They didn't say. But they were hinting about you coming up for a visit, I highly recommend taking the offer, Tanya was most insistent. In fact, I would call them when we get home and tell them you will be coming soon."

I rolled my eyes again, the Denali girls are like Rosalie and Alice sometimes and I could only imagine what they'd have planned if I came for a visit. Part of it would be them trying to decide on someone to set me up with, basically, they've given up with finding someone for Edward, though Tanya isn't giving in anytime soon since she still fancies Edward. But the girls are nowhere near done trying to find someone for me. But like with my sisters, they just haven't had any success.

But Edward was right, I needed to call them, to thank them for the charm if anything.

"Wanna head home?" I asked.

Edward had declared this road trip, returning home had to be his decision, but there was no harm in asking. He nodded

"Home sounds good."

"There's no place like home right Ed?" I asked with a grin

"Thank you Dorothy." He replied pushing me.


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                      

 

I was in the gym when the rumors really began to circulate. Between the dodgeballs flying at people's heads, the rumors also flew.

There had been an accident at the high school. At first, that didn't catch my attention, it was when someone mentioned who was involved, that was when my attention was grabbed, Edward's name was not brought up in the conversation, but her name was.

I'll admit, I panicked, I feel ashamed that I had such little faith in my brother that the mention of an accident with her involved would automatically trigger a panic response in me, it shouldn't have and the second it did I felt bad, from what I've heard, she's not exactly the world's most graceful human being, something about tripping on a flat surface.

But walking through the halls towards study hall, the random tidbits began to form the actual story.

A junior at the high school had come into the parking-lot to fast, he had hit a patch of ice and the out of control van had nearly crushed Bella Swan. Both her and the driver were taken to the hospital and were fine.

The driver was cut up pretty bad, but the Swan girl was treated for a concussion and released to Chief Swan.

No mention of any Cullen in the story, and yet I felt my cell phone in my pocket, willing, silently praying for it to ring. Part of me hoping that it would ring to lay my concerns to rest and part of me feared it ringing, wondering what kind of news it brought with it.

I had a feeling deep in my stomach, not a part of my abilities just a general human gut feeling that somehow Edward was involved in the incident at the high school.

I walked into study hall and saw Marie sitting at my usual table. Usually, Marie sits by herself at one of the few computers, but then I remember, we were helping each other with the memoirs. Normally I use study hall to do anything BUT my homework and studying, but I had a feeling today I'd actually have to work.

She smiled at me as I walked in and I slowly returned it.

"Hi Chris," she said as I sat down

"Hi," I replied, "how's it going?"

"Fine." She smiled shyly "watch out for Mr. Jones, he's in a bad mood,"  _so what else is new_  I thought grinning, Marie has him first period, so if he was in a bad mood FIRST period, then it was probably in my best interest to not space out during class. He hadn't seemed in that bad of a mood in homeroom, but then again, I didn't really pay attention to him I make it a point to ignore him. "So did you start your memoir?"

"I mentioned it to my family, my parents said they would help me if I needed it and my brothers and sisters said they'd help as well. Thought it might be interesting to add to the story what was going through their heads when our parents brought me home."

"Having a big family like that must be nice especially with something like this," Marie said softly.

"It comes in handy, but having extra brothers means extra people to pick on you. And older sisters mean they try to play fashion police and succeed." I reminded her, gesturing to the jeans and shirt that Rosalie and Alice bought me at the Mall of America. Marie's an only child, which partly explains her quiet shy personality. I could easily imagine how she would handle a family such as mine, even without the vampire part of the equation, just because of the sheer size of it. After all, I was a kid from a very small family where I was an only child, and I was suddenly thrown into a large family. So it's easy to relate to how Marie would handle it because our personalities are pretty similar. "What did your parents say 'bout the assignment?" I asked, trying to defer the conversation away from myself.

"Same thing that they would help me if I needed it, but my mom pulled down our family tree and told me that would be a good place to start."

"Makes sense, knowing where you come from is the first part to where you're going."

"So, is your brother ok?"

I raised an eyebrow, how could Marie even have noticed that Edward was gone for a week? That was all happening at the high school and didn't involve the middle school at all, maybe she had noticed that he hadn't been picking me up, but it wasn't like I was being picked up in a different car, it was the Volvo like it always is, but seriously how observant was this girl?

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to figure out exactly what she was talking about; she looked taken aback by my question, which really made me question what she was thinking of, 'cause it obviously wasn't the same as what I thought.

I read body language, not minds. I study behavior and facial expressions to get my answers. I could tell she knew something that was completely unrelated to who had been picking me up at school the past week, the concern in her eyes and on her face gave me the distinct feeling that I had been right in panicking this morning, but I was hoping I was wrong, please let it be something else…

"I heard that one of your brothers was in that accident this morning at the high school, you know with the van nearly crushing Chief Swan's daughter."

Damn, I hate it when I'm right. Edward was involved, somehow. But I wondered how the heck did Marie know that one of my brothers was involved? I may not be on top of all the gossip in this school, but I've got better hearing than any of my classmates.

"Uhh…" I started to say, tripping over my words

"Edward, he is one of your brothers, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I…er…"

She smiled "You have no idea do you?"

"Actually I just started hearing about the accident; I haven't had a chance to talk to any of my family."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you knew about it"

"Nope-"

Just then my phone began to vibrate; I waited, as it vibrated two short times, then was still.

It was a text message, I knew without looking that it was from Alice, her and I are the only ones who text in the family.

I looked around quickly, keeping an eye on the teacher, and flipped the phone open to read it 'efbsf . Lu.mtg'

Like I said, Alice and I are the only ones who text in the family and since it's not exactly allowed in school, we use a code to talk to each other just in case someone not in our family sees the messages, someone like a teacher.

We use the excuse that our phones are acting up and turn themselves on, it sounds like something that couldn't happen, but our honest look and sincerity is enough to make our teachers not even think twice.

Basically, the message translates into this: 'Edward is fine, Bella Swan is fine. Be ready to go on time, we're having a family meeting, it might get serious. Love you.'

No one could translate that sucker 'cept a Cullen. So I wasn't concerned when Marie leaned over to see if everything was ok.

"What's that?" she asked

"My sister's phone's been acting up, it sends random distorted text messages and it calls people at random. And for some reason, it likes to mess with me." I lied "we're taking it to the store to find out what's going on, the sooner the better."

"Oh, I was about to say." Marie laughed, she looked at my neck and I followed her eyes down, wondering if I had something on my shirt.

Emmett had managed to nail me with a snowball/slush-ball this morning, as we were leaving for school right in the chest and now I panicked for a second, thinking maybe it hadn't been just snow in that Emmett deployed cannonball, but mud as well, I wouldn't put it past him. But my blue long sleeved shirt was spotless.

She reached forward and took my gift from the Denali clan looking at the charm, holding it in the palm of her hand.

"This is beautiful."

This was the closest Marie had ever been to me, I could smell everything about her, a sweet scent entered my nose and I felt a minor ache in my throat. For a moment I wondered if that was what hit Edward, only worse than what I was experiencing.

I've never tasted human blood, but that doesn't stop me from getting the same ache from my body wanting what it truly desires, what it was designed to consume, human blood.

My mouth filled with venom and the minor ache began to shift into a burn, nothing sever, it was like touching a piece of metal that has been out in the hot sun too long, something I could ignore, but only by concentrating on ignoring it.

Quickly, I did what Carlisle always tells us to do, if someone is close enough to us that the scent is overwhelming or there's a potential of blood being in the picture, I held my breath.

I continued to move my chest in and out as if I was still breathing, but that was just for show.

I looked over at Marie, not realizing for a moment that she had been calling my name and looked concerned that I wasn't answering.

"I'm sorry, what?" I took a breath so I could speak and not sound out of breath, a slight burn filled my throat, but I could ignore it.

"I said your necklace is beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, sorry," I forced out a grin "yeah, I just got it, some friends of my parents from where we lived in Alaska sent it down to me, they know I like wolves."

"Does it mean anything?" she asked tracing the Celtic Knot.

I shrugged.

"Probably, the symbol in the middle is a Celtic knot," I explained I took a sheet of paper from my notebook and sketched another version of the symbol, a more familiar symbol, four circles crossing each other. Most people know that symbol and Marie was no exception.

"Oh, I've seen that before."

"The same thing, it's called a Celtic knot." I paused "you asked yesterday if I remember anything from England and this is one of them. My family moved to London when I was four, we were originally from Glasgow, Scotland. But I remember this symbol; it was on a necklace my mother always wore, that my father gave to her."

"it's beautiful." Marie finally said softly, dropping the charm from her hand. I heard it ping as it connected with my cross under my shirt, but Marie, of course, didn't hear a thing. She reached forward again and lifted up my crest, eyeing it carefully "you've always worn this right?" I nodded. "what is it?"

"When my godparents officially adopted me this was my adoption present. The crest goes way back, my godfather's ancestors were also from England and symbol has been passed down through the generations. My godparents wanted me to feel a part of the family completely so my last name becoming Cullen and being given this necklace did that."

"I like it, it's cool looking, is that a dragon or a lion?"

"Lion," I answered, "means strength, dauntless courage, and the clovers are what's called a Trefoiler, they mean luck as well as the perpetuity, and the hand means faith, sincerity, and justice." Marie's eyes went wide

"Wow, that little charm says all that?"

"All crests have a story behind them all families have a story to make their own. My first last name was Callaghan, our crest is pretty unique in the fact that it shares its design with our Irish counterparts and another clan that merged with ours centuries ago, the Callahan's and the O'Callaghans, three clans all sharing the same link, it doesn't happen very often."

"What does the Callaghan crest look like?" Marie asked she was obviously curious this wasn't an act.

"Um, its green and white, it has four trees in the background and a black wolf standing guard, on the top of the shield is the head of a knight in full armor." I paused "it varies between the three additions to the clan, depending on which one you're from, but it's roughly the same design."

"You should write your report on the clans and crests, that would be really interesting."

"Glad you think so, but I don't think it's going to work, I've got something else in mind that's even better, something you guys are gonna like," I added mysteriously,

"Tell me?"

I shook my head and grinned

"Anyways, how were you planning on starting your memoir off?" I quickly asked changing the subject, Mrs. Brown was right; bouncing ideas off each other was not a bad idea.

 

                                                 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is one of the couple that has text from Midnight Sun, I do not own those direct parts, only the parts Chris has been added into

                                                         

 

The Volvo was waiting for me as soon as I got out. Alice was sitting in the front seat, but it was Rosalie's face that caught my attention. She was pissed, her mouth set in what looked like a permanent scowl Jasper, on the other hand, was staring straight ahead, his face smooth.

This wasn't good, I slid into the seat next to Alice and she smiled weakly at me. No one spoke, not even Emmett, never a good sign.

Oh hell, this really is not good.

I studied my sibling's body language and by doing so I knew what was coming when we got home.

This wasn't a meeting; this was going to turn into an argument, and possibly a fight. A fight over what I wasn't sure yet, but a fight was definitely looming.

Maybe I could skip out on the meeting, but a glance at Edward had him shaking his head, guess not.

All the rumors that had been flying through the school, everything that Marie had mentioned: 'I heard one of your brothers was involved in that accident this morning,' now my eyes went wide with understanding.

I glanced at Edward again, no one else noticed, but he slowly nodded. I now understood what the meeting would be about and why I had a feeling that a fight might occur.

Edward had saved the girl, but he had done so in a fashion that she could potentially expose him as inhuman.

As my mind formed this conclusion I kept an eye on Edward, his eyes blinking every so often to confirm my suspicions. I looked straight at my brother making sure he understood my thoughts perfectly I trust you, I'm behind you was all I thought.

His face stayed smooth, but I could see the surprise in his eyes, he was surprised by my loyalty, no…surprised isn't the right word, he was ashamed that I was willing to stand behind him so readily, without knowing all the facts, without knowing all the details, complete faith in my brother.

He knew I would want to wait to see what the argument was before I chose sides, but he also knew that I would want to stay neutral for as long as possible and that staying neutral did not mean I wouldn't support him.

I could tell just by looking at the others where the line would be drawn. Rosalie and Jasper were sided against Edward.

Emmett, though he didn't look pleased with it, felt obligated to side with Rosalie, Alice I couldn't tell, but I had a feeling she would be on Edward's side, despite Jasper's opinion, unless a vision came changing her mind.

Alice put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze, I hoped that Carlisle was home, he would be the only one who could neutralize this and not only that but find a solution that worked for everyone.

We pulled up the driveway and into the garage. I sighed with relief at seeing the Mercedes and the Audi as Edward parked the Volvo next to the Mercedes.

I tried to sneak away as soon as Edward shut the car down, but Alice kept her arms around my shoulders and guided me into the house, there was no escaping this.

As soon as we were in the house though, I broke away from my sister, heading straight for the dining room, where a large mahogany table stood.

This is where we always hold our meetings, with a family as large as ours; it comes in handy during times when arguments or potential arguments occur, no altering decisions are made without a meeting occurring at this table and all members of the family are allowed to voice their opinions.

Carlisle and Esme were already there, I knew they would be. Carlisle was seated at the head of the table with Esme beside him; he looked as awful as Edward did.

I made a beeline for Esme, nearly running Edward over in the process, I looked at him quickly pardon me…sorry, I thought and slid into the seat next to Esme, she reached over with the hand not holding Carlisle's and gave my hand a squeeze.

I put my head on my crossed arms and rested them on the table, Esme released my hand and hugged me close, she gently rubbed my shoulders, trying to soothe and calm my fears.

No matter the outcome of the meeting I was decided. Carlisle's decision would be good enough for me. My only concern now was if a fight did occur, would I side with Edward or would I try to break up the fight.

Esme rubbed my shoulder again and I took another deep breath. I knew I would be with Carlisle, try to quash any fight that might occur and if one did, do my best to stop it before someone got hurt.

I watched as the others drifted to the table, choosing their sides as well. Rosalie sat down on the other end of the table, opposite Carlisle, while Edward sat down next to our father.

Emmett, of course, sat beside Rosalie, but I could see the contemplation in his eyes, he didn't agree with his chosen side, but loyalty to Rosalie was more important, that and he needed to be near her to hold her back if it was necessary, which, given Rosalie's body language, might not be a bad thing.

Emmett looked at me as I read both his and Rosalie's body language; he was silently asking me if he would have to restrain her, I carefully nodded, letting him know there was a good possibility.

Jasper leaned against the wall behind Rosalie and Emmett. His face was set in a determined frown, so I could tell by that frown that his mind was also set, no matter Carlisle's decision, Jasper had his own agenda.

Alice, however, headed over to Esme and I and sat down next to me, I saw Jasper shift uneasily, but he held his ground.

Quickly I surveyed my family. The lines were decided, these were the forces. I looked over at Edward, knowing he would speak first; he glanced at me, quickly before looking at Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett in turn.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

I winced as Rosalie shot him a glare

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" she hissed at him.

"Not the way you mean." Edward replied, "I'm willing to leave now if that makes things better."

I stared at my brother in shock, I should've expected something like that, but it still threw me off, I thought we were past this.

"Come on Edward no!" I exclaimed

"No," Esme murmured as well "No, Edward." She squeezed my hand again, but this time it was her own unhappiness her own fear at losing her family. In her mind, if she could hold onto at least one of us, she could hold onto all of us.

Esme's main concern is always the same, keeping the family together. Edward being in Alaska had been hard for her even though she hid it better than I did, but I had read it all over her face and body language.

The thought of him leaving again, our family being minus one it hurts her as I said, Carlisle and Esme see each of us as their children. She has lost a lot having to do with family, she lost her parents (in the technical sense) when she first married, then she lost the husband she had married when he turned abusive showing another side to him (before he shipped himself out to war) when he got back, she made the decision to run away, for the sake of her unborn child, who unfortunately died when he was not even a year old. So Esme doesn't deal well with losing family members.

Alice and Jasper were the last ones to join our family, but I profiled Esme…each one who has joined her family fills her heart with joy and happiness, first with Rose, then Emmett, then I, and finally Alice and Jasper. (of course, Carlisle and Edward are included in that, but it was they who technically brought Esme into the beginning of the Cullen family, but without Esme, the rest of us might not be here.)

In fact, she warmed to Jasper and Alice faster than any of us (at least those who were in the house when they first showed up at our doorstep, so Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and I.) she trusted them first and convinced the rest of us to at least give them a chance, she welcomed them into the family.

Edward reached over at patted her hand to comfort her and he gave me a forced smile, which I couldn't return, instead, I looked away, angry at him for a moment that he would do this again…especially to Esme knowing how she feels about family ties…

"it's just a few years" was Edward answer to our pleading.

I looked over at Emmett, knowing he was going to speak up as he shifted uneasily, he was going to bring up a good point to the argument in favor of Edward staying… good... maybe Emmett could talk some sense into him because my anger and Esme's hurt was obviously having no effect.

"Chris and Esme are right, though," Emmett spoke up. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

I nodded in agreement,

"Alice and Chris will catch anything major," Edward replied. Figures he would bring me and Alice up into this argument.

I couldn't tell, however, if he was being sincere, or if he was using us as a scapegoat. Whatever his motives, I wasn't going to be a part of it and I knew neither would Alice, not like this anyways.

I shook my head quickly

"No, I can't," I argued "not like you can, Alice yes, but not me. And if you leave we lose a part of our defensives, Alice and I cannot handle this alone! It's a dangerous gamble, Edward. Emmett's right we hafta know what people are thinking more than we need to know what they may do or how they'll react." I took a deep breath "you cannot put all your faith in future events or an idea of future events! The future can change, nothing is certain and nothing is set in stone Edward! How long have Alice and I been telling you that?"

Alice nodded as she reached over and gave my hand a squeeze, before going back to whatever she was concentrating on.

Carlisle has complete faith in my ability, more than I do, but we both know how important Edward's gift is, especially now. Carlisle nodded, though I know it was in agreement with my worry, and not in agreement with my doubt in my abilities.

"I think Emmett and Chris are right, Edward. This girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us." Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"She won't say anything," Edward argued.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle replied. I could hear the caution in his voice, directed towards me. This was news to me, and I suddenly understood the caution in his voice.

I quickly looked over at Edward, confirming my suspicions that I was THE only one who wasn't aware of that information. How had my family kept that from me, how did they manage it?

Oh this keeps getting better and better. He grimaced as he read my mind, but refused to look at me.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." Edward said

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." Alice replied glancing at Rosalie and Jasper. She looked over at me; I shook my head, before she could even speak. I knew what she was thinking, just by reading her face.

"I can't make an accurate guess like this… I can't plot out her moves; I have nothing to go on. I need to see her to do that, get close enough to her to read her body language." I reminded my family, Esme squeezed my hand and Carlisle nodded.

Rosalie smacked the table with her palm, and I winced, expecting the table to crack under the force.

"We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Even if Chris reads her and is positive she will keep quiet, the risk will always be there. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind-you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward noted

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitness and evidence!"

"Evidence!"

"Rose-" Carlisle started to say, but Rosalie was not finished

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious then it looked."

I stared at my sister, unable to believe what my ears had just heard. She refused to look at me.

"Wait, Rose, you're talkin' 'bout killin' her?" I exclaimed, my accent returning and my voice cracking a bit "how is that going to solve anything, you do that and what separates us from all the others? From the Volturi even?"

Carlisle shook his head at me with the Volturi comment, he trusts them more than I do, my first meeting with them made me suspicious of our own royal family.

I do not trust them nor do I care for them, more importantly, I'm afraid…afraid of the power they hold over our kind and afraid of what they may be capable of inflicting.

I had read their body language at our first meeting, they had been most unhappy with Carlisle's decision to take me home, and also my insistence against staying with them.

The only ones who really rival the Volturi in numbers of members with extra abilities is our family as far as we know and they see that as a threat.

This was all before Alice and Jasper had joined the family. Two alone (Edward and myself) was already more than the Volturi felt comfortable with, they wanted the two of us on their side, under their control, under their watch.

Now that we have four with abilities, they are even more watchful of us, especially with abilities such as Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's, rare and powerful and…damn I hate this word, useful, abilities.

Esme squeezed my hand tighter, she knows my fears, my distrust, as does everyone else in the family, but she also knew there was nothing she could say or do to calm my fears about the Volturi and my fear at the possibility of Rosalie sinking to their level of brutality.

The thought of that happening to my sister…it made me sick, literally sick to my stomach.

Rose can be pretty nasty to Edward sometimes and when she gets mad at anyone it's best to stay out of her way in general and I'll even go as far as to say she can be very egocentric, but excluding those times, Rose is a good person.

She's kind and caring, she's just used to being the center of everyone's world and that's not completely her fault, since it was the world she grew up in, but I never wanted to see Rose become like the Volturi, even a tiny bit she is not like them, and she never will be.

"Christian," Carlisle said softly, his voice calming but very stern. There was no tone of condescending in his voice, but his body language made me question what I had just said, but not why I said it.

I felt bad for saying it knowing how Carlisle feels about his friends, but he knows how I feel too, in fact, he knows how I feel better than anyone else, he was there with me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but that's how I feel. I thought we were more civilized than that I thought we…" I looked at my sister and left that sentence unfinished. "You kill that girl and you are no better than them Rose!"

Rosalie shot me a glare, before continuing, she shrugged, apparently not caring about my comments at least on the outside, I, however, could see her eyes flicker a bit, not out of anger, but hurt, though it was so brief, no one else could have caught it, I don't even think Rosalie noticed she had done it.

But I had and even though I felt bad for hurting her feelings, it didn't change what I thought.

"Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are." Edward snarled and I leaned closer to Esme as Rosalie hissed at Edward, this was getting extremely uncomfortable, a fight was nearing, I could feel it and I could read it all over their faces.

"Edward, please," Carlisle intervened as he turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

The event that Carlisle spoke of had happened right after he had changed Rosalie, long before Emmett and I had joined the family, but I knew all about it, we all did and none of us disagreed with what Rosalie had done. That had been an entirely different situation, much, much different from the solution to our current problem that Rosalie was presenting.

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said through her teeth. "It's to protect us all."

All eyes were on Carlisle as he thought through his answer; Esme put her arm around my shoulder holding me tight.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional…Accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are." He paused and I started to feel calmer with Carlisle speaking. Rosalie would listen to him, she wouldn't be happy with his decision but she would respect and be obligated to obey it. "To murder, a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. Chris is correct, we risk losing the essence of who we are."

I ducked my head a bit, this was not something I was proud to be correct on, even though I know it was the right way to go.

I saw Rosalie's point, even if I didn't agree with her preference on the method, but as usual, Carlisle's words made more sense to me, they fit better.

"It's just being responsible." Rosalie scowled

"It's being callous." Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious." He reminded, not just Rosalie, but us all. It is something none of us dare take for granted, since all of us experienced near death, each one of us came to the very edge of losing our lives altogether, so all of us respect how fragile life truly is.

Rosalie sighed, she was caving, not by choice and she still wasn't all that happy with it. Emmett patted her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Rose," he said

"The question," Carlisle continued "is whether we should move on?"

I groaned silently at that thought, I was almost a freshman in high school almost done with middle school. Rosalie seemed to be thinking on the same lines because she moaned

"No, we just got settled. I don't want to start in my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle replied

"And have to move again that much sooner?" Rosalie countered and Carlisle shrugged "I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal."

My head wanted to nod with that, I totally agreed with Rosalie, Forks has been a great place to try and pass as normal humans. But I was still not happy 'bout her idea for the Swan girl and if we had to give up this nearly normal life in order to keep her alive and keep the family itself safe and under the radar and keep Rosalie from killing the Swan girl to be sure she wouldn't talk, then that's what had to be done and there'd be no complaints from me.

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence. And if we need to Chris, you will be willing to do what you need to do?"

I nodded

"Yes sir," Edward seemed to groan at that "I wouldn't need to get that close to her Edward, she doesn't even have to see me, I can get a good reading from her even from a distance, fifteen feet tops."

Rosalie and Emmett both snorted back laughs at the same time. For two different reasons, however. He was laughing at the emergence of my accent and it gets stronger the more stressed I became.

Rose, on the other hand, couldn't fathom me being able to read the Swan girl impartially. She felt I was completely loyal to Edward at the moment and my profile would be bias.

I shook my head at her she knows me better than that.

Carlisle nodded and I leaned back in my chair, believing for a split second that this whole thing was over, but a twinge let me know I was wrong and made me look up at Jasper. He was still decided, I could see it in his face, Carlisle's words had done nothing to sway him, his main focus was to make sure that Alice was safe, and he would do anything to assure that, no matter what or who got in the way of that.

"Jasper," Edward said calling our brother's attention "she won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

Edward's voice was stern as he replied: "I will not allow it."

So this is where the fight might occur, between Jasper and Edward.

Skill wise Jasper outmatched Edward; he's the best fighter in our family if not of our kind, but Edward's ability to read minds gives him an advantage and evens the field.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

My eyes went from Jasper to Edward

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I wont allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

Now I was beginning to regret my agreeing that I could read the Swan girl's plans. I really had no desire to see her, to know her at all.

All the trouble she was causing in my family, the arguments, the potential life and death fight between my brothers, the fact my sister someone who values life most in our family aside from Carlisle, wanted to kill her in order to secure her silence, her very essence driving my brother from our family to get away from her resulting in my mother feeling the pain of losing him even if it was only for a few years.

This girl was changing my family and subsequently hurting them at the same time, and at that point I was seriously questioning just how human this girl really was or if she really was human to have such power over a family as close as ours, over strong-willed vampires such as us, a family as close as us, to set us at each other's throats so to speak.

"Jazz," Alice said, bringing my attention back to the meeting.

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-"

"That's not what I'm going to say," Alice interrupted. "I was going to ask you for a favor." She paused and I heard Edward gasp as his mouth dropped open in shock. "I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least she's going to be."

I raised my eyebrow, looking from Alice, to Edward, to Carlisle; he had gone silent now that Rosalie had been somewhat calmed. He was letting Edward and Jasper handle their own argument and would step in if necessary, but even he looked taken aback by Alice's prediction.

"But…Alice…" Jasper gasped, his face contorted in surprise and confusion.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." She sighed "Ah, see? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice," Edward sounded like he was choking "what…does this…?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward."

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" I looked across the table at Emmett and we exchanged an annoyed look, it's really frustrating when Edward and Alice have a conversation that leaves the rest of us feeling dumbfounded. "Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?" Edward's voice became more forceful and I could picture his telepathy trying to break into her mind to get at the prediction she was obviously withholding from him. Suddenly his face went panicky and he knocked his chair to the floor yelling "NO!" as he stood up quickly.

"Edward!" Carlisle said forcefully, his hand on Edward's shoulders.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered and I stared at her wishing I could see what Edward had seen "Every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

"No," he replied

"Will someone please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained to no one in particular.

I looked from Edward to Alice, both of them are pretty good at hiding their body language from me when they want to especially when they keep their faces stone. But I'm very good at what I do and my mind began to understand what Alice had seen, what Edward was upset about, and what the rest of the family was out of the loop. Edward didn't even notice that I was trying to figure it out.

"I have to leave," Edward whispered to Alice

"Edward, we've already been over that," Emmett said loudly "that's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"Edward," I said softly, allowing my own mind to work my ability, constructing the scenario I knew would happen. "Emmett's right, this whole thing is going to get out of control if you suddenly disappear. I may not know her, but I've got a gut feeling that things will start snowballing out of control."

I let him read my mind; let him see the scenario that I had constructed, the scenario that WOULD happen if he left.

First, the girl would start talking to her peers, trying to drag more info from them. Then when she had worked up enough courage she would confront us (Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett), and when that didn't get her anywhere, she would turn to the town. She would start inquiring in town.

People who had previously overlooked our family, unconcerned with us would hear her questions and would, in turn, begin asking their own questions, and comparing questions would lead to investigating us. The spark of curiosity would be lit and it would begin to fester very quickly. Curiosity is a dangerous human trait…very dangerous, mostly because it leads to fear.

We would have to leave quickly before they had a chance to really dig deep into the Cullen family and figure things out, which they would do, it would come to that if we stuck it out.

Even then, we would not be able to return to Forks for many generations later, the impression one human girl's curiosity would leave was going to have a long-lasting effect on the town of Forks and this whole area of Washington state.

Edward stared at me for a moment, reading my thoughts. He sighed and shook his head. I stared at him hard, trying to make him understand, make my brother see how his leaving would not allow the problem to leave with him.

I glared at him when he acted as if I was overreacting like I was exaggerating the disastrous aftermath.

How can I bloody make something like that up Edward! You know me better than that! It's not something that may happen it's something that is going to damn well happen if you leave! I thought, not even trying to control the words in my thoughts. I am usually more careful with my words, but he was really being bloody daft… and though I'd never say it aloud (for fear of the retaliation from Esme) he was being a bloody pain in the arse. At that, my brother winced.

"Chris is right." Alice said nodded "I don't see you going anywhere, Edward, I don't know if you can leave anymore."

I groaned as the two of them began their silent conversation. I exchanged another look with Emmett, and he made a goofy face at me crossing his eyes in annoyance at our brother and sister, Rosalie caught him and kicked him under the table and she shot me a warning look as well.

Edward was shaking his head; the look on his face told me one thing. He knew what Alice had seen and he wasn't thrilled about it.

"No," he said, "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try," Alice replied

"Oh, come on!" Emmett bellowed. I stared at Alice's face, finally understanding what was going on.

My eyes went wide and I couldn't help muttering "bloody hell."

I winced as those words slipped out, glancing over at Esme. She hates it when I swear like that, but she was to occupied with Edward to notice what I had said.

"Pay attention," Rosalie hissed at Emmett. "Alice sees him falling for a human! How classically Edward!"

"What?" Emmett said, shocked. He suddenly began laughing, it echoed through the room. "Is that what's been going on? Tough break, Edward."

I looked from Edward to Emmett, I knew what was going on, but I wasn't sure whether it was right to laugh with Emmett.

"Fall for a human?" Esme repeated in a stunned voice. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly." Jasper demanded. Alice's eyes were on Edward, but the rest of us stared at Alice.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he will kill her himself" she looked over at Edward, glaring at him and even I reconciled from the warning look. "which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you" she looked over at Jasper "or she'll be one of us someday."

Again my mouth dropped open, but this time no sound came out, one of us? I thought not really sure how comfortable I felt about that, but I glanced over at Rosalie, wondering her reaction.

"That is not going to happen!" Edward shouted, bringing my attention back to him. "Either one!"

Alice, however, was apparently ignoring him at this point, which in another situation would have been hilarious. "It all depends, he may be just strong enough not to kill her, but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More even than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough…The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

I looked around at my family, no one spoke, no one moved; this was the quietest the room had ever been. Slowly, all glances stowed away to Edward, while he stared at Alice. Hours seemed to pass in a matter of moments before Carlisle finally sighed.

"Well, this complicates things." He said softly.

"I'll say," Emmett agreed. The look on his face was clear that he was on the verge of laughter and Rosalie's glares were the only thing stopping him.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle said softly "we'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will…hurt the girl."

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I can't agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways-"

"No!" Edward interrupted "No!"

I stared at my brother, surprise and a sense of loyalty to my brother vying for first place in my mind, a mind that I know he could read. He stood up quickly and rushed out of the room, Esme released my hand to touch his arm as he passed, which he ignored.

I looked after him, before turning to Emmett; he was tapping the table trying to withhold his laughter. When he looked up he caught my eye and that did it he burst out laughing.

Esme shook her head at him,

"Well, that went smashingly," I replied leaning back into the seat.

"Could've gone worse, at least we got through it without a riot," Emmett offered, resuming his hold on the chuckles, though he was failing miserably.

"Emmett," Esme said in a stern warning voice

"Barely," I replied thoughtfully

"But barely is better than actually happening" Emmett reminded

I glanced around the dining room carefully.

"Good point, no limbs ripped off, no loss of life, furniture still in one piece. Overall a fairly typical and well organized Cullen family meeting. And look at that…the table survived, can't beat that mahogany, told you it would withstand a hurricane, tornado, flash flood," I answered Emmett thoughtfully; he saw where I was going with the list and realized I wouldn't say it.

When it comes to Rosalie I admit it, I'm a chicken and hold back on my comments, especially the ones I know will irritate her, I mean every now and then they slip out like the two at the mall, but more times than not I think before I speak.

"And Rose's fists apparently," Emmett finished, giving me a look that clearly said 'you chicken'

Rosalie glared at him and then at me, knowing I was about to say just that before she stood up and headed to the garage.

Esme gave me a look "Christian, Emmett." She ordered "both of you," she finished looking at Emmett

"Yes ma'am" we replied at the same time, looking sheepish, Alice stifled a giggle, and Carlisle and Jasper (though both were rolling their eyes at us, were trying not to smile).


	12. Chapter 12

"Now, remember tomorrow is not a field trip, nor is it an excuse to goof off. I had better receive perfect reports from the faculty at the high school about each of you." I was only half paying attention, typical of my attention span in Mr. Jones's presence. But unlike most of his class or even his announcements in homeroom, spacing out wouldn't have been noticed.

The entire eighth grade was gathered in one of the small classrooms, all 38 of us, crammed in listening to Mr. Jones the self-appointed faculty advisor of the eighth-grade blab on about an exciting event that would be occurring the following day.

Most times, I question the intelligence and even sanity of the school board, but one matter makes perfect sense to me.

Every March, eighth graders invade the high school. We're paired up with a junior and shadow them around for the entire day, not only getting out of our own classes for the day but getting to know the ins and outs of the high school.

Not only does it give us a heads up on what to really expect next year, but it also gives us a connection with a soon to be senior.

Next year, that senior is expected to watch out for the freshman, sort of a buddy system so we won't be overwhelmed on the first day. To be honest, I thought it was a ridicules idea when I first heard about it, but the more I thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. I'm surprised other schools haven't caught onto the idea.

Last year, Jasper's name was picked to have an eighth-grader shadow him, but Carlisle made up the excuse that Jasper wouldn't be in school that day, all of us knowing full well that Jasper would not be ok with it, last year he was really struggling.

Rosalie stepped up and took his place allowing some freaked out eighth-grader to follow her around.

Now it was my turn to shadow someone and I was hoping it was Edward or Alice, I know it's a long shot, but hey I can hope.

Actually, it's not a random selection, from what I can tell, the teachers pull names consisting of as many juniors as there happen to be eighth graders since my class has only thirty-eight, only thirty-eight names were selected…two in thirty-eight, my odds were getting better.

From there, the teachers here, and the teachers at the high school collaborate and pair up kids they think suit each other best.

For example, the kid that would've had Jasper was quiet, laid back, and loves to read and learn, a pretty good match to shadow Jasper overall.

So my chances of getting either Alice or Edward were getting better and better, what better way to do this than pair a Cullen with a Cullen.

Some poor junior doesn't have to spend the day freaking out when they obviously do not want anything to do with me, and I don't have to be annoyed at said junior for treating me like the plague.

Not to mention, being with Alice or Edward definitely means fewer chances of seeing and thereby profiling Edward's own living nightmare… Bella Swan, but that would be my luck, her name gets picked to be my senior friend…that would be bloody swell. I groaned at the thought of that before another thought crept into my mind, maybe Carlisle had talked to the school, insisted that I be paired with my brother or sister, I mean he hadn't said anything to me, but I can hope.

"Ok, tomorrow the busses will take you to the high school, we will meet in the cafeteria and from there you will meet your mentor. For those of you who walk, busses will be picking you up, for those of you who get rides in, make sure your rides know to take you to the high school. This observation day is not optional ladies and gentlemen, anyone who is not present for roll call tomorrow will receive detention with me and I can assure you, it will not be pleasant. Dismissed."

We stood up and headed towards the exit, where the busses/rides were waiting. Marie jogged to catch up with me and slowed down at my side. She looked absolutely terrified, I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she looked ready to cry.

"I don't want to do this Chris, I really don't," she admitted, her voice choking.

"It'll be ok Marie, it's not like we're being dumped in the middle of Olympia Park to learn survival by ourselves. It's high school and all of us are going no one is going solo, I guarantee even though there's not a lot of us, you will not be without friends in all the classes. And if I'm wrong, even once tomorrow, lunch for the rest of the year is on me."

Marie didn't look convinced, nor did she smile at my offer, in fact, I'm pretty sure wilderness survival sounded pretty good to her if it got her out of going to the high school tomorrow.

"Of course you're not scared, you have your brothers and sisters. What if I'm paired with someone…" she looked over at Janet who gave her a grin that was meant to be friendly and to anyone else would be, but I could see right past it and saw the resentment and disgust in her smile, probably because Marie was talking to me, heaven forbid.

I instantly saw where Marie was going; she wasn't as close to Janet as she pretended, she saw right into her snotty and even cruel persona, but because Marie tries to see the good in everyone, she could overlook it, even if she didn't agree with it.

Aw man, I hope Marie isn't paired with someone like that, I hope the teachers have more sense than that.

"Tell you what. If that happens or you feel uncomfortable, at lunch you can come to sit with me, no matter what ok?"

She raised her eyebrow

"Really?"

I nodded

"Yeah, I'm sitting with my family no matter who I get paired with, if you want you're more than welcome to join us."

She nodded

"Thanks Chris."

I sighed as she ran to her mother's car and I headed towards the Volvo, tomorrow was going to be a long annoying day.


	13. Chapter 13

"Excellent, everyone is here," Jones said gruffly, checking his list of thirty-eight names and gazing around the room at us.

I surveyed the cafeteria and quickly spotted Alice, she grinned wide at me and I returned it. She hadn't said if I would be paired with her, but like I said there's nothing wrong with hoping and my odds were already looking better.

I turned my attention away from my sister and looked at the other juniors, getting to know them by reading their body language.

Most of them looked as bored as we probably did. One girl stood out, if I was reading her right, she would be perfect for Marie. She was kind of shy, caring, and looked eager to take an eighth-grader under her wing, motherly almost…perfect.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat a few times as if he was trying to get our attention, unnecessary because no one was really talking.

"When I call your name, step forward. Each junior has already received each of your names, they will stand up when I call your name, you are to go right to them and remain silent until I have called everyone. And remember I expect maturity with this." He cleared his throat one more time for effect "Paige Andrews,"

Paige stood up and I frowned as she, not Marie ended up with the shy looking girl who welcomed her with open arms and a gentle smile.

"Damn…" I muttered so softly no one around me even noticed I spoke. Paige is shy and quiet and had it not been for Marie would have been even my choice for the shy looking girl. But she's not as shy and quiet as Marie is.

Paige's best matchup would've been the girl standing with the shy looking girl, she had a slightly bored look on her face, but under normal circumstances she's bubbly I could tell she was also kind of down to earth as well which is Paige 100%.

"Kevin Blake."

Marie reached over and held onto the sleeve of my sweatshirt, I could smell her fear and out of the corner of my eye, saw a tear run down her cheek. Her name was next.

"It'll be ok," I whispered, reminding her of my promise.

"Marie Burke," Slowly, Marie headed to the front, the bubbly looking girl stepped forward to greet her and my admiration for the school board and the teachers slipped down a few notches, they should know Marie better than that. I looked the girl over she seemed all right I just hoped she would take care of Marie.

I sighed and prepared for my name to be called if they had screwed up on pairing Marie, my chances of ending up with Alice had just dropped like the stock market in '29. "Christian Cullen," I heard whispers float from the juniors, mainly consisting of

'Another Cullen?'

'Even he looks like the others, how can they all be adopted?'

'Do you see his eyes? Can he even see?'

I groaned a bit as I stepped forward, but had to really fight the grin as Alice stepped forward to meet me. She didn't say anything as she guided me over to the chair she had just occupied.

When all the names had been called, Mr. Jones gave everyone a few minutes to chat and get to know each other before the first bell rang.

I followed Alice to a quiet corner of the room, ignoring the whispers that now consisted of:

'Figures he'd get his sister,'

'yeah that's 'cause no one else wants to hang around with one of them all day. I know I wouldn't."

'I didn't think it was possible, but he's creepier than his brothers'

'I can't get over his eyes, it's like he's staring right through you! That is unnatural, have you ever seen someone whose eyes look like that?'

These comments, added on top of the previously mentioned ones, lowered to whispers that I could still hear perfectly. Apparently, originality severely lacked among the junior class.

"Surprised?" Alice sang smugly.

I nodded "Very," I grinned "you could've said something in the car this morning, or even last night, y'know 'stead of letting me stress over this?"

"I could've, but where's the fun in that?"

"So how many strings did you pull to get me?"

"None," she paused "the teachers figured it would be best to pair us up, especially when Carlisle called yesterday when I got the note that I was to be a 'senior friend' and insisted that it be best to pair me off with my little brother."

I snorted, that figured. She threw her arm around me, hugging me tightly, I could see just how excited about this she was.

"So, oh mentor, where to?"

She grinned and I reached down to pick up not only my backpack but her books as well, at least her math books.

"Class."

More specifically we were heading to one of the two classes Alice has with Edward, calculus. Math at 8:25 in the morning is not my idea of a good time, but hanging out with Alice and even gloomy Edward made up for it.

In all honesty, I hate being by myself and I really think next time we start over, I'm done with the middle school scene, 'least for a while.

Unfortunately, I didn't see Marie at all throughout the day, least not till lunch. I followed Alice as she floated into the cafeteria where at a table off to the side, sat Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper.

And just like I do at the middle school, they had trays of food in front of them, pretending to pick at them.

Though, when Emmett saw me, I read his intentions and readied myself catching the apple he chucked at me, which I would've chucked right back, but caught a glimpse of Mr. Jones and decided against retaliation, at least here.

Alice skipped up to the line and purchased a small tray of food, we eighth graders were eating free today, so I took a bowl of salad and French fries for ammo/retaliation and followed my sister back to our family.

                                                                      

Emmett pulled out a chair between him and Edward and I slid into it, while Alice sat down close to Jasper.

"So kid, how's high school treating you?" Emmett asked as seriously as he could muster.

I grinned wide.

"Oh gee Mr. Senior sir, it's so big and scary and I'm just a measly little eighth grader soon to be a measly freshman. I don't know how I will ever find my way around." I replied putting on my most whiny of voices, between chuckles. "oh please Mr. Senior, will you help me find my way and promise not to beat me up if I promise to give you all my lunch money and do your homework next year. After all, you'll still be here right?"

Emmett snorted back a laugh, which to an outsider would have sounded very much like a growl, but I know my brother.

"Very mature Chris," Rosalie commented as she rolled her eyes at the two of us.

I shrugged.

"So that Mr. Banner…is he always like that?" I asked, referring to the Nutty Professor-like teacher who taught science.

Edward chuckled and nodded

"He can be,"

Emmett grinned wide, "What's the matter, the wittle measly eighth grader afraid of the big bad science teacher? I figured after that Jones character you'd be able to handle just about any teacher."

"Yeah well after dealing with you for sixty odd years, middle school and high school is a breeze."

"yeah you should know, haven't you been stuck in middle school for that long?" He snorted again "talk about being held back."

I threw a French fry at him

"look whose talkin', you've repeated 10th grade how many times?" I shot back

"The two of you honestly, grow up" Rosalie groaned referring to both Emmett and I and our bantering of each other.

"I've been trying for sixty-five years, hasn't happened yet." I replied, "what's his excuse?"

"My excuse?" Emmett repeated his grin getting wider "my excuse is I'm already at the perfect age Dr. Dootlittle, I don't have to lie about my age to get a license, I can get it legally. You're the one that has to see a forger to get one. So young…so naïve."

I picked up one of Edward's textbooks and smacked Emmett on the arm, not hard, for fear of damaging the book, but hard enough to create a thudding noise, partly for the lack of licenses comment, but mainly because he called me Dr. Doolittle.

He grinned and gave me a push; again…not hard to really feel it, but hard enough that I was caught off guard and nearly tipped the chair over.

Luckily Emmett reached over and grabbed my shirt to stop me from topping over, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yes! I finally got him!" He exclaimed. Catching me off guard is a rare thing, especially when it comes to Emmett, it's to the equivalent of any of one of us sneaking up on Alice or Edward, it just doesn't happen so on the very off times he does catch me its nearly impossible to knock him off his high horse for days, months, sometimes even decades.

"Karma Emmett, karma," I reminded him, glancing over at Jones to make sure he hadn't seen that.

Alice and Jasper were chuckling, Edward was trying to hold back his laughter and Rosalie was flat out ignoring the two of us, but I could see the sides of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"And I believe you owe Chris some ATV money?" Alice reminded him. Emmett made a face but decided not to say anything, partly because he was laughing too hard.

"How much are you up to now Em?" Jasper inquired, he only owned me 10 dollars and I was actually at the point where I was going to forget it, he had been helping me with the Mustang even though that wasn't part of the deal, and it had been an accidental slip up.

Emmett on the other hand, yeah I had lost count on his bill, at ten bucks a comment, he had to be up there.

"$450?" Edward exclaimed as he read Emmett's mind, the rest of us stared at Emmett, even I did.

I didn't think it was that bad. Then I looked at my family, I had forgotten that part of Esme's deal had been if Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, or herself heard the Dr. Doolittle comments, even if I wasn't around to hear it.

"Damn Emmett," I breathed, "keep going…'nother few hundred and I can BUY another ATV."

He rolled his eyes, but chuckled just the same, everyone did.

"Chris," Edward said softly overcoming his laughter "did you by any chance happen to invite someone to sit with us?"

I looked up from flicking a fry at Emmett.

"Er, perhaps…why?"

"Christian…" Rosalie said, warning in her tone.

"Look, she's a friend and she was really freaked out 'bout today, to the point of tears. I told her if she was feeling overwhelmed or y'know scared, she could sit with me."

Edward grinned knowingly, of course, he could read Marie's mind and I groaned, Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look before both of them began giggling to themselves.

"Well, friend or friend," Alice said "she's about to look over here at you,"

I glanced up when I felt eyes on me and caught Marie's look.

She looked ok, she was sitting with the girl mentoring her and a group of other juniors and a couple eighth graders.

It looked as if her mentor was ignoring her, but I couldn't help but grin as I saw the girl I had hoped would be paired with Marie, not only seated at the same table but talking to Marie and Paige she seemed to be explaining something to the two of them and by her hand gestures I'm guessing it was about the cafeteria.

I gave her a grin and she returned it, letting me know she was ok she still looked scared, but I think the junior sitting with her was calming her down, whether said junior knew it or not; either way, I was grateful to the girl. I would have to find a way to secretly repay her.

The junior looked up and followed Marie's eyes to me, she seemed surprised by me for a second especially at seeing where I was sitting and with who, but the surprise lasted only a second as she gave me the same comforting grin that she had given all of us a few hours prior to lunch.

I returned the grin slowly, before chuckling to myself as I looked back down at my tray of untouched salad.

Without looking around for Jones I flicked another French fry at Emmett, my goal was to get them stuck in his hair, but I was laughing too hard and missing completely.

"I think our little brother has finally found looove." Emmett replied. He reached over to put the fry down my shirt knowing he'd never be able to knock me off the chair again and I ducked closer to Edward who guarded me as Rosalie gave Emmett a warning look.

"Shuddup," I shot back.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal." Alice spoke up. Quickly I ducked my head, staring at my tray, as long as I don't look at the source of my brother's torment I couldn't read her.

I glanced up and caught Edward's eye and he gave me a look of pure sympathy as the others shifted and fidgeted I did the same so we looked like normal humans.

"Wow Chris, you are really determined not to read her aren't you?" Jasper said softly and I sighed, he could feel my panic and my quick bout of stress and I nodded.

But I glanced over at Edward as he had his own issue to deal with, ironically because of the same source.

"Stay out of it, Alice." Edward hissed under his breath "it's not going to happen." I looked over at him, then at her as she pouted and Emmett nudged me chuckling. We both know how impatient Alice is to become friends with Bella Swan and the fact that Edward was being stubborn about ignoring his own desire to be with her had the both of us completely amused at the scene playing out between our brother and sister. "It makes plenty of sense to me," Edward finished as Alice snorted at him.

I rolled my eyes, but looked Edward over carefully; he was in a bad mood all of a sudden, worse than usual.

Actually, I could see just how tense he was; only Jasper would be able to also see how stressed Edward was as well as myself, we're the only two.

Though Jasper wouldn't be able to understand why Edward was in a bad mood this particular time since being in a bad mood had become a regular occurrence with Edward. But I could, sort of, it was something about the school dance…and her…

With an understanding of the deal at least as much as I really wanted to understand, I went back to bugging Emmett, keeping a cautious eye on Jones.

I had to be careful to not bug Emmett to the point of catching Jones's attention. Of course he'd be able to guess that this was my brother, but I would be embarrassing him in front of his high school colleagues and since the two of us already do not get along, pissing him off with so much left to the school year and therefore our time together, it was not in my best interest at all to get even more on his bad side, not in the least.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and fought the instinct to look up, knowing what direction those eyes were coming from and knowing for a fact that it WAS NOT Marie, I had a feeling, a gut feeling that it was…HER…and I would not take the chance.

I was more than a little relieved when Alice stood up and tugged on my sweatshirt for me to follow her.

I stood up, threw out the uneaten food and followed her to the exit. I took the chance that I wouldn't pick out Bella Swan and glanced at that table, hoping Marie was looking which she was.

I gave her a reassuring wave but crumbled up the note I had written her in my pocket and tossed it in the trash bin on the way out.

Delivering the note would have meant contact with that table and since I didn't know which one was Bella, I was better off avoiding the situation completely.

We stopped by Alice's locker and as I had done this morning I carried her books to her government class and finally her English class. I had to admit, despite the panic at lunchtime, the day had been enjoyable, so much so that I was able to ignore the whispers and curious stares regarding the "other Cullen".

Alice's English class was reading Macbeth, easily my favorite of all Shakespeare, not just because it's based in Scotland, but I love the scenes with the witches, and Lady Macbeth is completely amusing 'cause she's decidedly insane.

I slide into a seat next to Alice, chairs had been placed next to all the desks in preparation for us eighth graders and this room was no exception.

I grinned at seeing most of the kids in my own English class in this one, apparently, this is a senior level English, one of two taught by the same teacher who teaches all the other upper-level English classes.

I saw Sara and Patrick wander in behind their mentors and even they looked relieved to see me, Sara even smiled at me, which despite my shock I returned. Behind them came Kelly, Paul, and Steve. The only ones missing were Jenna and Marie.

Sara's mentor slide into a seat in front of Alice so naturally Sara sat next to her, when she did, she turned to talk to me, keeping one eye on Alice. Alice isn't intimidating, not in the least, but she catches people's attention.

"How are you doing Chris?" Sara whispered to me

"Not bad…you?"

"All right I guess. I'm glad this thing almost over though; it's been really boring so far. I mean it's interesting experiencing high school, but…" she giggled "and I never thought I'd admit this, but I miss doing our own school work. None of the teachers I've met have let us participate, even in gym we had to sit on the bleachers and watch." I nodded "how about you?"

"Same," I replied, "but it's not so bad, it's been cool hanging with my sister." I finished. Sara looked up at Alice; apparently, she'd forgotten I had a sister and that I was paired with her. Alice who was pretending to be absorbed in her book looked up "Sara, this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Sara."

Sara didn't say anything for a second fully taking in Alice. Intimating or not, Alice is still one of the older Cullen kids and reputation precedes first introductions.

"H…hi." Sara stuttered

"Hi," Alice replied closing her book "nice to meet you, Sara,"

"Ni…nice to meet you too Alice." Sara was slipping into panic mood, without Janet, she's very laid back and apparently very flustered.

Unlike Janet, who by reading her body language I know just doesn't like me, Sara just finds me to quiet to be anything but kind of creepy. She's right in the middle of Janet and Marie, not liking me to the point of wanting to be close and anything other than friends, but not hating me to the point of being overly mean and standoffish to me and I gotta respect that.

Seeing how nervous she was getting, I quickly decided to intervene, get her attention off of Alice.

"So, Sara, did you answer the questions Mrs. Brown gave us?"

Relief washed over Sara's face as she nodded.

"All but the third one, I couldn't answer it."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the list of questions, normally I'd be working on this at home, but in anticipation for us just being observers, I saved all my homework so I would have SOMETHING to do all day.

"Frank McCourt describes his father as like the holy trinity, with three people inside of him, explain in your own words what he meant by this." I read. I looked up at her,

"Yeah, that, I remember the chapter, but I don't remember that part, is he saying his father has like multiple personality or something?"

I looked over at Alice for a second who had gone back to her book, Sara couldn't, but I could hear Alice giggling behind her book.

"No, he means he sees three sides to his father. The first side is the caring storytelling father who entertains Frank and his brothers with his stories, the second is the work ethically minded father who dresses in a suit and tie for every job, who wants to find work, but cant and the third is the alcoholic father who is easily sidetracked by the pubs, drinks the wages and the dole and comes home in a drunk stupor."

Sara nodded thinking this over "Do they explain what the dole is and I just missed it somehow?"

"The dole was a relief, kind of like food stamps and small stipends today, from the government. It was public assistance back then. It was never enough to really live on. In sense, the more people in the family the more the dole, but the dole was there to cover food, rent, stuff like that. When the other twin dies, the dole gets reduced to sixteen shillings."

"How much is that?"

I had to think for a second, quickly doing the math in my head and remembering my homeland's currency.

"A shilling is about twenty cents in today's money so sixteen times twenty cents that's about a three dollars and twenty cents, roughly."

Sara blinked

"That's all?" I nodded "no one can live on that!"

"You gotta remember Sara the value of the dollar was different in the 30s," I couldn't help but remember how excited I would get with a shilling or tuppence in my pocket running down to the sweetshop or even to the cinema, back then I felt rich a shilling even two shillings could buy two movie tickets and possibly some chocolate. "But even so, that's not a lot of money for a family of four, with more on the way to live off of."

Now Sara looked at me suspiciously, not in a serious manner.

"Chris…did you finish the book already?" I raised an eyebrow "you did didn't you, Marie did too, she finished it the night she got it. You two are such bookworms."

The way she said it, it wasn't cruel, she was being honest and even amused. If I had to guess Marie's best friend, it was definitely Sara.

The teacher came in and started class before Sara could continue. She gave me a shy grin before turning to face forward. Alice nudged me a grin plastered on her face and all I could do was roll my eyes.

After class, we met up with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie as we headed to the parking lot and Edward.

As we walked, Emmett filled us in on Edward's even stranger than usual behavior in their Spanish class.

When we hit the exit, I could see the Volvo. Edward had pulled it into the narrow lane and I'm pretty sure on purpose, blocked a '53 Chevy pickup truck from continuing onto the exit. I couldn't help but stare at the truck, studying it.

I looked over at Rosalie wondering why she hadn't told me someone at Forks high school was driving such a classic truck, for its age, the body was in great shape minus a strange dent on the bed of the truck.

I grinned as the driver revved the engine trying to intimidate Edward into moving, which was completely fair, he WAS blocking everyone in, but the sound of that engine roaring was so loud, it was like being at a truck pull and I know if the driver wanted to, he could easily squish the Volvo flat.

As much as I love my brother's car, I would've paid good money to see the truck flatten it like at a monster truck rally or something.

Those old trucks were built like tanks and Volvo's may be the spokes car of safety, they are no match for a truck built like a tank.

I was so distracted by it I didn't even notice that my siblings were trying to figure out what our brother was doing, exactly.

Normally I would be doing the same thing, especially after what Emmett had told us. But I was getting used to Edward's apparent decision to have bipolar disorder all of a sudden, so I just ignored it, I was just hoping that it wasn't contagious or anything.

I waited for the others to move and followed them as we slowly walked to the Volvo and got in, I slide in between Rosalie and Jasper and stared at Edward as he practically rolling with laughter. Emmett and I exchanged a look as he sat in the front seat.

Alice slid in on Jasper's other side closest to the door like I said the Volvo only legally seats five, and in most cases, Alice or I either are squished in the front seat together, squished in the back, or in someone's lap.

Alice took care of that problem by sliding into Jasper's lap, allowing me plenty of room between Jasper and Rose.

The owner of the truck revved the engine again and I started to look behind me to get a better look at the truck itself and the driver, but Rosalie stopped me, she put her hand on my shoulder gently and gave it a squeeze.

"Chris, don't," she said softly.

I raised an eyebrow,

"Huh?" I asked

"Trust her Chris, you're better off not" Jasper spoke up, as Rosalie glared poisonously at Edward.

I was really confused, why were they stopping me from looking, what wa- Now my eyes went wide.

"She's in that truck…that's her truck" I said softly, not saying Bella Swan's name aloud. Jasper and Alice nodded and I wished I could disappear into the leather interior of the Volvo "oh, bloody hell." I muttered banging the back of my head against the headrest annoyed at myself as I realized just how close I came to reading her.

Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder protectively, but she continued to glare at Edward.

"Let's go!" she hissed impatiently. "Stop being an idiot. If you can."

Rosalie's hug on my shoulder tightened and I mouthed thanks to her as Edward shot off out of the parking lot.

It was a very quiet ride home, 'cept for Edward's random chuckling at what I have no idea. He picked up speed as we headed up our long winding driveway and as he did, the silence was broken by Alice,

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" she asked.

"No," Edward snapped, making me jump, he had been so gleeful the whole way home, that I was completely not expecting him to snap at anyone…especially not at Alice, but she didn't seem bothered by his anger.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?"

I held back a chuckle, she's really determined to fulfill her prediction of becoming friends with the Swan girl, she was like a little kid who was just told they couldn't have a sweet until after dinner.

"I haven't decided anything, Alice."

"Whatever, Edward."

"What's the point of getting to know her?" Edward muttered, "if I'm just going to kill her." I think the pair of them had forgotten they weren't alone in the car,

"That's a good point," I said softly to no one in particular, Alice was on apparently the same thought process because her reply to Edward was

"You have a point."

Sighing I braced myself as Edward took the final turn into the garage at like 90 miles an hour and Rosalie held me as he screeched to a stop, inches from the wall.

"Breaks work fine Edward, nice to see you finally figured out how to use 'em," I huffed, he ignored me and Rosalie when she said

"Enjoy your run," she said smugly, helping me untangle myself from the backseat as he threw himself out of the car and took off.

Rosalie snorted with satisfaction and headed to the house. Once I had gotten my foot untangled from under the driver seat, I climbed out of the car and tossed my bag onto the countertop.

Jasper and Alice also headed inside, but I saw Emmett lingering, I grinned wide at him, walked over to the stand I keep my helmets and looked back at my brother.

"Wanna race?" I asked tossing the helmet at him which he caught, his grin widened

"Bikes or quads?"

I looked over at my section of the garage, Rose and I were in the middle of fixing the engine on the ATV, but my Kawasaki was fine and my year older Yamaha Z250 is just as fast as the Kawasaki.

Rose and I had just rebuilt the engine on it when Carlisle saw a great deal on the '05 Kawasaki.

"Bikes, quads are out for now. Something's up with the engine on the quads, Rose and I aren't quite finished with 'em"

He pulled on his helmet and walked over to the Yamaha and kicked it to life. I pulled my own helmet and did the same to the Kawasaki.

A vicious roar erupted in the garage and for the effect I revved the engine a bit. I inched the bike out of the garage with Emmett following, if we head down our driveway to the main road, it eventually leads back to town, but going the other way gives us hundreds of paths running through the Olympic park, I revved the bike once more and booked it towards one of the paths, with Emmett right behind me.

The bike growled as I flew over the paths ducking low flying tree branches, some of them hitting my helmet echoing through my ears.

 

                                                                             

I love driving my ATV, but my dirt-bike can go places my quad can't and it is so much faster. I turned sharply to the left and braced myself as the bike sailed over a fallen tree.

I was beating Emmett if only by a matter of seconds, he was right behind me and gaining.

We were headed back to the house, as the little sun Forks managed to get began setting, the bikes have headlamps…excuse me, headlights, but on the Yamaha its dead and on the Kawasaki it's dimming.

I revved the engine boosting its power as I hit another jump and the bike landed in a puddle about a foot deep of water and more so mud splattering my bike and my clothes. This slowed me down enough that Emmett made his move and he was now so close I could've reached out and touched him.

Carefully, I stood up, leaning over my handlebars to give me extra speed. Being light has its disadvantages as well as its advantages, sure I get more air than Emmett and being lighter puts less weight on the bike and therefore less strain to slow it down, but it also means I have to be cautious how I handle it.

I have to be careful not to let the bike get away from me, I have less control over it because I can't shift my weight around, especially coming down from a jump. Emmett can, if he leaned over his handlebars he could shoot past me easily. On the quads, we're evenly matched, but on the bikes, not so much, more balance is necessary for the bike than the quad.

We were heading up the driveway now, no more single-lane racing, it was neck and neck, I gunned the bike pushing it to pick up speed, I used my right foot to support the bike as we sailed around one sharp curve in our driveway than my left after another.

Carefully I leaned my body over the handlebars so my helmet was touching the bars, trying to remove the friction my body created and instantly sped up, giving myself that tiny extra boost that allowed me to beat Emmett as we skidded to a stop, literally inches from Rosalie's BMW.

We looked at each other, our eyes wide with panic. Emmett pulled off his helmet and I realized he was trying not to laugh; I grinned and started snickering,

"That was close," I said between snorts

"Yeah really, can you imagine if we hit it?"

I made a face

"The images that come to mind are fire, brimstone, and hundreds of dollars in bodywork and her not speaking to either of us for a few decades."

Emmett nodded shutting the bike down and I did the same.

We wheeled the bikes carefully around the BMW and into the back of the garage, where all my bikes, quads, and gear is kept

"That was fun kid, thanks."

"Anytime," I replied, pulling off my helmet and putting it carefully back on its stand. Emmett began laughing again and I raised an eyebrow "now what's so funny?"

"Kid, if Rose, Alice, or Esme see you, you are a dead man." He finished, flat out laughing

I looked down and realized I was covered from the neck down in mud, I grinned and pulled my shirt over my head. It was caked with drying mud and made a thudding, splattering noise when I dropped it to the concrete floor.

"Bloody hell…" I muttered

"Maybe I should get the hose…" Emmett finished as serious as he could muster

"Yeah, and go wash off the streak of mud you got on the beemer."

His eyes went wide as they drifted over to the BMW, a clear streak of mud caked the car.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed and grabbed a sponge from the sink and soaked the thing in water, before darting over to the car and carefully scrubbing the dirt away.

I snorted as I reached to pick up my shirt and threw it over the handlebars of my bike to dry, I'd clean it later, and just hoped Esme or Carlisle didn't see it…my section of the garage has a tendency to get a little…er…disastrous.

I'm a neat and organized person in the normal sense…where Rose and I work on the cars is always tidy and organized, but I don't feel the need to extend that to my dirt bikes, quads, and equipment.

It drives Rosalie nuts because she can never find anything when she's working on them with me, and it drives Carlisle nuts 'cause the stuff kinda migrates into his parking spot.

"You missed a spot," I said pulling on one of my spare shirts I keep out here.

"Maybe she won't notice,"

I snorted

"Yeah and maybe it won't rain tomorrow."

"Good point, I say we don't tell her and-"

"Do I look suicidal to you?" I replied, "who do you think she's gonna blame?" I looked over at the bikes, Emmett's was spotless, he had managed to avoid the puddle in depth, but had gotten some on his jeans hence the streak on the beemer; my bike and my shirt, on the other hand, were covered, big red flag "I'll be blamed by default…or convenience." I paused "try really hot water, let the hot water run for a few minutes…that'll take care of it, always does."

Emmett grinned

"Always does?" he repeated

"Yeah, …she parks that thing so bloody close to my bikes it's impossible not to get a little mud on it."

"Hah, so the truth comes out."

I rolled my eyes and left him to his cleaning.

I headed to the back of the house, climbed up the siding and swung myself carefully into my room, fully grateful for my own shower and the fact I do my own laundry.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week or so after the accident at the high school and a day after my class hung out at the high school and things were slowly getting back to normal, Edward had been avoiding the Swan girl like the plague and she hadn't called him out.

I was relieved, Jasper was still on edge about the whole ordeal, but I was perfectly happy letting the incident fade into our memories (mainly because I hadn't forgotten my promise to Carlisle that I would profile the girl if we needed me to do so and I was really not looking forward to that).

Somehow (and I'm pretty sure Alice had something to do with it) with the exception of the near sighting in the parking lot I didn't see Bella Swan the entire day I was at the high school, though I'm sure she saw me.

It was a nice overcast Thursday, March morning, a perfect time to takes ones ATV out for a quick ride deep into the woods, now that the engine on that ATV is back in shape.

My March morning, however, was being spent in the garage, on the phone of all places. I had been calling dealerships around Washington who supposedly specialize in certain parts for 1968 Mustangs, I just needed a new muffler, that was it on the daily list of parts Rosalie and I have been adding too since starting the project.

So far two I had called dealt with older 'stangs. One that didn't have the parts for a '68, and the one that did have the parts I needed was refusing to do business with me because they thought I was some punk kid and no, I'm not exaggerating on that…the guy literally said, 'I refuse to do business with some punk kid.'

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he walked in the garage. The others had left for school, I'm not exactly sure where Edward was coming in from, but I was to annoyed at the guy on the other end of the phone to question my brother.

Normally Esme would've been insistent that I just finish the phone calls when we got home, but she was allowing me to call two more places and then she would give me a ride to school, I still had twenty minutes before the first bell.

I rolled my eyes at the phone as Edward read my mind, understanding what was going on. I wondered for a moment if he was planning on running to school. I decided I had been very patient with this bozo, and I was tired of patience.

"Hey, if this is how you treat paying customers, I'm surprised you've managed to stay in business," I said loudly putting the phone on speaker, just so Edward could listen without reading my mind.

"Yeah, well kid all my paying customers can see over the counter and aren't using money from their paper route." The guy managed to blurt out before falling into a fit of laughter again.

"Excuse me" Edward finally said. The laughter immediately stopped. "I believe my brother is trying to find a muffler for a 1968 Ford Mustang that he is rebuilding. I hope you would have the professional courtesy to at least check your inventory before discriminating against him. Do you make it a habit of harassing and humiliating customers over the phone before you meet them? And refuse to serve them based solely on your assumptions regarding their age? We come from a family of prosecutors and business licensing officials, I myself am a prosecutor who specializes in discrimination cases. I would hate to bring discrimination charges or a harassment suit against you and your business but mark my words I will and we will have a decent case against you."

I fought a grin, which Edward returned. The guy was speechless for a second, then he began stuttering

"I…er…um"

"Furthermore, my brother is a licensed mechanic with a legitimate automotive repair shop where he restores classic cars on the side. Now, do you have the parts he is willing to give you money for or are we wasting more of our time?"

"Le…le…Ahem…let me double check my stock, may I put you on hold for just a minute sir?"

"Yes, you may." There was a beeping sound as we were put on hold. Edward looked over at me and I sighed,

"Thanks, Edward,"

"Not a problem. Do you want me to drive down to Tacoma with you if he has the part?" I made a face; I didn't want to prove this guy right after all that. "I'll go in with you," he assured me… I thought this over and then grinned.

"Y'know, for all the pain and suffering he put us through HE should deliver the parts. He'll probably insist"

"As much as that would be amusing, he would probably charge us for the gas." Edward thought this over "tell you what, Emmett and I go, you can go with us, but I think we could have fun with this if he thinks Emmett is you we could really have fun."

I nodded, grinning wide.

"It's good to have you back to normal Edward… it really is," there was a beeping noise as the guy returned.

"Sorry, it took so long Sir, had to make sure it was the right part."

"So I'm assuming you were successful?" Edward said, his voice back to the authoritative voice that made him sound like a lawyer, not a bad thing in a case like this.

"Yes sir, it was a '68 you were interested in right?"

"Yes," Edward said, his voice monotone and it was all I could do to not laugh.

"May I inquire to where you are located, sir? We would be happy to deliver this and any other parts you may need, free of charge." I snorted, suppressing it as a cough and Edward pushed me, silently telling me to shh, but laughing silently just the same.

"That is not necessary, my brothers and I would be more than able to come down and pick the part up," Edward replied emphasizing the word brothers. "But if you wouldn't mind putting some of the other '68 parts aside for us so we may look at them. It would be appreciated."

"Of course sir. We would be happy to hold the parts indefinitely for you." He paused "May I take a name?"

Edward turned to me

"It is my brother's car; I believe his name will suffice,"

"Yes of course,"

I cleared my throat

"Mr. Christian Cullen," I said shortly

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, …um do you folks need directions?"

"I believe we are more than capable of finding your business, as we do have the address. I thank you for your time." Edward replied

"And sir, I do apologize for my-"

Edward hit the disconnect button and we both burst out laughing. The garage door opened and the Mercedes drove in, but our laughter didn't stop, even as Carlisle got out of his car and gave us a confused look

"Morning Dad!" I exclaimed, between chuckles

"Do I dare ask?" he said cautiously

"I wouldn't," Edward replied. Deciding that Edward was right, Carlisle chuckled at the both of us and headed for the house.

Edward looked back over at me, then looked at the 'stang. I'll admit, at the moment it's not much to look at, the roof is gone, so are the doors, it has no tires and it has one seat. Heck, Rosalie and I aren't even sure what color it is…was…whatever.

But I could see the admiration in Edward's eyes, it may be a hunk of rust to him, but he knew underneath that hunk of metal and rust, lay a classic car…somewhere, Rosalie and I just had to keep searching to find it.

"Thanks again," I said softly

"Anytime, just let me know when you want to go pick it up." I thought this over

"How 'bout after school today? 'fore you and Emmett go hunting?" I was supposed to go with them, but Carlisle and I had a date with a vet…

Charlie wasn't eating and had started sneezing the previous night and out of concern, I separated him and Chaplin (who was currently visiting Alice's room for the time being in the traveling cage).

Charlie was in a smaller cage in my room when I was in it and in the family room where everyone else could keep an eye on him, while I had their actual cage in the garage and was disinfecting it.

The sneezing was enough to concern Carlisle to the point where he made an appointment with a vet in Seattle, I had suggested he treat Charlie, 'stead of paying money for some vet to care for him after all when it comes to medicine and health there's no one alive I trust above Carlisle, but I was reminded by Carlisle that he is not a veterinarian and wouldn't know where to begin, especially with a creature as small as Charlie.

"Sure, that'll work, we'll drop the others off here and head off ok?"

"See you then,"

Edward grinned

"You can make it to school on time if you run,"

I made a face,

"Yeah, no, I need to get that last seat out of the 'stang first, Esme promised a ride in, how can I deny her that?"

"You just don't want to go to school and read the first part of your memoir." I made a face at my brother. "Come on Chris, it sounds fine."

"If you do say so yourself, you helped write it,"

"Only because you were planning on putting it off."

I sighed

"I'll see you later," I said, emphasizing each word, hinting.

"Subject changer," he said

"Mind reader!" I shot back.

"Carl Jung"

"Professor Xavier!"

Edward grinned, he loves it when we get into these kinds of tiffs

"Profiler," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

I returned the grin

"And damn proud of it!"


	15. Chapter 15

Actually, the school day flew by; normally it drags on. But before I knew it, I was in English, some reason. I'm not sure why, the school felt it needed to change the schedule around, therefore classes we normally have 6th period we would have last and our last period would be first. I sometimes, ok, most times, question the Forks educational board, their idea about sending eighth graders to the high school for a shadowing program is intelligent, but the rest of the stuff they do is random and frankly stupid.

But even that wasn't the reason my bad day turned into a better one. Mrs. Brown decided to hold off on us reading our memoirs, and instead, we had to present what we have for our researched area of the book. Basically we each had to choose something based on a story or poem or a significant event mentioned in the book and research it.

For example, Patrick took an interest in the stories of Cuchulainn that Frank McCourt's father told him about so he researched that and presented what he had completed.

As Patrick took his seat, Mrs. Brown scanned the class, I could read her body language… I was next.

"Chris, how about you come up next?" I grinned at myself and headed up to the front of the class. "Well, Chris, what do you have for us?"

"Um, if you guys would turn to page 196 in chapter 8," I paused for a second as the sound of ruffling pages filled the class. "This is the chapter where Frank gets Typhoid fever and is in the hospital. While he's in the hospital he becomes friends with a girl who has diphtheria and she tells him stories and poems that she is reading. One of the poems is called the Highwayman and it is widely known as one of the most famous yet forgotten poems in the English language."

Sara raised her hand, none of my classmates (Marie and Sara excluded) are overly friendly to me, but we all tolerate each other in this class and we treat each other as acquaintances if nothing else, Mrs. Brown demands a friendly and family type atmosphere in her class and we all try to give her that.

"Wait, Chris, I'm confused about something, if it's one of the most famous poems in the English language, then how can it be forgotten as well?"

I nodded, understanding her confusion

"It's one of the most recognizable poems, but no one really knows that much 'bout it or the author. This was the best selling poems Alfred Noyes ever wrote, but he himself isn't remembered. Of course in regards to the poem I still have more research to do on Noyes himself, but the Highwayman is a story basically one that could be compared to Romeo and Juliet, the story hidden in the words of the poem tells the story of a couple in love, how they're love was doomed from the start, and how they were betrayed by people close to them."

"Chris would you mind reading the first part of the poem, of course, you will be reading the entire piece for your final report, but I know we would all enjoy hearing it." Mrs. Brown asked.

I nodded and reached into my folder, I know the poem by heart, but seriously….two words, teacher's pet.

"The wind was torrent of darkness upon the gusty trees, the moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, the road was a ribbon of moonlight looking the purple moor, and the highwayman came riding, riding, riding. The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door."

I looked up from the paper and grinned at my class, everyone was leaning on their desks listening to me, hanging on every word I said.

This was something I had never experienced before, 'pecially with my classmates in Forks. Marie had this dreamy look on her face and I held back a chuckle.

"Excellent Chris, thank you. Now would you explain to us how you plan on approaching your report?"

"The poem is a really deep story, so I figured I'd research the actual story in the poem itself and retell it from a story perspective as opposed to a poem form. I also figured I'd do more research on Alfred Noyes himself and see if I can find his inspiration for it and maybe figure out as well why this particular poem stuck out to Frank McCourt, so much so that he would not only remembered it, but include it in his memoir."

"An excellent idea." Mrs. Brown paused and scanned the class "now, let's hear from Sara."

I headed back to my desk and slide into my seat, Marie looked over at me shyly and smiled her approval.

"I like that," was all she would say.

When the bell rang fifteen minutes later, I headed to my locker with Marie tailing me.

"Sup Marie?" I asked, knowing full well that she wouldn't instigate her question.

"Well, I mean, could I hear the rest of the poem?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a copy of it, but she shook her head. "Can you read it?"

Ah, I got it, it wasn't the poem itself, groaned silently, Marie liked me…I mean really liked me at least I think she does, I'd hafta ask Edward if he could tell me what was going through her head, but I had a feeling and they have yet to disappoint.

But I knew the others would be waiting and 'sides Edward, Emmett, and I have our drive to Tacoma, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You're just going to have to wait like everyone else," I replied mysteriously, with a grin. Just as I hoped she believed me "One show a day is all I do."

"No exceptions?" she reached for my hand I hadn't expected that…and I winced as she touched my skin, her hand jumped back as our skin touched.

I hate it when people catch me off guard, because I'm so used to knowing what people are plotting, most people have their reactions and moves written on their face or in their body language, before they actually go through with the actual action, so its rare for someone to get me, very rare, but unfortunately it does happen. Like I've tried to get my family to realize, my ability is not flawless, it is possible to be very wrong about someone's body language…but like Alice's ability they depend on it way too much to believe that it's infallible.

"Marie…I…"

"Chris, your…your hand is so cold. It's like ice, are you sick?"

Busted…big time.

"Uh, yeah…it's freezing in here…" I lied "I haven't been feeling well, my parents think I caught whatever my…brother had, kept him out of school for almost a week."

I faked a cough, but I knew she wasn't buying it, but lucky for me, Marie is way to polite to really pry, curiosity was written all over her face and concern was fighting for first place there, but she was not going to push this even though she obviously wanted to.

We were at the front doors now; I could see the Volvo waiting. Marie reached over again for my hand and this time didn't flinch as our skin touched, but I could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"Depends on what my dad thinks, if he thinks I'm contagious I'm under house arrest."

"I hope you feel better, um…if you're not in school tomorrow can I call you and find out how you're feeling? I can let you know what you miss too."

I blinked, this was getting way to weird for comfort. In the sixty-five years I have been a vampire I have never had a girl act like this 'round me, sure they may fall for the lure of the attraction that I and the rest of our kind put out naturally, but this was much more than that.

Marie really liked me and as much as I know I should let her down as gently as possible, I couldn't, least not yet, because deep down, a part of me felt the same way.

"Sure, that be cool, how about Monday? If my parents do think I'm sick that'll mean no phone or anything but rest all weekend, but if I'm not back by Monday, sure I'd like that." I replied pushing the door open and holding it for her.

She nodded her thanks and smiled at me, which I returned before she headed to a small Toyota waiting behind the Volvo.

I ran my hand through my hair sighing. As I walked to the car, I read Edward's body language, and my instincts told me not to get my hopes up about going to Tacoma, it would happen, just not right after school. Not that it bothered me; I wanted to check on Charlie and talk to Esme or Carlisle 'bout Marie.

What really surprised me, however, was the lack of Alice, I followed Edward's gaze to the old Chevy pickup idling just outside the drop-off/pick up area and saw my sister sitting in the driver seat.

Edward saw the confusion written on my face as Rosalie pushed open the rear door for me, but he didn't give me an explanation, probably because I could figure it out on my own.

I was hit with a scent the minute I slide into the seat, I breathed in deep, confused at the new scent.

Then like some kind of animal; I sniffed the passenger seat where Emmett now sat. He started laughing, but Edward shot me a look a warning look and growled under his breath, which actually made me dig deeper into the scent.

The scent, it was a sweet smell, definitely human and at the same time, intriguing, it made my mouth fill with venom and my throat tighten with interest and anticipation.

My eyes went wide with recognition, even though I had never before experienced this smell. It was hers it had to be. She had been in the car, less than an hour before; I couldn't help my shocked expression as we headed down the road.

Suddenly I could read her, even though I had never seen her nor met her, I knew enough about her through her scent alone what kind of person she is, her personality, stuff like that.

She cares immensely for others and wants to take care of people she feels lack the ability to do so themselves this wasn't a selfish assumption that she alone was capable of doing so, it was from her personal experience that she had been raised with; she hates being the center of attention and is more adult than some of the adults in the school, forget the school in the town… she's martyr-like…wanting to put the happiness and safety of others far before her own.

Deep down she does fancy Edward, but since she can't figure him out isn't going to admit her fondness for my brother.

She's the kind of person I can respect, admire even; she was not someone to fear because she's human, completely and my mind told me not to fear her.

Despite all this information wheeling around my mind, I found myself still cautious and even suspicious of her, but this was slowly faltering, meeting her would confirm all I had learned from her scent alone and any fear or mistrust I had towards her would be gone and I couldn't help but groan aw man.

At that thought, Edward gripped the steering wheel tight for a moment as my thoughts and my profile of her swarmed his mind he had been trying to prevent me from reading her just as much as I had, though our reasoning was completely different.

I also saw a flash of jealousy on my brother's face, he was jealous that I was able to understand so much of her in a single profile based on her scent alone.

More than he had managed to obtain in all his questioning her and in all the time he had managed to spend with her.

Edward was jealous that I knew more about Bella Swan than he did, which technically wasn't true because Edward himself had seen my profile so now he knew everything I did. But that didn't change the fact that since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind and I could read her profile, my brother was not only jealous of this fact but a little angry at both himself and me.

I held my breath, shaking my head, trying to erase this from my mind, this was the only the second time I had ever read someone with so much detail through their scent alone and I was not comfortable with it the first time it happened and I was definitely not comfortable with it now. It told me one thing; Bella Swan's allure isn't potent only to my brother.

I clenched my fists tight, allowing my mind to recite the beats of Rammstein's Du Hast, trying to extinguish her scent from my mind, but it would not go away, and not even the beat that usually helps calm me down could chase it away.

Tired of me leaning over her, Rosalie gently pushed me back, her face was stone, set in a glare towards Edward, not me, she was still pissed at him and the Swan girl's former presence in the car did not help.

We pulled to a stop in front of a small house where Alice parked the truck and danced over to the Volvo.

I slide myself as close to the window as humanly possible I wanted to get as far away from Bella Swan's scent as possible, the sweetness of her scent worried me, for it to hit me shows how strong it is.

I understood now, how Edward was so affected by her, it wasn't hitting me like him, but I now understood more in-depth my brother's pain, that and the fact I know had a better understanding of who she is, and had done what I had hoped to avoid and well I had to get rid of the scent and that thought.

Quickly, I pressed a button to roll down the window and allowed the cold air to fill the car, Edward looked back at me almost like he wasn't happy about what I did, I shook my head at him get over it Edward I thought you want to endure it go for it, I'm getting car sick so either pull over an let me run home or deal with the window refreshing the bloody air.

I could read his body language. If it had been just him and I in the car he would have pulled over and I would've been walking home. But he knows that Esme would never let him hear the end of it and neither would Alice and Rosalie for that matter.

Unfortunately, the Volvo has automatic windows. He rolled the back window up with a touch of a button and locked it.

I growled my frustration at him but didn't say anything. If he wanted to stay mad at me for something I had no control over, then fine I see nothing wrong with angering him further. If I was already on his bad side, might as well do something to deserve it.

I whipped out my headphones, flipped through my iPod until I found Rob Zombie's Dragula and blasted it, hoping to annoy him with my thoughts and my quote on quote heavy metal junk.

 

                                              


	16. Chapter 16

                                                   

 

Once inside the house, we all separated. Alice to her computer, Rosalie to the couch and the TV, Emmett, and Jasper to the deranged chess game they had going and when I say deranged I am not kidding, they have eight boards connected and their own complicated system of rules.

Very rarely does Emmett let me play chess with them. On the rare occasion, he lets me play, I'm not allowed to study my opponent which is completely unfair.

So mainly I just watch and give hints to whichever brother happens to have picked on me the least for the day, when I do play it's against Alice, Edward, and Jasper who doesn't see what I do as cheating, and sometimes Rosalie, though she's not really one for chess, my main opponent is Carlisle. He's a fantastic chess player and gives me a great challenge, but I've discovered its always best to play him when he's not focused on the hospital or whatever else might be concerning him, he has to be reminded of each move and it takes forever…

After checking on Charlie, who had spent the day in the portable cage situated on the table, in full view of the rest of the house (so Esme could keep her eye on him), I joined Rosalie on the couch, but didn't watch the screen as she flipped through the channels, I watched Emmett and Jasper. Alice was mouthing moves to Jasper from her computer.

I grinned.

Two can play that game.

I could read Jasper like a book, even from where I was sitting. He swopped in and took out Emmett's knight, but kept his face smooth.

Jasper and Carlisle are the only ones in the family who play chess regularly that I can play against without worrying about being called a cheater or being cheated.

I know his moves and I know how to counter them and on the other hand, he knows the same about me and my moves; Jasper's completely military minded when he plays, but I've been playing against him long enough that games against each other usually last days, not hours.

I'm not sure what made Emmett look up, but I'm glad he did because he caught my eye and knew instantly that I was going to help him.

Alice couldn't see me from where she sat, so it would be fun to see who would win, the one getting the psychic's help or the one getting the profiler's.

I leaned up higher to scan the boards and instantly saw a move for Emmett, I read Jasper's body language and Alice's as well and knew Emmett would be safe. I mouthed

'Board 3…Bishop to b5, he'll move his knight to protect it, take out his pawn on c6, lure in him in, sacrifice your rook to give your pawn a chance to make it to the other side. Pawn becomes a queen, and bam you've got him.'

I watched as he did the first part I suggested, catching Jasper off guard, Alice frowned and I stifled a snicker.

Rosalie heard me and flicked my ear, not hard enough to really hurt just enough so that I did feel it.

"Stop cheating," she said with a slight smile, her eyes never leaving the screen as she peeled through the channels turning them into a blur.

"Not cheating, leveling the playing field." I replied, "and makes the game more interesting. 'Sides" I paused and nodded my head towards Alice "If I'm cheating then what do you call that?"

Rosalie sighed and looked to where I had nodded; she rolled her eyes again and let out another sigh.

"I'd call that you both are cheating and need to stop. Let Jasper beat Emmett for the millionth time this decade, Emmett will throw a fit and demand a rematch, and life will go on as usual; with no interference from the psychic or the profiler." She finally replied, but she smiled and laughed just the same.

Edward's movement caught my attention; I looked over at him as he walked to his piano and tapped a couple keys. After testing the tuning, he began playing, a few lines at first, and then something that began to resemble a song.

Rosalie and I exchanged a look. It had been a long time since Edward had played the piano, let alone wrote anything.

The last song I think he actually composed was a Celtic type song for me. He took what he saw in my personality and how I hunt and added that to the music he knew was a part of my heritage and composed a short fast-paced melody for it. But that was years ago.

Rosalie looked at Edward, her face full of resentment and despite knowing she was really angry with him and that it somehow involved the Swan girl. I couldn't see what was really bothering Rosalie.

Edward knew…that was obvious because he stopped playing for a second as he snorted back a laugh. Rosalie's look of contempt turned into her very own death glare, and suddenly I could read what the real issue was.

My eyes went wide, bloody hell…Rosalie is jealous of the Swan girl. More laughter from Edward, he knew that I had just figured it out, but luckily for me, Rosalie was more focused on glaring at Edward to pay any attention to me.

Emmett and Jasper looked up from their game, staring at Edward; Esme flew down the stairs waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Don't stop, Edward." She encouraged. Edward began playing again, his grin growing wider and wider.

This could be a bad thing if he said anything to the others Rosalie would kill him. I just had to make sure I told her that I knew, with Rosalie it's better to be straightforward on matters like this than letting her find out later.

When I profile something about her specifically something she's trying to hide from the rest of the family, she knows I will come to her straight away and let her know what I profiled and as usual, swear it will not be repeated, she knows I can't help what I do, I have no control over what I profile.

I knew she'd go easier on me if I confronted her right away. Edward on the other hand, well if he continued to laugh at her while he read her mind, he was a dead man. When it comes to Rosalie's temper, it's every man for himself.

Tossing the remote to me, Rosalie stood up and stormed out of the room. As she passed him, she glared at Edward again and he snorted another laugh, he was trying to get himself killed I knew it.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after her. She didn't turn. She was going to the one place in the house that she can submerge herself in a project and be alone... the garage.

I turned the TV off and after a glance at Edward who shrugged innocently after me, I followed Rosalie to the garage.

She wasn't hard to find. As I figured she was completely submerged under the Beemer, her feet sticking out, and the sound of tools hitting metal coming from underneath, if it was ANY other car she was working on, especially a certain Volvo, I'd guess she was just hitting the chassis with a wrench to get out her frustration, but since that's her baby, I think she was actually being productive.

"I don't want to talk Chris," she said, her voice muffled.

"I figured as much. I just gotta tell you something, then I'll go back in the house and leave you alone."

"Fine."

"I…er…" I knelt down and ducked my head under the car so I could see her. She was pissed, very much so and slightly embarrassed. "Rose, I know what Edward was laughing at and what it was that made you so mad."

She pushed herself out from under the car, so hard that I had to jump out of the way to avoid the board as it came racing at my head; I landed smoothly on the roof of the Volvo just a few feet from the beemer, safely out of the way and lowered myself to a squat so Rosalie and I were eye-level.

"Christian Aiden Cullen" My eyes went wide…whoa, she middle named me, this is serious "if you so much as utter one word TO ANYONE I will put you through the roof of that Volvo so help-"

"Oh come on Rose, you know me better than that. Reading body language is like reading minds, it's private information that no one else should ever have access too. I can't avoid what I do, that's why I came out here to apologize in advance and let you know that I won't say anything, you know I won't. Have I ever broken that promise to you?"

Her expression softened and she shook her head slowly. As I said, Rosalie and I have this understanding, she knows she can trust me to keep my assessments and predictions to myself if they involve her, no matter what, unless I am given permission to repeat what I read or what I profile puts the family or our human neighbors in danger. I believe fully in the do unto others rule and exercise it at all times.

"Thank you," she said softly and pushed herself back under the car. With this conversation dead and buried, I jumped off the car and headed back into the house.

Edward was still playing, but this time the song he wrote for Carlisle and Esme. When he finished it and realized I had entered the house, he hit a few keys, the beginning to my song, it starts off slow and calm, and then the pace picks up faster and faster a whirlwind of Celtic type beats finding their way to one another to form one song.

I allowed a grin to sweep across my face as the tune picked up and grew faster and faster. I wasn't ready to forgive him for how he was treating Rosalie, or for his attitude towards me in the car this afternoon, but bribes would be tolerated.

Alice was tapping the floor with her foot; she loves my song as much as I do, maybe more. She stopped tapping as she remembered something

"Oh!" she said abruptly "Jasper, guess what?"

I wandered over to Esme who hugged my shoulders as I passed before I sat on the steps that lead up to the rise Edward's piano sits on.

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

I grinned. Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte have somewhat become a part of the extended family. They don't share our idea in diet, but when they visit it means we can have even teams for a change.

I glanced outside, not great weather for baseball not yet anyway, maybe football, or Emmett's idea of football.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked.

I could see panic setting into Edward's face his whole body was tense. Peter and Charlotte have visited many times before and he's never reacted like this.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" he hissed.

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward. And I exchanged a look with Jasper and Emmett; both looked as confused as I felt.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit." She frowned as I read his expression. "they never hunt here. You know that."

I stared at Edward; this was not my brother I growled softly to myself. Was all of this because of the Swan girl and her…her control over my brother? She was making him mistrust those we call close friends, what was next? He wouldn't trust those he calls family, would he stop trusting us?

Charlotte and Peter may not share our dietary preference, but they always respect it. They have never hunted in our area and when they do come for a visit, they make sure they are, ahem, well fed so to speak beforehand.

"When?" Edward demanded I exchanged a look with Emmett who was just as confused as I was. Alice must have answered Edward with her mind because she didn't answer out loud. "No," Edward answered her, he turned to Emmett "you ready, Emmett?"

Emmett and I exchanged another look when it comes to Edward; we've been doing that a lot lately.

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett questioned, "Weren't Chris, you, and me going to Tacoma to pick up a part for the Mustang?"

"Don't worry 'bout that," I replied lying through my teeth and Edward knew it, he could read the betrayal in my mind and out of the corner of my eye I saw him wince when I refused to look him straight on. "I have to keep an eye on Charlie anyways. They said they'd hold the part indefinitely anyways…not a big deal."

Emmett didn't like that; he doesn't like breaking promises and I could tell he felt really bad about it that and he was a really looking forward to seeing the look on the owners face when we walked into the store and Emmett, pretending to be me asked to pick up his hold.

Emmett's not cruel and sadistic, but there's nothing he loves more than giving people a good fright.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave. Chris, we'll go Monday ok?" Edward finished, giving me a half-apologetic shrug.

"Whatever, but remember, it's gonna be sunny both Monday and Tuesday, so think 'bout it," I replied looking at Alice, who nodded.

Emmett sighed

"Ok, fine. Let me say goodbye to Rose first." He said softly

"She's in the garage," I told him "under the Beemer."

He nodded his thanks before heading out.

Edward looked over at me, but now found he couldn't look me in the eyes, I shook my head at him and walked back to the TV.

I flipped myself gently onto the couch and turned on one of the hundreds of sports stations we get.

It was Kent versus Hampshire, two excellent teams. Emmett refuses to admit that Cricket is a sport and he makes it a point to tease me about it, so whenever possible I watch the games when he's not around or not paying attention.

I gave up a long time ago trying to explain to him that he wouldn't have baseball had it not been for Cricket, which no matter what any you Americans say, influenced the creation of the American past time.

I grinned wide as Kent's bowler bowled a china-man, a very difficult bowl that very few people ever succeed at, even in a professional cricket setting.

My father was a student so to speak of it and taught me what he called the Callaghan Scotsman, it's basically the Chinaman, only it's done left handed and right handed.

Like in baseball, lefties are rare and sought-after commodity in cricket, it is not easy to bat off a lefty and being a switch bowler is extremely rare, and in batting being able to switch hit comes in handy as well, bowling to a lefty is nearly impossible.

My father was one of three in our family who mastered it, my grandfather was one…and though I hadn't mastered it at the time, I was the other.

Esme came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, Edward's behavior had been upsetting her, but she was not only upset with this but even scared for him.

I looked up at her and tried to give her a comforting smile as she squeezed my shoulder, I could see the worry on her face even though she was hiding it well.

"It'll be ok mum," I said softly, patting her hand. She looked down at me, before turning to Edward for a second, she had an idea and was trying to word it just so.

"Chris, why don't you go with your brothers this weekend?"

I looked over at Edward then back at Esme's expectant face.

"Er, as fun as that sounds, I went hunting the other day mum…'sides, Charlie?" I reminded her.

I know she hadn't forgotten, it was her hoping Emmett and I could talk some sense into Edward in a brotherly hunting weekend sort of way, with the two of us we might be able to just that, talk at least some sense into him or at least get down to why he's been so weird 'bout the Swan girl.

Something that despite Esme's pleading eyes, I couldn't do, it wasn't just about Charlie, because she and Carlisle could easily take Charlie themselves.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward on any level, even with Emmett there to counter and actually enjoy the trip.

No thank you, I think I'd rather spend the day at a vets office, 'sides where Edward and Emmett were planning on going, there are no moose and even the large herds of elk that roam the area, couldn't make up for no moose, the one thing that could make the trip worthwhile.


	17. Chapter 17

                                                                               

"How is he?"

I looked down at the small portable cage for a second, before glancing over at Carlisle.

"Nervous…" I replied, "he's really antsy."

"Well, do you blame him?"

I chuckled

"Guess not then again he probably would've been better if Alice hadn't insisted that she and Jasper put him in his cage."

Now Carlisle chuckled

"Yes, I was wondering about that, why did Alice insist on doing that for you?"

I shrugged and reached through the latch to try and calm Charlie's racing heart

"I have no idea. Actually, I think that Alice is on this, 'if the rats like me, they should like everyone in the family' kick and since I haven't exactly told her no…and the worse that the guys have done so far is shake the whole time, I see no signs of her giving up."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as we changed lanes on the highway, headed towards the best small animal vet in the pacific northwest in Seattle, a nice rainy no chance of sun Seattle morning, apparently it was supposed to get sunny later in the afternoon according to Alice at least, so Carlisle made the appointment as early as possible and we took his car because it has the darkest tinted windows, just in case the sun poked out before we made it home.

"Um, do I dare ask?"

"I told her that Chaplin let Jasper pick him up off my shoulder a few weeks back, he was kind of stuck in my hood with no chance that I could get him and Jasper got 'em for me. Since then, she's convinced that she can get both rats to accept Jasper as they have her." I glanced into the cage "though, this experiment probably would've been better if Charlie was himself and not already stressed from being separated from his brother and forced to new surroundings, on top of not feeling well."

"Has Chaplin been involved in this experiment?"

I rolled my eyes remembering.

"Yep, only you know Chap, he's more of a wimp then Charlie so he completely freaked when Jasper walked in my room. I thought he was going to wedge himself in his food bowl to hide." A thought crossed my mind and I groaned

"What?"

"What are the odds do you think that Alice will try the same said experiment only using Charlotte and Peter?"

Carlisle chuckled and thought that over

"I'd say very good," he replied

"Perfect." I sighed "my rats are going to have a panic attack and need therapy for the rest of their lives."

"So, the Mustang is looking great," he said, obviously changing the subject "have you and Rose made any progress on what the original color was?"

I shook my head

"No and determination of its future color is at a stalemate."

"How so?"

"We can't agree. She wants red, I want black, and she's going with the 'I'm going to win this argument because I'm older and am right' mentality."

"Do you think determining the original color will have any effect on either of you?"

"Not likely."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow

"I thought you both agreed that if you could find the original color you would go with that."

I grinned

"Yeah about that…" I started to say, before leaving that sentence unfinished for a moment.

"Chris, you both agreed to share this car, and I told you guys that you need to have some sort of compromise."

"We are" I reassured him "problem is neither of us is willing to admit what we think the original color was. Partly 'cause we're mortified at the idea."

"I thought you just said you haven't made any progress with that?" he asked chuckling, obviously confused.

"It's not definite, but I have a nasty feeling that it was yellow, Rose thinks the same thing, but we won't admit it to each other 'cause neither of us want it to be yellow." I shuddered picturing our Mustang and it painted yellow. "I mean seriously Carlisle, can you imagine a yellow 'stang sitting in our garage" I shuddered "not to mention yellow is a magnet for mud, I'll be washing it every time I take the bikes or the four wheelers out. Just so Rosalie doesn't yell at me 'for dirtying 'our' car"

Carlisle rolled his eyes but laughed just the same. Rosalie and I always amuse him when it comes to our obsession with cars and our willingness to get into arguments with each other over them, even over the smallest detail. Like when Carlisle's 'cedes needed an oil change and we got into a huge argument of the better brand to use.

Charlie ran under my hand, cowering against my palm as I felt his body twitch with more sneezing.

I sighed as the Needle came into sight, a sure sign we were nearing Seattle, Carlisle glanced over at the sound of my sigh, his face full of concern.

"Chris?"

I looked down at Charlie then back at Carlisle,

"He'll be all right, won't he?" I asked, "I mean, animals get ill, like people, but recover too."

"I'm sure it's just a cold or even allergies." I raised an eyebrow and looked at my father as he continued "I read somewhere that certain bedding can cause this kind of reaction in small animals, we may just need to change the bedding we are using."

"If that was the case, wouldn't Chaplin have the same symptoms? He's been exposed to the same things, their littermates." I reminded Carlisle, though he didn't need reminding.

He reached over and patted my shoulder

"We will see what the vet has to say, I was just theorizing." Carlisle replied with a smile "as I said before Chris, I am not a vet."

I nodded

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just worried that it's something serious and I'm worried that it's something that could have been prevented." I admitted I have been worried since Charlie got sick that I was at fault for his state, I've just been too ashamed to admit it out loud.

Carlisle patted my shoulder again

"Chris you've done a superb job taking care of the rats, not that any of us had any doubts about that. Whatever is going on with Charlie has nothing to do with how you have been raising him. Things happen, people and animals get sick, the best physician in the world couldn't stop someone or something from getting ill."

I took a deep breath and sighed, nodding slowly, Carlisle was right of course, I was the son of a doctor and the adopted son of another, if anyone knew that Doctors did their best to cure the sick and did their best to prevent illness, but couldn't stop everything, it was a doctor's kid.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I said softly, Carlisle looked over at me and nodded quickly

"Of course son, you know that."

"It's about Edward," for a brief second my father stiffened before waving his hand for me to continue "um, do you think he'd really take off…again."

"To be honest Christian…I don't know, I hadn't expected him to take off in the first place, nor did I expect him to suggest it again." That hadn't been the time I was talking about and I hated to correct Carlisle on something, but I had to know

"I meant…do you think he'll take off and be gone like he did…um…'fore Em, Rose, and I…" I couldn't find the words, Carlisle knows I usually don't have a problem finding the correct words to use, this gave him a clue however to what I was trying and obviously failing to get at.

"The situations are very different Chris, but to answer your question yes, I was afraid that Edward going to Alaska would be it, he would never come home." He paused and rubbed his chin "almost like when you took off, to go to the Volturi to protect us." I looked at him quickly

"That was different, you guys caught me,"

"And what if we hadn't? You are very fast Chris, what if we hadn't caught you before you hit the edge of Alaska? At least with Alaska, we had a chance of catching you, we knew where you would head to leave the continent. After that all of Asia and Europe was open to you, you could have been anywhere. When you took off that time it was like Edward leaving us all over again, Esme was sobbing that we had lost you and I was afraid of the same thing."

I hung my head in shame

"I'm sorry, I never realized, I hadn't thought."

"You were trying to protect us, but it is nearly the same as Edward leaving us recently and his desire to do so again." Carlisle sighed "you may realize it because of your ability, but I'll repeat it, each one of you, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and you are all very special to your mother and I we would be devastated if we lost even one of you. But you and Edward have a special place in my heart, he is my oldest."

"And I'm your youngest?" I answered

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, you are extra special to me because you are my Mini-Me, you are the most like me of everyone."

I looked at my father surprised

"Be serious Carlisle"

"I am completely serious. When you were first brought to the hospital by the medics, I thought I was looking at myself as a fourteen-year-old again, and even after I told you your prognosis, you took it as I would have. Since that day in some way, you have reminded me each day of myself and my childhood. In a way, you remind me of what I always expected my son to be like, long before Edward and Esme were a part of my life when I was on my own." He paused and sighed "even if Emmett has had way too much of an influence on you." I chuckled "that doesn't change the fact that I am proud of you and proud to call you my son." I looked out the window for a second and then looked back at my father

"Love you, dad," I replied, Carlisle smiled at that and reached over to rough up my hair.

"Love you too Chris,"

Charlie in his crate was watching the two of us, his head darting back and forth before he stood on his hind legs, taking my finger in his tiny paws and licking it,

"Don't even think about it." I warned him "I know you're hungry but you'll be in for a nasty 'bout if you try and bite that."

Carlisle chuckled at that and I joined him.

 

                                                                           

We walked into the large waiting room of the vet; we were not the only patients for the day, a golden retriever sat by its owner's feet, a Shih Tzu or something like that strained on its leash trying to get to the golden just across the room. A couple sat on a bench with a cat carrier in between them and when the cat hissed, the Shih Tzu abandoned its conquest to sniff the golden, turning its attention to the hissing cat.

Carlisle walked right up to the front desk and the receptionist looked up from her computer.

I followed him, mindful that all the animals in the waiting room were watching me with curiosity, the golden sat up and whined to get near me and the cat ceased hissing.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, a welcoming smile on her face,

"Yes, I called the other day to make an appointment for my son's rat."

"Ah yes, Charlie Cullen correct? And you must be Dr. Cullen" Carlisle nodded, "I just need some paperwork filled out," she said handing Carlisle a clipboard. "Do we have an age on Charlie?"

Carlisle looked at me, nodding for me to come to the desk

"He's eight months," I answered

"And did he come from a pet-store or a breeder?"

"Pet store, but the owner was his breeder, and had all his information when we bought him."

She looked at Carlisle verifying my answer, my father gave a nod and I saw the receptionist nearly fall out of her seat she got so flustered.

"Ok then, Dr. Levine will be with you in a moment."

Carlisle nodded his thanks and headed to a bench away from the other critters. The Shih Tzu's curiosity towards the cat shifted and she wandered over to me, her owner wasn't paying any attention as the puppy came to a stop at my feet and jumped up on my legs.

Carlisle looked over at me and chuckled as he sat down, I felt the emotions of the animals shift to nervous, before going back to relatively calm, except for this Shih Tzu thing, she was all excited and jumping and crying trying to get me to pay attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the owner said finally looking up, "Mitzy come here." She called the puppy

"It's all right," I said, kneeling down to the puppy "may I pet her?"

"of course," the woman seemed surprised that I had asked, and was even more surprised when I held out my hand for Mitzy to sniff. She gave my hand a lick and jumped back in surprise.

"Little cold pup?" I asked, stroking her soft puppy fur, Mitzy sat down and looked up with her big brown eyes, eyes that were definitely to big for her head.

"That is the calmest I have ever seen her," the owner commented, "she's such a wild thing I don't know what to do with her."

"How old is she?" I asked casually

"about two months," the woman paused and smiled "she starts puppy kindergarten next week and has to get her next set of shots beforehand."

At the word shot, Mitzy's emotions went from excited to scared. Anyone who says animals do not understand human speech has never paid close enough attention to animals never watched their eyes or even their body language.

It's something I've learned from understanding their emotions, most if not all animals understand every word that comes out of our mouths, they just react more to certain words than others.

Animals have learned to understand human speech over the thousands upon thousands of years humans have employed animals to work with us.

Most animals, Dogs, cats, horses, even rodents, and others, are perfectly capable of understanding human speech and differentiating between different words, animals such as cows, sheep, goats, deer…you know, herd animals, what predators tend to call dinner. Well, they understand certain words that have been virtually drilled into them over the millennia.

But that puppy knows exactly what a shot is and she wined, cuddling closer to my hand, obviously uncomfortable with my cold touch, she was more uncomfortable with the idea of shots.

Carlisle was chuckling to himself as he filled out the paperwork for Charlie, and Mitzy looked over at him carefully.

Animals may be cautious around Carlisle, but they trust him more than they do my brothers, I think they sense the gentleness and overall caring nature that is Carlisle, it's the same way with Esme and Alice sort of, the rats love Alice mainly because she started bribing them from day one with treats, and I am not sure why my rats love Rosalie so much…it's just one of those things.

Sometimes an animal will sense when someone doesn't like them and keep their distance, while others will sense when someone doesn't like them and try like hell to be friends with them, such as what Charlie and Chap do with Rose.

I gave Mitzy one last scratch behind her ear, as a door opened and a vet poked her head out, she looked over at Mitzy and smiled

"Come on Mitz lets get this over with," she said as Mitzy's owner reached over and picked the vibrating puppy up.

"Thank you for letting me pet her," I noted as I headed to sit next to Carlisle, again the woman looked shocked at my politeness and smiled

"Anytime," she replied before disappearing into the room.

I slid onto the bench and stole a glance at Charlie who was finally asleep, shaking every now and then, but finally sleeping.

"No Chris," Carlisle said suddenly, as he signed his name on the paperwork.

I looked over at him quickly, confused

"No what?" I asked, seriously.

He walked over to the desk and handed the receptionist the paperwork before sitting back down next to me.

"You are not getting a puppy."

I grinned and looked over at the now closed door, which Mitzy had disappeared into

"Oh come on, you don't want a little mop running around the house?"

"Two critters getting into everything is quite enough. Can you imagine the damage a puppy could do to our house?" He followed my gaze to the closed door "especially something like that?"

"Charlie and Chaplin don't get into everything…" he raised his eyebrow "mostly, ok maybe a little."

"Chris, every time they get loose, their trek to Rosalie and Emmett's room is made with a detour to my office and then to Esme's. I caught Chaplin a few times nibbling on the blueprints for our own house." Busted "not to mention, Charlie has somehow discovered a way into my desk" I winced at that, wondering what he could have possibly destroyed in Carlisle's desk when there are so many delicious and important documents to choose from, "and made a rat size nest of my papers."

"He didn't destroy them did he?"

"Thankfully no, he just fell asleep in them. My point is a puppy would have a field day in our house."

I nodded, knowing Carlisle was just joking with me about the puppy, as much as I would like a dog, it just wouldn't work in our family and I have never questioned that.

But we both find it amusing to imagine what our house would look like with a puppy and the reaction of said puppy with meeting the family.

"Charlie Cullen?" a new voice called. Carlisle and I looked up; another vet was standing in the doorway across from the one for Mitzy. We stood up and I followed Carlisle into the room, keeping Charlie's cage close to my body.

Inside I looked around, having never been in a vet's office and always remembering that this is the profession I would have chosen when I was human, I took it in.

His degrees were hung on the wall, from schools such as Tufts University in Massachusetts and another from Washington State. He also had photos of his own animals and his patients I'm assuming.

I carefully placed Charlie's cage on the metal exam table as the vet closed the door behind me.

"I'm Dr. Levine," he said to Carlisle

"Dr. Cullen," he replied, before placing a hand on my shoulder "and this is my son Chris,"

"Nice to meet you, Chris"

"You too," I replied

"And this must be Charlie," Dr. Levine said peering into the cage, I reached over and lifted the still sleeping rat out. He woke up instantly and nearly had a panic attack, which he definitely would've had if anyone else had taken him out of his cage, even if it had been Carlisle. I tried to keep him calm as I set him down on the table, but stopped as soon as he was on the table, keeping him calm would probably interfere with the vet's examination. "So what seems to be the matter?"

"He's not eating, been sneezing, making these hacking noises when he breathes, and he's not drinking much either," I answered.

Dr. Levine nodded and began prodding Charlie gently with his fingers. Charlie's eyes went wide with panic as he looked around, trying to find a familiar face and seemed to calm down a bit when he spotted Carlisle and even more so when I came into his line of vision.

"How long has he been sneezing?" he asked as Charlie demonstrated the odd noises.

"About three days," Carlisle answered

"And you have another rat?"

I nodded

"Yea, littermates, Chaplin's been fine."

"We separated them as soon as Charlie started this," Carlisle explained and Dr. Levine nodded

"I also put him in the spare cage and I've got their real cage disinfecting in our garage, along with their bowls, water-bottle, and toys."

"Sounds like you guys are taking all the right steps." Dr. Levine noted as he put his stethoscope in his ears and listened to Charlie's heart, I kept my eyes locked on Charlie, so at least he wouldn't freak out at not seeing me or Carlisle.

"His breathing does sound a bit raspy, but it doesn't sound like there's any fluid in his lungs." He paused "he's about eight months you said?" Carlisle nodded "and how long have you had him?"

"Seven months," I answered

Dr. Levine leaned closer to Charlie, looking in his eyes; Charlie gave a panicked squeak as he lost sight of familiarity.

"Easy little guy easy." He paused "is he usually lethargic?"

I shook my head

"He's the hyper one, Chaplin is the laidback of the two."

Dr. Levine rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before turning to Carlisle

"do you think he will hold still long enough to take a radiograph?" Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged, he would if I calmed him enough, "normally we would sedate a creature this small before so, but I don't trust his breathing. We'll just have to see how he does,"

Quickly, before Dr. Levine picked Charlie up, I made sure he was perfectly calm; he looked at me with pleading eyes,

"It'll be ok, Char," I assured him as the vet carried him out of the room, I could hear his protesting squeaks long after the door had closed.

Carlisle and I exchanged a look and he raised his eyebrow

"What?" he asked.

"He was considering asking me to go with Charlie," I replied leaning against the wall "to keep Charlie calm." Quickly Carlisle's gaze went to the door "he was going to ask but decided to see if they could get it without me."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't."

I grinned

"Yeah, I'd hate to become radioactive," he shook his head "what?"

"Chris," he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the door which Dr. Levine had gone through, he opened it a crack and I was hit with a strong scent…blood.

They were doing surgery near the radiograph. I sniffed the air carefully, just enough to determine what it was on that table…a cat…three maybe four years old.

"Oo, talk about a close call." It was also a good thing I had gone hunting that morning, or else, yeah problem.

"Don't worry you would have realized before you made it back there," Carlisle replied sitting down in one of the provided chairs; I, however, stayed against the wall, nearest the main door, pretty much as far from the backroom door as possible.

Ten minutes passed…slowly. Well, it could've been ten minutes, but in all honesty, it felt like hours…If I got any closer to the door I'd be in the waiting room.

It wasn't the smell of blood that was the problem, oh no, I hadn't taken a breath in the whole ten minutes, uncomfortable yes, but better than smelling some poor animal's blood as it lay on an operating table. No it was the stress…

I could feel it all around me. Stress, fear, pain, sadness…all sorts of emotions were rushing me from the animals throughout the clinic.

From Charlie's fear at being somewhere new alone, to Mitzy's pain as the vet stuck a needle in her backside, to another dog, empathizing the stress of its own and it's own sadness as that owner contemplated putting the dog's companion and best friend, a 22-year-old cat, to sleep, to end it's suffering, which…I could also feel.

I began to feel sick to my stomach, which only happens when too many emotions hit me all at once.

Jasper gets it too since our abilities are so similar we often discuss them and the best way to deal with them, it doesn't happen very often, we're both usually pretty good at focusing on one emotion or the other, but with everything going on around me I couldn't concentrate.

I wrapped my arms around my body holding myself tight. I had to concentrate on something else…anything.

So I foolishly took a breath, the smell of blood hit me and it wasn't the cat anymore, someone in the room next door, a human, had just given themselves a paper cut, a nasty one. The scent of the blood was so strong it was emanating through the walls and into this room.

Carlisle looked up quickly, he too could smell it, though it didn't bother him in the least, he glanced over at me with concern, my throat was on fire and I could feel my body shaking.

"Carlisle…" I said softly "would you mind if I waited out in the car for a few minutes? I need to get some air."

I had to get out of this building, into the fresh air; 'tween the animals sending their emotions out at me, the cat being operated on a few feet from where I stood, and the person who had managed to find a band-aid for his finger, but had left the blood-soaked tissue on the table.

I was feeling not only painfully thirsty but very dizzy from all the emotions, which was a bad combo.

If I was concentrating on keeping the emotions at bay, then I wasn't focusing on ignoring the blood smell and if I was concentrating on keeping my mind off the scent of blood, then the emotions would invade and I'd lose my concentration all together probably not the best thing in the world.

Carlisle handed me the keys to the Mercedes, his face full of concern, he too could smell the blood in the next room, but his hundreds of years experience around blood and wounds had trained him well, and it didn't faze him a bit.

That, of course, did not stop him from zeroing in on one of his children suffering from the same smell that didn't bother him.

He also could figure out the other part of my problem, he knows me well enough and knows to come into a vet's office with so many different animals and so many different animal emotions, there was the risk of getting bombarded and having trouble dealing with it.

The pet store was nothing compared to this nightmare. To me, this many emotions is just as bad as I can imagine walking into a Red Cross blood donation center would be.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

I shook my head

"No, someone needs to be here when the vet comes back, Charlie trusts you he's gonna need a familiar face to calm him down…he's not gonna be happy, I'll only be a few moments,"

"If you are sure," Carlisle replied gently, to which I nodded my reassurance, true I'd rather be the one who was there when Charlie came back, but he wouldn't freak out too much at seeing Carlisle and not me. "Chris, take your time. I'll take care of Charlie."


	18. Chapter 18

                                                                                                  

 

Quickly, but still following normal human speed, I left the small room and left the vet clinic. I walked over to the Mercedes, but I didn't get in, instead, I leaned against my father's car.

I bent over and put my hands on my knees, taking slow deep breaths, concentrating on not only breathing slowly but on something that always helps me…

"Has he lost his mind…can he see…or is…he…blind…can he walk at all…or if he moves…will… he… fall..." I recited the song Iron Man from Black Sabbath between breaths, it's beat as well as any song with a heavy beat works, even my swing music worked back in the fifties if I concentrated on it. These kind of beats are great for helping me focus on something else when the scent of blood is strong for me or an animal's emotions get to much, or in this case…both.

Like one time I went hunting with just Emmett, he found this really grumpy grizzly whom Emmett had just woken up.

Of course, Emmett being Emmett decided there was nothing wrong with agitating the bear even more than it already was.

Em was looking for a good fight with something that would put up a decent fight and this bear was just angry enough that it would do just that.

I had already found my moose and was patiently waiting for him as I tried to ignore the bear's mood. To make a long story short, it got to the point that this bear was SO pissed at Emmett that I had to actually get away from them.

It sounds crazy, but I was empathizing the bear's anger and used one of my favorite swing songs to calm down as I literally raced away from the two of them. And when I say I was empathizing with the bear's anger, I mean it.

I was getting angry at Emmett for no apparent reason to the point that I was willing to attack him.

That was the first time it had happened it only happened a few other times since, to the point of reacting that way to an animal's emotions, I usually just understand their emotions, and sense it as I alter them.

The physical stuff that comes with the different emotions usually doesn't affect me, but in rare instances it does.

The last time happened nearly twenty years ago and I've never had it happen again, but I'm waiting, knowing that it could very well occur again.

It's also one of the biggest reasons I don't go after predators with my brothers, I really fear that the emotions will get to much again and I might attack one of my brothers, at least deer don't tend to be overly violent.

I mean, I completely agree with Emmett on the taste of bear, it's a decent taste, but because I'm afraid of the emotions getting out of control I have made bear a very rare treat.

"Hey you ok son?" a new voice caught my attention, I had been concentrating on taking deep breaths that I hadn't even noticed a new scent.

An older guy, late 70s maybe early 80s was standing on the sidewalk, a concerned look on his face.

My eyes went wide as I read him, he had seen war he had that same look in his eyes I had seen in soldiers coming back from the front when I was human, soldiers whom I had envied and longed to be in their shoes.

I glanced at his hat, USS Texas; he was a vet. I knew it. I thought it over, USS Texas; the Texas was instrumental in the landing of Normandy in 1944, D-Day, Omaha beach. This guy hadn't just seen war…he had seen Hell in its true form.

"We…were you at Normandy?" I asked, nodding towards his hat.

A wide grin swept across his face, he seemed surprised that I had come to that conclusion and I could see that he doesn't come across too many people that can connect his hat to the invasion and eventual reclaiming of occupied France from the Nazis.

"You bet your can I was. I was eighteen and scared outta my mind," he looked at me and leaned on his cane "you know your history." he said, obviously impressed

"Yes, sir," I replied, my mind began working, he was eighteen in 1944, that meant…my eyes went wide he was fourteen in 1940…we were nearly the same age…technically, it all depended on if his birthday was before or after my own, but I didn't have the courage to ask, that and it didn't seem appropriate.

"How old are you kid?"

"Fourteen," I replied, he whistled

"I got a grandson 'bout your age, could care less 'bout anything 'cept them video gaming toys, especially history. Took him to Pearl Harbor last year, to show him the memorial and he moaned and complained the whole time. Doesn't even care that his grandpa landed at Normandy, I don't even think he knows what D-Day was, let alone what happened."

I could see the bitterness about that in the old man's face, even though someone else would just see tiredness.

I frowned at that, maybe its cause of my real age…maybe it's 'cause I've seen so much, but I felt a pang of dislike for this guy's grandson, it's one thing to be bored with history in the classroom, but to refuse to give it respect, especially in the presence of a site so many died at is an insult and wrong.

Standing with a man who he not only should be respected because he's his grandfather, but respecting as a soldier who risked his life to liberate strangers and help bring a nasty long war which so many civilian and soldier alike had died during, to a final close.

I let out a silent growl, keeping my mouth shut was in my best interest…disrespectful or not, the kid this vet was talking about was his grandson.

"Did you go out onto the memorial for the Arizona?" I asked, changing the subject away from the grandson.

That brought a sad smile to the man

"It was a humbling sight, but a beautiful one. I highly recommend it, everyone should see it at least once in their lifetime. So no one ever forgets"

I nodded but knew I would never see it in person, Hawaii equals sun not the place for a vampire to be vacationing in.

"I've seen pictures of it. It's amazing how something so beautiful could be built of out of something so tragic and could've been prevented." I said softly

The old man nodded

"The government knew kid, we all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when… not if"

I kept myself from nodding, he had no way of knowing that I was around in 1941, for all he knew I learned all this in school or from my own grandparents.

I had been afraid for months, knowing that it was not only possible but imminent that the US would be attacked.

My bets had been on Germany, not Japan, attacking American soil. That had been a shocker and had made me feel so isolated, not knowing if England was safe if it had fallen and the American papers were just to blind to report it.

I could not fathom how Americans couldn't see their own vulnerability, how the president couldn't or even wouldn't see the danger his country was in.

Everywhere I went in town it was people going about their daily lives, even the morning it happened was normal, it was as if everyone had built up the lie that they were virtually safe so much that it was impossible to see the truth.

When I first came to live with the Cullens and learned just how little Americans really knew about what they called Europe's problem, I imagined Americans had built a wall around their country, that was impenetrable and Europe's problem couldn't get in, it couldn't penetrate.

That sense of isolation and "we're in our own safe bubble no one can touch us," finally came to an end in the form of the American President, Franklin Roosevelt's radio address to Congress, asking for a declaration of war.

Though I was terrified at first and trust me, I went back into panic mode; Emmett was actually the one who calmed me down. I also felt a sense of relief that the country was finally waking up to its own vulnerability and finally going to give into Prime Minister Churchill's pleading for help.

"Really?" I dared to ask, keeping the interested kid persona well established, and I think I did a damn good job. "I didn't think anyone knew until it was too late, not until that very morning."

"No son. It was kind of one of those things you didn't talk about, but the threat was there. We just didn't think it was possible, we didn't think the Japs could pull it off." He paused, took off his glasses and cleaned them on a handkerchief, before putting them back on and looking at me. "I had just turned fifteen when it happened." I nodded; so he was older than me not by much though. "Came home from school the day after, mother was in the kitchen crying. I had no idea what was going on, she assured me that it had nothing to do with our family, so I headed outside for a childish snowball fight. That night, President Roosevelt came on the radio. A year later I lied about my age and joined up."

"When you were sixteen?" I asked in surprise.

That had been what I had wanted to do, as soon as the Nazi's started bombing the hell out of us, I wanted to lie about my age, become a soldier, fight for my king. The only thing that had stopped me was my mother and my promise to my father to take care of her.

Then of course, nearly getting killed during the blitz and being turned into a vampire kind of put a damper on that idea.

"Just about." He replied, "Henry Bowman," he held out his hand to me, he had thick leather gloves on, so I was sure he wouldn't feel my cold body temperature through them…

Though looking at the way his hands shook, I had a feeling he had little to no feeling at all in his hands and I wondered for a moment if he had been seriously injured at Normandy, still suffering from Shell Shock, a common threat among soldiers I had learned all about during the blitz, mainly because a lot of Londoners developed it too during the bombings.

My next door neighbor had it, as did his sister in law, both had been in a shelter in the underground with their families that had been leveled, they had just barely made it out.

"Chris…Chris Cullen." I replied shaking his hand

"Good to meet you, Chris. You know, I've met a lot of people and I don't think I've ever met someone who's on top of his history, of any age, but especially a fourteen-year-old."

I shrugged

"It's always fascinated me…the past. I strongly believe in 'if you don't learn from your past you're doomed to repeat it."

Henry nodded heavily

"Aint that the truth." He glanced at his watch "it was great talking to you Chris, but I have to meet my wife at the coffee shop." He grinned "supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry I kept you"

"Don't worry about it. She can live without me for a little bit." He glanced back at the vet's office "are you going to be ok?"

I nodded

"Yeah, just a little overwhelming in there. But I should go back in 'fore my dad starts to wonder where I've taken off to." I held up the keys "and with his car."

Henry burst out laughing at that one.

"Take it easy Chris and keep up that sense of history, will you? It's something too many of you kids lose."

I nodded and shook his hand again

"Thanks for telling me 'bout your time in the service and for what you did..." Henry seemed surprised at that, something else he apparently doesn't get very often. In my mind, I thought hope your grandson finally appreciates how important you and what you did truly are…

"Your welcome," Henry said and turned to continue on his way down the street, slowly, the pain of his past evident with each step.

I sighed, turning my attention back to the needle for a few moments, before heading back towards the vet's office, my hands shoved deep in the pouch of my sweatshirt.

I've met many from my generation…it's impossible to not. In the US the 20s, 30s, and even 40s were times of big families so there's a lot of my generation still roaming, not running exactly, but we're still around.

But I've never connected with one like this, felt so much in common with someone of what has been dubbed the Silent generation…silent generation…I sighed and shook my head remembering that.

I'll never understand that title, you have the Greatest generation 'fore us, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, even Emmett's generation also known as the GI generation, probably given that name because they were at the right age to serve in the 1st World War. The War to end all wars, yeah right…

Then after us was the Baby Boomers, no one questions where they got their name from but why did my generation get the title Silent Generation?

I looked it up once…y'know just to see what generation I was a part of, according to the internet, my generation is made up of those who were born in between the two world wars, we were just old enough to experience World War Two when it started but when it started we were too young to fight.

Some of us at least, Henry being one, obviously hadn't let age stop him and I know if things hadn't happened the way they did, I would've done the same…in a heartbeat.

I had wanted to, more than anything I had wanted to serve my king and even die for my king and country, it was the greatest honor I could think of, it's one of the reasons my father's death didn't hurt as much as my mother's.

Dad had died as a citizen of the crown defending his nation from an enemy bent on destroying everything we held important. He had cared for soldiers and firemen who in turn were protecting and fighting for our symbol of hope and perseverance, St. Paul.

In England, my generation was called the Air Raid Generation, two guesses where they got that name, but for the most part, the popular title for my generation is the Silent…

It's kind of an oxymoron, if you think about it, some of the most outspoken people of the 20th century came from my generation; Civil Rights leaders, singers, actors, artists, were technically apart of the Silent Generation.

Maybe that's why they called us the silent generation, a play on words of sorts, to irk someone's curiosity.

Or maybe it's cause we've kept quiet for the most part about what we experienced; most of us were just old enough to experience three sides of the world that our childhood was based on: the first part was the prosperity and safety that came with the post World War 1 life your so-called Roaring Twenties that most of us were born into, the second being the hardship and financial difficulties that came with the Great Depression, even though it happened here in the States, it's effect was felt all over the world and England was no exception. Besides, the only reason the US had enjoyed the 20s was that they hadn't suffered the same kind of destruction that the rest of Europe had because of the war, the US had prospered from the war and though it had cost them American lives, nowhere near as many as it had Europe.

Europe was still suffering the effects of the war there was no period of happiness and ease during the 20s. I don't remember much of the 20s, I mean I was born in 1926, the height of the Roaring 20s.

While the US was suffering its great depression, Europe was still rebuilding itself and still suffering, when the second world war came we expected it, but it was impossible to completely prepare for it, no really expected Germany to turn away our ambassador and deny his request for the German army to vacate Poland, no one believed Germany wanted another war, especially so soon after the first, for one thing, no one believed any country in Europe was financially prepared for another war, certainly not one who had been on the losing end of the first.

And lastly, we experienced the cruelty and pain that came with our first-hand experience of the Second World War.

This was our childhood and it virtually vanished like that, we had to grow up quickly and experience things that no child should ever have to live through.

Maybe my generation just feels like no one wants to hear our side. We didn't fight the war we just suffered through it, so maybe since it feels like no one wants to hear our view, my generation made an unconscious group decision to keep silent about it, maybe that's where the title came from. So maybe we shouldn't be the Silent Generation, but the Forgotten one, 'cause no one seems to remember that we were there and we do remember.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5s7_WbiR79E


	19. Chapter 19

 

                                   

 

"Down…set…hike!" Emmett commanded as Carlisle hiked the ball into his hands and Emmett dropped back, quickly he surveyed his options.

I shot off down the field, Peter kept up with me easily, trying to block me, waving his hands in front of me basically trying to distract me, but I skirted around him, heading for the dubbed end-zone.

I looked at Emmett and profiled what he was planning; quickly I darted to the right, throwing Peter completely off guard.

Charlotte and Alice who had been focused on Rosalie thinking she was Emmett's target stayed with her. After all his motions were posed like he was going to throw to Rose, but I read his body language, I knew better.

Jasper charged Carlisle who was blocking for Emmett and I heard the boom as they collided, but I was focused on getting to where I knew the ball would be.

Emmett threw the ball with the expectation that I would read his body language and react, that I would be where he hoped I would be.

The ball and I reached the same spot at the same time like clockwork, scoring us another six points. Emmett came charging down the field and lifted me up in his trademark bear hug

"Emmett…dude…put me down, I'm getting airsick up here!"

He gently put me down as Carlisle and Rosalie, the remainder of our team joined us.

Down the other end, I could see Alice, Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte strategizing how best to reclaim the touchdowns we had ambushed them with, they were getting nervous, I could read it all over their faces.

I glanced over at Esme, who sat contently on the sidelines on the seat of my ATV, keeping score. She held up a white board which said 24-12.

We usually don't keep score, especially not with a whiteboard. But Jasper and Emmett had a bet going, big surprise and keeping a solid record of the game (so they couldn't argue about the details later) was necessary.

Pitting Alice and me against each other is the best thing to do, having us on the same team gives that team a tremendous advantage, at least this way it's somewhat even.

I was working twice as hard though to read her moves as she predicted them. She kept predicting my counter so it was kind of a one-sided fight.

I looked around slowly, glancing towards the path as if he could read my thoughts Emmett shrugged

"I left him a note Chris, there's nothing else we can do, I mean aside from dragging him here." Emmett paused "not that I was considering that or anything,"

I frowned partly 'cause I was all for Emmett doing that. If only to show Edward how much fun he was truly missing.

Edward had barely said hi to any of us when he and Emmett had gotten back from hunting yesterday; he hadn't stopped to ask how Charlie had made out at the vet, the only one in the family who didn't ask, even Rosalie asked how Charlie was feeling, she had even helped me give him the antibiotic that the vet had prescribed to help his cold.

But I think at the moment, the rats had moved into a better position in Rosalie standings, they were now a few steps on the ladder ABOVE Edward, not difficult to do given the current situation, but knowing how much Rose hates the rats and how angry she is at Edward, it gives the rats a better vantage.

Edward really should be proud of himself; it's not easy to take Charlie and Chaplin's place as most hated creatures in our house according to Rose. But neither Rose nor I'd had the chance to rub that in his face, because Edward had taken off to…her house.

I don't think he had even seen Jasper's friends yet, and I wondered for a moment what the heck could be so fascinating at two in the morning when most humans are sleeping unless that's what he was doing, watching her sleep.

I rolled my eyes and thought that over. Watching her sleep, arrrgh…someone needed to talk to him, no forget talking to him, that ship had sailed, someone needed to sucker punch some sense into him and I for one was all for Emmett doing it.

He had to be losing his mind, it was the only explanation I can come up with that's plausible. I was getting sick of all this crap he was pulling; I had to talk to him, one on one.

Lately, I haven't been able to read him, but maybe it's 'cause I've BARELY seen him, it's getting frustrating and a little frightening, I mean what is so fascinating at watching some girl sleep. Personally, it sounds really, really boring and even more important than that completely pointless.

I mean, unless she does something interesting when she sleeps, like sleepwalking. Y'know rearranging furniture, making a seven-course meal, or changing all four tires on Chief Swan's cruiser-like she was in the pits of a NASCAR race, stuff of that nature.

NOW that would be not only interesting, but entertaining to watch, but I've got a feeling that all she does is sleep.

Just 'cause we miss out on the sleeping thing, doesn't mean he needs to stalk some human watching them do what we can't, jealousy, longing? I'd be more on the idea of pure utter insanity on my brother's part.

Sure, in the beginning, I missed sleeping, I missed dreaming, when I was a kid I liked creative writing, and I found some of my best ideas came from my dreams.

But also for a long time, I found it hard to keep myself occupied, especially in the middle of the night when I knew I should be asleep.

Boredom was very typical for the longest time, and already having a short attention span did not help the situation at all.

I think the first week of being at the Cullens and dealing with the no sleep thing I believe I read all of Carlisle's medical textbooks, just for something to occupy my very bored mind, I drove my new siblings kind of nuts, they were used to occupying themselves, I was not.

Lets put it this way, I am the only fourteen-year-old in the world who could pass all the exams to become a neurosurgeon, just based on all the medical journals, text, and pamphlets that Carlisle had laying around his office.

I think that was when Rosalie discovered my fondness for taking mechanical things apart and putting them together, she used that ability, fondness, and going insane from the boredom to her advantage and that was when we began working on cars together. Within a week of Rosalie teaching me, I could take any car apart and put it back together in under an hour.

"Maybe I should run home, see if he's there-" I started to say.

Emmett gave me a look of death, which on anyone else I would've taken seriously; on my brother, it just looked ridicules.

"Kid we are up by twelve points and one more quarter to go you are not going anywhere. We can whip their butt's this time."

The sun was setting quickly, which was acting as our timer when it set, that would be the game and it had about five minutes to go, just enough time for one last play.

I looked over at Carlisle, for what to do. At the mention of Edward though, the worn down face that had become a regular occurrence reappeared on my father's face.

"Emmett is correct, Chris. I'm sure if Edward wanted to be here he would be, hopefully things will start going back to normal soon, for now, let's enjoy the game."

I don't know why he even tried to reassure or even distract me with his words, when he knows I can read his emotions on his face, he's just as concerned over Edward's deranged behavior as I am, though he's more careful with the wording and he's more concerned than the betrayed I've been feeling. I've moved past the concerned stage.

Emmett, however, grinned wide, I'm not sure what was more important to him, distracting me from our brother's insanity, or the game, but either way, he wanted my focus off of Edward and on the game.

"Come on Chris, read them, what are they plotting? We have a lead to maintain! We can't let them beat us, again."

"Emmett's right, we can't let that happen again!" Rosalie exclaimed

I winced remembering the last time Charlotte and Peter visited and we played football. I underestimated Alice's predicting ability and even with Edward reading her mind and me reading her body language, we were slaughtered.

Edward couldn't read her mind 'cause she was focusing on a white wall from what Edward's told me and I was overconfident that I had read her perfectly and would lead our team to victory and well let's just leave it at it was not pretty, to this day Jasper and Peter have never let us forget that disaster.

"So come on Profiler, Profile them already!" Emmett replied, with such excitement in his voice that made me grin 'cause he sounded like a little kid "give us the play by play!"

"Seriously, do I look like John Madden to you?" I replied. "On second thought don't answer that."

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself one chuckle as I turned my attention to our opponents, keeping my emotions vague, I didn't need Jasper reading my emotions and spoiling my fun.

Even with the distance, I could read them pretty well, this time I wouldn't make a mistake, I would not be overconfident.

I've learned to use my ability better than before; I'm not as trusting with it as I once was, my predictions and profile are suggestions, possibilities not facts.

My eyes went wide and I snorted back a laugh. My teammates looked at me confused, even Carlisle.

Emmett looked at our opponents quickly before looking back at me.

"What? What are they plotting?" He asked excitedly, he looked like that puppy from the vet's office and I held that laughter back as well.

"I don't believe it," I said to myself, shaking my head

"What!" Emmett pushed more forcefully

"They're gonna try a Statue of Liberty play." I finally answered. One, it's the oldest trick in the book and two they did it the LAST time Peter and Charlotte visited and we played, only last time, I didn't catch onto it in time, it was just the start of the butt whopping they gave us. "You'd think they'd try something new."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie exclaimed, coming up behind me shaking her head.

"Completely."

"Chris what are they going to do?"

I took a deep breath, reading not only Alice, but Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte as well, I had to cover all of them, something I should've done last time.

"Alice is going to try and throw us off, making us think they're not going to use that play and at the last possible second," I paused and glanced at Peter, then at Charlotte, "at the last second Alice is going to fake a throw to Jasper and pass the ball to Charlotte, while Peter runs behind them, acting like he has the ball. They're hoping that you two" I looked at Carlisle and Emmett "will be preoccupied chasin' Peter down the field, while Rosalie is trying to tackle Alice" I looked at my sister "good luck with that one." we all chuckled "they're hoping by the time I figure it out I won't be able to catch Charlotte as she runs downfield, pretending to block for Peter and scoring on us." I took off my University of Michigan hat with the famous Wolverine mascot on it, and ran my hand through my hair, pushing my bangs up as I sighed, before slipping my cap back on "Gotta admit, it's not a bad play. I mean, who'd think they'd try it again."

I turned my hat around so it was on backward and looked at Alice for a second, before looking back at Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Is there any way Alice will figure out that you know all that?" Emmett asked, contemplating our counter move, this is what I mean by Emmett and I make a great team, I give the scenario and the outcomes, and he runs with it to form a movement. As Carlisle has repeatedly said, 'God help whoever gets into a real fight with us', you add Jasper and Edward into the mixture? We're talking total conquest we Cullen boys are lethal.

I glanced at our sister and studied her facial expression carefully. Confidence was written all over her face, either she was pretending and trying to throw me off and doing a damn good job, or she really thought the play would work.

"I see no sign of it right now, but y'know her, she could catch on any second, I say if they're ready we better do this 'fore that happens." I paused "just remember, there is no way we're gonna tackle Alice, it's not gonna happen" I looked at Emmett, "you try to keep Peter occupied, Rose you go for Charlotte stay with her, but let her get the ball, remember she's gonna have it, but Alice will make it look like she passed it to Peter."

"And what will I be doing?" Carlisle asked, a laugh in his voice.

I ducked my head,

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to self-proclaim Captain. Just kinda happened."

The three of them burst out laughing

"Hey without you we'd be getting our rears handed to us," Emmett reminded me "so Carlisle's right, what about you and him?" I grinned "what?"

"Carlisle you go for Jasper, he's gonna block for Alice and he'll expect that we send Emmett to ambush not you that'll surprise 'em for a few seconds at least."

"And you?" Rosalie asked

"I'm going for Alice."

"Kid, good plan, but you said it yourself there's no way to tackle her," Emmett asked obviously confused

"Who said anything about tackling her? Look if I ambush her I can counter each of her moves right away and either she fumbles or panics and tries to get the ball to Charlotte 'fore their actually ready. Either way gives Rosalie time to get Charlotte who we CAN tackle." It had to work. I know it will.

We met our opponents on the line and fell into our positions, Carlisle in the middle ready to take on Jasper.

Rosalie squared off in front of Charlotte and Emmett across from Peter; I hung back, near Emmett, making it look like I was going to help Emmett with Peter.

Alice and I exchanged a look, she knew I was up to something, but for whatever reason, she hadn't foreseen my counter to her plan.

Here goes nothing, I thought

"Down…ready…HIKE!" Alice exclaimed the ball shot into her waiting hands.

Carlisle plowed towards Jasper who blocked him. I watched carefully as Charlotte ran behind Alice from the right and Peter did the same from the left.

The moment they crossed one another would be the deciding factor over who Alice faked the ball to, and who actually got it.

I darted around Jasper who was too busy with Carlisle to even consider blocking me as well, Emmett mirrored Peter's moves beautifully as did Rosalie.

I knew I wouldn't be able to tackle Alice, just like no one would be able to tackle me (easily at least), our gifts protect us well, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

I dove at Alice who foresaw that and moved accordingly; in the blink of an eye, she passed the ball off, exactly like I thought she would, and as I expected she passed it to Charlotte, who covered it, but I had seen it.

As if synced, both her and Peter huddled their bodies as if they had the ball, trying to make me second guess who had it and believe me, if I hadn't already planned on this I would've pegged Peter for having the ball, because he acted as if he did.

He shot off down the field, with Charlotte in front of him, blocking for him. I've seen this move in a pro game; the outcome is usually the one who everyone thinks has the ball gets tackled while the real carrier makes it to the end zone. Bait and switch, decoy…call it what you will it's a sneaky play, but a very effective one.

Luckily everything worked out like it was supposed to, Emmett tackled Peter to the ground as Rose and I caught up with Charlotte and at the same time Emmett took out Peter, I blocked Charlotte as she slammed into me, Rose came up behind to tackle her.

But before she could, Charlotte dropped the ball. We both stared at the bouncing football for about two seconds, before we reacted, she scrambled to get at it, but I dove on top of it covering it with my body, in a tuck and roll kind of move.

In a flash, I scooped the ball up in my arms and took off running towards the other side of the field.

I had calculated for everyone, except the one person I should've. I thought I'd have no trouble reaching the end zone and scoring us another six points, I was so bloody close, my confidence was at an all-time high; nothing could stop me.

I should've known better.

I never saw Alice coming until the last second, I dodged left hoping to throw her off, but Alice saw my move and expertly mirrored it before she tackled me to the ground. I slid through the mud and came to a stop on my back.

Alice happily stood up and promptly plunked herself on my chest.

"Nice try," she giggled, tapping my nose. I rolled my eyes and chuckled "but you're still overconfident little brother."

"Right…lesson learned…got it…Get off!" I exclaimed between laughs "Emmett… Carlisle… Jasper… Somebody haaaaalp!"

By now the whole family, Peter, and Charlotte included were stricken with fits of laughter and I found myself really wishing Edward was with us, this was hilarious, even I had to admit it and I was the one stuck.

"You know I think there's a rule in the NFL about sitting on your opponent," Emmett said in an as serious voice as he could muster around his laughter.

Jasper reached down and helped Alice to her feet as Peter reached his hand down to me and pulled me up

"Please tell me it warrants some kinda penalty," I asked eagerly.

"Or maybe that was wrestling," Emmett replied, thinking that over.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just you wait, what goes around comes around Alice," I replied, chuckling a bit. Alice didn't answer me, instead, she skipped over to Rosalie and Charlotte where they continued to giggle. "Y'know I'm thinkin' next time you guys visit, we change the teams 'round." I said, looking at Peter "let the giggle party over there be on one team." Peter, Jasper, and Emmett exchanged a look "or not."

Peter reached over and patted my shoulder

"I think a few more plays will have finally taught you two a lesson," he said, looking at both Emmett and me.

"In your bloody dreams Peter," I replied with a grin "line up, we got ball."

 

                                                       


	20. Chapter 20

                                                                                              

 

I took the ATV home, with Esme and the whiteboard. I took it easy, Esme isn't too crazy about my ATV in general and is even less crazy about riding it herself, she trusts my driving, she just doesn't trust the quads.

But whenever we go to Rainier field to play baseball, football, etc, I always take the ATV there, to carry equipment mainly, and seriously I'll take any excuse for a chance to ride my ATV.

Of course, we didn't beat the others home, fast as my quad is, it's nothing compared to how fast we can run, considering I have to stick to paths and they didn't.

There was no sign of the elusive sleeping human obsessed Edward, 'cept he had written on Emmett's note, 'sorry'.

I looked at it and shook my head and pulled it from the post, I was about to crumble it up but thought better of it instead I reached into my pocket and pulled out the marker Esme had been using on the whiteboard.

I wrote 'don't apologize if you don't mean it'. I brought it up to our floor of the house and with scotch tape from my desk, I posted it to his door.

It was immature to say, I know, but I was still focusing on how panicked Edward had gotten when Alice had told us Peter and Charlotte were coming to visit, and remembering that reaction had shown me that he didn't trust our friends and may possibly stop trusting us, choosing Bella Swan over our close friends and our even closer family.

I was on my way back to my room when the phone downstairs rang, my ears perked up for a second just out of habit, but I figured it was either for Carlisle regarding the hospital or Esme regarding her restoration.

Carlisle took a vacation from the hospital due to the sun, normally on this kind of rare times, he just focuses on the night shifts, but because of Peter and Charlotte's visit, he decided to take the few days the sun would be present as his vacation time.

He rarely takes time off, so the hospital gives him whatever time he asks for. But when one of the area hospitals calls, they don't know he's on vacation, so they'll call multiple times.

I was surprised though when Carlisle came up the stairs with the portable phone in hand and a knowing smile on his face.

"Chris, phone for you."

I raised an eyebrow, who could possibly be calling me…

"Who is it?" I asked

"Say hello and find out," he replied handing it to me, his smile growing. I took it giving him a confused look

"Hello?"

"Chris?" I know that voice it was Marie. I could've slapped myself, I forgot she had asked about calling me.

"Hey Marie," I replied,

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, fever's down, my dad said I didn't have what my brother had I just had a quick case of the flu wasn't contagious."

"That's good, you haven't missed much at school. Janet has been out for a couple of days too."

I rolled my eyes, I could only imagine why, but I found I was kind of curious if only a bit.

"Why?" I dared to ask

"She sprained her ankle on Friday, Kent had his backpack on the floor in front of his locker, she apparently didn't see it and," face planted? I thought with a grin "and hit the floor hard."

I changed the tone of my voice to sound more sympathetic to Janet's plight, as nasty as she is to me and well to most people in our school, I wasn't on her level, I wasn't cruel. Besides, like it or not, she is one of Marie's friends.

"is she ok?" I asked

"She called me an hour ago, to tell me she'll be back tomorrow." Marie paused "are you going to be back tomorrow too?"

I grinned. ah, so subtle Marie.

"my parents want me to stay one more day home, trust me, I'm ready to come to school, I've been stuck in the house all weekend, my brothers went camping, I was supposed to go with them." I partially lied. "All I've heard since they got back is how much fun they had."

"I'm sorry you had to miss camping, but I'm glad your feeling better. Mrs. Brown asked me to tell you that we're reading what we have of our memoirs on Wednesday." Great I thought my living nightmare is complete. She paused and I could hear a question posed on the edge of her voice, "Chris…um…well, um, Wednesday is the Parent Teacher meeting,"

"Right,"

"Well, do you want to go into…go into Port Angles and catch a movie?"

My eyes went wide, didn't see that one coming.

"Um…I have to ask my parents, but yeah." I paused for a second "um, how are we getting there?" I asked, silently praying that she wouldn't ask if one of my siblings could drive us.

Edward would be out, Jasper I don't think could handle it, Alice and Rosalie would be awing and giggling the whole time, and I'd never hear the end of it from Emmett.

"Actually my grandmother is visiting for a week, and she offered to take me and a friend to dinner and then to the movies and well, I thought you'd like to go. Since you've probably been stuck inside all weekend."

Movie yeah, dinner, not so much I made a face thinking about having to choke down some food.

We got away with it at school, but at a restaurant, it might be a little bit of a problem. It would be obvious I wasn't eating and probably be disrespectful to Marie's grandmother. I'd just have to figure out some way to work it out, even if that meant actually eating whatever was put in front of me and just deal the disgustingness later.

"Um, sure, sounds like fun, I'll ask my parents and call you back in say an hour?"

"Ok, bye Chris,"

"Bye," I pressed the disconnect button and fell into my window seat with a sigh. It was now time, I had put this off long enough, I had to talk to Esme and Carlisle 'bout this.

Finding my parents wasn't difficult. Alice, Jasper, Peter, Rosalie, Emmett, and Charlotte had taken over the family room with the TV and were playing some deranged version of Couples Jeopardy/ Trivial Pursuit/ Scene It,

So I had a feeling Esme and Carlisle were down in their room watching TV there; where it was not only quieter but probably safer.

Things tended to get thrown when Emmett and Jasper play games like that…y'know, furniture, books, controllers, Me.

Yes, I have been thrown over the couch during an Emmett and me vs. Jasper and Edward game of Scene It.

Actually, it was an accident.

The game turned into a wrestling match because Esme and Carlisle were off celebrating their anniversary down on Isle Esme and Rosalie and Alice had taken off to Paris for the weekend 'cause it was fashion week over there or something to that nature, so therefore no one was around to tell us to knock it off.

You know, no one with a sense of maturity to put an end to our horsing around before it escalated into…well, the insanity that it did escalate into.

Emmett answered a question wrong, I got it right he tried to tackle me apparently forgetting that we were teammates and therefore the point went to us anyways.

I saw it coming and dodged him, he was just kidding apparently but my reaction was enough to send me flying over the back of the couch, taking out a lamp on my way down. That was just the start of the insanity that lasted all night long.

The end result of that free-for-all was two more broken lamps, a torn carpet, a Emmett size indent in the wall, a broken coffee table, Edward's piano seeing it's long life flash before it's owners eyes (Emmett tripped over Jasper's feet and nearly fell into it, but managed to jump out of the way thanks to Edward tackling him), and a shattered glass sliding door (which I take full reasonability for since it was me who went through it), there was much more damage done to the house, but you get the picture.

It took us two straight days to clean it up so no one would know. Not that it worked in the end. Esme knew we were guilty, she knew we had done something destructive she just couldn't be sure what IT was.

So she interrogated us, one at a time, really applying the guilt until one of us finally caved, my bets are on Emmett, since I know it wasn't me, I know it couldn't have been Jasper he's too military minded to fall into her guilt, and Edward has known her the longest he wouldn't fall into that either.

Anyways, long story short she wasn't overly mad at us, mainly because we did clean up, she was just mad that we had wrestled in the house which she has forbidden and the fact that we had tried to hide it.

Anyways…you add Peter into the mix and it's best to avoid the family room altogether. He can be just as bad as Emmett and Jasper.

I gently knocked on the door first before pushing it open. The two of them were cuddled on their loveseat, enjoying the quiet time.

Esme was reading curled up against Carlisle who was partially watching the news and partially reading over Esme's shoulder. They both looked up when I slowly walked in and Esme moved closer to Carlisle to make room for me next to her.

I grinned and shook my head, silently telling her not to worry about that, as I made myself comfortable on the floor.

"So," Carlisle started, shutting off the TV, "who was it?"

"Friend from school," The two of them exchanged a knowing look as smiles appeared on their faces "it's not like that," I replied answering their look. "She wanted to know if I was sick and that's why I haven't been in school."

"Oh?" Esme asked, no one usually questions when we don't come to school on sunny days. Most people are under the impression that Carlisle and Esme take us out of classes to do family activities on rare nice days.

I lowered my head for a second, I hadn't told anyone about Marie catching me off guard and feeling my unnaturally cold hand.

Edward's the only one who probably knows, though my brother hasn't exactly been home to read my mind so what he knows and what he doesn't is up in the air.

"She kinda grabbed my hand on Thursday after class. I told her I was coming down with something. It was the only thing that I could think of."

My parents exchanged another look before Carlisle shrugged

"Chris, it does happen, nothing to be ashamed of," he said with a smile "I've lost count of how many times I've made a patient shiver."

"Anyways, she was just calling to see how I was feeling." I took a deep breath "and to ask me a question."

"What was that?" Esme asked. I had done it now, her curiosity was ignited, and the mention of a girl, even a human girl sparked it.

"Well, y'know how that Parent Teacher thing is Wednesday, well Marie wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie in Port Angeles that night, with her and her grandmother."

"I don't see why not Chris," Esme replied looking at Carlisle who nodded

"Marie Burke, yes? Her father is the football and basketball coach at the high school right?" Carlisle asked and I nodded

"Yeah"

I remembered Marie telling her friends that it was Carlisle who had reset her broken arm, but I was surprised to find out that he knew her father, even in a town this size.

"I see Coach Burke often when one of his players comes into the emergency room."

"Oh yea," I chuckled.

The Spartans aren't exactly a world class football team, basketball yes, football, uh no not so much.

Marie wasn't kidding when she had brought up the point of the team doing better next year and actually score some touchdowns, with some new players.

"Chris, do you want to go?" Carlisle asked, his light tone replaced with a more serious one.

I shrugged

"I suppose" I sighed. "you guys don't find this odd at all?"

They chuckled

"Why would this be odd?" Esme said "it sounds to me she has a little crush on you. There's nothing wrong with that. And I for one am happy about this, there's nothing wrong with having a friend."

I was cautious with my next question

"You're not afraid this is going turn into what's going on with Edward?"

Both of my parents seemed surprised by that,

"Christian, come here," Esme said sternly. I stood up and slid into the seat next to her, sitting Indian style, facing my parents. "What is going on with Edward is completely different than having a friend." She gave me a look "have you profiled Marie?"

"Of course," I replied

"And?"

"And she fancies me, she's just to shy to say anything so she hints…"

"I believe it's called flirting," Esme corrected with a smile

"Ok, flirting, but the point is-"

"The point is this little girl obviously cares for you and wants to be friends." Esme interrupted

"Chris, as long as you are careful there is nothing wrong with having a human friend. There is no law saying that we can only associate with others of our kind." Carlisle finished "I have many friends at the hospitals and around the town."

"As do I."

"I don't think friend is what she has in mind. We're talking dating, holding hands… couple stuff." I retorted "stuff that isn't exactly gonna work out, especially the holding hands thing?"

"It was bound to happen," Esme started slowly "you are very handsome, and you are a very sweet and caring person, despite the persona that you insist on showing to the world. You are not the cold and loner kind of person that you make yourself out to be Christian. Perhaps Marie is just the first you actually noticed had those feelings for you. Considering we all know you try to tune your peers out."

I rolled my eyes

Carlisle cleared his throat before nodding his agreement with Esme.

"Just take it one step at a time." He said "It's just a movie right? And it's with her grandmother yes?" I nodded "just go and enjoy yourself, you haven't been to a movie in a while. And since you have been stuck inside sick all weekend" he gave me a smile "you need to get out."

"And this isn't like I'm, whatcha call it…leading her on?"

"Do you think you are?" Carlisle asked

"Yes." I replied, but the looks on their faces made me doubt that for a second "aren't I? Am I not technically doing that? I may not know the exact definition of the word, but I'm pretty sure that's what it's called."

Both my parents rolled their eyes, but not in a mean sarcastic kind of way, more of a sympathetic parental sense.

"No, we don't and I don't believe you truly do either," Esme concluded,

"And think about it Chris, in a few years we are going to have to move on, after Alice and Edward graduate we might stay one more year, allow you to enjoy your sophomore year, but moving is going to be a necessity. It's always inevitable." Carlisle reminded and I nodded, that was certainly true…already my classmates were starting to look older than me and this is just in eighth grade, I had a feeling I might be leaving Forks High School when my brother and sister do. "So all I am saying is enjoy the time you have with your friends here in Forks and when we do move on-."

"We will cross that bridge when it comes," Esme said to the both of us sternly "my concern is for right now and right now I am ordering you to go with Marie and her grandmother understood?" she finished a happy, but still stern look on her face.

"Yes, mum." I said with a sigh. "One other thing," I added, remembering that it wasn't just a movie Marie had planned "her grandmother wants to take us to dinner first." Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look. I made a face "I'm going to have to choke down food aren't I?"

They both thought this over, obviously trying to come up with a solution that was appropriate not to mention wasn't so ghastly.

"I'll take care of it," Carlisle promised. I nodded, complete trust in my parents to come up with something.

"Are you going to go down to the family room?" Esme asked fixing my bangs so they were pushed back, not falling across my eyes like usual. I always try to hide my eyes they incur too many questions and too much looking deeper into me something I really like to avoid.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice and the Denali girls all insist on letting my eyes show, I'll never understand them, any of 'em.

Carlisle and I exchanged a look of horror before giving the same look to her, she rolled her eyes at the two of us

"I think it's better for my health to remain far away from that insanity. Though, Peter promised me a game of chess 'fore he and Charlotte leave tomorrow."

Peter is like Jasper when it comes to chess, he's a formidable opponent, not to mention, he knows I profile, but he doesn't see it as cheating, he sees it as strategizing and tries to counter my profiling. He knows that chess is a military game and when in battle it's important to profile your enemy as it is important to profile your chess opponent.

It's something I wish Emmett would do, 'stead of just saying I cheat and leaving it at that, it's part of the reason Jasper will always play against me and Emmett won't.

I called Marie back, arranging to meet her and her family at the middle school with my parents on Wednesday. It just made it easier to leave for Port Angeles from the school.

Before we hung up, she excitedly told me the three movies that were playing that we could choose from, one had just opened, the other two had been there for a while.

I tried to match Marie's excitement with all of them, but none really stood out to me, I mean, my kind of movie is either horror, sci-fi, and depending on the subject matter historical action flicks, but none of them really sounded like my kind of movie, and that was just by the title.

The first two, kind of did, but just because who the actor was, the first was the Pacifier with Vin Diesel and the other was Hitch with Will Smith, both did decent action flicks, but the first didn't sound like any kind of action flick, unless it was a war movie and Vin Diesel's character was trying to diffuse a military conflict and I wondered what was going to try and kill Will Smith in Hitch; aliens or robots.

But the third, I winced when she mentioned the title and could only imagine what to expect with the Phantom of the Opera and sitting through all that…well, opera.

After I finally convinced Marie that any of the movies she had listed sounded fine to me and I would leave it up to her and her grandmother, we said goodbye and finally hung up.

I took a calculated risk and made my way downstairs to the family room. Emmett's shouts made me pause on the stairs as I stifled a snicker

"Chevy Corvette! I know it was!" my brother continued to shout.

I grinned, as I ducked around the corner to see what they were doing, they were still playing the deranged scene it/trivial pursuit/jeopardy. Though as far as points go, I'm not entirely sure who was winning, I'm not even sure how they were scoring.

The question was up on the screen and whoever was controlling the remote had paused it so one of the couples could answer the question, whoever answered it correctly first got the point. The question made me laugh and shake my head that Emmett was getting it wrong, the question was: 'what kind of car was the original KITT from the show Knight Rider.'

"Emmett it wa-" Rosalie tried to tell him, but once Emmett gets going, he doesn't listen to reason.

Peter must have had controller because I saw him raise his hand and the game un-paused preparing to give the correct answer.

"It was a 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans-am," I answered just as the answer I gave popped up on the screen.

"DR. DOOLITTLE!" Emmett shouted

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" I replied

"So wait, how do we score that?" Peter asked, "does the kid get his own separate point?"

"I'd say bonus point," I grinned, "whoever gets it gets both points," they all exchanged a look and nodded

"Sounds reasonable," Peter said thoughtfully, glancing over at the others who all seemed to agree with that.

"Who voiced the original KITT?" I said, my family should know the answer. When it was on back in the early 80s, Knight Rider was one of those really cheesy, but kinda amusing shows.

The whole family knew that Chris had complete control over the TV for the hour Knight Rider was on; it was my show, everyone was welcome to join me and usually, everyone did.

But I knew this would be a good tie breaker, 'cause anyone could get it, even Peter and Charlotte had a shot at it because the actor has done a lot of other shows and movies before and after Knight Rider, his voice is really distinguishable. But it was still just tricky enough because the actor who plays KITT goes unaccredited throughout the series.

There was a few moments of silence as they all thought it through, I could see the wheels turning as they all tried to think of actors who could have voiced the car, with a grin on my face I scooted over to Edward's piano.

I only know a few notes here and there, but I knew enough to play the jeopardy song as they tried to come up with an answer. The girls glared at me, but Jasper, Peter, and Emmett tried not to laugh.

"William Daniels." Alice finally spoke up, we all stared at her in shock. She crossed her arms and grinned smugly as the others looked at me to verify the answer.

I nodded

"She got it. Bloody hell," I replied still shaking my head in amazement, "both points to Jasper and Alice." I started walking towards the door to head out to the garage,

"Chris, are you sure you don't want to play? You can be on our team." Charlotte asked.

I grinned

"Thanks for the offer, but I think couple's night needs to stay as such. I've got my own date anyways…with a couple of tires and a shock mount."

Emmett had a huge grin on his face

"Keep it PG out there,"

I grabbed one of the decorative pillows from one of the chairs and heaved it at him, missing Rosalie by a mere inch and smacking him right in the face.

"Victory!" I shouted and bolted out of the house before he could recover and therefore retaliate.


	21. Chapter 21

Tuesday was the last day the sun would be out; it was also the last day of Charlotte and Peter's visit.

After their game, which ended nine hours after it began (something about a three-way tie and multiple attempts to implement a tiebreaker and a necessary two hour cool down period (during which Peter snuck out to the garage for a couple intense games of chess, he won the first one and I whopped him on the second)), Peter and Charlotte, following the others, invaded the garage and my peace and quiet again so that Rosalie could show them the Mustang.

After showing it off or at least what we have of it to show off, the others all went back inside 'cept for Alice.

She had seen something, I could see it on her face, despite my decision that I had reached where I could now care less what Edward was doing. I could profile Alice enough to know what she had seen involved our brother.

"What he do now?" I asked, lifting myself into the empty space of the car where the engine had been.

"He's on his way home."

"Bout bloody time," I said shortly, not geared at Alice of course, just Edward. "But?" I finished, seeing something else to her sentence.

"But he's not staying long, apparently Bella is going into Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber."

Names didn't mean much to me normally, but this time I recognized them. Jessica was the girl that Marie had for a mentor and Angela, she must be the caring one that I had pegged as perfect for Marie, had ended up mentoring Paige, but had taken care of Marie just the same.

"Ok, let me guess…he's following them?" Alice's face was enough answer for me I rolled my eyes and ducked deeper into the frame of the 'stang. "So where the bloody hell has he been all day?" Again, my sister's face was like an open book for me to read. "Of all places… he gives up football to go stalk her during the day and then to watch her sleep and now he's stalking her from the shadows while she's at school!" I paused, giving a sigh "he's lost his mind hasn't he?"

Alice shrugged and rubbed my shoulder

"I don't condone what he's been doing Chris, but love is a funny thing and it makes you do funny things you wouldn't otherwise do, someday soon you'll understand." I rolled my eyes "don't roll your eyes, it will Chris."

I gave her a look, reading between her words, it wasn't her being hopeful, it was a vision of a future, my future.

"What do you mean 'it will'?" I repeated "Alice did you see something 'bout me?" She let her face go smooth, there were no profiling details right now, she wasn't going to let me, I sighed

"Just trust me on that one and this Chris."

"Come on Alice what did you see?" she shook her head, but still kept her face smooth "Alice!"

"It's not a 100% clear Chris, certain factors haven't fallen into place yet." She reached over and hugged me, but knew I wouldn't drop this, nor would I forget about it. My curiosity is always on high and when Alice 'sees' something, especially when it's about me, especially the way she said it, I like to know what it is.

But I know she's not going to tell me until she's certain, though my sister knows I take her visions like my own profiles with a grain of salt so to speak she likes things to be over a certain line of certainty.

So I changed the subject.

"But Alice is what Edward's going through, is that real love like you and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme…or is it…" I sighed… there was no better way to put this… "is it just a fondness for his meal?"

I lowered my voice at that last sentence, it sounded cruel and bitter and I didn't mean for it too, but it was a question that had been stabbing at my thoughts for a while now and Alice was the only one I trusted to give me an honest unbiased answer.

"Christian"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way… the way it sounded." I ducked my head again, going even deeper into the frame, so much that I was touching the garage floor, if I could have gone through the cement floor I would've.

Alice leaned over the frame and looked down at me,

"I don't know."

I looked up at her my eyebrow raised

"Huh?"

"I do not know," she repeated, "I don't know what is going through Edward's mind right now, you probably have a better idea of what he's thinking than any of us. But I do know what I have seen and that has a heavy stake in the whole thing."

I raised my head, looking her straight in the eye.

"You mean…her becoming one of us? Joining our family?" Alice nodded "but Edward said that it wouldn't happen he wouldn't let it." I reminded her.

She gave a knowing smile

"Chris, you have known Edward longer than I have, how many times has he sworn something would not happen?" I thought that over, knowing the answer, "and how many of those times has that completely backfired?"

"A few, not many." I sighed "like he swore he wouldn't give in to my pleading to go see my mother for the last time" I paused "it took me running off, but he did cave."

"See."

There was a few minutes of silence, outside of my spraying WD-40 and dropping lug nuts into the box I had for them. I looked up at my sister slowly

"So you really saw her…y'know."

Alice nodded

"I know you are afraid of her Chris," quickly I ducked down again, I had been trying to keep that from my family, but keeping anything from Alice isn't easy it's like keeping something from Edward. "But it will all work out, I promise you this."

I looked at her

"You can't promise something like that Alice, but thanks I appreciate you talking to me." Alice nodded; she reached down and hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on my cheek before skipping back to the house.

I looked over at the Volvo and found myself glaring at it for a second, angry, with not only its owner but also the girl that it had given a ride to.

The side door to the garage opened and Esme stuck her head in "Christian Peter and Charlotte are leaving, are you coming to say goodbye?"

I nodded and lifted myself out of the car, following her into the house.

I shook Peter's hand and Charlotte gave me a quick hug, just as I heard the kitchen door swing open.

Edward was home…'bout bloody time. He nodded to me and I turned back to face Charlotte and Peter, he could read my mind and knew I was angry at him.

I felt betrayed and angry at what he had been doing to the family, but more specifically what he was consciously and selfishly doing to Esme. If there was anyone in this house that deserved to be mad at him it was our mother, but she was more concerned for him then anything.

"It was great to see you both," I said, stepping back to where Rosalie and Emmett stood, so Jasper could say goodbye to his friends.

I refused to look at Edward, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hang his head a bit as he went to his piano and pounded out some strange sounding song.

Charlotte and Peter exchanged a look, then looked to the rest of us for an explanation. I shrugged when their eyes fell on me and I walked over to the couch. I vaulted myself over the back onto the cushion and leaned against the top cushion of it watching everyone.

I could read both Charlotte and Peter's facial expressions; sympathy and utter confusion written on Charlotte's and Peter was convinced Edward's odd behavior had something to do with our diet, their expressions were so similar, it made so much sense that they were together, they were a perfect match, like Jasper and Alice.

As Jasper and his friends continued to speak, I lowered myself to the seat of the couch and flipped on the TV, keeping the volume low, but I began turning it up slowly to try and block out the music and I use that word lightly to describe the noise that was coming from Edward's piano.

"If you see Maria again," Jasper said, warily, catching my attention from the program I was watching. I pulled myself back to a kneel against the back of the couch. "tell her I wish her well."

Ah Maria, the woman who changed Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter; she had been trying to create an army to counter a virtual turf war that was spreading from Mexico to the states in the mid to late 1800s, she saw the potential in Jasper and made him her right hand man, took him out of one war and threw him into another.

Jasper was in charge of the newborns and keeping Marie's army strong and trained. She would change Peter later, but for the same purpose she had with all of her quote on quote soldiers. War.

Jasper helped Peter and Charlotte escape from Marie's army, and they returned shortly after to help Jasper do the same.

Since Jasper and Alice have been a part of the family, Maria has only looked Jasper up once. When we were in Calgary in the 80s, she came calling.

I met her first and it didn't take me more than a few seconds to profile her and know who she was. I quickly informed Jasper and Carlisle and after her eventful visit, we had moved very quickly.

After that initial meeting, Jasper asked her politely to keep her distance, especially from me.

She had been very intrigued by my physical age and my profiling ability, between what I read on my brother and on her I was really uncomfortable; like the Volturi before her, she apparently saw me as useful.

"I don't imagine that will happen soon." Peter replied, laughing. "But should it happen, I certainly will." He looked over at me and gave me a reassuring nod, but there was something in his eyes, his, Charlotte's, and even Jasper's eyes, that made me not only suspicious, but a little anxious as well.

Jasper had told Peter about what had happened in Calgary and both he and Charlotte understood perfectly Jasper's concern, both knowing exactly what Maria is capable of and why she would want someone like me and felt responsible to also keep her from me.

Maria had changed three people who were under the age of fifteen to serve in her army while Jasper was with her.

Kids were…ok I'll just say it useful. These kids were not changed to fight in her army of course, but innocence has it's benefits in war, even I know that. Heck it still happens in wars today, how many times does the news report that some little kid walked up to soldiers, seconds before pulling the pin out on a bomb, killing both themselves and anyone within fifty feet, including the soldier.

It's nasty to think about, but it's been going on for as long as mankind's been at war. Adults always trust kids, or at least grossly underestimate what a kid can be capable of doing; no adult could get that close to a soldier.

It's basic animal instinct for the adult to protect the young and in war that instinct can get the adult killed.

She used the kids to lure human adults to what the humans saw as kids in need then she and the other adults would attack the human to change them, or at times feed from them.

The kids were a decoy and the younger they looked the better it worked. But even Maria wouldn't violate the Volturi rule of Immortal Children, so not one of the kids was younger than nine years old, so she teetered on the edge of the rule, but never went over it.

The kids whose lives were ruined by Maria's selfish cause were younger than I had been, not by much though.

One was ten, one was thirteen, and the other was just nine years old, according to Jasper, she didn't last long, she didn't take to the change well and it near drove her insane and out of mercy without Maria's permission, Jasper killed her, he's never said it out loud, but killing her has never left him. Jasper had told me all of this after my first and only encounter with his creator, partially so I could understand and partially because he was trying to protect me, the warning has stayed with me since.

As Jasper and Peter shook hands, movement caught my attention. Edward left his song unfinished and got to his feet.

"Charlotte, Peter," he said.

"It was nice to see you again Edward," Charlotte said, uneasiness in her voice, Peter nodded his acknowledgement of my brother as the rest of the family looked on. I could only imagine the thoughts going through their heads, but I had a guess.

Alice seemed to be concentrating on something, something that was meant to calm whatever was bugging Edward now.

Rolling my eyes at him, I watched as Edward headed to the garage to take the Volvo to track down the Swan girl and her friends in Port Angeles

I gave Peter and Charlotte a wave as they headed out the front door. Peter looked at Charlotte for a moment and nodded for me to come over.

I jumped up and headed over to the couple and my brother. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the door, where he, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte stopped on the porch, a second later; Carlisle joined us, all five looking serious.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was going on. Peter tried to give me a comforting grin,

"Chris, do me a big favor ok?" he said

"If I can," I replied

"Trust your profile, no matter what."

"What's going on?" I asked looking at my family

"There have just been some unsettling rumors floating around about Maria, you were mentioned by name, and we just want to make sure you are on your guard. Your profile helped last time, you recognized that she was trouble and acted accordingly just keep up on that like you always do." Peter said in a reassuring tone,

Jasper nodded in agreement with Peter. He exchanged a look with Carlisle, before turning to me.

"It's nothing to be overly concerned about Chris, we just want you to be aware." My brother said. He wasn't trying to alter my emotions or calm me, he was just telling me as it is.

"We just wanted to make sure you all knew to be on alert." Charlotte said softly.

"Thank you both." Carlisle said to Peter and Charlotte; shaking Peter's hand, Peter nodded and without another word, both Charlotte and Peter gave a nod to us and with a reassuring smile disappeared into the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

I was down in the family room with my laptop and my feet propped up on the table when I heard screeching tires. I gently put my laptop down on the table and walked to the front door, just as Edward opened it.

To be truthful he looked better than he had in weeks and for a brief second, I wondered why, then I realized he had a look in his eyes, one of purpose.

Not to mention, it looked like all the pent-up stress and concern he had been holding in for weeks had been released, he didn't even try to hide his body language from me.

"Edward?"

"Hey,"

My eyes went wide

"She knows doesn't she?" The words came out of my mouth in a quick sentence. He nodded. "Did you tell her or did she figure it out?" he didn't answer, but I knew it from his face, she had only guessed, but he had confirmed it. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Rosalie's gonna kill you when she finds out, you know that right?" he nodded. "and you better find some place to hide the Martin for a while. 'Cause she may try to kill you, she'll succeed with your car. I would suggest hiding it with the Tanya and the others." I winced thinking that I could only imagine the destruction Rosalie was capable of with Edward's car, it would be unrecognizable when she was done with it. "I'll only be able to do so much to protect it."

"I know."

"So, why are you home," I looked at my watch "you've been keeping watch over her every night since you and Emmett got back what's going on now?"

Quickly, Edward told me what had happened in Port Angeles that had led to his meeting up with Bella, without going into much detail I knew what he had planned and why he was home.

"Do you need me?" I asked. "Or do you want to see what Carlisle thinks?" I finished, knowing his answer.

"We might need you, but let me speak to Carlisle, see what he has to say." He answered

"He's in his study."

Edward nodded his thanks and headed upstairs towards Carlisle's study, taking the steps two at a time.

I waited for him and Carlisle out on the porch with Alice. Nothing was said as we waited. She was happy that events were unfolding so neatly, her vision about her and Bella becoming friends was getting closer and closer to coming true. While that made her happy, it made me more and more anxious.

Without a word, Alice reached over and rubbed my shoulders, obviously not forgetting that what was making her happy was also the same thing that was making me miserable at the thought.

The front door opened and out stepped my father and brother, both with the same look of purpose in their eyes.

"Carlisle, may I come?" I asked, getting to my feet. He looked over at Edward for a moment, before nodding.

                                                              x-x-x-x

Edward drove, speeding along the highway heading towards Port Angles at 100 miles an hour.

We didn't speak. I knew what Edward wanted to happen and what Carlisle was planning on doing.

We parked the car along the curb and the three of us got out. Edward did not stay, which was a good thing, he wanted this man to suffer a painful drawn-out death for what he had done in his past and what he had nearly done to Bella, the vigilante Edward had been long before I had joined the family wanted to be unleashed on the world again, if only to destroy this Lonnie guy.

Thankfully, Carlisle the voice of reason had better plans for him. Which I reminded Edward was the way to go; a death, even one as violent and prolonged as Edward planned for the human would be to good for him, this guy needed to pay for his crimes.

Edward seemed to accept my reasoning and though he wasn't fully sold on the idea, he was willing to let the justice system do its job.

He left us the car and took off running back to Forks, back to her. We watched him for a second before I followed Carlisle to the bar. We didn't go in, but a window allowed me to see inside the bar pretty clearly.

The one we were looking for wasn't hard to find and I knew now why my father and brother had agreed to let me come along. I could pick out our target just by reading his body language and Carlisle didn't want Edward to get to close to the guy.

"He's there," I said softly, pointing. "Third stool from the register, black jacket, drowning his night in the beer."

Carlisle nodded and reached back into the car, extracting his bag, before joining me at the window.

I looked at Lonnie closer, he was getting closer to joining his buddies who were passed out on the bar, but I could also tell that he was perfectly happy to go out and try his luck again. He may have failed with Bella, but he wasn't ready to call it a night, Edward was right, another girl would be in danger tonight and he had to be stopped.

"Chris?" Carlisle said softly

"He's gonna leave soon, go out searching by himself, his friends are beyond trashed." I made a face "in fact I'm pretty sure that one there is about one drop from dying from alcohol poisoning." I paused and returned my stare to the scumbag we had come for. "He knows most of the restaurants will be getting close to closing and everyone will be heading home for the night." I finished, carefully profiling Lonnie. "He'll come out, head left down West Street, toward the business district, where the restaurants are. He's got a type in mind Carlisle and if he finds her, he'll wait till she's alone and…" my voice trailed off.

I sniffed the air, our kind has stronger senses than any human could ever imagine, but my sense of smell, like the rest of my senses, ties directly into my profiling ability. With it I am usually able to get a complete profile of a given individual usually aided by my other senses that is.

Sometimes I can profile someone by their scent alone, but it's gotta be a powerfully strong scent.

With the Bella in Edward's car a few days ago when I had a nearly complete profile of her, just from the scent she left behind in my brother's car though that was a real rarity.

It was only because her scent is extremely strong and alluring to our kind in general so it is just strong enough that I was able to profile.

Normally it's tough to get such a precise and detailed profile from a scent alone, it just doesn't happen often. But tonight, even from this distance and with many other smells attacking my nostrils, I could smell the evil on him, but I could also read his body language and see the evil, the sociopathic nature of him.

I was getting a perfect profile of the guy, his past, his present…but mainly his very bloody and very violent past

"Chris?" Carlisle called to me softly, bringing me quickly out of my profile and my thoughts.

"He's got blood on his hands, Carlisle…I can feel it and I can smell it, we're not talking one or two… maybe hundreds…of victims. Some are dead….others for what he put them through they should have been put out of their misery."

Carlisle nodded, he always has complete faith in my profile and that I will explain it as I see it, with no bias or exclusion of details.

The sound of a bar-stool scrapping against the wood floor caught our attention and we ducked into the shadows, blending in perfectly.

Lonnie staggered out of the bar, the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the few hours it had been since Edward had left him and his pals after rescuing Bella was obvious.

The most obvious of which, aside from his unbalanced stagger, was the nasty smell wafted past my nostrils, I wrinkled my nose and gagged a bit.

I could smell the beer all over him, his clothes, his breath… his blood. If this guy was given a blood alcohol test, he'd set a new record. I winced for a second, this was exactly the kind of guy Demetri from the Volturi would love to feed on, more wasted the better for Demetri.

Taking him out would not be difficult. For crying out loud, one more drink would finish him off for the night.

I would even be happy with knocking him out with the sidewalk. Carlisle, of course, had a less violent method planned as he pulled out a syringe from his black bag and without a sound followed Lonnie.

I glanced around and after making sure we were the only ones on the street, quietly opened the rear door to the Volvo as Carlisle returned, the unconscious Lonnie being carried over my father's shoulder. I went to the other side of the car and helped Carlisle lift Lonnie into the backseat.

We drove away from the city heading to the Oregon/Washington border, reaching it a little after 2 in the morning.

In Portland, we dumped the still unconscious Lonnie in an alleyway not far from the police station where he'd be found easily.

An anonymous call made by Carlisle from a pay phone a few blocks away, summed up our participation in the event. The rest was up to Portland PD and the judicial system that we were placing our faith in…actually that Edward had placed his faith in…

As we drove home, I looked over at Carlisle, he glanced over at me and smiled curiously

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me come."

"It wasn't a field trip Christian"

I nodded

"I know, but you didn't have to bring me along, but I needed to get out of the house,"

"You needed to have more time to profile Edward." Carlisle corrected gently

"Yes." I wasn't going to deny it "but I did want to help,"

"I know and we couldn't have done it without you, you more than did your part tonight."

"She knows." Carlisle nodded "what are we going to do?"

"Take it as we always do, in stride."

"What if the Volturi find out?"

Carlisle didn't say anything for a moment, this seemed to have been weighing heavy on his thoughts as well and I felt my stomach twist a bit.

"I do not know." He finally said, "I do not know."

I nodded, sighing a bit. I turned my head and stared out the window, I could feel it…I was getting closer to meeting Bella Swan and therefore having to profile her.

 

                                                                        


	23. Chapter 23

                                                      

 

I was just finishing up my memoir when the news story broke. We were getting ready to head to school and I was once again at my laptop typing and getting ready to print the stupid thing.

CNN made the broadcast, which stopped Edward in his tracks as he watched over my shoulder.

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, suspected serial rapist, and murderer wanted in the states of Texas and Oklahoma, was apprehended last night in Portland, Oregon thanks to an anonymous tip. Wallace was found unconscious in an alley early this morning, just a few yards from a police station. Officials are unable to tell us at this time whether he will be extradited to Houston or Oklahoma City to stand trial."

Edward looked down at me and gave me a thankful grin and I nodded my acknowledgment. Carlisle had done most of the work, but he wasn't home, he was at the hospital, but I knew Edward would thank him later.

I hit the print button on my computer and ran over to the printer to retrieve my memoir.

"The coverage here in town will be light. It's too far away to be considered of local interest," Alice spoke up, catching my attention "it was a good call to have Carlisle and Chris take him out of state."

"Hey, it just adds onto the case against him." I pointed out "he crossed state lines, multiple times, and since he's already got a record that makes him a federal case, he'll be lucky to get out in thirty years, hell he'll be lucky to NOT get the chair or lethal injection, especially if the cops have enough evidence against him." I finished putting my memoir into a plastic cover and slipping it into my backpack. I zipped the bag up and looked back at my siblings "not to mention…he's got more to worry 'bout then Oklahoma and Texas fighting over his carcass," Alice looked at me, raising her eyebrow and exchanged a look with Edward "you didn't read it in his thoughts?" I asked my brother

"I was a little preoccupied." Edward reminded me "would you care to inform the rest of us,"

"I profiled him, Edward, he's got more on his hands then whatever they've got on him in two states, we're talking other states, many others, even here in Washington and in Oregon. The cops are gonna tie him to other murders and rapes stretching from Texas to out here. The reason we took him to Oregon wasn't just 'cause it was crossing state lines and convenient, he's got a huge rap sheet in Oregon, the cops just don't realize it yet…but they will, DNA testing is gonna link him to about two dozen unsolved cases in Oregon alone half of those in Portland itself."

"You got all of that from a profile?" Edward asked, he knows that my profiles, while detailed and precise in most instances, are not usually THAT detailed, that is a lot of information from just one profile, but that was what I had gotten and I know better than to doubt my profile, my hunches yes I will doubt, but my profiles are very accurate, though it is possible to be wrong about someone's body language, in a profile that detailed, only minor details might be slightly incorrect.

Some people are easier to read than others and some people either just hide better than most. But there are some who just leave all they've done out for the world to see.

For example, Lonnie was like an open book for me to read, he wore his deeds, his pride was his undoing at least to someone like me and if the FBI was as smart as I hoped they were they would see him for what he is…a serial rapist and murderer a sociopath.

The bartender, on the other hand, the only thing I could profile on him was that he's a family man who had taken the extra job for whatever reason, by day he was a bank teller with many years in the same bank, but was far too humble and discreet to accept any kind of promotion.

As I said, some people without meaning to share more information about themselves then others and some are selective about what I can profile about them.

"You didn't see him sitting in that bar Edward; he was drowning his night in the beer, not out of loss over…" I still couldn't say her name out loud, "but that she would tell the cops and all the pieces would start to fall into place, it was out of desperation. He's never had anyone who could identify him, get away from him like that…never. He was getting ready to go make it a night to remember because he was betting that it would be his last night of freedom."

I saw Edward's face contort again and found myself glad that I hadn't told him this last night, I could see he was desperate to get back to her…get back to protecting her from life if that's what he was truly doing.

"Alice do you mind?" he started to say before Alice waved her hand cutting him off.

"Rosalie will drive. She'll act pissed, but you know she'll enjoy the excuse to show off her car." Alice laughed and I groaned getting stuffed in the Volvo was one thing getting squished in the beemer hit a whole new low, at least the Volvo has leg room in the back.

Edward grinned and gave me an apologetic smile on top of that,

"I'll see you at school," he said to Alice before turning to me "good luck with the memoir."

"Thanks…you owe me big time for this man." I huffed, pretending to be angrier than I really was.

Actually, as luck would have it, Esme saved the day by insisting on driving me to school. While getting out of school for a few days is easy for my siblings, me it's not quite so easy and even being the son of the best doctors in the area doesn't automatically make things all well and good.

Esme had a note from Carlisle excusing me from the classes I had missed due to a very serious case of the flu. So as Esme headed for the office to speak with the secretary, I headed for homeroom, but not before giving my mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

As was typical, no one had even noticed I had been absent, most were to busy swooning over the injured Janet to realize that I was back…all except one, well two technically.

When I walked into English it was like I had been gone for months, both Sara and Marie exchanged a look and though Sara looked like she wanted to greet me, allowed Marie to beat her to the door.

"Hi Chris!" she said gently "how are you feeling?"

I nodded

"clean bill of health, or so say, my dad."

"Are we still going to Port Angeles tonight?" she asked softly

"Of course," I replied, giving her a reassuring smile "wouldn't miss it for the world. My parents and I will meet you guys here ok?" she nodded as we headed towards our seats. As I passed Sara, she gave me a warm smile, which after a few seconds of being stunned, I returned.

"Ah glad you are back Chris! We've missed you!" Mrs. Brown exclaimed entering the class with a clap. "I assume Marie told you about what was due today."

I nodded

"She did," I replied, giving Marie a thankful grin.

"Well, now that we are all back together! So let's get started on those memoirs, Steve? Your up."

As usual, there was no order to Mrs. Brown's selection, so after Steve, Jenna, and Kelly went, she looked my way.

Luckily, we didn't have to leave our seats to do this, just sit at our desks and read, much better than getting up in front of everyone.

I shifted in my seat a bit as I took a deep breath.

_Most people start their memoirs out with some clever punch line, some mysterious quotation from a world reendowed scholar, a reference to a historical event; something of that sort. My memoir I guess is different, you won't find any of those things. You will, however, find a typical childhood, a sudden tragedy, and a realization that you are never alone and that family comes in all walks of life._

_One of my earliest memories in life being four years old and at my very first football match, that's soccer for you Yanks. I remember my father lifting me high in the stands so I could see Manchester United make a brilliant goal against Liverpool's goalie, I do not remember if I really understood the game or the significance of what was going on, but I do remember the emotions that swept me up from the others in the crowd and my own father, it was an exciting moment and my four-year-old mind fed off of that feeling._

_From that memory until I was five nothing really stands out. I had a typical childhood. My father was a doctor at a hospital in London, my mother worked as a librarian for the secondary school in our village, we lived in a large house in a little town about an hour from London called Dunstable, our street was way off the main road and there were plenty of fields to run through and play. I had been born in Glasgow Scotland, but at the age of four, we moved to Dunstable when dad was offered the exact position he dreamed of at the hospital he dreamed of working at…the University College of London Hospital about an hour from our home._

_My life consisted of playing with my friends, cartoons on the telly, trying to stay up past my bedtime, and playing cricket and football with my father. He played on a Cricket club team on the weekends he wasn't at the hospital and he was training me so when I was old enough, I could play as well._

_My father was a great bowler, cricket's not a complicated game, but I'll save the explanation for later since it plays a part later…but that was my life, I was five years old and those were my only concerns._

_It's funny how in one instant, one flash second, one decision, can change a life forever, a life can be thrown upside down, turned inside out, and just royally messed up, but it's not necessarily the end of the world._

_Five years old was a very important time in my life, I was attending school in what Americans call first grade, but in England it is reception class and was well on my way in the reading department, my father had bought me my own cricket ball and was teaching me to bowl like him, an American doctor friend of my father and his wife who at my christening were named my godparents were visiting my family for a few days, the first time in about two years. My godfather had attended the same university as dad and they had even been roommates, both wanting to be doctors they became close friends and when it came time to name godparents for me, my mum and dad could think of no one else they wanted more, and my six birthday was fast approaching, where among the gifts rumor was a puppy from my parents and a trip to the States to stay with my godparents over the coming Christmas holiday._

_All of that came crashing down a month before my birthday, one cold November night my life completely changed._

_It had been a long car ride, it is a six-hour drive from our home in Dunstable to my aunt and uncle's farm in Glasgow Scotland, which means six hours back. Mum and dad split the driving duty, dad drove half way up and mum the rest of the way and the same would be true for the drive home. We had spent a long weekend at my aunt and uncles for my cousin's 13th birthday party._

_My aunt had offered another night and was pretty insistent from what I remember, but dad had a long shift coming up, I had school, and mum had classes coming into the library, we had all missed Thursday and Friday so we could be up in Scotland for a longer time and Dad didn't want to take any more time off, neither did mum, and neither wanted me out of lessons for three days as opposed to two, we were all exhausted and thus the decision just to head home was final._

_I don't remember much of the ride home; I think I was nodding off. I remember the time we left the farm though, I had just learned to tell time with an analog clock and it was four in the afternoon when my aunt and uncle hugged us and waved us on our way._

_Like the drive too, mum and dad shifted. Mum wanted to drive the latter half, so dad could get some sleep, but he insisted, it was just starting to snow when we crossed the border back into England and mum never liked driving in the snow._

_The road was dark, with lights every now and then and the sound of the wipers swish swashing against the glass of the windscreen, the sound of that back and forth motion was putting me to sleep, I remember my mother reaching into the backseat and pulling my blanket over me, tucking it around my body._

_I don't remember the accident itself, a small blessing everyone called it. I remember a screeching sound, but I was nearly asleep so I thought I was dreaming._

_When I woke up nothing seemed out of place, I was still in the car, though I knew we weren't moving, I felt like I was upside down or something, but attributed that to being so tired._

_I thought maybe dad had stopped for petrol, because I could smell it, I remember shivering against the cold and mumbling for mummy to turn the heat up, I pulled my blanket over my nose to block out the smell of petrol, and I know I drifted off to sleep again before I received an answer about the heat._

_When I woke up again, I knew something was different, out of place, even before my eyes opened._

_I knew I was in a bed, but also knew it wasn't MY bed, the blankets were itchy and the pillow felt odd and to top it all off, my body ached…everything hurt._

_It took me a second or two after opening my eyes, to realize that I was in the hospital, I was so scared, too scared to even move, I wanted to scream and cry for my parents, who I didn't see anywhere, and trust me when I say, I was very close to hysterics until a familiar face came into my line of sight._

_It was my godmother, she had been sitting in a chair next to my bed, her hand gently clutching my own, the second she realized I was awake she was hugging and kissing me._

_Then my godfather came into sight, he too came over and hugged me, gently I noticed. I became fully aware of the condition my body was in…my arm was wrapped in a bandage and resting in a sling, I had a collar around my neck, making it impossible for me to lower my head, and it was difficult to breathe._

_Both of my godparents looked exhausted, and I knew something was very wrong by the look on their faces._

_Trying to explain to a five-year-old why he is in the hospital couldn't have been an easy task. When my godfather asked me what I remembered, and I asked him "remember what?" they both realized I didn't remember the accident and to this day, I still don't._

_Repressed memories? Perhaps, I just remember my mum pulling my blanket around me so I was warm._

_My godparents tried to get me to relax, even fall back asleep, but I was frantically calling for my mum and my dad, asking where they were, unfortunately, I got my answer…dad had been killed instantly, of course, my godfather didn't use those exact words, actually, I'm not sure what he told me, or how he explained it to me…again, I think I blocked the memory out… While I was waking up, mum was in surgery, she died on the table, an hour into the surgery, without ever regaining consciousness._

_I didn't find out until very recently exactly what happened with the accident, it wasn't anyone's fault, dad wasn't speeding, he hit a patch of black ice and lost control of the car, the car flipped twice before landing on the roof, which explains why I thought I was upside down, turns out I had been._

_The smell of petrol I had experienced, that was fuel leaking from the tank soaking into the snow around the car and even snaking its way into the back seat where I was, I hadn't fallen back asleep, I had lost conscious from the fumes._

_That accident triggered a series of events that changed my life. According to my parent's will, if anything should happen to them, they wanted my godparents to become my guardians._

_So a week after the accident, I was released from the hospital, just in time to attend the funeral. Per their wishes, my parents were buried together in my father's side of the family's section of the small cemetery, next to the church my father and uncle had both attended their entire childhoods._

_It was at this church my parent's had been wed, it was at this church I had been christened, and it was at this church, my mum and dad were honored and laid to rest._

_It wasn't long after the funeral ended when the arguments began. Despite the will, my aunt and uncle were prepared to fight my godparents for custody; they felt blood kinship overrode friendship._

_I remember, I wasn't meant to overhear the argument, in fact I'm pretty sure my cousins were instructed to keep me occupied in the family room, while the grownups "discussed things" down the hall behind closed doors in the kitchen, but a movie was on the telly and thus my teenage cousins were distracted._

_I wasn't in the mood to watch anything, so I wandered off, I think in search of my godparents, I wanted to be held, more than that, I wanted to be held by my godmother. So I made my way down the hall, just outside of the kitchen, I could hear my uncle arguing, his voice angry and very stern, which made me cower a little._

_''e was my brother, Christian_ aur _nephew, 'e should grow up with 'is family in 'is own country.'_

_His own country, that was what perked my attention and in my five-year-old mind it clicked, my godparents lived in the United States, in Alaska I think, which I knew meant I would live there too if I went with them._

_'Takin' 'im away from 'ere can only '_ urt _'im more, 'e's in a fragile state, uprootin' 'im like this is jus' cruel. 'e needs familiarity_ righ _' now, more than_ anythin _'' My aunt added, her voice was softer, less determined._

_I know now that it wasn't because she didn't want me to live with her and my uncle, she wanted what was best for me and she knew that it was allowing me to go, but it was painful for her to admit that._

_'It is not our intentions to hurt either of you or Christian…but if it was Tom and Becca's last wish that Christian come live with us, then we need to respect it. We were all there when the will was signed, Tom and Becca gave their reasoning.' Argued my godfather "and no one questioned it then, James."_

_'Carlisle, it's a little different readin' something on paper and actually 'earin' your only brother's will read after ya bury yer baby brother, '_ earin _'_ tha _' someone else will 'ave custody of 'is only son, yer only nephew. We're 'is family'_

_'And we are his godparents, we are family too.' My godmother finally spoke up, her voice strained and cracking from days worth of crying._

_'Look,' I leaned closer to the door as a new voice entered the conversation, one that I recognized instantly, my dad's other best friend, Nick; Nick, dad, and Uncle James grew up together and while dad and Nick went onto University, Uncle James as the oldest in the family decided to give that up to hold onto the farm…_

_Nick who on top of being dad's oldest friend, was also his attorney. I can remember pretending to be a lawyer when Nick came to dinner with his wife Debbie they loved it and Nick always winked at dad telling him that I'd make a fine attorney and dad would always mutter something to him or throw something at him._

_Dad wanted me to be a doctor like him and Carlisle, and the thought of me being a lawyer annoyed him._

_'Whether you agree with it or not James, Tom, and Becca made it very clear who they wanted to have custody of Chris. It wasn't personal and if you think of it James, they were thinking of you and Wendy when they did this.' Nick finished_

_'By taking our nephew from us and sending him to the States? How is that thinking of us Nick?' Auntie Wendy said softly, her voice cracking as Esme's had._

_'Look at it from a financial perspective, are you and James ready to send three more kids to university if they want to go, four more if you add Chris into the picture, Greg is already there and his tuition is already unreasonable… Even with the financial portion of the will, you're taking a big risk. I'm telling you this as your friend James, the Cullens are in a better position financially to raise Chris. Tom wanted all of the Callaghan kids to go to University, that's why he put that money aside for you and Wendy, to help pay for the kids when the time came…He knew if anything happened to him or Becca, Carlisle, and Esme would take care of Chris and his future so you and Wendy could focus on Billy, Nathan, Greg, and Livia, and getting them where they want to go,' I wondered for a moment what financial was, it sounded important and I heard Uncle James slam his fist on the table_

_'This isn't about the bloody money Nick, its never been about the bloody money!' my uncle shouted as his fist pounded the table, I heard a glass dish fall from the table and smash to the floor and I cried out…I didn't mean to. I was trying to stay quiet so not to interrupt._

_Within seconds the door opened and Auntie Wendy and Esme were in the doorway, Esme lifted me up and held me close as Auntie Wendy tried to soothe my tears. The argument was put on hold, for the moment, I remember looking past Esme and Auntie Wendy, looking at Uncle James, Carlisle, and Nick for a second or two, before burying my head in Esme's neck._

_I must have fallen asleep in Esme's arms because I don't remember anything else about that argument or the couple days that followed the first memory I have after the argument was being on a plane, seated in between my godparents bound for the United States._

_One thing I was excited for was the promise of siblings. I had been an only child and had always felt jealous of my cousins and friends who had extra playmates all the time. But that would not be the case anymore, I would have two older brothers and an older sister. Edward was the youngest after me, he had been adopted not long after my godparents married and he was nine, after Edward came Rosalie and Jasper, Rosalie and Jasper were my godmother's niece and nephew, and had lived with my godparents for a few years, I'm not sure why they lived with my godparents, but when they were eight, my godparents took full custody of them, when I came to live with the family, they had just celebrated their tenth birthday._

_It was a long drive I remember from the airport to my new home about three hours, so my godparents expected me to fall asleep. But the truth is, since the accident I've never been able to fall asleep in a car, moving or parked. Not for lack of trying on their part, my godmother tried to make me as comfortable as possible in the car, she even sat in the back seat with me, my godfather even tried warm milk when he stopped at a rest area to get more petrol, nothing worked. Besides, who wanted to sleep when the wilds of America was laid out before my five-year-old eyes I was glued to the window, anxiously trying to spot a moose, something I was longing to see._

_My new home was just outside a little town called Cantwell, and as we pulled up the drive, my new siblings came running out to greet us. I remember suddenly being nervous about meeting them and hid behind my godparents, hoping for their protection. I remember that Carlisle reached behind him and lifted me up into his arms holding me tight as Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward, followed by family friends who had stayed with them, came to a stop in front of us._

_I remember we stared each other down, me from Carlisle's arms and my new siblings staring up at me. A few minutes passed of silence, before Rosalie spoke up, asking if I knew the Queen and if I had ever been to Buckingham Palace to play with the Queen's corgis and if knew the princes._

_Those questions broke the ice between us as Carlisle slowly lowered me to the ground and my new sister began asking me all sorts of questions about England and giggling every time I spoke._

_That first night is the strongest memory I have from the days that followed my arrival in Alaska, mainly because it was when the nightmares started up again, the first night was without a doubt the worse, even though it was not the only._

_Though I don't remember the details very well, since I was only half awake during, Rosalie and Jasper told me that I woke up the house no less than twelve times that first night, though Edward argues that it was only four times,_ but _he can sleep through a freight train so his opinion really doesn't count on that factor or so say, Rosalie._

_By the time my birthday, my first birthday and my first Christmas without my parents, had rolled around the nightmares had subsided to a weekly occurrence rather than a nightly one and it actually had its benefits, my new siblings grew VERY protective of me so by the time I was ready to attend school with them I was able to experience what my cousins had, what I had always been jealous of, a family made up of more than just one kid and two parents. I missed my parents and to this day, of course, I still do, but I was quickly realizing, even at five years old that I have two sets of parents, two families, two of many pieces to who I am. Christian Callaghan and Christian Cullen."_

_I looked up at Mrs. Brown and she gave me a gentle smile, letting me know she thought I was finished._

_"That was wonderful Chris"_

_"I do have the end of it written as well, my brother said something the other day and it reminded me of something I had heard when I was a little kid and I figured it would actually be a pretty good way to end my memoir when it is all done."_

_"Well, then Chris lets hear it." I nodded and took a deep breath:_

_"Someone somewhere once said, "The sun never sets on the British Empire". When I was a little kid three or four years old, I couldn't understand what that meant, I thought it meant the sun liked us Brits so much that it never wanted us to be in the dark, so I was really confused why the sunset every night and I thought maybe anything bad I had done during the day was the sun punishing us by making it night and making me have to go to bed. My parents thought it was, well cute._

_It wasn't until I was older and living here in the United States did I fully understand the saying and how the sun never truly sets on the British Empire; even though most of our former colonies are independent by now and in the twenty-first century, Great Britain's dominance in the world is significantly smaller, our influence around the world has remained. The sun has not set on the British Empire, nor will it ever set, signs of the British Empire can be felt all over the world, from China to Africa, from India and Australia to Canada and even in the United States of America, Brits are all over the world, the Sun of the British Empire has not set, no matter how small their influence is, even in a small town in Washington where the sun rarely shines, a Son of Great Britain remembers that the Sun will never nor has it ever set on the British Empire._

We weren't expected to have the entire memoir written, because it was such a weighty project, it would be due as part of our final at the end of the year, which gave me plenty of time to fill in the blanks, but that ending was perfect.

Emmett had actually come up with it, well he had a hand in its development. He was flipping through the channels and stopped on the history channel when Rosalie asked him a question, the narrator on the show about the history of Colonialism mentioned the old quote 'the sun never sets on the British Empire' Emmett overheard it and looked at me. His laughter and odd looks made me remember how funny I thought the quote was when I was a kid and how little I understood it as a much younger kid, the whole thing about thinking the sun liked us Brits and that anything bad I had done made the sunset, that's not made up, I am embarrassed to say as a five or six year old I truly believed that. But anyway something about it really felt like it completed the memoir.

When I finished reading I looked around at my classmates, Marie and Sara, even Jenna and Kelly, looked like they were going to cry and I panicked for a second, wondering if I had made it a little too sappy, the purpose of reading the ending was to counter any sappiness from the actual memoir and I had let everyone in my family read it before printing and they all said it was not sappy and sounded plausible. But I looked over at Mrs. Brown and she simply nodded her approval, before turning to Paul to go next.

After class, I braced myself for the attack, which I was not disappointed by, as all the girls, not just Marie and Sara cornered me after the bell had rung. Because of teacher conferences tonight, we were missing out on our last two periods. As I walked to the door, I could hear the herd…and yes, they were a herd, of girls come up behind me.

"Chris that was so," Sara's voice trailed off, I turned to face the group.

"That was so sad" Kelly finished for Sara

"Do you still talk to your aunt and uncle?" Jenna asked, I looked over to Mrs. Brown for help, but she just smiled and waved at us, so much for my favorite teacher saving me.

"Um…once in a while," I answered, "I visit them every couple of summers…" I paused "I'm not too big on flying so I don't go out there very often. It's nearly a six-hour flight from Seattle to New York City, and then it's about 'nother six hours from New York to Glasgow's airport, that's twelve hours on a plane and that's eleven hours and 59 minutes more on a plane then I'm comfortable with. My cousin is supposed to be graduating this year and if she is we might be flying over there to attend the graduation."

The girls all exchanged a look and I silently groaned, we were still far from the main doors…far from escape.

"Were you scared? Flying here?" Sara asked. I stopped at my locker, but the girls still hovered as I pulled out my backpack and necessary books for the night.

When I shut and relocked my locker, I faced the girls, it was like the past two years had never happened and suddenly I wasn't one of the creepy Cullen kids, I was just Chris a 'nother kid.

It was as if I really was the Chris from my memoir. Even some of the guys in my class were hovering close, the only thing that would make this even funnier would be to see Janet's face, but I hadn't seen the Queen of the Gimp since homeroom.

"Were you Chris?" Jenna asked

"I don't know," I answered "I really don't remember much. It's kind of a blur…My god-parents told me I slept most of the time. But I'm assuming I was pretty terrified."

We were walking again and were nearing the doors, I could hear the Audi's engine running, it's quiet to human ears, but to my superhuman ears I can hear the revving that naturally comes with the car, I had to get a new belt for the Audi to stop that noise.

"What's England like?" Paul asked, joining the herd of girls, an ambassador of sorts from the guys in my class. I looked around for a second, but thankfully, Marie came to my rescue.

"I asked him that last week, he doesn't remember much, he was only five." She explained,

"My godparents really helped me write my memoir. And I called my aunt and uncle to get a bit more. Both my godparents and my aunt and uncle really helped fill in the blanks on stuff I couldn't remember, like the argument, I had to get my godparents to fill in the details that I was blanking on, I knew there had been an argument, I remember that I came in right at my uncle mentioning me leaving England, but that's pretty much it." I explained to my apparent captive audience.

We had reached the exit now, I could see the Audi in the line of waiting cars, even with the distance as soon as we stepped out of the building I could see the approving smile on Esme's face.

Everyone said goodbye to me, most of my classmates take one of the two busses, but Marie gets a ride from her mom, Mrs. Burke works over at the elementary school as the librarian, but she also helps out at the middle and high school libraries, especially during finals when her presence is needed at the high school more than the elementary, it's just easier for her to pick Marie up from school, she took a personal day I guess to be able to pick her up.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Marie asked shyly,

"Sure…we'll be here 'bout 5:00, is that ok?"

"Uh huh, the movie doesn't start until eight-thirty, so that gives us plenty of time to get to Port Angles and eat dinner."

"Uh, right, so what movie did we end up with?"

Marie smiled wide

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't you trust me, Chris?"

I returned the grin,

"Maybe." I replied I glanced over my shoulder "see you later,"

"K." Marie said softly, giving me a wave, before heading over to her mom's car.

I sighed again and walked over to the waiting Audi.


	24. Chapter 24

Esme had the biggest, smuggest smile I had ever seen on her face…ever. With anyone else that smile would have been followed with 'I told you so,' but Esme had her own way of saying such without actually saying it, I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Hi Mum" I replied crossing my arms on my chest and returning her look. "How was your day?"

Esme didn't answer my question, she continued to look at me expectantly for a few seconds before deliberately ignoring my question and giving her own take on the situation. She knew I had been trying to keep away from what she had just witnessed and would not let me get away with that.

"And to think I've let you get away with this loner charade for all these years," she scolded gently, still smiling.

"It wasn't a charade exactly,"

"Then what was it? Because I know you, Christian, putting a mask has been a character trait of yours for a long time, but I thought that was in the past."

I shrugged, unsure what else to do, she was right of course, my mother usually is when it comes to our personalities, but admitting she right took a little bit more gut.

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Hoquiam where Esme is working on a 120-year-old Tudor home that she and Carlisle bought two years ago.

We all have been helping them restore the mini mansion for the historical society. The Tudor is small in comparison to most similar styles of the time period and it's even rarer to find such a house in Hoquiam not exactly known for high-end houses like that. Hoquiam, like Forks, focused on the mining and logging industry so most folks living in those towns worked there. But the guy who owned our Tudor home had owned three of the mines just outside of Hoquiam and had owned most of the properties that the logging industry in this part of Washington utilized.

"So what are we doing at the house?" I asked, desperate to change the subject away from me and Marie.

"I just need to double check some of the rooms on the ground floor."

I raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"The historical commission is dropping by tomorrow afternoon to see the progress and do some measurements."

"Measurements?" I asked, thinking for a moment "oh for the furniture?" When we finished it, Carlisle and Esme planned to donate it to the historical society.

As one of the oldest homes in the town, it would make a perfect home base for the society they also planned to open it up to tours to promote the history of Hoquiam and the man who helped put the town on the map.

"Yes, they managed to procure some of the original furniture that wasn't lost at the estate sale."

"Wow…I mean the place was pretty bare when you guys first bought it." Esme smiled and nodded. The house was bare and decrepit; a deathtrap, to be honest, exactly my mother's favorite kind of project. "How'd they manage that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I believe most was purchased by the same family who offered to donate it to the historical society, when they learned what the society planned to do."

"Cool."

As we pulled up to the drive, I hopped out to open the gate, that's our next project with the house, wire the gate and the house so the circuits worked as one.

With the gate open, Esme drove through and I shut the gate behind the car and ran as fast as I could, easily beating her to the half moon drive that circled in front of the house.

A canopy with pillars on either side completed the front of the house, it's really spectacular and Esme has really outdone herself on this one, considering how bad it was when we first found it.

She unlocked the front door and I followed her inside, the front hall of the house is a wide open space with a grand staircase leading up to the second floor and beyond. Off to the left of the front hall is a set of French doors that lead to a sitting room and on the right is the bare library.

Pictures of the old house, which Esme picked up from the town showed us exactly what the house looked like in its heyday.

The last owner of the Tudor had been the grandson or maybe great-great nephew of the original owner, the man who had owned the mines and logging property. The last owner died in the 80s unexpectedly, but had no one to leave the property to and hadn't even constructed a full will.

After his death, the property was virtually abandoned; save for a groundskeeper who also made sure that the house didn't fall apart in the nasty Washington weather.

When the groundskeeper died in 2003, the town took control of the house and it's land, to raise money for the town, everything was auctioned off…including the house itself, which is how Esme and Carlisle got a hold of it.

The groundskeeper had done his best, but he was nearly 90 when he finally died so he could only do so much to take care of the house itself and thus, by the time the town got a hold of it, it was in really bad shape and the end result of the work was nearly $20,000 out of our own pockets to repair the virtually destroyed house.

A fire had been started in one of the rooms on the third floor, done in by candles left by teenagers looking for a place to hold a séance or something like that, I don't think it was anything other than a strong interest in the occult and an attempt to summon the spirit of the original owners wife who died of pneumonia back in the 1890s.

I guess there's been ghost stories' circulating for a long time 'bout the place being haunted by her and other spirits. As if to add to the legend, the house is supposed to be built on an Indian burial ground where the dead, the insane, and the all-around evil members of the tribe were kept to await their deaths.

Sounds familiar right? If you like ghost stories or scary stuff in general, it should, the legend only came out AFTER the late 70s, after a certain house in Long Island New York supposedly chased its residence out after they had lived there for 28 days I think.

Yeah, that house was supposedly built on the same kind of land. People were hopping on that bandwagon pretty quickly, so much so that it really got out of hand, everyone whose house was old enough to match the Amityville house.

Luckily by the mid to late 80s, the whole craze started to die down…no pun intended, only to get resurrected in the late 90s, which is presumably when the kids went in.

Anyways, the séance nearly took the whole house, luckily the kids that started it had enough sense, or even moral to call for a fire truck, 'course they didn't stick around, but at least their calling saved the house.

I wandered over to the large stone fireplace and looked up the flue. Last month when we finally cleaned the fireplace, Emmett made me climb up there to remove a bird's nest so he could test the fireplace out, not only was I covered in soot, but turns out, the bird's nest had been vacant for a long time, yeah, karma came back and bit him in the butt for that one.

"Christian," Esme called from the parlor, I stood up and poked my head around the doorway, she was standing there with some blueprints making sure everything was in order.

"Yeah, mum?"

She looked up and smile, which I warily returned, I know that smile, it's the same one I've been seeing on her face since she found out I was going on a…ok…a date.

"So, what are you going to be wearing tonight?" she asked casually, I raised an eyebrow

"Wearing?" I asked, gesturing to what I was already wearing, jeans, baggy sweatshirt, this was my typical attire.

Esme gave me a look

"Isn't that what you wore today at school?"

"Yes?" I replied, grinning a bit. Esme didn't answer me, instead, she gave me another look and I could only wince. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my clothes "clean, comfortable, no holes. What is wrong?" Again she didn't answer that particular question, instead, she handed me a pile of blueprints.

"Take these to the study and leave them on the desk, spread them out and then we'll head home,"

"Head home" I repeated, "so soon?" I looked at my watch and realized if Esme drove at a normal human speed, we would get home just as my siblings were getting out to the car, oh bloody hell, she had told Rosalie and Alice, my sisters knew I was going out with Marie tonight. Now I was in for it.

As slow as I could possibly go, I walked down the hall towards the main study; along the hall are those paintings that watch you. Jasper and I had found them in the attic, wrapped in canvas and protected for the most part.

We had found an art restoration expert who fixed some of the damage and once it was done we hung the paintings back up in their rightful spot but it doesn't change the fact that they are freaky, especially the one of the original owner, he's kind of a mix between David Letterman, Donald Trump, and Mel Gibson trying to play William Wallace in Braveheart, funny for the most part, but he's definitely someone I wouldn't have wanted to mess with, as a human or a vampire.

His office is conveniently right across from his painting. I unlocked the door and put the blueprints on the huge mahogany desk.

"Chris come on, I have to swing by the historical society and give them the spare key. Stop stalling" Esme's voice echoed down the hall when I looked up, I caught the painted eyes of Mr. Shaw, or as I've come to call him Mr. David Donald Mel Letterman Trumps Gibson. (my brothers find that funny, Esme not so much.)

The painting and I stared at each other, our eyes boring into each other as if Mr. Shaw was accusing me of something.

I don't believe in ghosts, when I was a kid it was fun to pretend that they existed and that such an afterlife existed, but since becoming a vampire I've stopped believing in things like that. Sounds odd right? You'd think becoming something that most people don't believe exists would alter my perception of other paranormal beings, you know make me really believe instead of pretending it could be real, well it doesn't.

You know the show Ghost Hunters? It's a new show, just aired on Sci-Fi. It's a reality show where these guys from some town in Rhode Island go to supposedly haunted locations and try to disprove the existence of spirits. They go in scientifically and won't call a place haunted without some kind of proof to back the claim up. It's these plumbers by day, paranormal investigators by night kinda thing.

It's a good show, the places they go sometimes look like they should be haunted, but are not always able to prove it to the team that it is. I guess that's my way of looking at the paranormal, I have to see it; if you can show me physical proof then maybe I'll consider it.

Take this place for instance; there have been tons of stories written about how it's brimming with ghosts; from Mr. Shaw and his family, to servants of the family, to workers who died in the mines and forests owned by the Shaw family, to the Indians who supposedly occupied the land before the Shaw family built their home on it.

I've spent more 24 hours straight in this house with my family working on getting it ready for the Historical society's grand opening than I can remember and in all that time this undead kid has yet to see the really dead or any remnants of such.

Though, I really got Emmett good a few months ago, because he loves the idea that this place might be haunted. I have yet to see proof that this place is haunted, a painting as creepy as it may be is just a painting and a house is just a house.

So with one final look at the painting, I turned my back on it to lock the study, before running down the hall to meet my mother.

 

                                                                                          


	25. Chapter 25

After dropping the key off at the historical society, we drove home. I watched as my mother went into the house. The others weren't home yet, thank goodness, I needed all the time I could get, no matter how minuet. For the first time in my vampire life, Esme drove like Edward and we made it home in less than 20 minutes.

Somehow I needed to avoid my sisters until 4:30 when Carlisle, Esme, and I would head to my school. My room wouldn't work, that be the first place they'd look, neither would the garage I was too exposed out here and my room held all my clothes that they could coordinate and match to perfect an outfit for me.

I glanced at my watch again, 3:10 on the dot, they'd be heading to the car soon and if I know my sister as I do, I know Rosalie would have a herd of guys huddled around her car admiring it, that would affect how long it took them to not only get into the car but out of the parking lot. So I had less than fifteen minutes give or take to come up with something.

I glanced at my ATV and dirt bike, noisy yes, but if I wheeled them out of the garage I could slip away undetected, or better yet, I could go for a run, the yes…that excuse has been working for Edward, why shouldn't it work for me as well. But the consequences of such an act wouldn't be worth it.

Quietly I slipped into the house and looked for Esme. She wasn't in the family room, nor was she in her office…weird.

I went upstairs to the second floor, still no sign of my mother. I was about to check her and Carlisle's room which is on the third floor when I heard the sound of floorboards above me creaking in my room. My eyes went wide, aw man Esme was in on it and she was already upstairs!

Against better judgment, I went up to my room. Charlie and Chaplin were at the top of their cage watching intently and curious as my mother's shadow was cast on the wall opposite my closet.

On my window seat, laid out neatly was about six or seven pairs of my jeans, ranging from cheap Levis that I picked out to keep my sisters at bay, to designer jeans by Ralph Lauren that start at about $250 bucks.

Uh oh.

Esme turned when she heard me come into my room and looked at me expectantly. I heard the garage door open and knew the others were home.

"Hi mum," I said, giving her a half grin, trying not to wince as she found what she was looking for, shirts to go with the jeans. I heard the door from the garage in the kitchen open and shut, but I didn't allow myself to glance that way, glancing that way might make Esme call the gir-

"Rosalie Alice come up to Christian's room when you have a moment." Have a moment? If I know my sisters they'll be more than happy to come up.

So I wasn't surprised in the least when both my sisters walked into my room, both matching Esme's smug look.

"You know, you guys don't have to do this, I turned 79 in December I think I'm old enough to be perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes."

My sisters and mother exchanged a look and the trio began examining the clothes Esme had pulled out. I backpedaled from my window seat and tried to go all the way out of my room, but Rosalie's death glare was enough to completely stop me in my tracks.

I glanced at my watch again, 3:29, a little more than an hour before we would have to leave for the school. I couldn't believe I was giving into this insanity.

I heard Emmett come up the stairs and suddenly had the urge to hide under my desk. If Emmett found out about this I would never hear the end of it.

"Do we know what kind of movie they're going to?" Rosalie asked Esme, catching my attention.

"No, he won't tell me," Esme replied, giving me an accusing look, before turning back to my sister.

"Oh, he'll tell us, by the time you guys leave for the school Chris WILL tell us what movie he's going to see," Rosalie ordered and I shrugged, wasn't my fault Marie was refusing to tell me.

Inconspicuously, I gently kicked my door shut, but not before Emmett managed to reach into my room and ruffle my hair

"Awwww, Dr. Doolittle has a date!" he cooed in a squeaky voice, with a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett you leave him be!" Esme, Rosalie, and Alice scolded angrily "out!" they finished. Rosalie stormed over to my door and gently shoved Emmett from the doorframe and shut my door, locking me in my own room.

I winced and banged on the door,

"Wait…Em…help me…save me! Get me out of here! Their gonna dress me up! You're my big brother you have an obligation to protect me!" I cried, but all I got in response was his laughter as he abandoned his little brother for an afternoon of TV without my interference, all the baseball and hockey he could watch without me complaining that there was a cricket match on somewhere in the world or the UK was hosting some kind of football matchup.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to face my sisters and mother who stood near my closet expectantly.

Alice held out one outfit and without a word handed them to me and pointed to my bathroom. I gathered up the clothes and walked towards my bathroom, grumbling under my breath the entire way.

Fifteen minutes and I lost count of the number of clothing combinations later, my outfit for the night had been unanimously agreed upon by my sisters and my mother. However, they were far from done with me.

I could profile it on all three of them, they were beyond excited about this, the fact that I was going out on a date made the three very happy. Alice and Rosalie were excited not just for the same reason Esme was (she was overjoyed that I was interacting on some level with my peers.) But my sisters were overjoyed at the chance to not only dress me up but prepare me how they felt Marie would expect me.

They were gonna give me a guy's equivalent to a makeover since Emmett and Jasper refuse to let the girls do this to them, I was the best thing.

Emmett would pay for not saving me from his wife, our sister, and our mother, he would pay dearly too, strike that, his jeep would pay, I would never permanently hurt the monstrosity that takes up most of our garage, because I helped build it and it's one of my favorite vehicles we own, but I would make it tough for him to enjoy it for a while.

Rosalie and Alice each took one of my hands and dragged me down the hall and down the stairs to Alice's bathroom a room I try to avoid at all costs, just for the reason I fear what's inside.

Everyone has a room in their house that they fear to tread, it's perfectly normal, you know basements, attics, rooms like that; my nightmare room is Alice's bathroom.

They sat me down in the pink chair, the counter was lined with girl products, but amongst the group was hair gel, scissors, combs, and brushes, even hairspray.

"What do you think?" Alice asked Rosalie as she wrapped a towel around my shoulders, I eyed the scissors wearily if either one of my sisters came near my hair with those I was outta here.

"First things first, we get his bangs out of his eyes, no covering those up tonight. We could style them to the side." Rosalie said tapping her finger to her cheek, obviously thinking and working the details out. "I'm so glad you went hunting Chris, your eyes are so perfect right now."

I groaned loudly in protest and Rosalie actually flicked my ear hard, warning me against retaliation.

"Ow!" I complained wincing, I reached up to rub my stinging ear, this was unbelievable. I couldn't believe they were actually going to get away with this madness. I had cooperated with the bloody clothes, what more did they want from me.

Not to mention, they were using corporal punishment to get me to cooperate, there had to be some kind of rule against this brutality, some kind of law. Where was Carlisle when you needed him?

"Be good." Alice warned as she began combing my bangs to the side of my face. "we are only doing this because we love you."

"Love me!" I hissed. "if you really love me you'll leave my hair alone!"

"Do you think Esme would object to us cutting his bangs? Think about it, he won't be able to hide behind them ever again." Rosalie asked thoughtfully. "I know Tanya, Irina, and Kate would be so happy!"

"Forget Esme and forget the Denali girls…I object!" I exclaimed, "you guys are not cutting any bit of my hair! You leave my hair alone!" I repeated hoping to have a threatening effect, yeah right.

"It's just a little trim Chris, it isn't like we are shaving your head, a little snip here and there" was Rosalie's answer.

I growled my response to that and Rosalie flicked my ear again, I hoped THAT wasn't going to become a regular occurrence.

"Chris, you haven't had your hair cut since what? The Great Depression?" Alice mused, "a little trim won't kill you."

"It just might, have you ever thought about that? You come near me with those scissors I might just drop dead as a result. I might be allergic to the scissors…" I paused "and for your information, I was three years old when the stock market crashed here so I'll go with I got my hair trimmed last in 1939 so there."

As usual, the pair pretended they hadn't heard a word I had just said. Ignoring my protests over such things as this and the whole overpriced clothing deals has become an art form with my sisters.

I wasn't about to let my sisters cut my hair, least not without a fight. What they cut will be permanent.

Once the change into a vampire is complete everything pretty much freezes, literally, and that includes hair growth. It's bad enough that I am permanently stuck at just over five feet tall…

"I think we need Esme's opinion on this one." Alice finished as she pulled my bangs up to see how it would look short. I personally was not impressed.

I mean my bangs aren't so long that they completely cover my face, instead of when completely flattened they just hit my eyes, enough so that I can cover my eyes with my hair.

My human mother use to insist on me combing my bangs back if I insisted on keeping them slightly long, actually ironically or just conveniently, my final human day was to be the day mum planned on giving me a good haircut, so I mean it's been about 60 years since anyone has cut my hair.

Rosalie nodded and darted out of the bathroom to find our mother, who was either going to flat out agree with my sisters or was going to defend my hair and my dignity.

Luckily, the minute Esme found out what Alice and Rosalie wanted to do, she stepped in and did defend me against my sisters. Reminding them that making permanent alterations to myself was my decision and that included my hair.

So in the end, a bit of hairspray and all three of them playing with my hair did what scissors might have.

All this done with 10 minutes to spare as Carlisle came up to find out what all the noise was and why Emmett had burst out in hysterical fits of laughter when our father had asked where I was.

It always makes him nervous when he asks Emmett a question and the first thing my brother does is laugh. Actually, it makes the whole family nervous when he does that, especially when the question is about me.

"DAD! Help me, I've been captured!" I exclaimed from the pink chair. He covered his mouth hiding a chuckle, but I knew he would save me.

"All right girls leave the boy alone I think you've tortured him enough for a while." He paused "Chris if you can, I have some things to discuss with you about tonight."

Quickly I hopped out of the seat and darted for the door; I stopped on my way to Carlisle and turned to my sisters and mother.

"Thank you guys," I said softly, I heard them giggling and cooing before I darted down the hall following Carlisle to his office. Once inside I took the seat in front of my father's desk while he sat down in his leather office chair. "what's up?"

"You mentioned the other day that Marie's grandmother plans to take you both to dinner, and you were worried about it."

"Yeah. Did you figure out a way to get me out of that?" I asked eagerly

"Out of the dinner, no,"

"That I figured. My concern was for the actual food, I don't mind going to dinner with Marie and her grandmother, but I'm really not to crazy 'bout choking down some food, especially an entire meal."

"At the restaurant I want you to order just whatever soup they have on special." He paused "eat only a little bit of it." I nodded "tonight when we meet the Burkes, I'll remind Mrs. Burke that you are still getting over the flu and to take it easy tonight and that you should only have something light at the restaurant."

I nodded I could handle that.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

He smiled

"Of course. I promised you I would take care of it."

"I know you did." I paused "did you check the memoir?"

Carlisle nodded

"Yes, it sounded very plausible. I never once doubted your imagination, Chris."

"I just mean that Mrs. Brown will probably mention it since we read them in class this morning."

"I would expect nothing less of her. She is very curious about you." Carlisle replied, his smile getting wider.

"She finds it so hard to believe that I don't remember taking rides on the London Eye, or going to the children's museum or anything of that sort."

Carlisle nodded

"Yes. I know, the last parent meeting she grilled us for information. Which is why we wanted you to let at least one of us read your memoir before handing it in."

"Luckily we only had to have a bit in, the final project isn't due until the last day of school. Plenty of time to make up the rest of my childhood with you and Esme" I answered and we exchanged a grin.

A knock at the door caught our attention and when we turned, there was Esme standing in the doorway.

"Are you two ready? We will be late if we don't get going."

"Being late is impossible." I reminded my mother with a grin. Carlisle and I exchanged a look and chuckled as Esme rolled her eyes at us.

We went downstairs, both my brothers were glued to the TV, but when they heard us coming down the steps; they turned to see the spectacle that their wives had done to me.

I crossed my arms on my chest and gave them a look that I hope said, 'look what they did to me!'

Of course, it had the opposite effect; the two of them began chuckling but stopped when Esme gave them a warning look.

I reached the bottom of the steps and reached to the table for my black University of Cornell hat with the bear mascot on it and my grey hoodie.

"Don't even think about it!" My sisters both called from the top of the landing, everyone looked up at them. They both had stern looks on their faces "put that hat and that sweatshirt down this instant."

I blinked and looked at my parents who shrugged. Esme reached to the coat-rack and pulled down my blue and grey ski jacket it's a thick down jacket it's a style that most people use for going skiing.

Grumbling at my sisters, I slipped it on over the black button-up shirt Rosalie and Alice had forced me in to and gazed longingly at my sweatshirt. I like having my hoodie and I couldn't believe they were denying me it.

"Chris, don't forget your wallet!" Alice called, the stern look fading from her face, she tossed it down and I caught it, slipping it into my back pocket.

"Have fun" Rosalie said a knowing smile on her face as one appeared on Alice's as well. "Be a gentleman!"

I rolled my eyes at my sisters as Esme put an arm around my shoulder and we followed Carlisle towards the kitchen,

"We'll be home about seven," Carlisle said. That reminded me, Charlie had to have his medicine at 5:30, I wouldn't be home and there's was only one person that would be home that could give it to him.

"Hey, Alice?" I called looking up at her

"I'll give him his medicine,"

I grinned

"Thanks, Alice,"

She gave me a grin and waved as I followed my parents out to the garage. I actually welcomed my brother's laughter, because deep down, I was experiencing a mix of nerves and even a bit of excitement. I was actually looking forward to going out with Marie tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

When we pulled into the school parking lot I glanced around, it was packed with cars, none of which I recognized. Save for the Burke family's Chevy Impala.

Carlisle pulled into a spot not far from the entrance. I could see Marie and her parents standing near the entrance, Marie was looking around anxiously and I wondered for a moment did she think I wasn't coming, that I would actually stand her up?

I saw her strain her neck when she spotted the Mercedes. In a town of this size, there aren't very many Mercedes running around, so Marie knew at least Dr. and Mrs. Cullen was here, but I could tell she was tilting her head back and forth, watching as Esme and Carlisle got out of the car. Her face started to fall, as she didn't see me get out with my parents

I slid out of the back seat and shut my door, Esme gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, as we headed over to Marie and her family, I swear I saw Marie sigh with relief and I chuckled to myself.

"Dr. Cullen, how are you?" Marie's dad exclaimed holding his hand to Carlisle who returned the shake.

"Carlisle and well thank you and you Mr. Burke?"

"Please, Joe" he turned "my wife Anna and our daughter Marie." With the introductions to the Burke's complete, Carlisle turned to Esme and me to introduce us.

"You know my wife Esme," Carlisle said, "and this is our youngest Christian."

"Chris," I corrected Carlisle; we exchanged a look, grinning at one another.

"Good to meet you, Chris," Joe Burke said shaking my hand "Marie's told us a lot about you."

"Dad!" Marie exclaimed

"Well, you have Ri Ri,"

Marie's eyes went wide and her face turned a magnificent shade of red, I didn't think it was possible for someone to turn that red.

"Dad!"

"Joseph, I think you're embarrassing her." Mrs. Burke said. "It's so wonderful that Chris is able to go with Marie and her grandmother tonight." She finished, turning to Esme who nodded.

"Well it was so nice of you to invite him, Chris has been stuck in the house so long with the flu he's been getting cabin fever." Esme lied with smoothness "he needs this out. He has been driving his brothers and sisters up the wall." She hugged my shoulders tight "right Christian?"

"Right mum."

"That is the longest stop light I have ever seen in my life!" a voice called behind the Burkes. "in a town this size, you wouldn't think they would need such a long light"

A woman in her late 60s sauntered towards us, wearing a coat that made her look like she was ready for the Iditarod, I may have a cold body temperature and not know exactly how cold it was, but last I checked it didn't get that cold in March, at least not as cold as this lady appeared to be.

Where was Marie's grandmother visiting from, the equator or the Arabian Desert? I'm only assuming that under that thick coat was a very tiny lady, but it was impossible to tell because she was lost in the material.

"Mom, this is the Cullen family, Dr. Cullen works over at the hospital, his wife Esme and their son Chris." Mr. Burke said, introducing us.

"Carlisle," my father said shaking Mrs. Burke's gently "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Burke."

"Oh please, call me Lucille." Mrs. Burke looked at her watch and it seemed like she gasped in surprise. "We should be going Marie, and you kids better hurry on to your meeting. It will take us about an hour to get to Port Angeles, Marie?" Mrs. Burke asked her granddaughter.

Marie nodded

"Yes, grandma."

Quickly I looked at Carlisle, not that he needed to reminded, but it was instinct to make sure he was still going to say something. He gave me a look, telling me he hadn't forgotten and to be patient, something I'm not very good at.

"Oh, Mrs. Burke," Carlisle spoke up, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucille," she corrected gently

"Lucille," Carlisle cleared his throat "Chris is just getting over the flu, he might not feel up to eating much at the restaurant, I just didn't want you to be alarmed, I told him he should try something light."

Mrs. Burke looked at me, trying to decide if I really did look sick, if there was one thing I profiled on Marie's grandmother it's this, NOTHING gets passed her. But I apparently passed her eyeing inquisition, because she smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Chris, I won't force you to eat an entire steak," she looked me over again "but you could do with one, a growing boy needs plenty of red meat in his diet." it was all I could do not to snicker on that one. Mrs. Burke paused and smiled at my parents "do we have your address? I can drop Chris off at home on our way back from the movie."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look

"It would be better if one of us picks him up, our house is actually about 20 minutes out of town and our drive is long, with many sharp turns and very difficult to find or even navigate during the day let alone at night given there are only a few lights. I wouldn't feel right having you drive all that way just to turn and have to drive it alone." Carlisle interceded "Chris has his cell phone, have him call us when you are on your way back from Port Angles and one of us will pick him up at your house if that's all right." Carlisle finished.

"If you're sure," Mrs. Burke started to say,

"Very much so," Esme said smiling warmly at Mrs. Burke.

"Well then, we should go, don't want to miss the movie now do we?" Mrs. Burke boomed, ushering Marie and me towards the Burke's other car, a Ford Focus.

Inside, Marie and I sat in the back seat. The ten minutes that passed, did so in silence, Mrs. Burke looked at us every couple of seconds through the rearview mirror, but even she grew tired of the silence.

"Will one of you start talking? The silence is unbearable." She complained, "Marie Anne, you are not a chatterbox, but if one of you does not start talking I will subject both of you to my singing, you have faced that Marie, I would hate to torture and scare Chris away." Marie giggled and looked at me, shrugging. I returned the grin but didn't know what to say, I've never been a great conversation starter.

"So…" I started, see horrible at starting a conversation.

"So."

Apparently, Marie is not much better

"Fine, if the two of you are going to leave it at that." Mrs. Burke paused "Chris, Marie tells me that you are originally from London?"

"Uh, yes ma'am, just outside of London, about an hour or so."

"And you came to the states when you were?"

"Five, my…my parents were actually killed in a car accident, the Cullens are my godparents, they were given legal custody of me right after the accident and I came to live with them."

Mrs. Burke looked in the mirror quickly,

"Oh. I am so sorry."

I put a hand up to stop her

"It's all right," I told her, "I really don't remember much about them." I finished looking over at Marie who smiled gently.

"I must say, Chris, I have never seen such blue eyes on someone, they are very distinguishing."

Don't remind me, I thought, keeping a smile on my face. I glanced out the window, I haven't been in a car that went this speed in a long time, as I've said, Esme never comes close to the speed that the rest of us reach in a car, Edward especially, but she doesn't turtle anywhere either and here we were, hitting a whopping top speed of 55.

I must have been making a face because Marie reached over and put a hand on my shoulder,

"Chris, are you getting carsick?"

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow I don't get car sick, air sick maybe, but certainly not car sick.

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine, not going to be sick, I'm just worried about what Jones is going to tell my parents, they won't believe him anyway, but I can only imagine what he's telling them."

"Jones…" Marie's grandmother spoke up "isn't that, that horrible little teacher who didn't believe that your grandmother has been the dinner guest of many world leaders, such as President Kennedy, President Mandela, and Prime Minister Blaire?"

Marie nodded, and I stared at Mrs. Burke trying to figure out if she was telling the truth on that, and if my profile was right, she was.

"That's him, grandma, he doesn't like Chris at all."

"And why is that?" Mrs. Burke looked at me through the rearview mirror, she didn't look like she was going to accuse me of anything, but she did look curious like she was trying to figure out how a teacher might not like me. "You don't remind me of a troublemaker Chris, nor do you come off as…" she looked at Marie "what did your grandfather always call your father; oh yes…a smart ass."

I chuckled at that one, in my seventy-nine years of life, I had never heard a grandmother call anyone or even say the phrase 'smart ass,' it was amusing as it was refreshing.

To answer her I shrugged,

"I have no idea, my father thinks it because I'm really good at history and can answer nearly anything he asks the class. I don't try to be a know it all, but he asks fairly basic questions that if people just paid attention to the lecture or even read the book they could answer."

Mrs. Burke looked at Marie, who nodded in agreement. We may not have Jones at the same period, but he treats all his classes the same, he expects the class to sit there and listen to him and does not expect anyone to be paying attention.

The only reason he asks questions is for the chance to catch someone off guard and humiliate them if they aren't paying attention and therefore answer the question wrong.

You'd think that finding some students who are paying attention to the point that they can answer his questions easily, would be a sign of accomplishment and even joy to a teacher, yes, to your normal teacher, Mr. Jones, however, is FAR from normal or even interested in his students.

In fact, he really hates students who do well in his classes, just because they may perhaps know more than he does.

"What a sad way to go about teaching. A teacher should take pride in their work. Why ever would he go into teaching if he cannot master the oldest and most basic reason for teaching: sharing your knowledge for those under your care to learn." Mrs. Burke replied, shaking her head. "Does he do the same to you, Marie?"

Marie shook her head,

"I don't talk in class," she admitted quietly, I don't think her grandmother heard her, but I sure did, I looked over at her quickly and she returned the look before putting her head down.

"Well, at least you both only have to deal with him for another few months, then it is on to high school is it not?"

We both nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I replied

I was looking forward to high school, much more than Marie was, but my reasons were based only on the fact of Alice and Edward being there to hang out with. I think if I was entering the situation alone as Marie would be I would be feeling the same way.

"So Marie, did you tell Chris the movie that we picked?"

I looked over at Marie quickly, she grinned shyly, silently admitting that she knew all along what movie we were going to, but had kept it to herself.

"No, I was waiting."

"Marie, tell him because if he doesn't want to see it we will pick something else, I will not subject him to boredom like that."

"Really Mrs. Burke, anything is fine for me, I'm pretty easy when it comes to movies."

"Well, I certainly hope that is true because my granddaughter wants to see Phantom of the Opera,"

I looked at Marie and she shrugged innocently, a smile creeping across her face.

"Phantom of the Opera huh?" I whispered, reading her body language, Marie was hiding something and I kept my grin to myself as I waited for her to admit it.

"I saw the play last year for my birthday." She looked worried for a moment "are you sure you're ok with it?"

"Marie I'm fine with it, I told you that whatever you guys picked was cool with me."

"Even if it's a chick flick?"

"I wouldn't call Phantom of the Opera a chick flick perse. More like a musical." I paused and grinned "and Marie don't forget, I have two older sisters."

"Marie stop teasing Chris," Mrs. Burke looked in the rearview mirror "Phantom of the Opera wasn't playing until 10:00 tonight, and since you both have school tomorrow we're going to see Hitch."

As carefully as I possibly could, I nudged Marie's shoulder and gave her a grin which she returned.

"Opera huh?" I whispered

"Had you going didn't I?" She replied a smug look on her face, that really didn't fit her, and as I figured it didn't stay long.

If there's one thing I've learned about girls from having Rosalie and Alice as sisters and the Denali girls as extended sisters, it's always best to admit their right, so I nodded

"Just a bit," I replied.


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

                                                                                     

 

Since the last time I was in Port Angeles, Carlisle and I had been taking care of a serial rapist and murderer I was more on guard than I usually am.

True the dirtbag was locked up and awaiting his trial, but I kept in mind that his low life friends were still around and I didn't want Marie or her grandmother out of my sight and I wanted nothing to take me by surprise.

Mrs. Burke pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Bushwacker, yeah, it sounds like it would be a cheesy themed restaurant, but it was actually kind of cool inside. At least for someone who hasn't stepped foot in a restaurant in decades.

The hostess walked us to a table set for four but removed the fourth setting. I darted ahead (careful not to move too quickly) and pulled out the chair for Mrs. Burke, before doing the same for Marie. Both smiled grateful at me, as I sat down in a seat next to Marie.

The hostess raised an eyebrow at me, as she handed the menus out, I had hunted earlier that morning so I think it was my eyes that had caught her attention, the very foggy blue that Marie seemed to like had taken over the darkish blue.

Since Marie had begun paying close attention to my eye colour I've taken care to actually overhunt, so my eyes stay a constant pale blue. It was a pain, but unfortunately, a necessity, if Marie was going to be THAT observant, then I had to find a way to make sure my eyes didn't get too dark.

Marie and Mrs. Burke dove right into the menu, comparing meals, appetizers, whether Marie should get a salad or soup with her dinner, this luckily occupied them as they momentarily left me to my own devices.

I allowed my eyes to scan the menu, remembering what Carlisle said about finding some kind of soup.

The actual dish didn't matter, I wouldn't be able to taste it let alone enjoy it. All human food tasted the same to us, Nasty. I discovered that one the hard way.

When I was a kid strawberries were one of my favorite foods, I especially loved chocolate covered strawberries or dipped in honey, I could eat hundreds of them in one sitting and still be hunting for more.

So of course as soon as I was allowed out of the house solo, I went to the first movie I had seen in literally a year and then to a fruit/vegetable stand not far from the cinema. When I saw how fresh the strawberries looked I bought about two pounds of them and happily rushed them home.

I had happily showed my brothers my purchase and offered them some, Edward looked at me, sympathy written all over his face and Emmett just chuckled.

That should have been the clue right there, but I just ignored them both. I remember I sat on the front porch content with a book and my strawberries, I took the first one and popped it in my mouth and immediately spit it out. At first, I hadn't tasted anything, then a nasty slimy taste had filled my mouth.

At first, I thought maybe I had grabbed a bad one. But it smelt like a strawberry as did all the others none of them smelled bad, but after two or three they all had the same nasty aftertaste. I don't think I even swallowed one, let alone the entire two pounds. I had to toss them it was a waste of 50 cents, and some happy critter in the woods got my strawberries.

But since that experience I make it a habit to not eat any human food, even at school with the façade we're keeping up I don't eat, no one notices me so no one notices that I throw away a tray of food here or a brown-paper-bag there. I think in the 64 years it's been since the strawberry incident I've eaten maybe a comparative pound of human food, I learned my lesson back then, quickly.

But looking over the menu I knew I needed to pick something, anything and break my impressive no food streak.

I glanced at the soups and knew none of them, minestrone, Italian Wedding, what the bloody hell were these things? Also listed was the soup of the day, I just hoped that was not only something I recognized but something well…normal.

"Hi folks, my name is Gwen, I'll be your server tonight, can I start y'all with something to drink?"

Marie looked over at me and grinned, she had heard the southern drawl too, apparently, it amused her as much as it amused me.

"Well Gwen, I'll have a glass of white wine, kids?"

Gwen looked at Marie expectantly, her pen poised to take down our orders,

"Coke please," Marie answered, turning her attention back to the menu,

"And for you?"

"Water's fine for me," I replied. Mrs. Burke looked up in surprise

"Chris, you can get a soda if you want."

"It's all right Mrs. Burke, I actually don't drink soda, never really liked the taste." Again she looked surprised, but decided for argument's sake, not to push it.

"Can I get you some appetizers or bread to start with?" Gwen asked, I could feel her eyes staring at me and I resisted the urge to look up and stare back, something like that might chase her off permanently or have the opposite effect and she'd hover more frequently.

"Bread will be fine and I think we're ready to order." Mrs. Burke paused, looking over at me "are you ready Chris?" I nodded and waited patiently while Mrs. Burke and Marie ordered their meals before Gwen turned to me

"Uh…what's the soup of the day?" I asked cautiously

"I believe it's cream of spinach," Gwen replied, she glanced at her notepad and nodded "Yup, cream of spinach."

"I'll have that please."

Now her face went from curious to concerned.

"Is that all you're going to have?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded as I handed my menu to her.

Gwen looked unconvinced but decided not to push it. Her body language told me she thought I was sickly and anemic, which kind of made me laugh silently to myself, I could also see that though she wasn't going to push it right this moment, she would continue to try and get me to order something extra the rest of the evening of only to make sure I didn't drop dead from starvation in front of her.

Of course…she didn't disappoint. When Gwen brought us our drinks she asked if I wanted anything else, she brought more than enough bread for three people, especially if one of those three only pretended to nibble on the bread. And when our dinners finally came, she kind of hovered nearby…to actually make sure I was going to eat the soup.

To appease her, I took a spoonful and holding my breath ate some soup. The taste didn't disappoint and it was all I could do not to make a face as the liquid poured down my throat.

I nearly gagged, I think the only thing that stopped me from doing so, was imagining the soup was actually blood, more specifically the biggest nastiest moose that Denali national park has ever seen. Seeing that moose and picturing that its blood was in the bowl in front of me really helped. It sounds disgusting I know, but to me, it helped.

After I had taken a couple good size spoonfuls, the waitress seemed satisfied and moved on, letting us know she'd be back to check on us.

I could see her keeping an eye on me and I made a promise to myself to finish the huge bowl, just to keep her at bay. I knew the minute I stopped eating, she'd be over here.

It was given a fact that Gwen had other patrons…I mean the restaurant was pretty well packed to capacity, but like clockwork, our waitress returned to our table every few minutes to ask the same questions: how the meal was, if we needed refills, stuff like that.

It was actually on the mention of refills I remembered my water and to keep up appearances took a sip of it.

Unlike the soup, the water had no taste, it didn't taste bad nor did it refresh my pallet, it was just water and it was a nice reprise from the aftertaste that accompanied what had once been my mother's specialty and my most favorite of her cooking.

The rest of the meal was pretty much full of Gwen checking up on us every few minutes and bits of small talk between Mrs. Burke, Marie, and I.

After Gwen cleared away our plates and once again tried to tempt us with dessert, which I was grateful Mrs. Burke and Marie both turned down, she brought us the check and we headed back to the car. There are two main cinemas in Port Angeles, the Lincoln Theater is a five-minute drive from the restaurant and therefore was the winner of the night.

Mrs. Burke tried to pay for my ticket and wouldn't take no for an answer. Not for lack of trying on my part, I mentioned that she had bought me dinner the least I could do was treat her and Marie to the movies when I mentioned Marie Mrs. Burke stopped arguing and ushered me to the ticket window.

Once inside the theater, Marie made a beeline for the concessions. I followed her close, not forgetting for a moment that I was also here to keep an eye on her and her grandmother. Mrs. Burke was waiting for us near the entrance to the screen, with her there I could easily keep an eye on her while staying close to Marie.

I hoped I wasn't turning into Edward and trying to protect Marie from life. Quickly I shook my head… no I wasn't protecting her from life I was being a good friend and I wasn't in Marie's shadow 24/7 protecting her from everything that poses a threat.

I was keeping an eye on a friend in a town that had recently been the stalking grounds of a very dangerous human. I was not Marie's guardian.

"What do you want?" I asked. Marie was digging in her pocket for her money and taking a calculated chance that my touch would give her the chills again, I put a hand on her's. She shivered a bit, but knowing it was getting kind of chilly outside, to begin with, Marie didn't even mention it. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"Chris you bought the tickets I-"

"And your grandmother bought me dinner and you invited me out tonight. Let me do this. What do you want?"

"Popcorn and a coke," she said smiling. "And a box of sour patch kids."

"What size?" the teen behind the counter asked

"large coke please medium popcorn." Marie answered looking at me for permission. "you'll have some right Chris?"

I tried not to make a face as I nodded

"I may steal a couple kernels." I replied, "if you don't mind."

"You're buying it, of course, I don't mind!"

I handed the teen the money and once I had my change. I gathered everything up and carried it towards the theater, Marie protesting the entire walk as she tried to take something from my arms to lighten my load, but I refused to give in and answered her protests with a sly grin.

Turns out, robots and aliens are not what are trying to kill Will Smith in Hitch…in fact, the only thing he has to worry about is being exposed as some kind of date doctor.

Yeah, Hitch is a romantic comedy, but it wasn't actually a bad movie, I think I may suggest it to Emmett and Jasper as something to take Rosalie and Alice to see some time, or suggest they rent it when it comes out on video.

If I know my sisters, they would like it, it's right up their ally and there's enough comedy in it that my brothers wouldn't be completely bored, cause I'll be the first to admit I wasn't, at least not the entire movie.

I don't think I looked at my watch once during the entire movie. I also found out that Marie may be a pretty petit kid, not quite Alice like, but pretty damn close, but she can pack popcorn away.

By the time Will Smith's character Hitch literally takes out the girl he's trying to impress, by kicking her in the head right off the jet-ski into New York Harbour, Marie had polished off most of the popcorn and half the box of sour patch kids.

I kept putting my hand in the popcorn bag, just so she would think I was eating some of it. Though, I really had no desire to eat the popcorn or get the chewy substance that made up the sour patch kids stuck in my teeth. I made a face at the thought.

"Are you having fun?" Marie whispered to me.

"Of course, you?"

She nodded

"I'm glad you could come,"

"So am I."

"Oh sure, now you two decide to become chatter bugs," Mrs. Burke leaned over the seat behind Marie. She had decided to sit behind us to give us, I really hope it was just our space.

"Sorry, grandma," Marie replied sheepishly, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the movie screen.

This lasted a few seconds as Marie glanced back over at me and gave me a shy smile, the conversation with my parents flashed through my mind, about leading Marie on, her wanting to be more than friends. I sighed as a profile filled my mind, Marie was daydreaming and I could imagine what she was daydreaming about: she was picturing us going to the eighth-grade graduation dance, walking through the halls of high school together…worse still, she was picturing prom…graduation…OK that was enough of that.

Just like Carlisle said, take it one step at a time, get through this date, that's what it truly is, then I could focus on my profile.

I felt Marie's hand slip into my own, she flinched as I had expected her too, but she never said anything, nor did she pull her hand back.

I wasn't sure how long I should let this go, my profiling ability was failing me…I couldn't figure out what my best course of action.

Its rare for me not to get at least a minuscule profile of a given situation, but that's exactly what was happening. I can't remember how it feels to not be able to profile, it's been with me since I became a vampire and that's sixty-five years of having this ability and counting on it, and now I was beginning to remember how it feels to not have it and it was not something I like.

I would let Marie make the decision when to pull away, I found myself wondering for a moment, just how cold my hand was to her.

My memories of how cold Carlisle's body felt is pretty jumbled. I remember he cradled me close…protecting me…carrying me away from the hospital to change me…Change my life forever.

But I was dying, my body was shutting down, so it's hard to remember exactly what was real and what was fill-ins from my mind.

I do remember how cold I was, yet how safe I felt. My ability was starting to form, I know it's not what happened, but that's what it felt like because I could sense and know to trust Dr. Cullen.

But the sense of cold, I've held onto that memory because it reminds me that I once did feel the warmth as well as cold.

I was so wrapped up in trying to profile everything, I didn't even realize the movie was over and the credits were rolling.

"I can't wait till that goes to DVD!" Marie exclaimed, bringing me back to reality "did you like it, Chris? I know it was kind of a girly movie."

I shook my head

"No it wasn't, it was fine Marie. I told you that." I replied, giving her a grin "it was better than I had expected. I'm going to have to suggest it to my sisters, they will definitely like something like that."

Mrs. Burke didn't say anything but had the biggest smile on her face as we walked out of the theater and towards the car. I held open the door for Marie so she slid in before I darted to the driver side, sliding in behind Mrs. Burke's seat.


	28. Chapter 28

As we left Port Angeles, Marie chatted about the movie, asking me more of what I thought and telling both her grandmother and me her favorite parts.

Not to be left out of that, Mrs. Burke joined in as well. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who found the scene with the jet ski's on harbour to be hilarious.

We had been driving for about thirty minutes, in the rare cloudless sky the moon was reflecting off of Lake Crescent as we drove down Highway 104. It's a long windy stretch of road with very few street lights and sharp curves.

Emmett loves taking the jeep on it to test the suspension out, I'm personally waiting for him to end up in the lake.

With the lake still in view, Mrs. Burke carefully navigated the dangerous stretch, I looked over at Marie as she was about to ask me a question when I heard a tire pop and felt the car shudder right underneath me.

Thankfully Mrs. Burke wasn't going very fast so she maintained control. Marie let out a yelp and clung to my jacket as Mrs. Burke weaved a bit, before bringing the car to a stop on the shoulder…with a nice view of the lake.

"Are you both all right?"

"Yes," I replied, looking over at Marie, she was shaking so badly I thought she was having a seizure and her teeth were chattering so bad I could barely understand her.

"Wh…wh…what….h…h…happened?"

"Must have run something over; it feels like we have a flat, don't worry sweetheart." Mrs. Burke replied, she stepped carefully out of the car and walked to the rear to check her tires. I didn't need to check, I knew it was the driver side rear right near my seat. I pushed open the door and peeked out, Mrs. Burke was examining the tire "completely flat." She sighed, digging out her cell phone from her oversized handbag. "Luckily we have AAA, I'll just buzz them."

I looked at my watch, if I know roadside services, they usually take hours, I can change a tire in the time it would take for Mrs. Burke to call and speak with a human let alone in the time it would take a tow service to get out here to change the tire.

"Mrs. Burke, do you have a spare tire?" I asked, sliding out of the backseat.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised

"Of course"

"and a jack?"

Mrs. Burke nodded, she pressed a button on the keys and popped open the trunk, inside sat a spare tire, a jack, and all the necessary tools to change a tire. None of which looked like it had ever left it's compartment.

"Never been used, my son isn't exactly mechanically minded." She joked, getting a smile out of Marie who was still shaking as she poked her head out of car to watch.

Careful to maintain a strictly human charade, I pretended to struggle with the tire and the tools.

"Chris you know how to change a tire?" Marie asked, her eyes wide, she slowly slid out and moved closer to her grandmother.

"Yea,"

"Pretty handy having you around," Mrs. Burke replied with a knowing smile

"I like working with cars. My sister and I are actually rebuilding a '68 Mustang." I explained, lifting the car with the jack I went to work carefully removing the lug-nuts.

The whole thing would have normally taken a minute, maybe two, even faster if I had the electric drill but because I had to go human speed, it took me a few extra minutes to change the tire, one of those extra few minutes being the stupid jack.

Anytime we have to change a tire, we just lift the car up by hand, while the other changes the tire. Or if Rose and I both need to get under the car in a hurry and Emmett happens to be around he lifts it for us. It was so tedious to have to do this the human way.

I sighed with relief as I finally finished; I carefully lifted the old tire into the trunk and joined Marie in the backseat.

"Thank you for doing that Chris," Mrs. Burke said handing me a napkin to wipe the grease from my hands, not that it mattered it was all over my jeans as well as water stains. I was going to get it from Rosalie and Alice when I got home.

"Anytime, glad I could help," I replied. Marie gave me a grateful smile and held out what was left of her bag of sour patch kids, I shook my head and grinned "no thanks, sour patch kids and grease do not a tasty combination make."

She began laughing at that and went back to staring out the window, while I began to relax with the knowledge that my first date was nearly over, I had survived it and knowing I had survived it made me comfortable with more outs…especially with Marie in the future.

Carlisle was waiting for us when Mrs. Burke pulled down Thomas Street and onto the Burke's drive, his black Mercedes parked behind the Burke's other car. I followed Marie and Mrs. Burke inside to find Carlisle sitting in the living room with the Burkes.

"Ah, how was the date?" Mr. Burke called, a wide grin on his face, out of the corner of my eye I saw Marie turn that impressive shade of red again

"Dad!" she hissed shaking her head at him.

"Sorry, kiddo." He replied. Carlisle stood up and set the coffee cup he had been holding down on the table.

"Thank you for the delicious coffee Anna." He turned to Mrs. Burke "and thank you again for taking Chris out"

"We all had fun tonight didn't we?" Mrs. Burke replied with a grin "great food, excellent movie, and two wonderful dates." She paused and patted my shoulder "and it is thanks to Chris we made it home before midnight," she looked at Mr. Burke "your tire hit a nail or something, we would've been waiting two hours for the auto-club, but Chris was able to change the tire in a jiff."

I saw Mr. Burke's eyes go wide at the mention of his car getting flat.

"Thank you Chris," he said, holding out his hand to me, I took a deep breath and shook his hand, thankful that it was steadily getting colder outside and therefore explained the coldness of my hands.

"Come on Chris," Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder as we bid our goodbyes and thanks to the Burkes before moving out to the Mercedes parked in the half moon drive. Once inside and on our way I sighed with relief and leaned back into the thick leather material. "So, did you have fun?" Carlisle asked, a knowing smile on his face.

I nodded

"Yeah…minus the dinner it was fun"

"What did you end up ordering?"

"Cream of Spinach soup, though the waitress spent our entire meal trying to get me to eat more than just soup, the Burkes are going to have rolls to spare for a while." I paused and looked at my father "how did the meeting go?" I asked, wincing a bit.

"Fine actually. You are an excellent student who more than applies himself. Your Mrs. Brown has been talking to the English teachers at the high school about making sure you are in senior-level English classes next year, actually she has made arrangements so that your entire English class will be taking the senior level. And your French teacher is still convinced that it is because of Esme and I that you speak French so well and blasted us with it when we entered her room, that in itself made for a very amusing meeting."

I raised an eyebrow

"but?" I asked, profiling the coming sentence

"But." Carlisle paused sighing "that Jones character he really has it in for you hm?"

"I told you so, I have no idea what I did," I replied, "I've tried to figure it out since day one."

"He told us that you smart off whenever you are asked a question, trying to show off to your classmates"

I stared at my father

"Seriously?" I asked he nodded "I don't try to be a smart a-"

"Chris,"

"Sorry." I paused "I don't try to be that, he's constantly trying to prove to a bunch of eighth graders that he is smarter than them."

"Just tell me you do not try to bait him."

"Course I don't, but when he asks me a question I give him the answer…he just doesn't like the fact that I know the answers to questions he's sure no one but he can answer." I paused "and not once have I corrected him on a fact, though he's given me plenty of opportunities to do so. Did I mention that he actually told our class that it was because of the TITANIC that President Wilson got the US involved in the First World War….the Titanic Dad, I'm not sure but I think the iceberg beat the German's to it. Even Anthony and Craig, who don't do anything in class and have made it perfectly clear they think history is stupid, even they knew that it wasn't the Titanic, Craig even tried to correct Jones, but he ignored him."

Carlisle sighed at that one.

"He also says you are still spacing out in class and he feels insulted by that."

"Oops," I replied, thinking my answer to that one over as we began the trip down our own winding drive.

"Just try to look like you are paying attention in his class Chris, you only have a few more months to go and then you'll be free of Mr. Jones."

I crossed my arms against my chest

"Unless he decides to teach high school," I pointed out

"I personally don't see that one happening Chris. Mr. Jones strikes me as the type of person who prefers to stay in their safe niche."

I nodded

"Yeah, he doesn't want to teach anything above eighth grade 'cause he's afraid he'll find students who do know more than he does. He knows younger kids won't stand up to him, but a junior or senior just might." I paused "he's a glorified bully with teaching credentials… which I'd love to examine to make sure their not forgeries."

"Christian," Carlisle said shaking his head as he parked the Mercedes next to Esme's Audi.

"What, I can't be the only one who's curious 'bout that." I paused and grinned at my father "for one thing, I know for a fact you were questioning that tonight." I finished, following Carlisle through the garage and into the house

"I reserve the right to remain silent," he answered, returning my grin and patting my shoulder, "oh, and speaking of remaining silent, you might want to run to your room, if Rosalie, Alice, or Esme see you like that it will not be pretty."

"We got a flat!" I exclaimed, "it was either change the tire myself or wait hours for their auto service to come."

"I understand that Chris," Carlisle smiled knowingly "your sisters, on the other hand, you know they tend to be less understanding when it comes to clothing."

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" I heard Rosalie calling as she and Alice ran to greet us in the living room "how did it g-" she stopped short and stared at me.

"Christian Aiden Cullen!" Alice scolded

"It's genetic…" Rosalie groaned "it's genetically factored into the entire male population. Where there is mud, dirt, or grease, no matter how minuscule they will find it, and virtually roll around in it!"

"At least it happened after dinner," Alice replied.

I winced as Esme came from her office and stopped short as well, she stared at me wide-eyed for a few moments.

"Upstairs, out of those NOW." She ordered pointing

"If we wash them now we'll get the stain out," Alice promised

Rolling my eyes I quickly ran upstairs, eager to escape my sisters…and their clothing obsession.


	29. Chapter 29

                                                                              

 

It was close….so close I could hear it breathing, I could smell its disgusting breath wafting past me. Quietly I crept closer, careful not to make a sound as I neared my quarry. A very fat moose with an attitude to match its size glanced up from its lunch.

It looked around and went back to feasting when it saw nothing of danger lurking, brushing off the apparent new smell in the air, this thing was either extremely full of itself or really dumb and if I know moose, they tend to be anything but dumb.

It was calm and even overjoyed at the prospect of no competition for the thick berry bush. Apparently being full of itself is not it's only issue, an anti-social moose…interesting.

Deeper in the forest I knew Edward and Alice were off hunting together, but I had been stalking this moose for ten minutes. It was mine, it was my treat for the soup I had to eat at the restaurant.

I knelt down a bit, slowly moving closer. I made no noise nor did I try to calm the beast; it was already in a state of bliss and certain that nothing would disrupt its meal, if I tried to calm it any more than it already was, I'd probably put it to sleep.

Taking a quick deep breath, I lunged at the moose.

It was more prepared for an attack than I had thought as it swung it's thick antlers sending me crashing into a tree, my granite-like body taking out the tree with one echoing crack.

"Chris?" I heard Alice call, her voice full of concern, she and Edward must have finished already and were moving towards us.

"I'm good!" I replied, taking a fighting stance, my eyes locked with the moose. "bloody nutter….You're mine. Here moose…I'm still standing," I taunted.

It snorted and pawed at the ground in frustration.

Instead of running away however it glared at me and rushed towards me, head down, antlers ready to try and impale me, instead of using its antlers, however, it lunged it's front hooves at me, trying to take me down that way…I ducked under the creature and darted away as it stampeded at me again.

I easily dodged the animal as it skidded to a stop. I usually don't get the chance to fight my food like Em does, normally because I really have no desire to do so and secondly deer don't tend to attack.

But a moose will and it will do so with pure nastiness. You tick off of a moose and it will not stop trying to get back at you until one of you is dead, they are one of the few deer species that understand and exact revenge.

As it came galloping towards me, I braced myself for the impact. I ducked the antlers and allowed my shoulder to connect with the moose's powerful chest.

I skidded through the dirt, but since I had braced myself I didn't go too far. However the impact actually sent a wave of pain through me, it wasn't my own, though I did feel the force as it hit me, but the pain was from the moose, he had just slammed into my stone hard body and felt it.

Of course, this just pissed him off even more.

I saw Alice and Edward watching from the tree trunk I had just mowed over when the moose had thrown me.

I took a deep breath and resumed a defensive stance. The moose backed up again preparing for another attack. I could hear Alice giggling and sensed Edward trying not to laugh.

I tend to calmly take down my prey, I rarely instigate a fight with it, but unless I go up to Alaska, I rarely get my moose so I had to relish my rare treat.

It's generally out of character to find one around here, but I have a feeling this moose is anything but normal.

Suddenly, the moose charged again, but this time it wouldn't body slam me, it had learned that lesson and wouldn't make that mistake again.

Anticipating this I waited until the last second and jumped up just as the moose brushed past me. As I usually do when wrestling with my brothers, I wrapped my arms around the thick neck, I couldn't go all the way around, it was just too big.

I didn't let that stop me though, as I caught the moose off guard and though it took some work, threw it to the ground as we landed in a cloud of leaves and dust.

It struggled to get up and fought me as I held it down, it was tiring but was still angry enough to refuse to give in.

I spilt my concentration between holding it down and calming the moose, it's neck was to thick to properly break, but I've taken on enough moose to know their weakness' and using half my strength I belted it in the nose.

Moose are extremely sensitive there and it literally paralyzes them. Giving me the chance I needed to begin to tear through the thick fur to the skin underneath…where my strong fingers and sharp teeth did the rest…allowing me to drink.

After I'd my fill, I looked over at my brother and sister who were both laughing and shaking their heads.

"Feel better?" Edward asked, jumping off the fallen tree, Alice walked over and handed me a scrap of wet cloth to wash off the blood stain I know I had on my face.

"Nothing like a good nasty moose to brighten the day," Edward rolled his eyes at me "so you just going to leave us here or are we all running home together 'fore you take off so Esme can at least see you?" I asked casually, contemplating what to do with the moose carcass, it was huge and wouldn't be hidden easily.

But mainly I was trying to appear uninterested with whatever my brother planned on doing, but Edward knows me…even without access to my mind he knows my personality and knows that appearing uninterested is one of my defense mechanisms and when I act like I don't care, I actually do.

Edward walked over to me shaking his head. In my head, I apologized but refused to do so out-loud as he helped me dispose of the moose's body.

We were deep enough in the woods that this isn't a well-traveled area and there are enough predators and scavengers in this forest that the body would be gone soon.

I looked over at Edward, waiting for him to retort to my comment

"Guess I deserved that," Edward admitted, looking at both Alice and I. We exchanged a look and nodded a bit.

"We just hardly see you anymore." I admitted sitting down on the fallen tree. "it's like you've become a different person, a phantom that haunts our house every once in a great while just to remind us that it's there 'fore disappearing again."

"I know, and I apologize for that."

"My profile can't keep up with you 'cause I never see you and you're always changing your mind so Alice can't keep up with you either." I looked over at Alice who nodded, agreeing with me "and your emotions have been so erratic that you're driving poor Jaz nuts." I finished "and just to warn you, Dr. Doolittle has stopped for a while…there's a new nickname floating around and I'm not the one it's geared towards..."

Edward raised an eyebrow before his eyes went wide as he read my mind.

"The Phantom!" he exclaimed, "who came up with that bright idea?"

"Emmett," I replied

"Should've guessed that one" Edward sighed

"And that's just one of many, Phantom, Ghostie, Vampire of the Corn, Edward Bates, Creature from the black lagoon" I named off a few. "Personally I like Vampire of the Corn, Emmett's getting much more creative in his old age."

"Guess I deserved that as well." He paused and looked at me again "wait…Creature from the black lagoon?"

"Oh wait, sorry, that's mine for Em after he accidentally spilled an entire canister of oil I had out for the ATV, all over himself."

Edward looked down at his feet for a moment, obviously regretting missing the fun he had missed over the past few months since his obsession entered the scene.

Of course, he can review all the things he's missed by reading my mind, but it's not the same as experiencing it for yourself.

No memory can replace how hilarious it was when Emmett tried to hide all my gas cans as a practical joke and had ended up accidentally spilling about a gallon of oil all over himself and Rosalie's BMW. I'm still not even sure how he managed it and he refuses to give details.

Which is fine, the deal was I would wash and detail the Beemer so Rosalie would never know what happened (it helped that her and Alice were gone hunting for a few days) nor would I tell her 'bout the incident and Emmett wouldn't spill that Chaplin and Charlie had gotten loose again and had literally shredded three of Rosalie's favorite mechanic magazines making a nest and gnawed on the binding of one of her two $100 dollar fashion books.

I managed to replace the book and she was none the wiser, but the magazines were a lost cause we weren't sure how to handle it, despite my profile.

My only idea was to go on a hunt to find and replace the exact issues that had been destroyed. Emmett thankfully was keeping Rose from realizing that her magazines were MIA, which was the other part of our agreement.

Edward sighed and held out his hand to me

"I'm sorry Chris," he said giving me a half smile, I profiled the sincerity and returned the grin, my brother was coming back; slowly, painfully slowly, but he was coming back.

"Me too." I replied "for everything I've said" or thought

Edward grinned I shook his hand.

"I also wanted to tel-" he started, I put a hand up to stop him.

"I know…" I profiled "I can't say that I'm completely ready, but I'm willing to give it a chance, though I won't object to being allowed to lock myself in my room for the duration got it?"

Edward patted my back, trying to reassure me.

"It'll be fine," he replied. "trust me, Chris, trust me."

Alice darted forward, jumping in between us and hugging us both one at a time, before pulling us closer to her.

"Aw my brothers are speaking again!" she giggled happily, planting kisses on both our cheeks.

"Argh Alice geoff!" I scowled and she whapped my nose

"Be nice!" she scolded "you are a brat sometimes."

"Sometimes? Edward repeated,

"You can't talk," I replied, I saw Alice back away out of the corner of my eye and knew what was coming. I braced myself as Edward tried to tackle me, Alice rolled her eyes at us and sat back down on the tree, laughing at us.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you guys heads up, here comes Bella! This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this fic and I wrote the part involving Jasper up until Chris actually meets Bella on a scrap of paper, the rest of the fic was built around this entire scene that I had in my mind. So Enjoy!

                                                                                

 

I sat in front of the TV, a movie was playing on the screen, but I'm not entirely sure what movie it was, I wasn't paying attention, I hoped to keep myself permanently on this couch in this position. I hoped no one would make me move if they really loved me, they wouldn't do that to me.

Edward had spent the night at her house again…though this time I think she actually knew he was there as opposed to the stalking thing he had been doing. He had come home briefly to change his clothes, before running back to her house.

If I hadn't been walking past his room when he had come home I never would have known he was there. I was getting used to my brother not being home and I'm really sure that's not a good thing.

Our truce in the woods a few days ago was all well and good, but it didn't stop me from wanting things to go back to normal, the way they were 'fore January before the Swan girl moved to Forks.

I sighed and looked at my watch. He wouldn't carry her here and I know he hadn't taken his car. So chances are they would be taking her truck. Classic vehicle yes, but not exactly ready for the Indy 500 nor would it be happy 'bout Edward driving it. It would take them a while to get here, no matter who drove.

I've seen her truck, as cool as it is, I have the feeling that going any speed above 60 might rattle the whole thing apart.

The time I had been dreading for so long was nearly coming to pass, she was on her way here and I would soon meet her, meet her, profile her, and most likely become friends with her, or more than that, accept her as a member of the family all because of my ability to profile, without it I could continue to judge her without knowing her. I don't often hate my profiling ability, but this was going to be one of those times.

I let out a groan, which Rosalie heard as she huffed passed the couch; she was even less excited about this than I, though for very different reasons.

True to my word I had not relayed my sister's feelings towards the girl, no one but Edward and I and maybe Jasper, knew about Rosalie's jealousy.

Edward had been smart for once about this whole thing and had kept what he knew to himself, I guess my brother doesn't have as much a death wish as I originally thought.

My sister reached over and patted my shoulder gently.

"Think anyone would notice if we ran away for the duration?" I asked, completely serious. She nodded "to bad the 'stang's not ready, we could-"

"Chris, just forget about it," Rosalie snapped, "sorry." She said a beat later "just drop it, Chris, please." Without waiting for my response, she ran upstairs.

Emmett, who had been sitting next to me watching whatever the movie was, gave me a sympathetic look,

"Don't take it personal Chris,"

"Do I ever?" I replied.

"I should go talk to her, see if I can calm the twister before it can escalate into an F6."

I raised an eyebrow

"Em, the Fujita scale only goes up to a five, there's never been anything recorded higher than that, least not that I am aware of."

He grinned and nodded

"And do you really want to see anything higher?"

I instantly saw where he was going with this and grinned my first grin in hours, at least since Edward had announced he was going to go pick her up so she could come and meet us.

I had profiled his intentions back in the forest while we were hunting and it was one of the few times, I wish I had had been wrong about my profile.

"No, not especially" I paused "y'know we had a tornado once go down my street in London."

"Really?" Emmett asked, "some reason London really doesn't strike me as Tornado town."

"Yeah, well turns out it was my neighbor after a pack of street cats got into her kitchen and ate all the Christmas ham she had managed to save up for, enough ham to feed two families, gone in a matter of sixty cat led seconds."

Emmett let out a burst of laughter which echoed through the house as he punched my shoulder and headed up towards his and Rosalie's room. After he had disappeared, I thought to mention his lack of body armor or at least some form of protection against Rosalie's fury, something even I know, not to tangle with. But I figured if anyone can stand up to the Rosalie Armageddon…it's Emmett and if not…well, I would deeply miss my brother.

The movie I was not watching ended and as the credits began to roll, I thought about turning it off but thought better of it.

If everyone thought I was too engrossed in a movie, everyone might just leave me alone. Esme had blocked the way to my room, so I couldn't go up there and hide away, and both my parents had threatened no Mustang for a month if I even thought about going out to the garage to hide in the Mustangs frame. It's like my parents don't trust me.

As a new movie started, I tried to pay more attention to it, to look really interested, but I'm really not sure what I was watching I just knew that as far as age goes it could be just as old as me...given the fact it was in black and white, it looked really familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked info with the remote, Casablanca…yeah, ok I was close on the age, definitely old school, but not happening.

Quickly I changed the channel going to the lower stations where I hoped to have better luck finding something I could lose myself in or at least something I could look occupied with.

The first two stations were Disney and Nickelodeon, with really dumb looking cartoons blaring on both, TNT held nothing for me, neither did FX, USA had a Law & Order SVU marathon going and A&E was showing reruns of CSI, I was really not in the mood for a crime drama.

Actually strike that, I wasn't in the mood for ANY drama, there was enough of THAT going around in my own house.

We have over 2,000 channels; it was going to take a while to go through them all and find one that would work in my favor.

I growled in frustration and glanced at my watch again, I was running out of time, she would be here shortly.

I had mathematically factored how long it would take Edward to get her here. He would have to drive slower than usual, her truck would only go so fast if it even tried to reach speeds Edward usually goes it would probably rattle apart.

Added to the fact that SHE wouldn't want him to go faster than the speed-limit anyways, apparently she feared his driving more than she feared the fact he's a vampire, but that would factor in the drive from, not the run too.

I was in the hundreds now, nearing the movie channels quickly, I bypassed League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, with Rosalie on the warpath, that would really be a bad movie to put on…it is like putting Dracula 2000 on…not a good idea.

I sighed and was ready to speed through the 200s, when I stumbled on the first Jurassic Park movie, it was half over, but something that could definitely hold my attention and I for one saw no problem with multitasking.

I reached into the pouch of my sweatshirt and pulled out my iPod and my recently acquired noise-canceling headphones, hah. Beat that. I had just doubled my defenses.

The movie would distract my eyes, and the loud blaring music would block my ears, it would take a lot to get my attention now and I silently dared my family to find a way through, my blockade.

I slipped the headphones on and shuffled through my 'pod, until I found the genre section of my iPod, all my music is organized into different folders on my iPod and I made sure I had my heavy metal ready to work for me. I had just found all of my Metallica, Rob Zombie, Disturbed, and Rammstein when I heard a roar of what sounded like an un-muffled truck and its tires crunching on the gravel of our driveway.

"Showtime," I muttered taking a deep breath, dropping the cushion part of the headphones on my ears, instantly all outside noise was obsolete I still hear some things, but only if I really concentrated on the noises and what I could hear regardless was more of a hum than actual noises. I grinned victoriously, the noise canceling headphones worked, even I had doubted they would, but I was very happy to be proven wrong on this. I pulled my hood up over my head creating a cocoon in my sweatshirt, very comfortable system.

I focused all my attention on the TV in front of me and Metallica's wherever I may roam, booming through my headphones.

I was so focused, that I had to actually concentrate on what was occurring behind me, just in case someone tried something. I had a feeling someone might try to get me to meet Bella, but I really hoped I was wrong.

At any rate, it was going to take something really big to pull me out of this bubble and I have no problem calling it my bubble.

My ability and my imagination built the scene that was occurring behind me near the stairs, Esme and Carlisle welcoming the girl to our house, her being very polite and commenting on the house.

I could feel Jasper and Alice nearby, as they welcomed her as well, all was going great, I used my profile to make sure I wouldn't be caught off guard by ANYTHING.

I felt the floorboards creak under the couch as someone walked near and a flash went through my mind alerting me to what was coming.

Jasper was going to pick up one of the hardcover books on the coffee table and throw it at me to get my attention, sneaky.

I had said it would take something pretty drastic to get my attention, leave it to my military-minded brother to find that way.

This time I trusted my prediction I knew it was coming and coming quickly. I prepared myself for the counter.

 

                                                

I leaned to the left just as the book flew past my head, grazing my ear a bit. Instinctively, I reached up and grabbed the book as it made its way past my head towards the TV.

Casually I glanced at the book, to see what Jasper had attacked me with, Webster's dictionary, funny…

Knowing more books could be on their way I pulled my hood off, slipped my headphones off, allowing them to rest comfortably on my neck, the iPod I carefully put in my pouch, doing all this as slow as possible. Book still in hand I pulled myself to my knees so I was looking over the back of the couch, slipped my hat off and laid gently on the couch. Taking one final deep breath, mainly to reassure myself I looked up at my family and…her.

She was pretty, with caring brown eyes that at the moment were wide open in shock, apparently, she hadn't expected Jasper to attack me with a book, nor did she expect me to easily avoid it and catch it.

She studied me as I did her, my original profile, the one I had gotten from her scent in Edward's car it had been entirely correct, everything I had profiled was true and I was right about one other thing as well, she was not someone to be cautious of or fearful of.

I saw why she appealed to Edward so much (her strong scent aside) she was caring and gentle, not to mention, she had an old look, not like a grandmother look, but rather someone older mentally than they are physical, she had an old soul. She seemed startled at finally seeing me up close like she had expected me to be different somehow. I couldn't place it exactly, but I think she either had expected me to look younger than she was seeing or if she expected me to be older and was surprised by how young I look.

"Gee Jasper," I said, I could hear my accent returning, figured I was nervous it always comes back stronger when I'm nervous. Ignoring it, I forged on "if you needed me to look up a word for you, asking would've worked too, you didn't have to resort to bunging the bloody Webster's!"

I saw her eyes and face light up with surprised happiness, my accent had triggered that response, not what I had said, she was not expecting my accent to be as strong as it is, but she just about sighed over it and I had the distinct feeling she wanted to hug me. Why do girls always fawn over British accents?

Jasper shrugged, and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at me expectantly, a look I was all too happy to return.

"Yes but throwing things at you is so much more effective, asking usually just means you'll ignore me." He replied turning back towards Alice and returning to her side.

I started to glare at him, but thought better of it and simply shook my head at him; I'd get him back, somehow.

"Christian," Esme's rarely used authoritative voice caught my attention, "come over here."

This was it, so much for the TV working in my favor; I shut it off and with my hands shoved deep in my pouch, SLOWLY walked over towards my family.

I stood as close to Esme as possible, thereby staying as far from Bella as possible. Esme placed her hand on my shoulder, keeping me from taking off, which I wanted to do, my feet just weren't getting the message.

I kept my face smooth, I try never to give other's the opportunity to do to me what I can do to them and most of a person's thoughts and actions can be profiled on their face, even so I couldn't stop my eyes from giving away my feelings.

"Bella," Edward said breaking the silence "this is my youngest brother Chris, Chris Bella."

Though I know it was impolite I made no move to shake her hand, I wasn't ready for that and I doubt she was either, but no one chastised me for that since I did nod my greeting.

I had given into my ability at this point and was profiling her, the tiny part I had gotten from her scent was miniscule from what I got from her body language, her facial expression, stuff like that.

"'ow do you do Bella," I finally said, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Chris," she replied, my eyes finally catching her attention. Apparently, she had heard the rumors about me being almost blind but had not fully believed them until now or at least had not expected such a color.

She could not believe how foggy blue they are and I saw her give a slight tremble. Edward has said it many times that people believe I am staring right through them into their soul, and Bella now understood why people believe that I guess in a way it's true, but that has nothing to do with my eye color.

To my surprise, she gave me a gentle smile and I quickly looked away, I was really getting antsy, I couldn't believe she wasn't afraid of my eyes, not afraid to look me straight in the eye like most people who first meet me, they either stare in shock over my eyes or out of fear find it impossible to look me in the eye.

But I could feel my own nerves and timid feeling starting to vanish. I knew it would, I no longer feared Bella Swan, she was kind and every bit deserving of the respect I should give her, but I needed some time, I needed to sort out my profile and confirm everything on my own.

I glanced up at my parents, begging them with my eyes to let me go to my room. Both seemed to understand why I was asking to leave and both knew I needed this time.

Esme nodded and leaned down to give me a kiss on the top of my head. I looked over at my brother for a moment, asking his permission for my next move, which he gave me his approval with his eyes.

I reached forward and held my hand out to Bella, a peace offering, my own sign of acceptance.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella." I saw her look at Edward as he nodded. She took my hand and returned the shake, I could see her flinch a bit at the coldness of my hand, but I got the feeling she was getting very used to our very cold body temperatures. "If you'll please excuse me," I finished, dropping her hand gently.

I gave my family a nod and without waiting for anyone to object was up the stairs and safely in my room.

 

                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, the whole thing with Jasper throwing the book at Chris, that whole thing was the first thing I ever wrote for this fic it was how I explained Chris's abilities and his personality to myself so I could mold him into the character he is


	31. Chapter 31

I burst into my room feeling like I was going to hyperventilate; Charlie and Chaplin looked up when I slammed my door open. Curiosity was the emotion I felt from both my rats, curiosity, beginning to merge with concern.

"Hey guys," I said softly "it's ok," carefully I focused my emotions so the guys wouldn't feed off my emotions and pushed calmness back on them. Luckily both guys are completely used to this happening to them.

Charlie and Chaplin gave me a quick squeak and went back to what they had been doing prior to my disturbing them. Charlie to the food dish, Chap to his tunnel…how he fits in that bloody thing I will never understand.

I looked around my room quickly, I needed to calm myself down, sort my feelings out and to do that…I needed something else to focus on. My eyes fell on my DVD stand and the first movie my eyes found was Van Helsing, good, I needed something along that line.

Made to be a horror flick, it really just brings all the old movies from the 30s and throws them together in a well crafted, if slightly cheesy monster movie, not a bit horrific in any sense, but still kind of cool.

Hugh Jackman's a decent actor and this movie is no exception to his acting ability, the end is just a little well….stupid, I mean it was neat that they factored in the original ending of Frankenstein with the monster on the raft, but the part where Van Helsing beats Dracula then "accidentally" kills the woman he was supposed to be protecting, yeah it was dumb and the whole howling in agony at the end was over dramatic.

But it's safer to watch then Dracula, Lost Boys or something to that nature, with Rosalie on the warpath and bent on venting there was always the chance that she might invade my room to vent, if she comes in with something like Dracula on the screen I might never hear the end of it, at least with Van Helsing I can find ways around it, 'cause Dracula's not on the screen enough until the end. Plus if I put it on my computer instead of my TV, I can just close the lid of my laptop if I hear Rose coming.

But I've got the feeling that Rose is hiding in the garage and won't be coming into the house anytime soon, figures they let her go there, why couldn't I?

I took a deep calming breath and put my movie into the drive of my laptop. The computer gave a whiring noise as the disc loaded. Fast as my laptop and my desktop are, the DVD player in my laptop takes a while to load. So while I waited, I leaned back in my chair and sorted out the profile I had completed of Bella Swan.

I had been completely right in my original profile about her being quiet and wanting to go with the flow. She really hates being the center of attention and I could see how shy and self-conscious she had been about wanting to make a good first impression with my family. She was very afraid about offending any of us whether it be by saying the wrong thing or reacting wrong.

Her biggest concern was not that she was in a house full of vampires, but that those vampires wouldn't accept her.

I rolled my eyes, but at the same time, respected her for that. She's brave, very brave. But I don't think she thought of herself as being brave, especially now given who, strike that… what, she was surrounded by, she didn't see that as bravery, it was like she had pushed what we are far from her mind and was just focusing on the idea that we are just as human as she is.

Why?

I'm not entirely sure.

Maybe she's trying to subconsciously convince herself that we are not dangerous and that she isn't risking her life by being in our house and around us.

I put my hands behind my head and thought things over. Bella loves my brother, its real love, at least what I know of as real love and I now understood the love Alice had for her, love of a best friend, love of a sister even.

Was that what I was feeling now? Was that why I had been so nervous about meeting her, was I afraid that I would come to care about her as my brother and sister did, love her as my sister even before she was a part of the family aside from a new friend?

It's always been tough for me to establish real closeness with anyone. I had managed to shut my sense of empathy down during the war and even after I became a vampire I continued to keep it closed off. It was just easier to not care then to face the pain that comes with caring and losing someone.

It took a lot of pushing on Esme and Carlisle's part to get me to feel for another being again, sure I cared for my real family and for my adopted family, but I made sure I kept most of myself closed off, it was just safer that way, I could display empathy and caring and act on it if I wanted to, but I made sure I couldn't feel it.

Had it not been for Esme being so persistent, I don't think I would have ever gotten my empathy back, at least to the extent I have now.

But that had changed a long time ago…but even now I'm still cautious about getting close to people, especially humans, Marie's been the first exception to that in a long, long time, at least until Bella.

Did I care about her in the same sense I cared for Marie? Was she someone I felt drawn to their caring and martyr-like vibe and felt it was my duty to protect them when they would not do the same for themselves?

I know what I feel for Marie isn't love, at least not true love; you know, couples: husband to wife, boyfriend to girlfriend; what I feel for Bella it's not the kind of love that Marie has for me and what she hopes I will someday have for her, no it's not that kind of love, it's a different kind of love.

It's like the love you have for a best friend, a love for a sibling, or even a love for someone you admire for their strengths. So did I love Bella Swan in the same manner I have come to love Marie?

I did…I realized I cared about her and cared what happens to her, I knew if it came to it I would protect her, this wasn't the same kind of caring and love that Edward has for her, nor is it the same Alice has for her, my feelings are that of a younger brother, protective of his older sister.

I shook my head, I was getting ahead of myself, my ability was running away with itself and I had to rein it in 'fore it really got out of hand. Luckily my movie was finally starting, I sighed and settled down, ready to lose myself in the film. A creaking noise in the hall caught my attention, followed by an all too familiar scent… Bella.

Edward must have been giving her a tour of the house, my room was on the way to his. I wondered for a moment if my brother would skip my room. The creaking stopped outside my door and I could hear Edward:

"Chris's room, the one place in the house you might find typical monster movie stuff, cobwebs, dust, coffins, rats... Curious?" I rolled my eyes, my room is not that bad and I'm not that obsessed with monster movies, honestly, my family blows my interest in that genre waaaaaay out of proportion. "And I am not kidding about the rats,"

He knocked on my door gently, I let a few seconds pass, before deciding to answer him, might as well get this over with.

"Yeah, 'sup Edward?"

"I'm giving Bella a tour of the house, are you up for it? Or is your room safe for that matter?"

I jumped out of my computer chair to open my door, I peeked around the frame and looked up at my brother and Bella who looked nervous, but it wasn't fear for herself, it was fear of spooking me, she really thought I was terrified of her.

"Sure," I said, ushering them inside, very glad that I had cleaned the rats' cage that morning. I watched as Bella took in my room, she wasn't being nosy, just interested. I followed her eyes as they lingered on my window longer than anywhere else. She looked over at me when she felt my gaze and I offered a shy grin "this was originally one big room," I explained "we spilt it into two rooms by building that wall so Edward and I could have the same view. It made more sense than sharing. With our different taste in music we'd never survive as roomies."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and pushed my shoulders gently.

"Your seventies and heavy metal junk is enough to drive a person insane, and I can only take so much swing." He replied

"Hey," I spoke up to defend myself "'least my country obsession only lasted a week." My brother sighed with relief on that one but didn't reply.

I glanced back at Bella who giggled at the both of us but retuned her gaze out my window, but she seemed hesitant to move from my brother's side.

Determined to prove to her I wasn't terrified of her and that I had accepted her I slowly came up behind her,

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said softly, so not to frighten her. "I was born in Scotland," I explained "the view of the highlands is pretty close to this, reminds me of the highland mountains" I paused, unsure why I had exposed that much of my past to her so quickly. Hoping to regain some ground I finished up with "Feel free to explore."

I turned back to my desk where the movie was finally starting, in black and white recreating one of the most famous scenes in Universal Studios history, getting ready for one of the most famous lines of the studios history in cinema history for that matter.

The villagers were mobbing their way towards Dr. Frankenstein's castle, pitchforks, shotguns, and other assorted farm weaponry.

I really wondered if peasants actually did that, I mean its portrayed in movies so much, it can't all be fictitious, but did peasants really storm castles with pitchforks?

I could still feel her staring at me, she knew I had said more than I wanted to, but for some reason or another, she wasn't going to say anything 'bout it.

I felt Edward lean over my shoulders as he figured out the movie. He shook his head not disapprovingly, but with a look of pity.

"Chris, didn't Carlisle ground you from these?" he asked, his voice trying to be serious, but I could hear his amusement.

I tried to look as innocent as possible, but it just wasn't happening, for one thing, he could read my mind that I wasn't innocent.

"No," I started, choosing each word carefully, "he said I was grounded from late night monster movie feasts on TV." I emphasized the word TV "this I own and therefore it isn't included in the grounded. Two it's daytime Edward," I said gesturing to the window behind me, "so therefore for it's not a late night movie. And finally, I'm watching it on a computer and not the television, so there."

I so wanted to stick my tongue out at him and be immature like that, but still wanting to make a good impression with Bella I didn't, instead I just looked at my brother daring him to come up with a retort.

"It's alive, it's alive!" Dr. Frankenstein declared on the movie as the creature on the table groaned.

Edward rolled his eyes, reaching over to the desk and picked up the empty DVD case, confirming what I was watching.

"Want to bet on that one?" he said with a grin, "I think this was included in ALL monster movies." He finished whapping me on the top of my head with the case, so hard I was afraid he was going to break my case.

"Oh come on Ed! It's a classic…I mean the premise of it is, do you realize it ties in most of the original Universal Studio monsters from the 30s? Classic monsters, most who were played by three of the greatest actors Hollywood or the world for that matter has ever seen, Bela Lugosi, Lon Cheney, and Boris Karloff. Artists… geniuses! Those old monster movies set the stage for all future horror movies, they set the bar high and movies of today have yet to reach that bar. I mean…the only one that's missing from the group is Im-ho-tep from the Mummy, but even that's not bad considering all this takes place in the area of Transylvania so it wouldn't make sense for the Mummy anyways. Though I personally think it would have been a funny scene to have the Mummy storming the gates of the Vatican."

I crossed my arms across my chest in defiance as Edward rolled his eyes again, partly at me and partly as Dracula made his appearance on the screen by spooking Dr. Frankenstein.

"This would be my meaning of finding things you'd expect in a vampire's room." Edward said to Bella "minus the coffin," Coffin? Oh, sure Edward, scare her some more why don't you! I thought and Edward shrugged innocently "but then again I haven't seen the inside of his closet in months, he's so obsessed I wouldn't put having a coffin in his closet past him."

"Hey, 'cuse me for liking old movies. Movies I grew up with." I shot back, my grin getting wider "and to quote Carlisle, it's an addiction, not an obsession." I paused, thinking the whole conversation over… "and what the heck would I do with a coffin anyways? Sheesh." I paused again "for one thing…" and I couldn't believe I was contemplating this "where would I even get a cof-" yeah that's enough of that "no, no, no, not going there…Conversation terminated." I glanced at Bella for a second, realizing something that Edward had only mentioned in a brush off joking sort of way and a good way to change the subject "hey, did you tell her about the guys?"

"No," that figured "not in detail, I did hint a warning, but nothing substantial, I assumed this instance it would be better to show rather than explain."

I sighed, that really figured. I've gotten used to how people react to rats, especially girls, Alice being an exception to that.

Though Bella didn't strike me as being someone scared of rodents, it's better to be safe than sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was scare Bella away because of Charlie and Chap after everything else that she had already proven she wasn't scared of (being in a house full of vampires, having one of those vampires who first wanted to kill her then wanted nothing to do with her, and now suddenly wants to be around her every waking and un-waking minute of her life).

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away, that's it…I need a vacation…maybe I would take the Denali girls up on their offer and spend some time up in Alaska.

"Gee Edward; think that might've been something to tell her 'bout 'fore bringing her in here," I said softly. I looked over at Bella cautiously "you're not afraid of critters are you, Bella?" she seemed surprised by my question,

"Critters?" she repeated, confused.

"Rats?" I specified. I darted around my brother and Bella over to Chap and Char's cage. I opened the latch and let the two guys climb up my arm to my shoulder. When I looked over at Bella to assess her reaction, I had to do a double take.

To my own surprise she smiled at the guys, she thought they were cute and was amazed and even curious as to how close they stuck to me.

Both rats stood on either one of my shoulders but began sniffing the air, trying to get a better scent of who else was in the room.

Edward, they were used to, but suddenly there was a new scent in the room, something familiar to them, but never experienced in their own home before.

"You're the first human that isn't a vet they have come in contact with in a while. The last non-vet human was the owner of the pet store Chris and Carlisle picked them up at."

I felt both rats cower into my neck when Edward spoke. As uncomfortable as my skin is to them, they fear Edward more.

"Uh," Bella looked confused, so I figured I better explain,

"they don't like Edward, actually they don't like Emmett either, Jasper they just can't figure out why he smells like Alice, but it's their instinct to be afraid of him."

"But they like Esme and Carlisle," Edward spoke up "actually trust is a better phrase," he finished with a grin.

"Well, that's partly 'cause Esme and Carlisle were with me when I bought them, and Carlisle made sure both rats were comfortable with being held by them, it was one of the biggest deciding factors." I paused and exchanged a grin with Edward "but their real love is Alice though,"

"And Rosalie" Edward added,

"And Rosalie" I repeated, laughing, "Though the feeling is NOT mutual. She calls them Bubonic and Plague. But they really love her." I flinched a little as Bella slowly came closer to me, I wasn't expecting this. She put her hand out to Charlie, who stood on my left shoulder, he leaned forward, curious. He sniffed her hand and gave it a quick friendly lick.

"Do they have names?" she asked and I felt my grin sweep across my face again.

"'Course they do, and it's not Bubonic and Plague." I nodded to my left "the big guy there is Charlie, and that's Chap, short for Chaplin." I finished nodding to my right.

She seemed surprised for a moment, which quickly gave way to curiosity. I glanced over at Edward, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't read Bella's mind, so I tried to read her face. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she had reacted so strangely to the rat's names.

"You named one of your rats Charlie?" she asked and I nodded slowly, some things about her were tough to read, but it was getting easier the more time I spent with her. It suddenly clicked why she would question Charlie's name.

"Er. I didn't name him after your father though, no offense to Chief Swan intended, but Charlie isn't named for your dad." I paused and grinned, "Actually their both are named for Charlie Chaplin, silent film star, early twenties? He was my favorite actor when I was a kid, he was hilarious beat the Stooges cold, though they were great too." I leaned to the left so Charlie could climb down off my shoulder and back onto his cage; he stood on the top of the cage and watched us intently, mainly keeping his eyes on Edward for any sign of movement. I reached over and lifted Chaplin up, holding him closer to Bella. "Take a look at the black under his nose, do you see it?"

She nodded,

"Yes."

"That would be why he's named Chaplin, 'cause it looks like the mustache, which is what Charlie Chaplin was famous for having." I felt and heard Chaplin's heart pick up speed a bit. He could probably smell Edward all over Bella, and like Jasper having Alice's scent all over him, Chap didn't know whether to be afraid of curious. Luckily, curiosity is one of Chap's hamartia, his fatal flaw if you will. It always gets the better of him so I wasn't surprised in the least as he slowly made his way off my arm and onto Bella's, "If I had three of them though they would've been named for the three stooges easily."

"Chris," Edward finally spoke up, spooking Chap a bit, but Bella gently ran her hand down his back and he instantly calmed down. "If you had three of them, Rosalie never would have spoken to you again, until they moved out. Actually, you're lucky she's still on speaking terms with you with just two of them. Especially since when they do get loose they end up in her bookcase."

I rolled my eyes at that and leaned again the wall near Charlie. He happily ran across the cage and climbed back on my shoulder.

"Not my fault they're infatuated with her." I replied shrugging, "and actually Emmett finds it hilarious."

At that Edward decided to end the conversation, because he knows it's true. He turned to Bella and gestured for her to follow him.

She gently lifted Chap off of her arm and handed him cautiously to me, I set him down on the cage and Charlie followed, climbing back into the cage making a beeline for his food dish.

"We'll finish the tour," Edward said, "and I won't tell Carlisle about the movie, but I do think that it counts and two months may become more than that when he finds out." I rolled my eyes again "and I would keep a listen for Rosalie…you know her feelings on your taste in movies and she is ready to kill at the moment."

Rosalie was my main concern, Carlisle can never come close to how frightening Rosalie can get. He'll just remind me to keep Rosalie's feelings in mind and use my judgment, guilt is my father's best weapon, my sister on the other hand she may get violent.

I jokingly growled at my brother, keeping it that way so Bella wouldn't be spooked, though I was starting to learn, it takes a lot to really spook her, I was right 'bout her being brave and a part of my mind really wanted to know what her fear threshold was.

"Argh stay outta my head!" I growled at my brother, before grinning wide as a thought came to mind. "You know… imagine how the storyline would've played out had Dracula and his brides had our abilities; ya'know you, Alice, Jasper, and I? Van Helsing wouldn't have a chance. I mean Drac had that whole hypnotizing thing going on, but that's cheating I think." I looked over at Bella quickly, the conversation with Alice flashing through my head. I quickly shook the thought from my mind, I had felt bad about bringing that up around Alice…Edward was the last person I wanted to actually hear that thought. "Though if you REALLY think about it…naw…" I paused and tapped my finger to my chin thinking "could be an interesting concept, someone should write to universal and suggest it. Also tell 'em that their writers and Bram Stroker completely got it wrong about us."

Edward rolled his eyes, though I could see it, despite the thought he had seen about 'fondness for his meal' he found the rest of the conversation amusing and was trying not to laugh. Bella, on the other hand, was failing as she giggled the whole way out of my room.

I followed the couple to the door and as they headed to the hallway I leaned against my doorframe. I had the image of Edward trying to read the Frankenstein monster's mind and having all the different people that made up the monster all talking at once.

Edward saw what I had and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at me expectantly.

"What Christian."

"I was just thinking," I answered honestly.

"Yes, and that would be what worries me." Edward replied "and no Chris…I don't think it would be possible to read Frankenstein's mind."

"You mean Frankenstein's monster…the monster is never named, it's always referred to as Frankenstein's monster." I corrected, getting technical. "And yeah…good point. Talk about multiple personality disorder… he's like four different guys all rolled into one…a shrink or a mind readers worst nightmare come true! And you gotta wonder…" I added thoughtfully "did Dr. Frankenstein use one brain or different sections of different brains, then the monster would really have a complex." I finished laughing evilly as I ducked back into my room to finish the movie in question.


	32. Chapter 32

I could still hear my brother and Bella talking as they headed towards Edward's room, I wasn't eavesdropping deliberately, it just kind of happens.

"Do I dare ask what that was all about?" Bella asked softly, I think hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear her.

She was going to learn sooner or later, whispering around us really doesn't stop us from hearing nearly everything, our hearing is a hundred times better than her own is.

"Chris has a bad habit of watching monster movies, especially ones that hit a little close to home. Problem is the wheels in his head start turning and he puts himself into a panic mindset, afraid he will become one of those monsters in the movies. Carlisle felt the only way to put an end to this, was to restrict Chris from the movies. As you saw, it hasn't done much good. He loves monster movies…it's almost obsession for him."

Again with the obsession, I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Addiction," I called, knowing both would be able to hear me out in the hall. I heard them chuckle as Edward opened his door. I hit the play button on my computer and turned the volume back up…as I fell into my rolling chair.

That had gone better than I had expected and I couldn't help wondering, did that mean I was really starting to accept Bella as easily as my parents, Alice, and of course, Edward had? I knew my profile, but I think even profiling aside, I trusted her, I respected her.

I wanted to readily accept her into the family, despite Rosalie's aversion to her, Jasper's concern about her putting the family in jeopardy, and even Alice's prediction that she would become a member of the family.

Suddenly none of that made a difference, at least not to me, I saw my own path with this and had to follow it. Any thought of Bella being a danger to our family or even someone to fear, it all went out of my mind, now my only concern was nearly on the same level as Edward.

I felt protective of her, not to the extreme Edward was, but to the point where I had no problem looking out for her, keeping an eye out for that random football to come spiraling at her.

Van Helsing was continuing without me…I wasn't even paying attention to my movie now, nor to Chaplin, who had left his brother and made his way over to my desk, he climbed up my leg. He easily made it up to my shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Van Helsing was chasing Mr. Hyde around Notre Dame Cathedral, leading into the action scene of them fighting. Chap looked down at the screen, his nose twitching madly.

"Whatcha think Chap?" I whispered, "what did you think of Bella?" I cant of course read animals thoughts, nor can they speak, but you can learn a lot from an animal's emotions. Chap felt strangely content when I mentioned Bella's name he had accepted her. "What about Emmett?" I asked grinning, and as I anticipated, Chap's emotions went wild, ranging from fear and panic to a strong desire to hide. "It's ok Chap, Emmett's not coming to get you," I said focusing on his emotions and calming him back down… "I really wish you would calm down with Em though, you like Rosalie, I don't get why you don't like Emmett, he does like you contrary to popular belief." Chap's nose gave a twitch and I felt him relax to the point where he was happy to curl up on my shoulder and go to sleep.

This actually only lasted about thirty seconds. Just as Mr. Hyde was sailing through the stain glass window, a large thud mirrored the scene…only it was coming through my walls from Edward's room.

Chap nearly had a heart attack as he let out a loud squeak and dove under my shirt, preferring my cold skin to whatever danger was lurking from Edward's room.

"What the bloody hell," I muttered, pausing my movie and put my ear to the wall. Both our rooms are virtually sound proof, so I was struggling to hear what was going on in there, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

A light knock came to my door and Alice pushed it open without waiting for a response. She saw the concerned look on my face, where I was standing, and she shook her head.

"Don't worry so much Chris, their fine."

"Fine?" I repeated "Fine? For starters, I have a rat hiding down my shirt…they scared the hell out of him!" I exclaimed pointing to the quivering lump on my shoulder. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't need therapy for the rest of his life!"

"Chappy!" Alice cooed "get over here you big scaredy rat!" I felt his claws on my shoulder as he poked his nose out from my shirt. Jasper was laughing from the doorway as Alice walked over to me and pulled Chap from my shirt. "What am I going to do with you?" she scolded as she walked him over to his cage, she kissed his head, and gently put him in. Wondering what had spooked his brother, Charlie climbed in behind him. Alice reached over to the treat container and gave them their snacks before latching the door. "we're going to go bother the lovebirds, you coming?"

I raised an eyebrow, reading Alice's body language; there was more to bothering Edward and Bella.

"And?" I asked

"And," Jasper started, "Alice says there's a thunderstorm coming."

My eyes lit up manically and a wide grin swept across my face.

"All right baseball time!" I exclaimed.

Alice nodded and gestured for me to follow her and Jasper to Edward's room.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked as she pushed open Edward's door. Edward was seated on his couch, with Bella on his lap. I poked my head around Alice and Jasper and moved so I was squatting in front of them, grinning.

I watched as Alice floated gracefully to the center of Edward's room and planted herself on the floor. Without looking at Edward for permission, I followed her, contently sitting on the floor Indian style next to my sister.

I looked behind me and gave Jasper a comforting grin. He stayed near the door and seemed very surprised by Edward's embrace of Bella. I could see that Jasper still found it hard to believe how much Edward was able to stand Bella's extremely strong scent.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced and I grinned.

I saw Bella stiffen and Edward grinned at both her response and Alice's comment, Bella, however, couldn't tell which he was grinning at.

Bella had apparently made it clear that she wasn't scared of him and Edward knew that wasn't completely true even though she did a great job of hiding it, but not from a profiler she was either ashamed to admit she was nervous afraid that it might chase Edward away if he believed he was truly scaring her, or she was afraid to appear weak, on top of the clumsy danger magnet she believed that she was.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding her close to his body.

"Too bad…" I spoke up, grinning wide. "'cause I thought you were gonna come through my wall, you nearly gave Chaplin a heart attack….the least you could do for disturbing my movie an' scaring my rat, is share your wealth. Van Helsing just knocked off Mr. Hyde from the top of Notre Dame Cathedral…a great scene that was rudely interrupted by your apparent immaturity, so come on share and share alike!"

I saw Bella look over at me quickly and I gave her a gentle grin, letting her know I was only kidding and that she had nothing to fear from us. She returned the smile and I saw her relax a bit.

"I have no sympathy for disturbing that junk and Chaplin will live, a good scare is healthy," Edward replied glancing over at Bella for a quick second.

I hissed at him and was ready to shoot back a reply, when Jasper spoke up, putting a stop between any argument that might be formulating between Edward and me.

"Actually," he said, slowly stepping into the room, while still maintaining his distance from Bella. "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

I saw Edward's eyes light up and we exchanged a grin. Having missed football when Peter and Charlotte had visited, I could see my brother had actually been dying for a game of baseball or football, probably to make amends for deserting us.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice sang happily. Jasper threw a glance at her and then he and I exchanged a look. I looked at him for a second, before looking at Bella, it actually wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, looking at Jasper again. Normally I try to prevent people from profiling me, but I let Jasper read my emotions, the closest he could get to read my profile, as I allowed my emotions to be calm and prepared for Bella to experience our family baseball game. "Bella you've gotta come! It's a lot of fun! And it can get bloody amusing!"

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked her.

"Sure," Bella replied, looking between Edward and me. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball…you'll see why." Edward explained.

"Yeah, it's a rumbling good time!" I hinted loudly, pounding my fists into the carpet to simulate the thunder. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I crossed my eyes at him, to which he chuckled.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella asked carefully and we laughed.

"Will she?" Jasper asked and Alice exchanged a look with me. I looked out the window behind Edward's couch and shook my head.

"No." Alice replied positive "the storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good then," Jasper said enthusiastically. I looked over at Bella. She was feeding off of Jasper's enthusiasm and I could tell she was excited about the game as a result of that, even though her body language told me she knew she should be kind of scared.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice hopped to her feet and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the door.

"Like you two don't know," Jasper teased us, shutting the door behind us.

Carlisle was just getting home when Alice, still dragging me behind her, bounded down the stairs to meet him at the door, he raised an eyebrow at the three of us and chuckled to himself.

"Yes?" he asked a knowing grin on his face "is there something in particular I can do for my children?" I darted away from Alice and reached into the closet, pulling out a baseball. I grinned and tossed it to Carlisle who caught it with one hand. "Storm I gather?" Carlisle asked.

The three of us nodded.

"Big one," I answered, "its going to hit over town, but there's gonna be enough thunder to play!"

Carlisle tossed the ball up in the air and caught it once before tossing it back to me.

"Did you ask Edward?" he asked,

Alice nodded

"And Bella. Edward's going to take her home, drop her off, then come back to get the jeep so he can go back to her house to properly introduce himself to Chief Swan." I answered before Alice could, she stuck her tongue out at me.

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Well. Go tell the others." He said to Jasper and Alice "Chris why don't you get the equipment piled up on your ATV, we'll head up to the field and wait for Edward and Bella."

"All right!" Alice and I exclaimed and went our separate ways, her upstairs to get Emmett and Rosalie; and me to the garage to put gas in my ATV and pull out all the baseball equipment before I ran upstairs to my room to grab my hat.

Emmett joined me in the garage about ten minutes later. He automatically began to fill the ATV with the gas can we have out here. He didn't say anything at first as I loaded the equipment onto the ATV and tied it all down with a bungee cord, we don't need much, after all, we don't use gloves, nor do we need helmets.

We have three bats that we alternate between varying in weight, the bases, extra baseballs just in case we lost some.

Emmett's managed to bust the guts out of three of 'em in the course of one game. I've insisted many times we wouldn't have that problem if we played cricket, its nearly impossible to destroy a proper cricket ball.

I had just finished the load, when my brother looked at me, he wanted to ask me something, but wasn't sure how to go about doing so.

"Just ask me, Emmett." I finally said "I know you want to know 'bout her…so ask already."

Emmett took a deep breath and sat down on the Outlaw

"How'd your profile go?" he asked quietly.

I nodded

"Well, I think I got a pretty detailed profile from her Em, what do you want to know 'xactly?"

"I don't know, start with the basics."

I sighed

"Well, for starters, she wants to be accepted by us. Her biggest fear isn't who or even what she's surrounded by, but rather if she's going to offend us by saying or doing the wrong thing."

"That's her biggest fear?" Emmett repeated and I nodded "what else?"

"same stuff as before," I replied reminding him of my earlier profile from Bella's scent a few weeks backs. I was deliberately avoiding the fact that I felt protective of Bella and cared about her.

I paused and walked to the garage door, sticking my head outside, something felt odd and I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"Chris?" Emmett called "everything ok?"

"I dunno…the air feels different all of a sudden," I replied sniffing, I could smell the massive thunderstorm making its way towards us. "Can't you feel it?"

I could also feel it coming as the rumbles, too discreet for humans to notice, shook the ground ever so slightly. But something else was coming with the storm, something we wouldn't expect.

Emmett looked around and gave the air a sniff, before looking at me and shrugging.

"Storm maybe?"

"Maybe…but it's something else, I just cant figure it out." Something was coming, my ability to profile gave me a different perspective then my brother, maybe it was just my imagination.

I saw a flash of white as Edward ran through the woods, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Hey! It's the Vampire of the Corn!" Emmett exclaimed and I rolled my eyes "maybe that's what you were sensing."

I shook my head, definitely not.

"Hey, Edward" I replied, "the Jeeps all set."

"The jeep? As in my jeep?" Emmett repeated, still chuckling

"Yeah…your jeep, my ATVs and dirt-bikes are the only things that can make it up that trail, Edward cant carry her the whole way, well I mean he could, but why would he." I looked at my brother "doesn't she get…" I snorted "motion sick from being carried?"

"As a matter of fact yes; she does, it's not something to be ashamed of."

"Oh, I wasn't saying it is. I was just helping Emmett understand why you're mooching his jeep."

"Did you put the roof lights back on?" Edward asked, walking towards Emmett's monstrosity and I nodded, Emmett had lost two of the lights from his roof when we took it out a few weeks prior, big rocks and loose fitting bar-lights do not mix well.

"Yeah rewired them too so their five times as bright."

"Excellent." Edward said climbing into the driver seat of the jeep, he rolled down the window and looked at both of us "see you guys at the field."

"Prepare for a butt whopping your ghostliness." Emmett shot back with an evil grin,

"I think a bet is in the works here," I spoke up grinning at both my brothers

"You come up with the details, I'll follow your lead," Edward replied, starting the jeep and gunning the engine, before speeding out of the garage and down the driveway.

Emmett turned to me, he crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly

"What?" I asked, "what's that look for?"

"Is Rosalie going to be ok?" he asked, his face serious for a few moments. I took a deep breath and thought my answer over.

"She's really not happy 'bout this whole thing and she's going to be even less happy 'bout Bella being there while we play ball. But on the other hand, I think she'll feel better during the game. She gets the chance to hit something without getting reprimanded for it." I answered, pulling my cricket cap, I wear it every time we play ball, Carlisle bought it for me last year for Christmas; it has the symbol for Surrey on the rim and is my favorite hat of all the hats I have accumulated.

The running joke in my family is our collection of graduation caps, since I have yet to acquire one, I collect an equivalent, that is to say baseball caps and hooded sweatshirts from all the colleges and universities my siblings either apply too or flat out attend I have about150 different colleges from around the country and in Canada, but my cricket cap is my favorite.

They were the closest professional Cricket Club near London and my father's favorite team. He took me too many games watching players like Jack Hobbs and his predecessor Andrew Sandham.

My favorite team was Kent, but growing up with a Surrey fan for a father I grew to respect and even admire my father's team.

Carlisle knew that and my Christmas present last year was Cricket gear; uniform, shirts jacket, a new bat, ball, and the hat.

Emmett grinned and hit the rim of my hat

"It's still not a real sport kid." He replied

"If you would just give me the chance to prove it to you, you'd realize just how wrong you are my brother." I reached into my cabinet and pulled out a cricket bat "for the hundredth time. This is a cricket bat," I pulled out the ball "and this is a cricket ball. Very similar to your baseball and bat only difference is this could break bones even if it was hit by a little kid. I mean this thing's like getting hit by a bullet, trust me I've been hit with one, broke my arm first time I tried to catch it when my dad bowled it to me, my arm and two fingers."

I grabbed the wicket, pushed Emmett out of the garage, and gestured for him to go down the drive.

Emmett took the ball from my hand and looked it over, he looked ready to shoot back a retort but decided to give me the benefit of the doubt.

I set up the wicket with the three stumps and added the final bail to the group and though my brother smirked a little he didn't say anything. He walked about twenty feet from me and turned to face me.

"Now what?"

"Bowl it!" I replied

"What?"

I rolled my eyes

"Bowl it means throw it you goof!" I called and readied my bat "cricket has a couple of different goals. This is one of them, my job is to defend the wicket and your job is to do your best to knock it down." Emmett raised an eyebrow, I would make a cricket player out of my brother if it killed us…it just might I haven't done this in a while, I was going to be out of practice. Not to mention there was a good chance we might break a window doing this and that would definitely lead to grounding, if not our deaths.

"That's it?" he said, "Chris no offense but that's really lame."

"Just you wait Em, you are about to get a lesson in good ol' British sporting!" I paused and swung the bat menacingly "bowl!"

Alice came dancing into the garage, decked out in her own uniform. I could see her standing in the doorway rolling her eyes at us.

"Is there a special way to bowl?" Emmett smirked again

"Normally yeah, but you're a beginner you can get away with regular pitching, believe me, I can hit nearly anything."

I knew that would set him off, Emmett can get really competitive and not being able to do something sport related, even if he calls it a pseudo sport, is not how my brother operates.

"Prepare for my fastball Dr. Doolittle," Emmett called and went into his windup, aiming for the stumps my bat connected with the cricket ball with ease.

Again, I haven't played in so long my batting is out of practice so it didn't go exactly where I intended. On the other hand, it did prove my point, as the ball rocketed and nailed Emmett right in the stomach.

My brother doubled over, our bodies are rock solid literally like the diamonds that reveal our true selves in sunlight, so it takes a lot to really hurt us, but I know Emmett at least FELT that.

"So Em," I shouted, shouldering my bat "how'd that Cricket ball feel?"

"Holy crap!" he gasped out clutching his stomach

"I did warn you." I replied, "I have BEEN warning you for sixty odd years." I ran down to him and picked up the ball I began bouncing it off the flat side of the bat before hitting it mid-air. Alice stepped out of the garage and caught the ball as it flew past the open door. She looked at us expectantly, Emmett and I exchanged a look and shrugged

"can we help you?" he asked with a grin apparently recovering from his run-in with the 'wimpy sport'.

"Chris I'm riding with you." She replied, ignoring Emmett.

"Ok…why?" Alice didn't answer for a second or two, she looked at Emmett then back at me "Alice?"

"Are you getting a feeling?" it was such a random question, but from Alice, I knew it wasn't. She had seen something and was trying to determine if I had profiled something that would confirm or dispute her vision.

I looked at Emmett again and nodded

"Yeah, a few minutes ago, the air feels different. I can feel the storm coming, but there's more to the atmosphere than the storm. But I don't think there's a danger, at least not right now." She nodded agreeing with me.

"Alice what are you not telling us?" Emmett asked he may not read minds, sense emotions, profile situations or predict the future, but Emmett is not naïve nor is he oblivious (at least not when it's important).

"Nomads?" I asked, Alice, confirming my inquiry

"But I cant be sure, I don't see that they are a threat to us."

Emmett sighed and thought this over

"Did you tell Jasper?" he asked

"No, I don't want to worry him. You know how he gets."

Emmett reached over and hugged Alice

"Don't worry 'tween you and the Profiler we'll be fine, you'd see if they were coming our way."

Alice and I exchanged a look, everyone puts way too much faith in our abilities, no one seems to realize that what we predict and profile is not fact…it's not set in stone yet. But I couldn't profile any danger and I had to trust that. I also had to trust that if things did become a threat, Alice would see if quickly and I could assess it just as quickly.

 

                                                        


	33. Chapter 33

                                                                                

 

The ATV skidded to a stop not far from the giant boulder that lay on the outcropping of the field.

Alice released her tight grip from around my waist and slid off the machine. Rosalie was seated on the boulder contently staring out into the woods, she looked up as Alice passed her, darting off, taking one of the balls with her to go play catch with Jasper. I undid the cord and tossed the three bats to Emmett who lay them just behind home plate.

The field had grown back since we had torn it apart from playing football and I went to work remarking the lines for baseball.

I was just making X's for the bases that Carlisle and I would lay shortly, when a loud laugh erupted through the forest, though it really did not sound human or vampire. I glanced over at Emmett who's eyes went wide.

"Edward?" I asked

"Or a bear in need of the Heimlich maneuver," Emmett replied, a grin on his face,

"I say a bear," Jasper called; ah a bet was in the works excellent.

"Twenty bucks says Edward," I shouted

"You're on," Jasper replied, he looked at Emmett

"I'll have to go with Chris on this one," he replied

"Fine, settled." Jasper shot back resuming his toss with Alice.

Carlisle nodded to me and together we began setting up the bases tripling the length of a regulation ball field,

This is what we were doing, when Edward emerged from the woods, holding Bella's shoulder. Even with the distance, I could see the mud stains on her jeans, I exchanged a look with Carlisle, who, giving me a grin, shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and took off to the ATV and back, it always feels good to not hold back, to be able to use full strength and to be able to run as fast as I can and not have to worry 'bout anything…'cept running into my ATV, which I nearly did, stopping just in time and grabbing the last base to run to Carlisle.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me, watching with astonishment.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" I heard Esme ask

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett finished. I slowed down, listening to the conversation

"That was him," Bella replied and I grinned wide.

"Hey Chris! Twenty bucks for the both of us from Bank 'o Jasper! We were right, it was him." Emmett shouted, for Bella's sake. My grin widened and I shot a look over at Jasper who rolled his eyes.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score,

"Excuses excuses Ed!" I called,

I watched as Alice darted towards Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Esme, she looked back at me and I looked up at the sky, seeing exactly what my sister saw as the clouds quickly moved in and lit up with the lightning.

"It's time!" she exclaimed. The ground rumbled and I tossed the ball to Jasper who caught it and threw it to Carlisle.

"So what are the teams?" I asked Jasper as we continued to toss the ball 'tween the three of us.

"That depends, Chris do you want to-?"

"Bat? Heck ya!" I paused and caught the ball, before throwing it as hard as I could to Jasper. "That means the teams are going to be uneven" I admitted. Normally I catch for both teams and sometimes I field, but its rare I get to bat 'cause we're uneven.

"It's all right. How about Rosalie, Emmett, and I, versus you, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice, does that sound fair?"

"You know this would be a lot easier if Esme would play." I said, shrugging.

"She thinks we cheat remember." Emmett replied as he and Alice joined us. "it's her way of making sure to punish us if we do."

"Speak for yourself, I never cheat," I shot back grinning wide. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a half dollar. "Call it Cap," I threw the coin in the air

"Tails" Emmett called as the coin came back down and I caught it, before flipping it to the back of my hand, keeping it covered, before I slowly pulled my hand away.

"Tails it is" I reveled "bat or field?"

Emmett looked over at Jasper and Rosalie, being outnumbered even by just one, he knew they had to get as many runs as possible before we got the three outs.

"Bat." He answered as the three of them headed towards the plate.

With that decided, we went to our positions. Edward headed towards left field, while Carlisle situated himself 'tween first and second, I moved to right field, hovering just behind Carlisle.

Alice is our best pitcher, so she took the mound, while Emmett stepped up to bat, swinging the bat menacingly, trying to look threatening.

I looked over at Bella who was standing with Esme, watching wide-eyed, amazed at the distance 'tween the bases and even the plate to the mound. If she was amazed by that, wait till we started hitting, she was about to learn why we have to wait till it thunders out to play a proper ball game.

Alice's first pitch to Emmett was a strike, it hit Jasper's waiting hand with a smack. But I know Emmett, he was testing Alice's pitch he always does this.

I knew where the next pitch was going however and braced myself for it, the ball connected with the bat with a loud crack and shot off into the woods. Edward shot off after it and Carlisle began shadowing Emmett around the bases and I shadowed my father, not that it mattered in the end, as Edward emerged from the woods seconds later, ball in hand and a victorious grin on his face.

When Jasper came up he hit the ball towards Carlisle who ran and scooped it up to beat Jasper to first. I saw the direction of Jasper's hit and bolted to first, beating both of them there. I readied myself to catch Carlisle's toss to tag Jasper out, but soon realized what was coming, neither one was going to be able to stop I was about to be squashed between my brother and father. I jumped out of the way hitting the grass nearest the pitcher mound just in time as they collided.

I slipped off my hat and waved it around calling for a white flag truce

"Safe!" I heard my mother call as Emmett rolled with laughter behind me.

"Karma Emmett!" I reminded him, but that just made him laugh even harder.

Rosalie managed to score a run, after Emmett put in sacrifice and finally we were up to bat.

Edward went first, and I could see he was really showing off for Bella who was still watching wide-eyed.

I gave her a grin and she returned it waving a bit.

After Carlisle rocketed one out of the field getting both him and Edward in and putting us up by a run, it was my turn. I selected my favorite bat and walked to the plate.

Just as I figured the comments began.

"Remember Chris, it's not cricket, run the bases, not to the pitcher mound and back!" Jasper said from behind me

"That's giving him credit, who says he's actually going to hit it? Twenty bucks say one two three whoosh he's out." Emmett shouted from the pitcher mound.

 

                                                            

"You're on!" Jasper shot back

"Fifty dollars and four new tires on the Mustang says Chris launches this one! And makes it home" Edward argued.

As happy as I was that Edward was defending me I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat.

"Boys!" Esme shouted, putting an end to the argument. Behind me, I could hear her explaining to Bella why my brothers were teasing me.

I had joined the family in late November so there was no chance of getting outside to play baseball and by the time the spring arrived, I had settled into the family so well that as soon as it was decent out, we headed out to play baseball.

Emmett had taught me the basics of the game and the rules, encouraged by listening to the games on the wireless.

However, Carlisle made the mistake of telling me baseball was basically Cricket. Big mistake.

The first hit I got I launched the ball way over Edward's head, however, Emmett had forgotten to tell me to run the bases, I mean yeah you'd think it be common sense, especially after watching the game, but I was so excited about GETTING a hit with such a puny bat and just how far it went that I just started running between the pitcher mound and home plate as I would have done in a cricket game.

Emmett was in too much shock to correct me and Carlisle was shaking his head, basically hitting himself for telling me I was pretty much playing a round of cricket.

In the end, in cricket terms, I had scored twenty runs by the time the family recovered. Emmett ended up tagging me out and basically, that led to an argument.

Jasper though he and Alice weren't around for the event, learned about it from Emmett, he finds it hilarious and neither one will let it go.

I may have grown up playing cricket and not baseball, but I've been playing the sport long enough now, I was about to shut my brothers up… again.

I turned my hat backward and grinned evilly at my brothers, I pointed my bat towards left field, where Rosalie was standing, I saw her raise an eyebrow and roll her eyes, she knew what was coming.

Emmett let his fast ball fly and I felt the bat and the ball connect as it shot off over my sister's head and into the woods.

I wasted no time though and raced as fast as I could around the bases and slid into home just to make a point.

Alice hugged me so tight I thought she was going to lift me off the ground, while Edward and Carlisle patted my back.

As good as that felt, I wasn't done yet, I was going to get yelled at from Esme for this, but I wanted to have fun and fun usually means instigating Emmett.

I cupped my hands to my mouth so Bella could hear and shouted:

"Take that, you Yank! You've heard of the Great Bambino! Meet the Great Britannia! God Save the Queen!"

"Christian…" Esme warned behind me.

"That's all you've got? No wonder you Brits lost the Revolution, that was weak, too much tea in your diet!" Emmett shouted back.

Ah so he wanted to play it this way, fine

"Emmett," Esme warned him, sighing, I don't know why she even bothers to try, Emmett and I do this so often and she yells at us to stop so often, it usually falls on deaf ears.

"You Yanks bloody cheated! And you had home field advantage!" I replied "and we would've whopped you if you hadn't involved the French. Again I make my point, you guys cheated. You had an unfair number of players on the field. Red Card! Cheaters! Delay of Game, cart 'em off Ref!"

"Chris, I may be wrong on this but didn't England bring in the German Hessians to help you?" Jasper spoke up, trying to defuse the ridicules argument.

"Yeah, but they didn't fight the war for us, it was mutual support, they didn't bail us out 'cause we were getting our butts whipped" I replied, before turning back to Emmett and grinning wide. "They didn't CHEAT."

Jasper rolled his eyes, probably wondering why he even bothered to try and get involved with this.

"Cheat? I'll show you cheated-" Emmett started to say right as Esme put a stop to the ridicules argument with two words, doing what Jasper had just attempted too.

"Boys! Enough!" she commanded. I could hear the rest of the family laughing at us as we both hung our heads shamefully

"Sorry, mom."

The game was one of the best we've played, every time we scored a run, Jasper's team took the lead and vice versa. Emmett and I did what we normally do, harassing the hell out of each other and getting reprimanded for it by Esme.

I had hit a double and was waiting patiently on second, leading off as Carlisle stepped up to bat.

Suddenly the feeling I'd had in the garage hit me again. Something was coming, and coming quickly.

I looked at Alice, the last time I had felt this way was when Alice and Jasper had walked into our lives back in 1950.

Jasper looked over at me as the sudden change in my emotions hit him, he raised an eyebrow looking at me with concern…before….

I heard Alice gasp; I stood up straight, the ball game suddenly the last thing on my mind. Edward looked over at Alice then at me, before he darted to Bella's side.

I knew what was coming; I had been hoping I was wrong. Nomads and they were coming here, not to Forks, to our field our game, where we had a human with us. A human, that whether any of us was willing to admit or not, had blood that was really appealing to our kind, even us vegetarians.

"Alice," Esme asked

"I…I didn't see… I couldn't tell," she whispered, I left my base and ran to my sister's side. I put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his tone gentle, but authoritative.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured, she stole a sideway glance at me as my mind began working the profile.

Jasper leaned in,

"what changed" he asked, I could see his mind going into battle coordination mode, if things became dangerous, both of us would have to use our skills to protect the family…including Bella.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," Alice said softly. The whole family looked at Bella and looked away quickly.

I could see the fear in Bella's face, fear, and guilt. Like this was her fault.

"It's not," I said to her, she looked up at me and her eyes went wide as she began to understand what I can do.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They're running…they want to play." Edward replied,

That figures I thought, returning Edward's scowl as we exchanged the look.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked, looking at Bella again.

Edward looked at me, reading my thoughts as my profile became more and more detailed, I was about to rely on my profile for something more important than usual, my profile, and what Edward read through the nomads' minds, was going to save Bella.

"No, not carrying-"

Edward, they'll catch her scent the minute they show up here. They'll give chase, they'll be too intrigued to listen to reason, they'll know a human was here very recently and is suddenly gone and they'll want to know why. I thought, allowing Edward to see my profile.

"Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." He looked back at me again, giving me a nod, silently giving me permission to explain my profile, even in front of Bella.

"Which, is what they will do, no question," I said, my eyes closed as I recounted my profile. "They'll give chase, at least one of them will…tracking the scent" I finished. I could see the scene playing out in my mind, I may not have a visual on the incoming nomads, but this I know would happen. "I can't read 'em, not this far away, but I can see that much, it's a guess mind you, but I'm very certain."

Alice nodded when I looked at her and she took my hand and gave it a squeeze, which I returned.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice and me, I looked at my sister as she answered

"Three," she answered tentatively. I could see how reluctant she was to tell at least Emmett, both of us knowing how confident our brother will be and he didn't disappoint.

"Three!" he scoffed "let them come!"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett reached over and pushed me gently trying to get me as excited 'bout the incoming nomads as he was. But I was to concerned with Bella's safety to be excited, I had a bad feeling about this I just couldn't piece it together.

The rest of us looked at Carlisle though, waiting for our father to make the decision of what to do, he had the facts, he had heard what Alice, Edward, and I had said. All of us, including Jasper, trust his over four hundred year experiences.

"Let's just continue the game," he finally said, looking at Alice and I carefully. "Alice said they were simply curious, and we cannot do anything that might start something." He finished looking right at me and I nodded, gee that sounded familiar, he had said the same thing to me when I first caught the feeling of Nomads coming to our home in Neah Bay…who turned out to be Jasper and Alice.

"Are they thirsty?" Esme asked Edward, I looked at my brother as well, that factor would change my profile.

He looked at both of us and shook his head. Good, that meant they should be easier to talk to.

"You catch, Esme," Edward said, "I'll call it for now." He finished planting himself in front of Bella.

I looked out at the forest, watching for any sign of the nomads, the air felt tense and thick at least to me.

I watched as Edward instructed Bella to take her hair tie out and I gave the air a sniff, just to see if it worked. It hadn't, I could still smell Bella's strong scent and I couldn't help but wince.

"That won't help," Alice told him "I could smell her across the field."

"I know," Edward replied he looked over at me. My profile went into overdrive, I knew we couldn't hide Bella's scent, it was impossible, but we could mask it, create a decoy.

To do that, however, each of us was going to have to be in a certain spot when the nomads came, the most important pieces were Edward and Bella.

Edward, move her to your left, the nomads are coming from the west if Bella is on your left side they might not notice her scent right away, everyone else is going to have to set up exactly as I tell them in order for this to have a chance. I thought.

I let my profile play out so Edward could see the scenario playing out in my mind, he didn't question my instructions and gently moved Bella to his left side she looked at both of us confused, but apparently was going to trust us.

I carefully profiled my family so I could prepare for how each of them would handle this, Emmett looked bored, he was ready for the incoming nomads and fully prepared to take them on if a fight started, in fact, I'm pretty sure he was HOPING a fight would start.

Jasper looked at me, I darted over to my brother and told him what I was having Edward do, he nodded his agreement and factored that and my profile into his strategy, accessing the situation carefully, his military mind going into overdrive as he concentrated on different outcomes and how best to protect Alice who looked nervous and even a bit guilty as if she could have prevented this, when she looked over at me I shook my head, trying to reassure her.

My parents, though they appeared calm, I could see the contemplation in Carlisle's eyes and the concern in Esme's, both were watching Bella carefully, worried and concerned for everyone present, including Bella.

But it was Rosalie who caught my attention. Her mouth set firm in a scowl and her eyes though expressionless were hard and angry.

She was the only one who might put up a fight with my profile and what I was asking my family to do, but I had a better chance of getting her to comply than Edward would and that worked in my favor.

Suddenly I heard the rustle of leaves, to faint for the human ear to hear, I saw Edward stiffen as he moved closer to Bella carefully.

This was it…they were coming.

Without waiting to confirm this, I bolted and came to a stop next to Bella, surprising her, she still had no idea what I was doing. She didn't realize that we had to appear as casual as possible as calm as possible. We also needed to try and distract the nomads from her.

Most nomads we encounter react the same way to seeing me, surprised sometimes curious. Jasper was the first nomad to see me as anything but innocent. His upbringing made him suspicious of everything and seeing a young teen vampire made him automatically pin me as the biggest threat in the Cullen "coven" he couldn't see that my being changed was done out of an act of love and mercy, but he saw it as a military tactic.

He believed Carlisle changed me to be used as a decoy to distract others from the real threat or to force others to let their guard down making them easier to destroy.

Though Jasper learned quickly that this wasn't the case and he also learned quickly that he was right about me being dangerous, as he has said I'm anything but harmless.

But very few nomads think like Jasper so if luck was with us, the incoming nomads wouldn't zero in on me being a threat and would brush me off, hopefully, they would be more focused on Emmett and Jasper, Emmett especially. I was taking a huge gamble standing with Edward and Bella, but it was a gamble I had to take.

The rest of the family moved closer and looking around carefully, and in one quick breath I set them up like chess pieces. Everyone had to be in a certain spot otherwise this wouldn't work properly.

Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of Carlisle, though we couldn't appear threatening as that might set the nomads off, we also couldn't appear weak either.

My father meeting the nomads would show that we are willing to exhibit diplomacy, which Carlisle would handle, while Emmett and Jasper on either side of him, showed that we do have the means to fight and will use them if necessary.

Even Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had certain spots to occupy and they too showed we had the strength not only in brute strength as with Em but also strength in numbers…it also showed the nomads something that not many vampire covens exhibit a real family. It's rare for our kind to get along so well and even rarer for the numbers to exceed two.

The Volturi count only in the fact that they coexist without fighting and killing one another, but only because their coven is based on power and authority rather than love, the Denali clan is large as well and like our coven is based on love and a mutual basis on faith not to hunt humans, but we Cullens are the biggest coven (as far as we know) next to the Volturi.

Not to mention we are one of the few covens who maintain human traditions, such as marriage. Even Eleazer and Carmen though together are not married in the technical sense anyway.

It would be key to use our numbers to our full advantage, it could serve as a distraction, surprising and making the nomads curious as to how such a large family maintains itself…

Just wait till they find out we're vegetarians, they might drop dead of shock right here and now.

Carefully I scanned the clearing, making sure all the elements were in place, all my chess pieces were ready.

I felt my father and Edward look over at me silently asking if all was ready and I gave a nod.

"It'll work…for now." I said softly. I looked over at Bella and gave her a comforting smile.

But I felt anxious, I was prepared for this but I still didn't feel 100% about it. But there is only so much I can profile on just a whim like this and I knew I would have more in a few moments when the nomads arrived.

I had made the opening move, the nomads would be the counter. I just hoped my opening move was the correct one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baseball game was one of my favorite scenes in the book, I loved the idea of the Cullens playing baseball, it was one of the few parts of the movie that did not disappoint me. I hope I did the game justice to rewrite it this way.


	34. Chapter 34

                                                                                    

 

My eyes narrowed as the nomads emerged from the forest and I watched them carefully as they moved swiftly yet cautiously towards us. They shifted positions allowing the taller dark haired man moved to the front, while the other man stayed close the woman, a wiry red haired female whose movement reminded me strongly of how Alice moved…when we first met her and Jasper, she moved like a cat, springy and ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The only difference between them was this desire to pounce was not an 'I'm going to hug you because you are my new family' pounce, this was a 'you are a threat and I will kill you' pounce.

I watched as they took us in. Like most nomads we encounter they studied us carefully; it's the basic instinct of our kind. We are predators by nature, it's part of our make up to view everything as a potential threat.

As I expected, the taller nomad did a double take when he saw me, his eyes wide with surprise, but his expression changed when he saw took in Carlisle, pinpointing him as the leader of the Coven, his attention turning to Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper, just as I hoped.

This studying lasted a few seconds even though it felt like minutes and the more I stared at the nomads the funnier I felt.

Something was wrong with their set up, their leadership seemed odd to me, but I couldn't confirm it. What I did know was the tall dark haired nomad was acting as the leader, but I was pretty sure he is not the decision maker.

"We thought we heard a game," the leader said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him, the one called James caught my attention, I followed his gaze it was on Edward, Bella, and I could picture his senses going into overdrive.

His focus was not on Carlisle and my brothers, it was on Bella, exactly what I had been trying to prevent.

I saw Edward twitch a bit as both my thoughts and the nomads' thoughts entered his mind, he saw what I did, the suspicion of the nomad was there, we just had to make sure it wasn't confirmed with Bella's scent.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Christian, Edward, and Bella." Carlisle said, calmly gesturing to us in groups, not drawing attention to us as individuals. I noticed James looked away from Bella for a brief moment to look at Alice and I stiffened as he studied Alice, a smirk on his face, I really did not like him looking at my sister like that, it was like he knew Alice.

Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably, I looked over at my father quickly.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone and it really felt like this was going to end peacefully and the nomads unaware that they had just encountered a human.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitors, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired. Laurent seemed generally curious about us and our territory, Victoria looked slightly bored, but it was James who I focused on, I was growing tenser about him. Compared to the other two James would be the only one I would peg as a real threat to Bella.

Carlisle kept his cool at Laurent's question and answered casually:

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Again Laurent looked shocked, but his curiosity outweighed his surprise

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" there was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

I looked over at my father understanding what he was doing, if we could get them to come to our home, Edward could quickly get Bella out of harm's way.

If Laurent's reaction to us having a permanent settlement was amusing it was nothing compared to James and Victoria reacting to the word home, had the situation been different I would have burst out laughing.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome." Laurent's smile was genuine, he was curious, though intrigued by our way of life. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

That was obvious. Though there was no visible trace of blood on their persons, I could smell it in their clothing. It had soaked deep into the material and no amount of washing would remove it.

Not to turn into Rosalie or Alice, but their clothing looked like it had been picked up at a thrift store and just thrown together for convince and I had a sinking feeling, something my profile was telling me that all their clothing was from people they had killed.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded "we certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyways," he laughed.

I looked at Edward for a second and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shiver, Laurent's last sentence was verified by the Seattle Mariners patch on James's jacket.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep, Rosalie would you help Christian gather the bat and bases and go with him home on the ATV?" he casually added.

I nodded, for a second I felt confident that this was working out that we would come out of this without an issue.

Exactly one second after that feeling, I felt my stomach drop and I went stiff, the wind was about change.

After everything we had managed to do to protect Bella to keep her from the nomads, it was all about to be for nothing. The storm that we had relied on for the baseball game to mask our thundering bats so that no one in town would be suspicious, turned against us and sent a gust of wind through the clearing. It wasn't strong, barely enough to move a strand of hair, but that's exactly what it did.

I winced as the wind amplified Bella's already strong scent and sent it towards the nomads. I watched in horror as James took in the scent, his eyes darkening quickly before he crouched low preparing to lunge at Bella.

A growl erupted from Edward's throat as he pushed Bella back leaping in front of her, his teeth bared.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed, the shock in his voice apparent. I regained my composer and moved so I was standing between Bella and Edward and I kept my eyes locked on James if James managed to get through Edward he'd have to get through me to get as well to get at Bella.

I stayed firmly planted as my brother and the nomad shifted sizing each other up as James tried to find a weak point in Edward's defense.

"She's with us," Carlisle said firmly to James, Laurent was recovering from his shock as he caught the scent.

My eyes went wide as I realized why James had reacted so strongly and Laurent sharing the same lifestyle had not. James was a tracker. He lived for the thrill of hunting, not for the taste of the blood that came with it, that was just an added bonus.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked, stepping closer, a warning growl from Emmett kept him back though.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle corrected, his voice more forceful than before.

"But she's human!" Laurent protested, he was still in shock and it was all I could do to not say 'duh'.

I could sense Laurent was trying to calm James down and the more he spoke he did a decent job of showing leadership, but something about it was still bugging me.

Emmett moved closer to Carlisle, the bodyguard of our family, making his presence known without a doubt.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed."

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." I watched Laurent look at Bella for a moment, before returning to Carlisle "And of course we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James's movement caught my attention as he stared in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent, before looking back at Victoria, whose eyes flickered to each of us before resting on me I saw the curiosity and a bit of suspicion fill her eyes, but it was James who I instinctively began to profile. His reaction after Laurent's promise made my profile go into overdrive and I suddenly understood what was bothering me about the leadership.

Bloody Hell, Laurent wasn't the leader of this coven, it was James, Laurent's body language had all been for show and nothing more, this was James's coven and Laurent was just a pawn, a decoy in it. I couldn't believe I had missed it!

I could see that Carlisle wanted to look my way for confirmation from Edward and me, but he wouldn't bring any more attention to Bella, not that it mattered now.

"We'll show you the way." Carlisle turned to Jasper "Jasper Esme?" they would run with the nomads, Jasper needed to stay close to maintain whatever calmness he had managed. "Chris, Rosalie the equipment?"

I was reluctant to move, I didn't want to leave Bella's side for fear that James might attack, but I felt a bit better when Esme moved to take my spot. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder and with one look back at James we moved out to the field to gather up the bases and bats.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alice took my place at Bella's side as Esme and Jasper blocked Bella, Emmett backed with them, his eyes locked on James, daring him to attack.

Edward grabbed Bella's elbow and made a move for the woods, Emmett and Alice with them.

Once Bella and my siblings were clear, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle backed away slowly, waiting to see if the nomads would follow.

Without making to many sudden moves, I ran the bases, picking each one up as I went as Rosalie grabbed the bats and the bag of balls and tied them tightly to the ATV, I faintly heard the jeep start up deep in the woods and out of the corner of my eye I watched James carefully, studying his reaction.

To my surprise there was barely a flicker of attentiveness on his face as he and Victoria followed Laurent and my parents, keeping a good distance, studying them as I did him.

They were going to bolt once in the woods and Laurent would either follow them or my family and I had a feeling he was going to stay with us, something about our way of life intrigued him, though I really don't think he was committed to it, but rather using it as an excuse to break free of James and Victoria, but that was fine with me, that meant one less nomad to protect Bella from.

My hope was we could convince Laurent to go far away if we couldn't convince him to help us fight if necessary. If he was truly intrigued by our way of life, Denali would be the best suggestion.

I was relieved that none of the nomads had figured out what I could do; like with Edward, it makes others uncomfortable with the knowledge that I can learn so much from a person with just a glance and being uncomfortable can make people especially vampires, dangerous.

I climbed onto the ATV and Rosalie slid on behind me, before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, "you're tenser than usual; you're practically shaking." I looked back at her quickly "what?"

"You're kidding right?" I replied, "I screwed up, I put Bella in danger by being overconfident on my profile."

"No, Edward put his precious Bella in this mess, it's his screw up let him deal with it. Why should we care?"

My eyes went wide and I stared at my sister. Rosalie can be the kindest person in the world and hates to see others suffering especially suffering what she went through her last hours as a human. But sometimes she gets lost in herself and needs to be reminded that she's not an uncaring, selfish person and that she does care for others, and usually, Emmett and I are the only ones in the family that are able too.

"You do realize her life is in danger? That James bloke is a tracker, his one desire is to track, hunt, and kill his prey and the more challenging the hunt the more he enjoys it! He is not going to stop until he either kills Bella or we kill him."

I heard Rosalie mutter 'so' under her breath, but I know she didn't completely mean it, she was angry, frustrated, and overall irritated at Edward. I knew she'd fight whatever means we had to do to protect Bella when those means directly involved her, but her value of human life would win in the end.

Not to mention if the order came from Carlisle she would be expected to obey, she wouldn't be happy, but she would obey.

"Let's just go home." She grumbled. I sighed and kicked the ATV to life, it roared as I revved the engine before we shot off into the woods.

 

 

                                                                      


	35. Chapter 35

I parked the ATV in the garage but didn't bother to unload it. There would be no time to put anything away as Jasper met Rosalie and I at the doorway as I was pushing the ATV so it was as far out of the way as possible, but I stopped when I heard Jasper clear his throat.

"Chris, do you know how to get to the Swan house?"

I nodded

"Easily; why?"

"Alice just called. Edward is going to bring Bella back here from her house. Edward has a plan to keep her safe. Alice is going to drive the jeep home following while Edward drives Bella here in her truck."

"Where do I fit in?"

"Emmett's going to follow on foot for half of the way then ride in the back of the truck the rest of the way; Alice wants you with him, double eyes."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Me? Not you?" I hate to admit it, but if the tracker attacked Bella while they were driving here, it would be Jasper and Emmett not me and Emmett who would have a better chance to defend.

"Laurent is here, he is inside with Carlisle and Esme." I literally stopped breathing for a moment and Jasper felt my fear "its all right, he came to warn us about the-"

"Tracker, Jasper." I finished.

Jasper's eyes narrowed a bit

"Are you sure Chris?"

"Positive." I paused and looked at Rosalie, who huffed and walked into the house, pushing past me, checking her shoulder into mine, expecting that, I quickly regained my balance and shook my head after her. I rubbed my shoulder and sighed, before continuing, "It's his life obsession. It's a game for him its fun, the more challenging the better it is."

Jasper nodded, he patted my shoulder, looking at the door after Rosalie, unsure why her anger was directed at me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes after her.

"I'll let Carlisle know. Chris, he's going to want you to profile Laurent when you guys get back." I nodded "and the tracker as well."

I started to move towards the drive when a thought crossed my mind, I turned to my brother and took a deep breath first.

"What has Carlisle talked to Laurent about?"

"He and Esme have been explaining our way of life, he seems generally curious about it, Carlisle is really indulging on the Denali clan."

I nodded

"Wouldn't be a bad idea really, getting him up there. He'd be far enough that he won't help the tracker and Eleazar can control him. He's a follower, Jasper not a leader he won't fight Eleazar."

"Excellent," Jasper replied with a grin.

I nodded again and without another word I took off into the woods, running as fast as I could.

I reached the Swan house faster than I had expected and panicked for a second at not seeing the truck and only faintly tasting Bella's scent in the air. Chief Swan's was very present and very faintly, not far away I could smell the tracker, bloody hell he was close, much closer than I was comfortable with.

It didn't take long however before I heard the distinct roar of Bella's truck not far down the road.

Following that noticeable sound, I bolted down the road, easily surpassing Alice driving the jeep and about two car lengths ahead of that was Bella's truck rumbling down the deserted road. Even though I didn't need it, Alice turned on the extremely bright roof floodlights for a second.

I saw Emmett tense from his perch in the bed of the truck as his sharp ears and nose took in my sudden presence and Alice turned on the floodlights, he recovered quickly however and reached his hand down to pull me into the truck bed.

"Hey kid, glad you decided to show."

I grinned at my brother and pushed him gently

"It's ok, that's just Chris," I heard Edward assure Bella in the cab. "Jasper sent him to help Emmett"

"She's been freaking out at every little noise I make," Emmett explained, pretending to be hurt.

"Gee Em can you blame her? You stomp around so much she probably thinks your fighting the tracker back here all by your lonesome. I mean I heard you over the roar of this junk bucket." I replied. Emmett went to reply, but his expression turned serious

"Did you catch the scent at her house?"

I nodded

"Yeah, it was faint, but I could smell him, he wasn't far off, a mile maybe a mile and a half, no more than that. Is Chief Swan going to be ok?"

Emmett nodded

"Yeah, the nomads are following us."

I took a deep breath

"I don't know if Edward already told you guys this, but he's a tracker."

"Yeah, Eddie told us."

"Do we have a plan?"

"Sort of, Edward's waiting on your profile, at the moment the plan is to get Bella back to our house."

I sighed

"Just to warn you, your wife is ready to kill somebody. I kinda unintentionally partially intentionally guilted her and she's not pleased."

Emmett snorted back his laugh as Edward made a sharp turn onto our drive

"Do I want to know?" I shook my head "thought so"

"I'd just leave my name out of any conversations for the next few weeks till this is all over at least."

"That bad huh?"

"She couldn't believe I was feeling guilty about missing the initial profile of the nomads. I was overconfident in my profile and that put us in this situation."

Emmett shook his head

"You know Chris, she's partially right. This isn't your fault, we gave them the benefit of the doubt, we gambled and rolled wrong it happens we just gotta deal with it on this level now. Despite what we tell you in joking, you aren't responsible for every mishap, you can't control the wind Chris and if it hadn't been the wind he would have caught her scent another way." I raised an eyebrow "what?"

"For a second there, you sounded like Carlisle. Give or take a few words." Emmett reached over and pushed me, expecting this I jumped out of the still moving truck as Edward pulled up the driveway. "I'll make sure it's clear inside, wait for my signal," I called and Emmett nodded.

The tracker wasn't far behind us, but he wouldn't step foot over the river, he was waiting for Bella to be alone and we wouldn't give him that opportunity.

With Emmett, Edward, and Alice to get her the rest of the way and safely into the house, I bolted ahead of the truck towards the house, my feet barely touching the gravel of our driveway as I shot up the steps and through the front door.

Jasper had warned me that Laurent was inside, but I couldn't help my reaction as I stopped short taking him in, before recovering and darting to Esme to protect her.

She reached out her arms and pulled me close wrapping her arms around me tightly. I could feel her body shaking a bit and I could see the worry etched on her face.

Laurent stared at me as if he hadn't even noticed me in the field and was finally getting a good look at me now.

I didn't want to instigate or antagonize him, but I stared right back, his eyes went wide as he caught sight of my blue eyes, his darted back from my family to me as his mind tried to figure it all out.

I knew I had been right about Laurent; he was old, not quite Carlisle's age, but at least in the late hundreds, early two and had experienced a lot in those years. But he truly was a follower and did what was asked of him.

If the nomads were a pack of wolves, he would rank lowest on the hierarchy. This gave us an advantage, it meant he would not fight, for either of us, he was afraid of the consequences of defying James the tracker and would run to escape him.

Had he agreed to fight with the tracker and the woman against us, we might have had a bit of a snag in our easy to destroy them plan; five against two sounded much better than five against three.

I looked over at the door and knew my brothers and sister were waiting for my ok before bringing Bella into the house. I could feel the truck's rumble beneath my feet.

It's safe, only Laurent is here and he's not a danger to anyone, Jasper's got him so calm it's amazing he's not in a coma right now. I thought and barely were those thoughts through my mind when Emmett burst into the house with Bella in his arms and Alice and Edward on either side.

Emmett growled at Laurent as he set Bella down gently, while Edward glared intensely at the nomad

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders protectively.

Laurent's face went panicky at that as he stared at Edward, before looking back at Carlisle.

"I was afraid of that." He muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice dart over to Jasper.

"We're taking her to Phoenix," she whispered before the pair of them darted up the stairs to their room.

Rosalie was standing guarded near the stairs, she watched our siblings run upstairs, before moving to Emmett's side, she was glaring intensely at Bella and when she looked over at me I frowned, showing my contempt for her attitude.

Esme seemed to sense the tension and tightened her grasp on my shoulders. I moved closer to her as my eyes uncontrollably darted from Laurent to the large window.

The tracker wouldn't dare attack us at home, I knew this, he was too afraid of our forces, but even that knowledge didn't stop me from being nervous, afraid to see his figure through the trees looking in on us.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked I saw my father glance over at me for a second, before looking back at Laurent.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started," Laurent answered mournfully and I couldn't help but groan, that figured, he was a determined tracker.

"We'll stop him," Emmett spoke up, looking over at me with a grin, his face hopeful that I'd be as excited as he is about taking down James, which I was. But I couldn't be ready or even excited for us to take on the tracker, not until Bella was absolutely clear of the danger

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

Now I felt my mouth twitch into a grin as I exchanged another look with Emmett, ok, now the prospect sounded better. The tracker is overconfident, good, Em was right this would be fun.

Laurent's eyes lingered on Bella for a moment, a little longer than I would have liked, but Esme's grip stopped me from moving closer. I winced however as Laurent made a stupid move and opened his mouth.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" he asked Carlisle. Edward growled menacingly at Laurent who cringed, realizing his mistake. He was definitely submissive, he is easily older and even bigger than Edward but he was also smart and weak enough to not instigate.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," Carlisle said gravely. Laurent nodded as he considered his options, he looked at each one of us in turn. His eyes lingering on Emmett then me for a few minutes longer than the others as he assessed our threat level.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north- to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparallel senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, shamefully and I watched him closely, making sure that there was no malice or falsehood in his appeal.

"Go in peace," Carlisle replied before Laurent surveyed the room one more time and made a beeline for the door. There was a deafening silence in the room for a few brief seconds before Carlisle turned to me, expecting my profile, hoping that I'd had enough time to do so. "Chris?" I took a deep breath and moved away from my mother, something I would not have done had Laurent remained. "Is he sincere? Were you able to read him and his moves?"

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment; recalling my profile, and what I had learned from Laurent, as well as James and Victoria.

"He will head north to Tanya and the others, as quickly as possible to avoid a run-in with the tracker and the woman. He told the truth, he won't get involved. He knows that if he sticks around he will be killed, not by us, but by the tracker for betraying him and not helping him. He was with the tracker and the woman for convenience not close friends, he has no ties to them, at least none that I can see at the moment...but he knows the tracker will see this as a betrayal. He's not sold on our lifestyle offer, but he has grown tired of being a front runner for the tracker a tag-along who was needed by the tracker much more than he needs them. He was a scapegoat."

Carlisle gave me a proud smile as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder for a moment.

"And the others, was there enough time for you to profile them as well?" he asked, his tone serious and his voice a little unnerved.

I nodded my answer to that, I looked at Bella quickly before looking back at my father. I took a deep breath before continuing, Edward was not going to like this part of the profile.

"The woman is completely one minded one focus…she will do whatever the tracker tells her and not question it, they're together and she is tied to him and loves him. The tracker, he's smarter and better focused, he has a lot of background in what he does, he is not new at this and has a long list of…discretions…"

I made a face as images flashed through my mind. The games the tracker liked to play, his thrill was not catching the human prey but the hunt that came with it, the more of a challenge the prey presented the more enjoyable the game was.

The tracker is not very old, less than a hundred, but in his time has made it his life's obsession to find the most challenging hunt.

In my mind flashed a short story, Most Dangerous Game I had read for class a few years ago and realized that the story of a hunter who used humans as his prey for only the pleasure of a challenging hunt was the same as this James fellow, only James is more dangerous to the humans in his path.

"Chris?" Carlisle asked bringing me back to the room as he read my face and understood what I meant by discretions and I heard Edward growl under his breath as he read my mind.

"Sorry," I said softly "He will use whatever he has at his disposal and more to get what he wants. He cares for the woman, but he is willing to sacrifice whatever needs be to get what he wants, including her, and she will follow him blindly wherever, the love she has for him is much more than he has for her and she is completely oblivious to his true obsession and love, hunting." I paused "Carlisle, he's a high-level chess master at this sort of thing, that's the level we're dealing with, he's not impossible to beat, but it's not going to be as easy as Emmett thinks, this guys not overly intelligent, but he is very methodical, almost obsessive and that's what is going to make him difficult…and even dangerous, outnumbering them gives us only a slight advantage, a frontal attack on him isn't the way to go, we need to come at all sides and use our numbers even to the smallest advantage we can."

Carlisle nodded, now that everything was put out onto the table it was up to my father and brothers to come up with the most appropriate counter.

"Thank you," Carlisle said softly patting my shoulders again, before turning to Edward. "How close?" he asked

Esme moved in a fluid motion to hit the keypad which closed the metal shutters that encased the glass wall. I moved closer to my mother as she finished and reached out to me again.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward looked at me for a moment and I nodded

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him, just as Chris says we should."

Carlisle sighed, a grim look on his face. He was appalled at the thought of killing someone even someone as evil as James, but he knew we had no choice.

Keeping Bella and the rest of our human neighbors safe and out of harm's way was a priority and it was James, not us who had instigated this fight, he had brought this on himself.

They had come into our territory and threatened us without cause, therefore we were within our rights and duty to retaliate, violently if need be.

"I guess there is no other choice."

Edward turned to Rosalie and my eyes went wide as I tried to warn him through my thoughts not to ask her what he was about to ask her, but my warning came too late as he ordered, not asked (which might have gone a little bit better) her.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes." He commanded and I winced as Rosalie stared at him, she had this look in her eyes like she was going to kill someone and at the moment that someone was Edward.

"Why should I!" she hissed violently "what is she to me? Except a menace, a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

Ok that was enough, I had let Rosalie be all high and mighty with this whole thing long enough, I might get chastised for this later on and I might be risking her being mad at me for a decade, but I couldn't take any more.

I let out a low growl and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella jump in fright, she looked at me, but she quickly realized that my growl was not directed at her.

To my surprise, Rosalie did not retaliate, instead, she just stared at me in shock, which was fair enough, in her mind, I was defending Bella over her and she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Rose," Emmett murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder, to which she shrugged off, he looked at me and I crossed my arms over my chest I would not apologize, not this time, Rose had made the mistake not I, I would apologize when she did so to Bella.


	36. Chapter 36

I wandered away from my siblings as Edward turned to Esme as if Rosalie hadn't said a word, which was probably a good thing. I drifted back to Carlisle; there was something he needed to hear, something that I wanted him to make the decision on what to do.

"Chris?" he asked, "what is it, son?"

I lowered my voice so much that there was no way Bella would hear it and the others would have to really strain to listen.

"It's the tracker,"

"What about him?"

"I left something out of the profile, not because it isn't relevant, but because I'm not sure if it is relevant nor am I sure what to do 'bout it."

"What is it?"

"When you introduced us in the field, he was taking each one of us in, you know determining the threat level." I paused and watched out of the corner of my eye as Esme took Bella by the hand and led her upstairs and my eyes drifted further up the stairs to where Alice and Jasper were packing, unaware what I knew.

"Chris if it is important you need to tell me."

"It was when you said Alice's name, he zeroed in on her, Carlisle right away as he knew her. He recognized her, I know it." Carlisle's face turned serious

"Son, are you sure?"

"I am more certain of this than I have been of anything today." I paused and looked at my father "that tracker knew Alice 'fore she became a vampire, how long I can't be certain, but he knew her, he seemed generally surprised to see her, but his expression changed quickly to a more smug look."

Carlisle rubbed the back of his head as he processed all of this. It has always confounded us that Alice has no memories of anything prior to becoming a vampire, especially not her transformation.

As much as both of us would love to help her, we don't have any information to go on, we don't even know WHEN exactly she was turned, though Carlisle and I have narrowed it down to sometime in the early 20s. But it isn't like we can post an ad in the paper with her photo plastered on it.

The only thing we do know is that she met Jasper in a little diner in Chicago in 1948 and two years later they found us. The only memory Alice has was waking up in a glade after being turned and getting a vision of Jasper.

Emmett came up behind us, he had heard what I had said and had a look of sympathy on his face.

"Carlisle?" he asked

"At the moment there is nothing we can do," Carlisle said softly

"But-" I started to say

"Christian, we have to focus right now, I understand that your profile is screaming at you and you want to do all you can to help your sister. I am not ignoring that Chris. Do you understand?"

I nodded, but put my head down just the same, this felt wrong, it felt wrong hiding it in the field as well.

"Do we tell Alice?" Emmett asked and we both looked upstairs and then looked at our father. He seemed to contemplate this for a second before shaking his head.

"No, and we do not tell Jasper either."

"But if either of them finds out that we knew something and kept it from them, they're going to be-"

Carlisle raised a hand to stop me

"When Bella is clear and we are tracking this James, you study his body language allow Edward to read his mind, we'll try to piece together as much as we can from there."

I lowered my head

"And if we kill him, whatever he knows 'bout Alice dies with him, Carlisle." I paused "this may be our only chance to help Alice."

"And do we risk Bella's life at the same time? Can that really be justified, Christian?" I shook my head, he was right of course

"No sir," I replied. "of course not." I put my head down, I knew my father was right, but this one was difficult to ignore.

Emmett darted to the side closet and returned with his large hiking pack. Edward looked over at me and I caught his sympathetic look. He reached picked up a hooded sweatshirt from off the couch and held it out to me. He didn't have to explain. I understood what Edward wanted me to do.

I heard Bella on the steps coming down and glanced up at her momentarily as Emmett reached forward and helped me pull on the thick hoodie, I was suddenly overwhelmed with Bella's strong scent and had to cough a couple of times to regain my composure, man was her scent powerful, a fire I haven't felt in my throat in a long time returned briefly almost choking me. I had known Bella's scent was strong, it had hit me in the car the first time I caught it. But this was more powerful than that fading scent and I couldn't believe how painful it was.

I could feel Bell's eyes watching me in confusion, she couldn't understand why I had her sweat-shirt.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle explained to Bella walking back towards Emmett and me. I saw Bella shiver a bit which caught my eyes, I followed her nervous gaze and blinked at my sister. Once again Rosalie looked ready to kill someone and for the first time in my life as a Cullen that someone wasn't me or Edward, it was Carlisle. She was really against this whole thing. "Alice, Jasper…take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." There was another pause as Carlisle continued the orders "We're taking the jeep." Again my eyes darted over to Bella, she looked scared, but not for her own life, but a sudden realization over who made up the James hunting party. I think she expected Edward and Emmett, but Carlisle and I were not on her list of expectations. "Alice," Carlisle spoke up catching my attention "will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes and was still, allowing her visions to surround her senses, while the rest of us waited patiently.

"He'll track you, he will see you moving quickly towards the jeep and he will get the strong scent of Bella as you rush to the jeep." Alice and I exchanged a look and I felt Bella's eyes on me once again, she had just figured out why I had her sweat-shirt and more than that, she had just realized who the bait was. "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Alice finished and looked over at me.

My profile would complete her vision. Like with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, my own ability works in step with my siblings, abilities or not, I give my assessment and Jasper with his military background and Emmett with his own experience of not only having Jasper for a brother but his human experiences growing up in the backwoods of Tennessee, take it and apply it to benefit us. When it comes to fighting, we Cullen boys are lethal, especially when we are all working together.

I took a deep breath and closed my own eyes, sorting out everything I had learned in the past hour or so.

"They won't know which vehicle to follow." I spoke up looking at my family "you guys need to wait at least ten minutes maybe fifteen before you leave in the 'Cedes, do not leave before ten minutes, we need to lead them off far enough." I finished looking over at Jasper and Alice, who nodded.

"Let's go," Carlisle said, he walked towards the kitchen. Emmett and I exchanged a look and he draped his heavy arm over my shoulder, protectively, pulling the hood up over my head as we bolted into the kitchen.

Out near the garage, Emmett hesitated as both of us caught the tracker's scent. He was close and would pick up on Bella's scent from that distance mainly because of the slight wind which had started this whole thing had remained. The jeep was waiting for us in the drive.

To make it seem like I was Bella, Emmett lifted me up under his arm like he had done for Bella earlier and hustled me to the jeep gently pushing me in and climbing in right behind me, as Carlisle and Edward climbed into the front seat.

"Chris?" Carlisle called from the front as he started up the jeep and peeled down our drive.

"I think it worked," I said glancing behind me out the back window.

"It did, he's following us," Edward replied with a sigh. "Head north." He paused "Chris when I tell you to-"

"I know, drop the hat that Bella was wearing." I slipped the hat that Bella had been wearing at the field out of my pocket and handed it to Edward. It was heavy with Bella's scent and with Edward holding it, his scent would add to it. That way the tracker would discover the hat, and automatically figure Bella was in the jeep, being held by Edward. This guy was focused he wouldn't question the appearance of the hat at least not right away and by the time he started to we would have him far enough away and that was all we needed.

Edward handed me the hat and I was careful how much I handled it, using only the long sleeves of the sweatshirt to touch the hat. I held it up to Emmett and he leaned forward to give it a sniff before nodding.

"Perfect." He replied a huge grin on his face. Emmett rolled down the window and poked his head out, the air wafted through the jeep. I could smell the moisture in the woods thick and heavy with dew from the storm, and amongst that, I could smell the tracker, his stench was strong and stood out against the other smells of the forest, mainly because all I could smell was blood.

Emmett looked over at me and the grimace slid from his face, he could smell the same thing I could and be just as overcome by it.

"He's close…and moving closer," I profiled, "a little more gas dad. If he gets to close he'll catch our scents and not Bella's." Carlisle looked back at me through the rearview mirror and pressed the gas a bit more.

The jeep roared as Carlisle navigated the winding roads heading for 101. We were reaching nearly eighty-five clicks, but we all knew the tracker had no trouble keeping pace.

"Let it go," Edward whispered

I rolled my own window down just slightly and dropped the hat carefully. It bounced on the road and landed into the woods, where the tracker was sure to find it.

Edward glanced back at me and I gave him a half smile trying to reassure my brother, he was understandably stressed and concerned for Bella's safety.

"It'll be ok Edward, she's safe with Alice and Jasper. They'll keep her out of trouble and the tracker's following us and we'll get him into trouble."

Emmett grinned with that one, it took a little coaxing, but even Edward had to smile at that one.

"The kid's right Eddie, we're gonna make that bas-"

"Emmett," Carlisle reprimanded

"Sorry Carlisle," Emmett looked over at me and gave me a slight nudge "that lovely chap sorry he ever stepped out of that clearing." I rolled my eyes at my brother and pushed him back.

                                                                                x-x-x-x-x-x

                    

He was right behind us…moving closer, and closer and closer and he would realize that he had been tricked, but that was all right. The moment he realized he'd been had, we would ambush him. I rubbed my arm over the bark of a tree allowing Bella's strong scent that emanated from her sweatshirt I still wore, to soak into the tree's bark. This had been going on for near two hours and had been keeping the tracker right behind us.

I tensed a bit as I realized how close he truly was, he was completely blinded by the hunt and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. This was not a bad thing in our case, the blinder he was, the more mistakes he would make.

Through the woods I could see Emmett keeping up with me, I had given him my profile before we left the jeep and a plan had been formulated.

The pair of us working together makes us dangerous to our opponents. Like I said before you add Jasper and Edward into the fight and we Cullen boys are lethal. But Emmett and I work well together especially when it comes to tracking. I give my profile in detail and what I believe will work and Emmett takes all that and applies it in practice.

Jasper tried once just to see how useful this combination was. It was luckily a weekend that neither Esme nor Carlisle were home, they had gone to Isle Esme for a week for their anniversary.

Rose and Alice had also taken off for the week, to Paris for Fashion Week. (Yes this was the same weekend that we nearly destroyed the house). Charlotte and Peter showed up just for a quick reunion and once Peter heard Jasper's idea, he was all for it.

It would be Jasper, Peter, and Edward against Emmett and I and though it took some real fighting and force on both sides and also a few trees and Esme's garden, Jasper was finally able to see in action how Emmett uses my profile.

Needless to say, both Jasper and Peter were impressed, Peter more so than Jasper because Jasper has seen me fight and seen my profile in action (as well as fought against it), but this was the first opportunity that Peter had to witness it.

Though I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Emmett will not let me out of his sight. I may be able to out-track James, but if it came to a real fight I might be in for real trouble.

Also off in the distance, I could see Carlisle and Edward waiting for me. We had led the tracker to the American/Canadian border and it was here that we would turn around and ambush James, I just wanted to lead him a bit closer to the border.

Suddenly I was hit with a feeling that stopped me dead in my tracks, literally. I skidded to a stop kicking up dirt and bits of forest. Emmett saw me stop and changed direction rushing over to me as did Carlisle and Edward.

"Christian?" Carlisle asked, "son what is it?" I looked over at Edward who undoubtedly knew the same thing I did.

"He's not following anymore," Edward growled

"What?" Emmett exclaimed, "he was just there!"

"He's caught on, I'm not sure how he did it but he's figured it out." I explained "bloody prat."

This time Carlisle didn't reprimand me as a worried look appeared on his face. It had been there much to often lately and I really hated seeing that look on my father's face.

"How much has he figured out?" Carlisle said looking directly at Edward, who glanced down at me first.

"His thoughts are jumbled it's impossible to sort them all out. I just know that something clicked a moment ago and he headed back towards Forks."

"Then so are we," Carlisle replied.

It didn't take us long to discover Forks was not the tracker's destination, a quick phone call to Alice and Jasper had us returning home to exchange cars. Emmett's jeep is fast, but its nothing compared to the Aston, Audi, Mercedes, and Beemer. We needed speed if we were going to make our flight in time.

The tracker's mind had shifted so violently that it caused us to rearrange our own plans. He was not heading back to Forks as Edward had originally thought. Though that thought had crossed the tracker's mind, it was not his final thought. He was heading to Phoenix, somehow I wasn't sure how, but he knew where Bella was.

We took the Audi. It's the third only to the Aston which is the fastest car we own and the Mercedes which is second. Rosalie and Esme stayed behind in Forks to keep Chief Swan safe. We knew the tracker was on his way to Phoenix, but his female companion had followed Rosalie and Esme driving Bella's truck. We knew she wouldn't follow the tracker…but why I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to stop to question her motives.

The flight to Phoenix was the longest flight I have ever experienced. I know it was even longer for Edward, but we both had different reasoning. Him obviously because of Bella, me because I hate flying, I've hated it for as long as I can remember. But I find focusing on something helps my nerves and this time I had something to occupy my mind. I knew it was faster to fly…our cars are fast, especially the Aston, Audi, and Mercedes, but even so it had taken Jasper and Alice two days to reach Arizona and that was driving straight. Flying was faster and more logical.

Instead of focusing on that I went over in my head what was going to happen. Hopefully, we reached Phoenix before the tracker and Edward would get Bella to safety while Emmett, Jasper, and I dealt with the tracker.

                                                                                             x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

                                                                          

I glanced across the aisle to Carlisle he had his eye on Edward as he pretended to read his newspaper, feeling my eyes on him, my father glanced up and gave me a reassuring smile. He knew that the nerves I was feeling had more to do with the flying part rather than the approaching battle, Edward even though he must have known my thoughts did not look my way, there wasn't even a twitch of movement from my brother as he stared out the oval-shaped window.

Emmett clearing his throat caught my attention, his voice so low I had to strain to hear him properly

"so do we have a plan?" I shook my head "Good I like thinking on our feet." I rolled my eyes at him "what?"

"As long as we get Bella clear I want to drag this out. If he really does know Alice I want to know why."

"Kid you profiled him, what more do you think you're going to get from-" Emmett stopped when he saw the look in my eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Em?" I paused "I've got a sinking feeling that he is the reason she was turned. I don't think he's the one that did it, but I think it was because of him she was turned. I just don't know how. But whatever I have to do to him to find out…I…I am just about ready to do."

The plane lurched a bit as it hit a bit of turbulence and I gripped the armrest tightly, my granite fingers digging into the metal.

"Chris…Chris easy." Emmett whispered, he reached over and unclenched my hands "chill kid." Emmett paused "since when are you this scared of flying?"

"Since I was human?" I whispered back "I've never liked flying."

"So what was with all the fighter planes and models that took over your room in the forties?"

"I like planes and aviation, from the safety of the ground," I replied. Now Emmett grinned

"So what if one of the added bonuses of this life was you get to turn into a bat like your Count Dracula you really want to tell me you wouldn't give in?" I stared at him in shock "what?"

"And Rosalie yells at me…" I muttered returning his grin. Say what I want about my big brother, Emmett always knows how to calm me down and make me at least grin.


	37. Chapter 37

                                                                

 

 

I had to do a double take at the scene that lay before me… Bella lay on the floor screaming and writhing in pain. I could smell the blood and felt a burn in my throat, but strangely that was it, I had no desire to focus on the blood that had already been spilt.

I vaulted over the balcony and landed in a crouch as Jasper and Emmett dragged James away from Bella, my first instinct was to go to my father to help him care for Bella, but Jasper's calls caught my attention.

"Chris!" Jasper shouted, "get the fire going!" Of course…I was the one with the petrol canister, I was also the one with the lighter. Bella was in good hands right now, I had to help my brothers.

Quickly I knelt down and punched the weak floorboard. It splintered frighteningly easily and I easily pulled pieces together to act as a starter for the fire. A curtain that hung from the shattered window would act as the starter I wrapped it around one end of a ballet banister I had broken off and doused it with some gasoline before pouring the remainder of the canister on the now piled wood.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter and ignited the curtain before breaking the zippo and spilling the rest of the lighter fluid on the soaked woodpile. I touched the torch to the pile and it went up in a whoosh as soon as the tiny flame hit it and I had to jump back to avoid the flames.

Behind me I could hear my brothers tearing James apart, snapping his bones to pieces as if they really were the kindling they were about to become… and with that all my hopes of getting information about Alice from him…but I had kept my promise to Carlisle, we had to secure Bella's safety first and until that was true Jasper and Alice would not be told.

Bella…t/hat thought crossed my mind and I turned my attention to where she lay on the floor. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were surrounding her.

I ran over there and slid on the floor. Bella was so out of it I don't even think she realized that we were there.

"My bag please." Carlisle ordered and I handed it to him "hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

I glanced over at Alice for reassurance that she knew nothing of James's connection to her.

"Alice," Bella groaned

"She's here," Carlisle assured her "she knew where to find you." He paused again looking up at me for a moment "Christian can you handle it?" he asked

I nodded "yes sir," I replied

"Hold your breath and shut your eyes if you must son. You both are doing well. Good, try to stabilize her leg Chris, be gentle."

I did as my father asked and turned my attention to Bella's shattered leg. It looked as if James had purposely stomped it and my eyes went wide with fear as I saw where most of the blood was coming from. Her thigh bone was protruding through her skin and had obviously sliced through the femoral artery.

I swallowed as my throat burned a little bit more…

"Carlisle…" I managed to choke out "Carlisle there is a lot of blood here."

"I know, if it is too much for you Chris, there is nothing to be ash-" Quickly I shook my head

"No, what I'm fine, I just meant that there is a lot of it…she's loosing far too much, very quickly. The bone went through her femoral!"

Carlisle remained calm, but I could see the tension in his eyes. I'm the son of a doctor and the adopted son of one, not to mention I spent the first month or so of my vampire life reading all of Carlisle's medical journals and books in his office out of sheer boredom. Carlisle knows I can recognize injuries just as well as he can.

"Chris your sweatshirt. Wrap it around her leg as gently as you can and hold it there. It will slow the bleeding and stabilize her leg. Do not try to set the bone back. If you need to, hold your breath while you do that, understand?"

"Aye…" I replied, my voice cracking a bit. Something was wrong and it wasn't just her leg. There was something really wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was, my profile was screaming at me to pay attention…attention to what? I didn't understand…maybe to the strange yet familiar smell mixed with Bella's blood? Or the fact that she seemed more concerned with her hand than her leg?

"My hand hurts" Bella spoke up

"I know, Bella," Edward murmured to her "Carlisle will give you something it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" She screamed spooking me briefly. I stared at her hand and my eyes went wide

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice shaking

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella continued to scream

Now I realized what was going on…

"Carlisle her hand!" Edward shouted

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was appalled

"That bloody bastard!" I hissed

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice spoke up as she wiped at Bella's face

"NO!" He bellowed and I even cringed at that…but there was nothing my brother could do if James had bitten Bella, then the venom was already inside her veins she would be feeling the fire of the venom throughout her body shortly.

"Alice," Bella moaned recognizing Alice's voice and her touch.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said and I looked at him quickly

"What?" Edward begged

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will, that work?" Alice and I asked at the same time

"I don't know." Carlisle answered us "but we have to hurry."

"Carlisle," Edward spoke up "I…I don't know if I can do that."

"It's your decision Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand. Chris is already holding her leg steady and Alice is trying her best to keep her calm."

Under my gentle pressure, Bella's leg gave a sharp twitch, I was caught off guard by it and almost didn't hold it down in time.

"Edward!" she screamed as I pressed down as gentle as I could on her broken leg. The blood was beginning to seep through the thick sweatshirt, only a bit, but I could smell it flowing under my hands through the material…not good, if anymore soaked through I wouldn't be able to fight off my instincts I would have to bail and join Jasper and Emmett outside, but I knew I was needed here too, I couldn't let Carlisle down, I most certainly couldn't abandon Bella and Edward when they needed all the help they could get.

"Carlisle!" I yelped, he looked over at me quickly

"Alice talk to her!" Carlisle called "Chris put more pressure on her leg, but still be gentle, hold her as still as you can she cant thrash around like that it will make the bleeding worse." He paused "Edward! You must do it now or it will be too late."

"Edward!" I yelped again "hurry" I took a deep breath as I saw the reluctance in my brother's eyes shift to acceptance. He lifted Bella's hand up gently towards his mouth as Alice, Carlisle and I prepared for the coming struggle.

Carlisle held her as gently but as securely as he could with his arms locking her head, Alice leaned close to her ears whispering soothing words to her and me I leaned on her leg, trying my hardest to keep most of my weight off it, but I knew once Edward began she would be struggling much more and I had to keep her leg still at all cost.

I was not surprised when Edward's lips touched Bella's hand and her body immediately began jerking as the pain of the venom was replaced by what I can imagine as an even greater pain came. I held her legs down and refused to let them move, though I didn't relax my grip even when her own body relaxed as she began to lose consciousness.

"Edward," she murmured

"He's right here, Bella," Carlisle assured her

"Stay Edward, stay with me…"

"I will," he replied.

With a nod from Carlisle, I began to ease off her leg, still keeping the gentle pressure on the open wound.

"is it all out?" Carlisle asked

"Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle called to her

"Mmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, she sighed "thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered. Alice and I exchanged a look our faces full of relief and even amusement.

"I know," Bella said, her voice was fading, in fact, I was surprised she was still conscious at this point.

"Bella," Carlisle called to her again

"What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"in Florida," she sighed "he tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." Her voice was angry, but it was so weak that it was almost pitiful. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she tried to find Alice. "Alice, the video…he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I stared at Bella and then at Carlisle…I had to find that video, watch it with Jasper before Alice could. Whatever was on that tape would help or hurt my sister and I wanted to know what it was beforehand.

"Bella." I called

"Chris?" she replied, surprise in her voice as if she hadn't realized I was there.

"Yes, Bella, Bella where is that tape?" But I could see her eyes, she was so close to sleep that I doubt she understood my question or would remember it for that matter.

"I smell gasoline." Was her reply

"Its time to move her," Carlisle spoke up

"No, I want to sleep."

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward answered her as he scooped her up gently into his arms.

I got to my feet and extended my hand to Alice helping my sister up. She looked as shocked by Bella's information as I had been.

With James turned completely to ash, Jasper and Emmett had vacated the now burning studio. I would encourage the rest of the fire to destroy the now abandoned studio. But first I wanted to get Alice to Jasper. She leaned over and I instantly held her tight, my arms wrapped around her shoulders.

As I guided her to the exit I noticed a camcorder abandoned on the floor near where Bella had lain and I wondered for a moment if this was the tape that Bella had spoken of, wondering if it could be so simple.

Without question, I leaned down and picked it up, but Alice took it from my hand as if she knew something I did not.

"Chris," she said softly "in the field you knew he knew me didn't you?" I couldn't look my sister in the eye, instead, I looked down at my feet "Christian."

"I knew…I didn't want to say anything until…until I was sure. The way he looked at you though, he was surprised to see you, but that didn't change the fact that he knew you." I paused "I'm so sorry Alice, I shouldn't have kep-" she stopped walking and hugged me tight kissing my forehead

"Shh, I understand why you did it and I'm not mad."

"Your not?"

"Of course not you little profiler." She paused "but will you watch this with me, you and Jasper? I don't know if I can watch this alone."

I grinned

"Of course…" my grin got wider "but first I have a dance studio to burn down."


	38. Chapter 38

                                                           

 

"It was once said that everything happens for a reason. Fate is something that none of us have any control over and it will take many forms to achieve its goal. Bad or good, everything happens for one reason or another. That's not to say that I believe in predetermination or that fate alone should rule our lives. I do believe that destiny has a map for us to follow, but the nice thing about this particular map is that it is completely changeable. There's no set rule that we have to follow the path laid out before us on this map, who's to say that the road in front of us is the right path to follow? What about that side path, the overgrown one that few if any have journeyed down, regardless of its appearance it is still a path that can be traveled. Whether you chose to go down that path is your decision and no one else's. But that does not mean you are alone in this world and you do not have to make that decision alone, it is up to you in the end, but there is nothing to stop you from help along the way. That was something I learned at an early age and it is something that we all must learn at one point in life. To learn this lesson as an adult becomes useless because it is a lesson we must accept as kids, as teens while we are still accepting of new ideas. Next fall will open with a new chapter in each of our lives, but no one will write this chapter solo. Even though the chapter will be difficult it will not be impossible and it will not happen alone. Eighth grade is done and after today we will have four years left before we enter the adult world…enter it, but not let it consume us its ok to laugh, its ok to be a kid no matter how old you are and that is something to many adults forget and not enough kids hold onto. Our next chapter is about to start, so make sure its one you never forget, because you only one life, one chance, so always make it count."

I paused and looked out at the audience. A few rows behind my classmates I saw my family. My parents were smiling with pride and both were nodding their approval. I looked back at my teachers and stepped away from the podium.

Even after giving that speech I still wasn't sure why me of all the kids in my class I was picked to give the eighth-grade graduation speech. It wasn't even a speech; it was the last two paragraphs of my English memoir with a few extra sentences added in to fit the event.

I had been first asked, then begged, then ordered by Mrs. Brown to deliver the Eighth-grade commencement speech.

I've graduated from eighth grade, in theory, many times, but Forks was the first school that actually had a full-on ceremony for us. For someone who has watched his siblings walk across a graduation stage year after year and never experience it personally, I actually enjoyed it.

True an eighth-grade diploma will never replace a high school one, but you take what you can get when you can get it.

A soft applause arose through the crowd, most noticeably from my family and Marie's family. I was about to walk off the platform when Emmett made his presence known

"Way to go Dr. Doolittle!" he called.

I stared at my brother finding him easily through the crowd as Esme shot him a look. Carlisle, however, was shaking his head and obviously trying not to laugh same with Jasper, Edward was hiding his head since he was sitting next to Emmett. Rosalie and Alice simultaneously reached over and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

Some reason though, his cheer had the opposite effect I had expected, the applause got louder and I had to duck my head as the teachers patted my shoulder as I headed back to my classmates.

After the special achievements and diplomas had been distributed and we mingled with our families and classmates I made my way to my family. Esme's arms were open and ready to grab me hugging me tightly as Carlisle shook my hand. Both my parents were beaming with pride, not only had I been selected to give the quote on quote valedictorian speech, but I had received a number of awards for academics from all my teachers…even Jones had given me an A for a final grade.

As we were making our way to the exit, Marie came running up to hug me from behind, luckily my ability forewarned me and I turned to meet her before her surprise hug attack.

"Chris that was beautiful! Congratulations!"

"You too," I replied

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." She said softly, I noticed she eyed my siblings nervously, but they were already heading towards the doors.

"Hello Marie," Esme said with a smile "wonderful job with those awards of yours, your parents must be so proud."

"They are, though I really don't think I should have gotten some of them."

I grinned at that

"Marie if you are denying that you deserve the one for considerate and always ready to help fellow students and teachers then I'll be sure to nominate you for class president next year and I will make sure you win."

Marie's eyes went wide with panic and she began stuttering, that girl really hates the idea of speaking in public or being the center of anyone's attention.

"You wouldn't dare." My grin grew wider

"Try me," I replied shortly

"Anyways," she went about changing the subject "Chris my parents are having a pool/graduation party this afternoon. We didn't send out invitations so people can just wander in. You'll come right?"

I looked over at my parents for help, but they seemed as stunned as me. There hadn't been any sun for the past few days so that wouldn't be a problem, but how much would people notice of my deathly pale body in a pool, my extremely emaciated frame a permanent reminder of the rations and scarcity of food and nutrition of the war-ridden London that I had lived through.

The first time my family ever saw me without a shirt on their eyes nearly bore holes in my abdomen. Lets put it this way, I can count each of my ribs and there's a reason I wear extremely baggy clothing, much to my sisters dislike.

"Um…" I started to say

"Come on Chris please?"

There was no way I could say no to her like that.

"If its ok with my parents," I replied, Carlisle, recovered from his shock and exchanged a look with Esme before he nodded

"We'll drop him off later this afternoon," Esme beamed "after a graduation brunch." Now I glanced over at Esme who smiled and put her arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the gym towards our car.

"A pool party? Have you both lost it?" I exclaimed once we were safe in the Mercedes "a vampire going to a pool party, what's next a Caribbean vacation?"

"Christian, what were we supposed to say? Marie invited you to a graduation party. There's no sun and you love the water so it would not hurt in the least."

I leaned against the seat groaning

"I don't even OWN swimming trunks!" I pointed out

"Which is why we are going to Newton Sporting Goods and buying you some."

"Can't I just go to the party and not go in the water?"

Carlisle looked at me through the rearview mirror

"Chris I know you, there is no way you will be able to be that close to any sort of body of water and not go in."

"People change,"

"Not when they are you and it involves water. Need I remind you about how many times you tried to sneak onto First Beach?"

I ducked my head

"No reminder necessary dad," I replied grumbling

"Well, Carlisle doesn't this sound familiar? He complained about going on a date with Marie and ended up having a good time didn't he?"  
"He did indeed."

"I think our youngest needs to remember that we do know what we are talking about every now and then."

"Yes, he does."

I groaned

"Ok, ok, ok…I get it, you guys have me! I'll go willingly! Just enough with the guilt trip!"

As we pulled out of the parking lot I glanced out the back window. For the umpteenth time, I was leaving behind the middle school. Next year I would walk through the doors of Forks High and enter my freshman year…again.

How long I would stay there was up for debate. Alice and Edward would be seniors in the fall and would graduate. Would I stay behind for one more year after they had graduated? Or would I be the deciding factor for my family to quietly slip away from the minds and consciousness of those we had come in contact with here?

I thought that over. What about Bella, would Edward really be able to stay away from her. Alice had said he wouldn't, he was strong enough to not kill her, we had determined that factor, but Alice had claimed he wouldn't be strong enough to ever leave her alone. Was our family now forever tied to Bella and she to us?

Aw well. I had all summer to figure this and Marie out. I think it was time to go visit the Denali clan for a while. For a little nothing happens here town…Forks was really stressing me out. But first I had a pool party to survive and as for the rest of the summer, it was a long three months I could find something to occupy my mind.

After all, as Anton Chekhov said: "Any idiot can face a crisis, its day to day living that wears you out." And if anyone has been worn out by day to day living…at least this year, it's me…not to sound cliché, but I'm getting too old for this nonsense.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the series of outtakes I have written for the Sun Never Sets. The outtakes all from Carlisle's point of view span from 2002 when the Cullens move back to Forks, through to 2005. The last two outtakes correspond with my fic The Sun Never Sets, so hopefully, if you are reading this you have read that. These were all written when I was bored and playing around with different events in the Cullens life. Also as a side note regarding the date. According to the timeline provided in the Twilight Saga Guidebook, the Cullens moved to Forks in 2003, but Twilight begins in 2005 and I could've sworn I read somewhere that the Cullens had been in Forks for 3 years before Bella arrived, if someone has a correction to this please let me know, but for now I'm going with my gut instincts and putting it as 2002. I hope you all enjoy these chapters, I'm actually pretty proud of how they came out.

2002

We pulled up in front of the house and all slid out of the three cars to look up at our new house. I could see the wheels turning in Esme's mind as she and Alice planned how she would turn the large farm house into a dream house, while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were eyeing the yard's size to determine how much rough housing they could get away with.

Chris and Rosalie, on the other hand, were staring at the garage and whispering between them what needed to be done to turn it into a car mechanics paradise.

"This house is going to be beautiful." Rosalie commented, "we have to keep the porch, Esme."

"Of course," Esme replied hugging Rosalie's shoulders "it is the best feature of the house." She smiled mischievously "at least as far as the outside goes."

"Well, what do you six think?" I asked all six of our children tore their gaze away to look at Esme and I.

"Not bad," Emmett said

"It's in pretty good shape, garage needs some updating." Chris spoke up "I mean the three cars we have here in the driveway are barely going to fit in there, let alone the Martin, the Beemer, my quads, it barely leaves us any room to do any work on them as it is."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, she had just gotten a new car a month prior to our moving and was very particular about where it would end up, hence why it was safely in storage and not here with us.

"Don't worry Christian, the garage is on my list of things to do, I promise by the time you guys have been at school for a week the garage will be set to go," Esme said hugging his shoulders.

All six groaned at the prospect of school, starting over has never been a highlight for any of us, but for our children, it comes with the territory of new schools, new teachers, and starting over in a grade they have already completed many times over at an age that they have long since bypassed.

"Ugh, sophomore year again" Emmett muttered to no one in particular.

"At least you guys GET to go to high school right off, REMEMBER?" Grumbled Chris as he stared up at the house, being the youngest has never really bothered Christian except on two items one of those being high school, he always manages to get up to sophomore year before we either move or have to pull him out.

Academically speaking he is far beyond his peers, in some cases he's far beyond his siblings, but physically he will never keep up with his peers in high school, others in his class will turn fifteen and sixteen during their sophomore year while Chris, despite our best attempts will forever resemble a thirteen-year-old, the girls do their best to change his appearance to appear he is growing older, but there is only so much that can be done to make it believable.

It frustrates him to no end, as he constantly gets close to completing high school before we're forced to send him back to middle starting the process over again.

It is necessary to start Chris out as young as we possibly can, and that means he typically starts in sixth grade as an eleven going on twelve years old. At least here in Forks, he will be attending the middle school straight away.

The last school Esme and I had enrolled him at sixth grade were still considered elementary school level, much to Chris's disgust and aggravation I could only imagine Chris's reaction when he found out he had to participate in recess.

Seeing Chris start to focus on the negative, I quickly changed the subject away from school. I would have a talk with Chris later after he had a chance to see the room we had chosen especially for him.

"Why don't you guys go pick out rooms?" I asked. I had barely finished the sentence before they were gone, leaving a cloud of dust, Esme and I with me holding Chris's jacket. He raised an eyebrow and gestured patiently towards the house, obviously confused.

"Dad is there a particular reason you aren't letting me beat everyone to my new room? I mean it's like giving them a head-start, little unfair don't you think?"

"Go to the top floor Chris, the last door at the end of the hallway leads to a set of stairs, I want you to check that out first." He blinked suspiciously, his blue eyes beginning to get that childish gleam in them that we don't get to see very often but always welcome. "Go, Chris, before Rosalie finds it and turns it into a beauty parlor," I added and with a horrified look on his face, Chris was gone.

Esme and I watched as the dust cleared, laughing before she turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"This house is going to be good for us, its beautiful, but it needs work, so it's perfect."

"Do I dare ask what kind of work you had in mind?" I asked chuckling

"That main room, I've decided to remove the walls, really open it up, and the outside wall, that has got to go, we should put up a glass wall around the front area of the house, it will also open the house up and when it gets too sunny we can simply cover the window. It will be perfect."

"Its peaceful out here too, so calm, it will be nice to listen to the river and the sounds of the forest at night-"

"I saw it first!" I heard Chris shout from upstairs, interrupting the peaceful moment, I sighed, I could only imagine what or even who the argument was about. Esme and I exchanged a look and walked inside the house. No sooner had we crossed the threshold when I got my answer, though I wished momentarily I hadn't.

"Forget it, Chris, the only reason you got here first was that I was checking on my piano. Your room is in the attic, Carlisle and Esme picked it out especially for you, it's the biggest bedroom in this entire house!" I heard Edward counter, much to my surprise.

Chris rarely argues with any of his siblings, but to argue with Edward is even rarer. Thanks to their uncanny abilities, Chris and Edward are usually on the same level on most arguments, if any arguing was occurring in the house it was usually between Edward and Rosalie, with Chris and Emmett watching and egging on from afar.

"The attic only overlooks the front drive, look at the bloody view you have, the river, the mountains come on. You take the bloody loft, it has room for your ruddy piano and you can sit there composing all day, go hang upside down from the rafters for all I care. You've never cared about views before, why now?"

"Inspiration!"

"ARGH, you bloody ùmaidh!" I heard Chris shout, calling Edward an idiot in Scottish, followed by a thud. Quickly I bolted upstairs, Esme right behind me, by the time we got up to the third floor the argument had gone to the next step.

Jasper was holding Chris up by his waist off the floor while Emmett held Edward, his large arms wrapped securely around Edward's chest. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the room as well, both dumbfounded as they stared at the boys.

"Boys, what is going on here?" Esme exclaimed glaring at all four of our sons, before looking at Alice and Rosalie for a more definitive answer, both girls shrugged however and nodded back at the boys.

"Ask these two lunatics," Emmett replied shaking Edward "I came up here when it sounded like they were coming through the ceiling," which unfortunately was entirely and physically possible.

"Christian?" I started; it was his voice I had first heard on this situation.

"You said pick out our rooms; you said check out the attic first. I did and I appreciate it I really do. But" he looked out at the window "look at that!"

I sighed and went towards the window my youngest was pointing at. The view was spectacular, the Olympic Mountain range was spread out before us and to the left of the window I could see the river. But it was the mountains that made me understand why Chris was so desperate for this room.

"He's insane!" Edward spoke up glaring at his younger brother, who was delivering a glare of his very own.

"Edward." Esme reprimanded

"He is! He's starting a fight over a room."

"I did not start a fight; you're just being bloody selfish!" Chris shouted

"Christian, language," Esme scolded though it fell on deaf ears.

"Selfish? Look who's talking, you're being an idiot!" Edward countered

"Edward," I reprimanded, rubbing my temple, hoping that Edward would be the older more mature one of the situation, which he was clearly not going to be this time around. By this point, I half expected both of them to be saying the old childish rhyme 'I know you are but what am I?' or perhaps the equally childish if not more so 'I am rubber you are glue.' I was honestly surprised when neither of them did, that is how ridiculous this entire argument was.

"ARGH!" Chris shouted again as he fought to get out of Jasper's thankfully firm grip, his feet swung in the air as he tried to lunge at Edward, and under different circumstances, it could have been quite comical.

"Ok, that is quite enough!" I exclaimed, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "You both are acting more like teenagers then the adults you really are. This is absolutely ridiculous. Chris, I understand you want this room because of the view, but Edward does have a point."

"You're taking his side? He got the pick of the rooms the last FIVE places, that's not fair!"

I looked at Edward dramatically, now more than before I was expecting him as the older brother to be more reasonable than his younger sibling. But Edward had a similar determined look in his eye.

"All right this needs to be settled right now. Obviously asking you two to share is out of the question." Both boys nodded furiously glaring at each other "and neither one of you plans on backing down on this. The only alternative is for me to make the decision."

I hadn't noticed that Esme was circling the room eyeing every detail until she came up behind me.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure how we missed it, but this room is quite big. It wouldn't be all that difficult to run a wall right through the room. We can extend this window make it a large bay window and even put a small balcony on one of the sides." She looked at Chris whose eyes had grown hopeful. Sensing that things were calming down, Jasper relaxed his hold and put Chris down, he didn't, however, move his hand from Chris's shoulder, just in case. "Of course doing so Chris means you will have a much smaller space. It is only fair that Edward has the larger half because it would be originally his room he is giving up."

Edward and Chris looked at one another, they both seemed ok with that idea and I could only sigh in relief, thankful that Esme's talent for design and architecture had come through, not to mention her ability as a mother to find a way to compromise a very intense situation.

I was really not looking forward to forcing Chris to give up something he obviously wanted, especially something so simple, and listening to the two of them bicker some more was not on my list of highlighted items.

When the first day of school arrived, I made arrangements to go to the hospital for the afternoon shift, that way Esme and I could accompany everyone to school and make sure all the documents and transfer papers were in order. The high school, of course, was stop number one, the middle school started about twenty minutes after the high school so Chris ended up coming into the high school with us.

I could only imagine the initial thoughts of the student body as we entered Forks high school. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all posing as sophomores looked nothing like their peers and were equally matched if not more so to the seniors, despite the attempts by Esme, Rosalie, and Alice.

Alice, however, fit the part of a freshman perfectly, her small size and choice of wardrobe for the occasion matched the age she was playing, she would change her wardrobe to make it appear she was growing up when in fact she wasn't.

Edward, on the other hand, resembled a fourteen-year-old freshman in only one way, the scowl on his face. Again the girls had done their best to de-age him forcing him into clothes that were much, much younger than him, it just worked easier on Chris than Edward, he still looked older than Chris's physical age.

Chris barely resembled his physical age of thirteen when Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were finished with him, he could easily pass for as young as eleven or twelve. Chris's small stature overall has helped with this in the past and it continues to help today, from all the rationing and lack of supplies in war-torn London, Chris like many others of his generation was emaciated and somewhat malnourished, something that became permanent when I turned him, even for his physical age of thirteen, there are times when Chris looks more like an eleven or twelve-year-old then thirteen nearly fourteen.

Though he was never all that happy with it, Chris takes it in stride, and as with Alice changing of his clothing style and the girls styling his hair made it appear he was getting older each year. The last decade or so we've only allowed Chris to go as old as fourteen, fifteen has always pushed it and the last time we tried it was in 1960 or so and it aroused some suspicion.

We were just about to enter the office when Chris came out of his book world, he looked around before he looked up at me, as if he had just realized he wasn't in the car anymore. He can become so lost in a book I wasn't surprised he had no idea how he got from point A to point B.

"I think I may wait in the car, I really don't think my presence is required at this point," Chris asked clearing his throat as he tried to keep his voice sounding young. His voice was on the cusp of maturity when I changed him so he's permanently stuck with the near-adult voice mixed with a child's. He can flex his voice to fit whatever age he is pretending to be for the most part so to a normal human ear, Chris would have sounded like any other twelve years old and not the fourteen year old he really is.

"No Christian, this will only take a minute," I promised him patting his shoulders.

"Yeah Chrissy where's your sense of adventure, don't you want to see what you'll be coming to in a few years?" Emmett hooted, receiving more stares and whispers, however now those stares and whispers were directed at Chris, as the student body finally noticed him.

"Look at his eyes, how creepy is that, can he even see?" A girl whispered, which thanks to our superior hearing we picked up perfectly. I saw Chris resist the urge to look the girl's way to glare, I was proud of him for that, her comment was more surprise than cruel, but it was the comment that came after that I had to worry about.

"I don't see a dog or a cane." A boy replied to the girl laughing, I had to put a hand on Chris's shoulder stopping him from glaring as he struggled to ignore that comment. The sooner we completed our business at the high school and got him over to the middle school, the better.

When we finished up at the high school, Chris, Esme, and I piled back in the Mercedes and drove down the road to the middle school. Chris had been quiet since the comments about his eyes; he was staring at his book the entire time and I was a little concerned.

"We're here," I said as I pulled into the middle school parking lot. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw no acknowledgment from Chris, I know he wasn't as deeply absorbed in his book as he was pretending to be. "Hello?" still nothing "all ashore that's going ashore?" "No thanks I'd rather take the 9'oclock ferry back to Alaska, this isn't my stop."

I exchanged a smile with Esme who began to giggle

"Nice try Christian, out." I chuckled

Grumbling, Chris shoved his book into his pocket and slowly slid out of the car. Esme and I are constantly reminding everyone to use human speed, but the speed Chris was going was slower than any human I'd ever seen, it could be compared at a snail's pace.

"Christian," Esme ordered gently.

Chris could profile that she wasn't reprimanding him, but he still grumbled as he folded his arms waiting for us to join him.

We entered the building and headed to the office. The middle school was smaller than the high school, but not by much.

There was still a good fifteen minutes before the first bell was scheduled to ring, at least according to the student handbook Chris had received in the mail yesterday. We walked into the office, it was more chaotic then the high school's had been and a lot more kids in and out, running.

Esme pulled Chris closer to her as an eighth-grader darted into the office nearly running Chris who still had his face buried in his book, over.

"Can I help…help you?" The secretary asked as she jumbled a pile of paperwork, it nearly toppled over when she set it on the desk, Chris reached forward not once looking up from his book and steadied the pile as she set it down, his ability clueing him into the potential topple.

Luckily the secretary didn't notice Chris's motion, but I gave Chris a warning look, which he ignored.

"Yes, we're the Cullens, we just moved to Forks. I called yesterday about enrolling my son Chris?"

"Oh yes, yes, the new family. I am so sorry. The first day of school is always hectic and for some reason, today is extra hectic. I have all the paperwork right…ah, here it is." She pulled out a stack of papers and I exchanged a glance with Esme, we had never had to fill out that much paperwork for any of our children, even with the once or twice we had to enroll Chris in sixth grade when it was technically elementary school. "I know it's a lot, its emergency forms, medical information, extracurricular interests, things like that. All incoming sixth graders are required to, it's a big change for the kids so we try to make it as comfortable as possible by getting to know as much as can from both them and their parents."

"Understandable" Esme replied

"Thankfully we don't need all this done today if you could just send it in with Christopher sometime this week that be great."

"Christian," Esme corrected politely

"Oh, sorry I assumed…well just send the paperwork with Christian this week and it will be all set."

"Of course," I replied

"Oh, I am Mrs. Klein, I'm the secretary here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Klein," I replied and elbowed Chris on the side without anyone noticing. He looked up at me and then looked at the secretary

"Hi," he said softly, barely loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at him warmly, obviously seeing him as a shy, timid child nervous about starting the first day of school.

"Hello Chris, welcome to Forks,"

"Thanks,"

"What are you reading?"

"Les Misérables," Chris replied.

Mrs. Klein looked at us with surprise

"That is very advanced for an 11-year-old." I didn't miss Chris rolling his eyes, I was just thankful he didn't mention that he was reading the French text as opposed to the English translation.

"Chris was in an all advanced classes at his previous school. English and history are his strong areas, but he excels at math and science as well and speaks French." Esme explained

"Really?" Mrs. Klein asked as Esme smiled,

"It should be in his transcript."

"Well I will make sure Mrs. Cooper knows. We have only a few advanced classes here and the only advanced class for English is actually an eighth-grade level, but we will make sure to challenge Chris as much as possible." Mrs. Klein assured us, Chris looked up at me expectantly "if you'd like to go in, Mrs. Cooper is ready for you, Chris why don't you stay here so we can go over your schedule and your locker ok sweetie?"

The look I got from Chris was his pleading 'don't leave me with these people' look and I chuckled a bit patting him on the head.

Mrs. Cooper stood up from her desk as we entered. She looked much younger than the high school principal, but the diplomas that scattered the walls of her office told of her experience in education.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." She greeted us "I was hoping to meet you."

"How are you?" I asked shaking her hand gently as she shook mine then Esme's before gesturing for us to take a seat.

"Excellent, trying to maintain order on the first day of school is always amusing, challenging, but very rewarding" She sat down behind her desk and looked over Chris's records which I had faxed the previous day. "Now it says here that Christian scored advance on a placement test he was given two years ago in Alaska?"

"Yes," I answered

"His grades are impressive, even in first grade, those are remarkable grades. I am curious, however; there do not seem to be any records for kindergarten or pre-school."

"I brought those in," Esme spoke up handing over the forged documents Jasper had done up for Chris to fit his back story, though I wish there was another way, I had to admit these were some of Jasper's best work, it couldn't have been easy forging documents as an exact replica of British educational documents. "Christian began his education in the United Kingdom."

"Oh?"

"He's actually our godson, we were granted custody of him when he was five after his parents were killed in a car accident," I explained

"Oh my." Mrs. Cooper's face went sympathetic "the poor thing." She paused "if I may ask, how has he coped with it?"

"It was difficult in the beginning; we had to endure a number of night terrors and homesickness. But he is doing much better. He's not a trouble maker, but he is quiet, so if you could let his teachers know that he's not trying to be defiant, it's just his personality, he's very mature but very quiet." Esme explained

"That is perfectly understandable." Mrs. Cooper replied, probably the first teacher or principal who has sympathized with Chris.

Most are suspicious as to why a thirteen-year-old (or whatever age Chris happens to be mimicking) is so reserved and unwilling to interact with his peers. For some reason the high schools never zero in on our other children for the same behavior, Chris always seems to be the focus.

We have even had multiple educators insist that Chris has certain psychological disorders ADD being the most persistent diagnosis through a few years prior we had one teacher trying to convince us that she was certain Chris had autism.

Mrs. Cooper's sympathy was surprising as well as refreshing.

"Well, I know you are busy today, so we won't keep you." Esme said politely and Mrs. Cooper smiled "we just wanted the opportunity to introduce ourselves."

"I am very glad that you did, it is always a pleasure to meet new parents, I hope we see you both soon. We are always looking for parent involvement with the school, PTA, dances, field trips."

"Of course," Esme said happily "anything to be involved, Chris is still at the age where he doesn't mind us being involved, our older children are polite about it but very insistent that we spend as little time as possible at their school." That was certainly true, Esme loved the idea of the full parental role and took the opportunity any time she could.

"Oh yes, I did read that in the file, quite a full house. I must say I am so impressed and inspired by both of you, opening your home to so many children just because it is the right thing to do."

"Thank you," I replied shaking Mrs. Cooper's hand and waited as Esme did the same before we bid her goodbye and went back into the office.

Mrs. Klein was going over what appeared to be a map of the school with Chris, who was being polite but looked absolutely bored. He perked up a bit when he saw us emerge. Mrs. Klein looked up as well. She smiled as he walked back to us and Esme hugged him.

"We're heading off now Christian," Esme said gently "have a good first day okay?"

"Thanks, mum,"

"I'll pick you up this afternoon son." I added, "I have a split shift today."

"Okay dad," Chris replied, I patted his shoulder and thanked Mrs. Klein for her help. Chris may have looked bored, but he did not look as miserable as he had earlier, I had a feeling that Forks middle school allotted its students a lot more freedom and reasonability than other middle schools and for Chris, it was perfect, it would certainly help in his attitude towards starting over in middle school again.

 

                                                                            

x-x-x-x

September 2004

It had been a relatively slow day at the hospital, considering the stretch of dry yet sunless days I had expected for there to be an abundance of injuries and hospital visits. I had only one consult to call of the day, Dr. Snow our resident optometrist had to be called in for the only major injury of the day and I wouldn't have called the injury relatively major.

To pass the time between patients I tried to catch up on my dictations and notes, even a vampire has the potential to make a mistake so I had to be as meticulous as possible. I was halfway through the stack of papers when my office phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen," I said

"Dr. Cullen this is Mrs. Klein over at the middle school."

"Yes? How are you?"

"I am well Dr. Cullen I just called to let you know Christian will be staying after school today, it seems he had a little trouble with one of his classes this morning and Mr. Jones his teacher has issued detention."

I was floored for a second, detention and Chris in the same sentence was not something I expected and I could only imagine how or even why Chris had been given detention.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Mr. Jones felt Chris was purposely ignoring his lecture as well as being a bit argumentative and disruptive. This will not affect Chris's record at all I promise you that, he has never been in trouble before, I believe this is all just a little miss understanding, but we do have to take Mr. Jones' word, he can be a little strict when it comes to his classes. Would you or Mrs. Cullen be able to pick Chris up? He'll be out by a quarter of five."

"Of course. One of us will certainly be there, do we need to come in for a meeting at all?" something I was not looking forward to attending, but would if we had to.

"Oh no of course not, I don't have to tell you that Chris is a model student, as I said I believe this to be a slight misunderstanding, I'm sure it will not happen again."

"Believe me, it will not." A part of me was dumbfounded that Chris had managed to get detention only two weeks into the new school year, but the other part of me was curious about what Chris did exactly to earn detention.

I disconnected with Mrs. Klein and dialed the house number. Luckily Esme picked up right away.

"Hello stranger, this is a pleasant surprise," she mused, I chuckled and sighed,

"I wish I was calling just to hear your voice love, but we have a bit of a situation to contend with."

"Oh?"

"I just received an interesting call from Chris's school; it would seem that our youngest managed to get detention courtesy of that Jones character."

"Detention?" Esme exclaimed "Christian?"

"The one and the same, I haven't heard the full story yet, believe me, I will find out when I pick Chris up."

"How could he have gotten detention? Emmett I could see, but Chris?"

I chuckled again.

"Love, Chris does have his moments, I'm not saying the teacher is wrong or right in the situation, but I can fathom certain circumstances that could earn Chris detention. You know how argumentative he can be when he knows he's right, he might have just argued a point with the teacher and it was not well received. From what Chris has been telling us I have a feeling Mr. Jones does not like his students to have opinions. That doesn't mean we should let Chris off the hook on this, he did manage to get detention either way."

"How long are they holding him?"

"Till four forty-five, we'll be home as soon as I get him."

"Don't be too hard on him Carlisle, he's never gotten detention before."

"I didn't say I would be hard on him, but I see nothing wrong with giving him some things to think about, besides, he's going to get enough heckling from Emmett when he finds out. Besides this is quite the milestone to remember, one of our children managed to get detention."

Now Esme laughed a bit, it was certainly true, Emmett was going to find this absolutely hilarious, who could possibly fathom the idea of a vampire getting detention and for another thing, who could not laugh about it.

I pulled along the curb and waited patiently for Chris to come out. Mrs. Klein hadn't said anything about me going inside to get him, so I just assumed he would come outside on his own. This was an entirely new situation for all of us, so I was taking guesses on the procedures.

I didn't have to wait long however as Chris slowly emerged through the double doors. He looked both embarrassed and angry as he made his way to my car. When he finally reached the car and slid in, I tried to keep a serious look on my face, I still found the situation somewhat comical and was trying to keep that from Chris. Keeping things from him however is nearly impossible, but for once he was more focused on his detention experience than my amusement. He was actually ashamed, the embarrassment had not been a fluke, Chris was ashamed that he had gotten detention.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I put the car into drive and headed down the main road. At first, Chris couldn't even look at me, he stared out the window "Christian, talking is going to happen one way or another, so you might as well start with me because you know Esme will finish the discussion." He took a deep breath and pulled his hat over his eyes and I reached over and pushed his hat back up. "Come on Christian."

"Mr. Jones is an absolute moronic prat." He finally said

"Chris," I started to reprimand him for the language, but I sighed and let him continue, at least he was talking.

"We were talking about the first world war. First, he spelled the Archduke's name wrong on the board as well as the handout and said he was from Poland, I let that one slide I wanted to correct him, but I didn't I let it go. Then he told the class that the German army was often referred to as Doughboys and that's where the Pillsbury Doughboy character came from based on their uniforms." Chris paused and took another deep breath "and still I stayed quiet. In my head, I was plotting Mr. Jones' death and destruction, but I was a good guy I kept my thoughts to myself." The more Chris explained, the more worked up he became, which meant the more his voice cracked.

"So what happened?"

Chris took one final deep breath, blowing his bangs up out of his eyes, something he only does when truly frustrated. I could only imagine the explosion that was to come; Chris is very particular about certain subjects, cars, literature, and history is the top three.

I was honestly trying not to laugh, because I could see how frustrated he was, he was being unintentionally comical this particular time. However, my amusement was overshadowed by my amazement at Chris's teacher and the facts he was teaching to his students. I had never before heard of anyone someone with such a grossly misunderstanding of history, and the fact this person was an educator just made it that much worse.

"The Titanic dad!" Chris finally exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, wondering if I had missed part of the conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"The bloody Titanic, that's what that moronic twit told our class. He told us that the Germans torpedoed the bloody Titanic and because there were so many Americans on board, the US had no choice but to declare war on Germany and join the war."

"Chris, first off, language, and secondly are you sure he didn't just make a mistake, maybe he meant to say the Lusitania."

"He said it as he was writing the ship's name on the board I don't think it was a mistake. Especially since Anthony Dessmond, who's usually not even awake in history, raised his hand and said to Mr. Jones 'Um I think you meant the Lusitania.' Even he knew it wasn't the right answer. Jones looked at him with this death glare and Anthony shut up."

"Ok so how did you get involved?" I asked though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know at this point.

"I had been spacing out, y'know trying not to correct the idiot, he caught me and didn't think I was paying attention so he called me out, told me to repeat what he just lectured about. So I did, only I corrected it. I used pretty much his exact words, except I corrected the facts."

"How far back did you correct?" Chris didn't answer me, instead, he kind of ducked his head and looked out the window, which told me two things, I was about to learn EXACTLY why Chris got detention and I was probably not going to like it. "Christian?"

"Um, well I told him that it was the American soldiers that were called Doughboys not the Germans and the Pillsbury doughboy has no connection whatsoever that I know of to the Doughboys of the First World War and that's kind of insulting to those who served in the war. Then I asked how Ferdinand was the Archduke of Poland when Poland didn't actually become a country with its own leadership until AFTER the First World War, a result of his assassination, and why in our books he was referred to as the Archduke of Austria-Hungary." I winced and rubbed my temple as Chris continued "so he was pretty teed by this point,"

"I bet,"

"But so was I. So I asked him pointedly how the Titanic managed to be sunk by German torpedoes when it had been sitting on the bottom of the ocean for three years done in by an iceberg in 1912."

We had reached our garage by this point, which was a good thing because I was trying not to laugh. I was proud of Chris, I wasn't to pleased with how he went about it, but the fact he stood up to the teacher was impressive. It was also a major accomplishment for Chris, who is usually quiet and laidback.

"And then?"

"He kind of sputtered unintelligibly before accusing me of being argumentative and rude, and then he issued the detention." Chris finished shrugging. "I did try to keep quiet, but it was frankly ridiculous at that point and I swear he was just making stuff up, the facts had to be set right."

"I understand Chris, I'm not pleased that you got detention, and I'm really not happy with how you went about it."

"But you're proud of me regardless." He finished smugly using his ability to the fullest. I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Yes, I am very proud of you." I smiled "but you still have two hurdles to face, one of them being your brothers and sisters." He made a pouting face as he clearly imagined the teasing that was going to come out of all this. We slid out of the car and headed towards the house through the garage door into the kitchen. "And don't forget," I added and Chris looked at me quickly "you still have to face your mother." I finished as Esme stopped us in the kitchen, she had her arms folded across her chest as she looked at Chris expectantly. I patted his shoulders

"Do the crime, do the time, face the consequences," and with that, I headed to my office to let Chris explain to Esme how he managed to get detention. As a teacher herself, Esme was going to most likely feel the same way I had, Chris could have gone about things differently, but in all respect, it had to happen, I just knew that Esme was not going to let him off the hook as easily as I had and Chris knew it too.

 

                                                             


End file.
